A Bang and a Whimper
by Vinividivinci
Summary: A newly discovered race turns out to be Earth's worst enemy.  General O'Neill is off world when Earth is attacked - will he ever be able to return and what of his former team?
1. Off World

**_Hi everyone! I'm back after a short break. I hope you enjoy the following apoc-fic story - more details to come!_**

In the end he owed his life to protocol. It was ironic, really; he was a man who'd always hated it, hated the formality, the posturing. He believed in just getting to the point and getting the job done. He'd always thought that most of the world's problems would go away if you got rid of politicians and bureaucrats. The fact that he was alive, because of those very people, was something which would have made him laugh at one time. Now, very little if anything, made him laugh.

He'd only been in Washington for a few months when he got the call from Landry. SG's 7 and 9 had made contact with a new planet which was interested in establishing trade with earth. It appeared, after the initial visit, that their civilization was more advanced than earth in some ways and less in others.

According to Major Hendricks, the Valarans, as they called themselves, seemed to be a peaceful people with little interest in military matters. They appeared more interested in the arts and learning than in conflict or even in physical labor and production.

The problem was that so much of their culture had focused on art and learning that when they were hit with a series of natural disasters they didn't know how to cope. Their food production had been severely affected, as had their aging infrastructure. Now, they lacked the farmers, the engineers, even the doctors to deal with the emergency in which they found themselves. As a result, they'd reacted with relief and excitement when the SG teams had made contact. They looked to earth to help them rebuild their devastated home world.

There was only one catch! Over the years they had turned away from violence and conflict between the various people on their planet, but that had been replaced with _protocol_. There was a rule, and a formal process for every action on the part of government. It bound everything they did, which was another reason they hadn't been able to react quickly to the disasters occurring throughout their lands.

So, when Hendricks from Sg7 and Marshall from Sg9 had suggested trade talks, the Valarans had jumped at the opportunity – as long as protocol was followed. In the days of discussion which followed, it turned out that that meant they'd have to meet with earth's 'top leader. The two team leaders had looked at each other, not quite sure who that would be. There was no 'earth leader' so they naturally thought of the American President – but they were pretty sure he wouldn't be willing to come off world to speak to the Valarans. There just wasn't that much in it for earth.

"We could tell them it's Landry", Marshall suggested when they were alone. "The Valarans won't know the difference."

"Unless a representative comes to earth."

"Yeah, but they'd see him there at the SGC – they wouldn't be allowed off base anyway."

"I guess, although somehow he just doesn't have that 'earth-leader' look to him", Hendricks replied. "He's too – pleasant."

"_Pleasant?_ What the hell does that mean?" Marshall asked in disgust. "I think most politicians are 'pleasant'. They could be smarmy power mongers, for all we know, but they're usually nice to your face. You know, kissing babies and old people."

"Okay, maybe that's true but it just doesn't feel right. I can't explain it."

"So, who else? We could always ask some real politician – he or she would be thrilled to be called the leader of earth."

"Yeah, and then what?" Hendricks frowned, "I don't think the President would be happy with that. Anyway, what politician do we know who knows about the Stargate and would be comfortable going off world and dealing with aliens? We promised to talk to High Councilor Damla tonight and tell her about this _leader_."

"_I _don't know! Why don't you think of someone? You're the one who's so worried about it. I think we should just say it's Landry."

There was a short silence as Hendricks tried to think who would be the best person. He risked ticking some people off by mentioning the wrong name, but he was certain it was important to get the right man or woman. He really liked the Valarans – even as bound by protocol as they were – and hoped that earth would help them. For that he needed someone not only comfortable with going off world, but also someone with a good measure of compassion and understanding.

Like that it came to him and he grinned. "I think I know just the right person."

"Well", prodded Marshall, "who is it?"

"O'Neill!"

"You mean _General_ O'Neill? The head of Homeworld Security?" Marshall had only been at the SGC for a short time, after O'Neill had moved to Washington. The man was legend but he'd never actually met him. He was, in fact, quite in awe of the person who had been the first through the Stargate and who had been responsible, many times over, for saving not only their planet, but the whole galaxy.

"Yeah, Jack O'Neill. He'd be perfect." Hendricks, unlike Marshall, knew the General well. He'd been at the SGC for a number of years and had gone on a variety of missions with the then Colonel O'Neill – when more than one team was deployed. He'd also served under him when he'd been made General and ran the SGC. There wasn't a man he respected more and he also figured that O'Neill would relish the thought of going off world again. He'd heard he wasn't too happy being in the hallowed halls of the Pentagon.

Heck, if he could do Jack a favor – it would make him feel good for giving the guy a little pleasure – and couldn't hurt his own career! Nothing like making your boss's boss happy!

"But I thought he wasn't keen on protocol. I've heard that he was pretty blunt with various politicians and aliens and that General Hammond – and even the President – had to bale him out a few times."

Hendricks laughed, remembering the time he'd locked the visiting dignitaries in a room and had sent them a fruit basket! The whole base had loved that one. The amazing thing was that it had worked. As unorthodox as O'Neill could be, he usually got it right. He also knew that Jack did know how to behave properly when it really mattered, especially if -"

"That was only when he was dealing with idiots. I think he'll like the Valarans and be happy to do this."

"Are you sure?" Marshall asked. "You don't think he'll be mad if we mention his name?"

"Nah, I expect he'll be thrilled. And hey, if he objects too strongly they'll just send someone else and make up a good story – or simply tell the Valarans whoever they send is O'Neill."

"Okay, if you think so. I don't know, it feels kind of weird to me."

In the end, however, the two team-leaders told Damla all about earth's leader – General Jack O'Neill.

"He's a very wise and experienced leader and has had many dealings with new friends of earth. He is the best person to meet with you."

The Valarans were pleased and begged for a meeting as soon as possible. The situation was growing worse on their planet and they wanted to begin trading for supplies and expertise.

So it was that Jack, who was just sitting down to _another_ interminable meeting with politicians, brown-nosing subordinates and downright fools, got a special call from the SGC.

"I'm sorry Gentlemen, Ladies", he said, rising from his chair. "You'll have to excuse me – I have an urgent call." He gave a general waving motion with his hand. "Just go on without me." As he began to walk out his Aid hissed at him "But it's your meeting Sir!"

He walked down the hall next to a grinning Paul Davis. "It wasn't an emergency Sir. General Landry just said to have you call him back when you get a chance."

"Oh, I don't know Paul – sounded like an emergency to me. Could be the potatoes again or something equally as serious. I'd be remiss to not return his call."

"_Potatoes_ Sir?"

"Yeah, last year mice got into the boxes of powdered mashed potatoes. We almost had a mutiny on meatloaf day. Can't have meatloaf without mashed potatoes, now can we? Goes against Air Force regulations", he paused, "or something!" With a grin he opened his door, surprising his secretary who was sitting chatting away to a friend. She'd thought he was in an all-afternoon meeting.

"No, don't finish your personal call for my sake Lieutenant. Wouldn't want to mess up your plans for this Friday." She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and stayed silent, her mouth hanging open as he walked towards his inner office. Just at the door he turned to her. "I'd suggest the French manicure over the purple nail polish – it'll last longer and goes with more outfits." With that he closed his door.

"I gotta go Susan!" Without waiting for her friend to reply she hung up the phone. "Shit!" she muttered. She'd just gotten a Jack O'Neill 'special' – and it stung more than if he'd yelled at her.

Jack grinned at the door, knowing Lieutenant Nichols was kicking herself. He wouldn't say anything to her at all but he knew she'd be on her best behavior for a long time. In actual fact, he wasn't that fussed. She was a good and efficient secretary and he knew, as well as anyone, that when the cat was away ….! He smiled as he remembered some of the things he'd gotten up to when some of his Commanders hadn't been around. Most soldiers – heck, most people, did that.

The smile slowly faded from his face – most except for his former teammates. If there were any three people who didn't ever goof off it was those three! In fact, _he_ was the one most likely to have been goofing off. Most of his time – at least when not on a mission – had been spent trying to induce his comrades to lighten up and enjoy themselves a little. He couldn't imagine ever catching Carter looking at a fashion magazine. No, he'd be more likely to catch her pulling an all-nighter to try and solve some unsolvable, world-saving problem.

Thinking about his frie- teammates - always brought a mixture of pleasure and pain. He couldn't help but think of the great times they'd had together – the places they'd been, the people they'd met, the worlds they'd saved! But thinking of them also brought up memories of the last time they'd been together, and the anger and bitterness with which they'd parted.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. He'd thought they were too tight, too close, to ever have something like that occur. It had started out small, as these things so often do, and then had escalated to the point where he hadn't spoken to any of them in months. He'd thought a few times about calling – Daniel at least – but something always made him put the phone down at the last minute. He really didn't think he was in the wrong and so didn't know what to say. He was pretty sure they were waiting for his apology, but he couldn't, in all honesty, give it. He believed he'd made the right decision.

Sighing, he reached for the phone and called Landry.

A few minutes later he buzzed his secretary. "Lieutenant, can you get Colonel Davis in here? I need him right away."

It was a short five minutes before he heard a knock and Paul entered. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

"How do you feel about going on a little trip Paul?" When the Colonel looked at him quizzically he grinned. "Off-world."

"Really?" Davis looked pleased. It had been awhile for him too. "Is it something important?"

"Oh, absolutely! I have to go and represent earth at a treaty signing. I also need as Assistant to accompany me and guess what – you're it!"

"I'd be pleased to go General. What about Sg1? Will they be going too?" Davis was surprised to see O'Neill's face lose the grin and suddenly look tired.

"No, I'm afraid it's just you and me and a couple of other SG teams."

Knowing not to ask, Davis simply enquired about timelines and what they'd need. It turned out that they were to leave the next day.

"We'll be briefed when we get to the SGC. I guess Hank has all the details. We'll only be gone for a couple of days but it'll be nice to go through the gate – and out from behind these crummy walls!" Since the _walls_ behind which O'Neill sat were some of the nicest in the Pentagon, Davis simply raised his eyebrows and grinned. He couldn't help but agree with the General – sometimes the Pentagon was a bit much.

So, it was late the next day when O'Neill, dressed in his dress blues (he hated them but had to admit they looked impressive) stepped through the gate accompanied by Davis, Hendricks, Marshall and both their teams. He did not see any of his former teammates, nor did he ask about them. If Landry thought it a bit strange he didn't say anything, just wished the earth representatives, 'good-luck'.

"Be good Jack, and don't get yourself into any trouble!" Hank had said as Jack walked up the ramp.

"Me?" he turned to Hank, an innocent look on his face. "Since when do _I_ get into trouble?"

Hank let out a bark of laughter and a number of the SF's in the Gate room – and the teams accompanying O'Neill, all smiled. Marshall looked at bit bemused by this – unaware of General O'Neill's reputation and magnet like ability to attract trouble.

It was the next morning before Teal'c, Daniel and Sam returned to the SGC. Their previous mission had been a tough one and Landry had ordered them all off base for a few days. Teal'c had accompanied Daniel on a three-day trip to see the museums in Denver. Sam had stayed home and just looked after a few domestic chores that had been piling up. None of them were aware of Jack going off world.

That was the way he'd planned it. He knew that Sg1 were off – he knew everything that went on in the SGC, although many would be surprised just how on top of things he was. The fact that they were off had been the reason for moving so quickly to go on his little 'jaunt'. Call him a coward; he just didn't want to run into any of them until he'd had a chance to deal with the issue between them. He kind of felt like he was sneaking around – but then told himself that he was the boss and could do what he damned well pleased.

So it was that Sam was in her office, checking on an experiment she'd been working on before her leave, when one of her science colleagues stopped by. After chatting to Amy for a few minutes about the experiment she was surprised when the young scientist mentioned the General (not Landry – in this case it was _**the**_ General – _**her**_ General).

"So, General O'Neill looked happy to be going off world." Amy had mentioned casually. Sam looked up quickly, almost knocking her coffee off the table.

"What?" she asked.

"General O'Neill. I said he looked pretty happy to have the opportunity to go off world again. I heard he doesn't much like it in DC – although I've also heard the President and Chiefs love him."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion. "General O'Neill isn't going off world."

"Yes he is", she replied. "In fact, he's already gone. He left yesterday with Colonel Davis and Sg's 7 and 9. I think Colonel Davis is kind of cute, don't you? Do you know if he's married?"

Sam was staring at Amy in shock, not hearing what she was saying now. Jack? Off world? When the hell had that happened – and why? Surely they would have been notified? Why wouldn't he have asked Sg1 to accompany him? But suddenly she stopped – of course he wouldn't. He was still angry and hurt over what had happened.

She looked up, realizing that Amy was now staring at her. She tried to cover it up by laughing, although it came out a hollow sound. "I hadn't heard. Why's he gone off world?"

"Oh, there was some planet or other who wants to sign a treaty with earth and they asked for 'our leader'. I guess Major Hendricks told them that was General O'Neill. I don't know why he didn't say General Landry, although Bob says it's because General O'Neill has more experience dealing with aliens." Bob, a young Captain with Sg11, was Amy's current boyfriend, although she seemed to change them regularly.

"I see", Sam answered. "It must have just happened. I don't remember hearing anything before I left."

"Yeah, it was just a couple of days ago. We were all kind of surprised the General was able to get here and leave so quickly. From what Major Marshall said it wasn't urgent or anything. Bob says he figured O'Neill just wanted to get away from the politicians and Joint Chiefs."

Bob was certainly a font of wisdom, thought Sam distractedly. She really needed to speak with Daniel and Teal'c about this. She wondered if they'd had any idea.

It turned out that they hadn't. There were equally as shocked, and dismayed, as she'd been.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Daniel asked for the umpteenth time. Even Teal'c was getting a little irritated at him.

"It's because he is angry at us Daniel", the older man answered.

"But I thought he would have gotten over it by now", he said. "Anyway, it was as much his fault as it was ours!"

"Was it?" Sam asked quietly. She'd been feeling quite guilty for a long time and had wanted to call him, but hadn't quite known how to initiate the conversation. Their last time together he'd reverted to definite 'General' mode and had spoken to her, not as a friend, but as her Commander. She didn't know if he would want to hear from her now.

"Sure it was!" Daniel interrupted her thoughts. "He was being a military hard-ass. He didn't need to turn down our request. We would have been the best one's for the job."

"I do not agree Daniel Jackson", Teal'c interjected. "I too have thought about it and I believe that we were unfair to O'Neill. He was in a difficult position and had to make a decision that was the best for all concerned. He is no longer charged with leading only our team, but is now tasked with the defense of the entire planet. Many people look to him for leadership."

Daniel wasn't willing to give in quite that easily. Four months ago earth had been contacted by an alien race called the Heptae. They were from the outer edge of their galaxy and had never been ruled by the Goa'uld and had not had previous contact with the people of earth. The Asgard had known of them but had never really had much to do with them. They pretty much kept to themselves but hadn't seemed to ever be a threat to any other people in the galaxy.

It appeared as if the Heptae had decided, for the first time in their history, to reach out to other planets. They had approached earth – in this case the President and Joint Chiefs – and had asked for a group of representatives to accompany them back to their planet and learn about their history, customs and technology.

Jack had immediately been consulted and was given the task of choosing the team. He'd flown to the SGC and had consulted with Sg1, asking and needing their opinion on who would be best to send. Both Daniel and Sam had been thrilled and excited with the opportunity; Daniel because of their rich history and artifacts and Sam because of their technology. Both had begged to be chosen. Teal'c had agreed, feeling that Sg1 was the best earth had to offer – he also felt it his duty to protect Daniel and Carter.

Jack had thought about it seriously. When they first volunteered his heart had just about stopped. He really didn't want them so far away – it would be at least a year's mission – but besides that they would be too far away for him to protect them. Although realistically, he knew that was silly. He couldn't really protect them sitting behind a desk in Washington either, but at least he knew they were close. He also knew he'd miss them if they were gone – they were his family.

Of course, he had to make the decision as General O'Neill, Head of Homeworld Security, not as Jack, friend and former commander of Sg1. So, he'd spent days thinking about it and going over every possible reason to let them go. Finally it had come down to a couple of things; one, whether or not they were the only team with the needed knowledge and abilities and two, whether earth could spare them.

In the end his decision was based on the fact that they did have other scientists who would be perfectly capable. Even more than that, and this was after discussion with the President _and_ the Joint Chiefs, was the fact that no one felt comfortable about earth's best being gone for so long.

He had actually been on the point of letting them go when the Chief of Staff and the President had both expressed real concern. "I don't know Jack. I don't like the idea of giving an alien race our very best. It makes me nervous on a few counts", the President had indicated. "We don't know if this race is legitimate or not. What if they're trying to find out about earth's defenses? They'd have the three people who know more about that than anyone on earth, except you."

He'd had to agree and had decided not to let Sg1 go. Instead he'd put together a team of perfectly competent people who would be able to learn about the Heptae but who didn't have as much knowledge about earth's defenses.

He'd been shocked and hurt when his team had responded to his decision with anger. They'd practically accused him of protecting and 'babying' them. Carter had been angry as she had seen it as a lack of trust in her leadership skills. Teal'c hadn't said much except that he was 'surprised O'Neill did not believe in them'. That, coming from the man he thought knew him better than any other, really wounded him.

Of course, rather than trying to simply explain, in his hurt he'd put on his 'General' face and simply told him it was his decision – end of discussion. He'd been wrong to do that – he could acknowledge that much – but the fact that they'd believed he would use personal, and petty, reasoning to make such an important decision still astounded him.

He'd turned with those words hanging in the air and had begun to walk out. Carter had tried to stop him but he'd shut her down by simply saying "that's an order Carter, I don't want to hear any more about it!" He cringed when he thought about that. Still, they hadn't tried to apologize for their behavior and he knew he'd do the same thing again.

Daniel thought back again to what had occurred. It was obvious, to him, that both Teal'c and Sam were feeling bad and were now questioning their reaction. He, however, was not. It had been a once in a lifetime opportunity to study, up close, a new race of people. They were going to share everything with him and he'd actually get to spend time learning and studying. He was tired of visiting a planet, spending a few hours on translating, and then giving everything over to others to study. He wanted to be the one to do that and he'd had the opportunity. Jack – his friend and mentor – had simply and carelessly ripped that out from under him.

"You guys can forgive him if you want – but it's obvious he doesn't care about us. Now that he's the _man_ we don't mean anything any more."

"How can you say that Daniel? We were the one's who treated him badly. He asked for our advice and tried to explain to us why we weren't chosen but we wouldn't let him. We just accused him of being unfair."

"Well, if he really cared about us don't you think he would have waited until we were back before running off to Valara? Don't you think it's strange – and pretty obvious – that he waited until we weren't here? According to General Landry there wasn't _that_ big a rush. I'd say Jack isn't interested in us anymore. We're not important enough for him!"

Sam no longer knew what to think. She could hear the hurt in Daniel's voice and knew he really didn't believe all he was saying. She knew he'd been terribly disappointed and had taken that out on Jack. At the same time, she had been angry at the way O'Neill had responded as well. She was also hurt over the fact that he seemed to be avoiding him.

She sighed heavily. Right now she just wished the damn Heptae had never appeared. Little was she to know that many others would soon repeat those same words.


	2. The Hollow Man

"We thank you, General O'Neill. You have been very generous and the Valaran people look forward to our new friendship with the people of earth." High Councilor Damla was seated beside Jack at the final banquet, held in honor of the treaty that had just been signed.

Jack had found the visit to be enjoyable and the Valaran people to be friendly and kind. He'd been a little worried when he'd been told about the importance they put on protocol, but it actually hadn't turned out badly. Unlike some peoples he'd visited, their idea of protocol was more that things were done in an orderly fashion and that the right people were at the table to make decisions. They didn't do crazy things like make people wear a certain color or bow three times or all that crap. No, the Valarans were surprisingly relaxed about most things.

In fact, Jack laughed to himself, they were almost a little too relaxed for him – which was really saying something! They had reached a stage of technological advancement ahead of earth's many centuries before and then had decided to simply stop. They spent all their time and energy on enjoying life, rather than in trying to discover new things or work out solutions to new problems. That was the reason they were in the trouble they were in now.

They had relied, for generations, on the technology built by their ancestors. It worked well so they didn't pay much attention to _how_ it worked – they just went on their merry way and used it. With a series of natural disasters occurring all over their planet, much of their technology had been destroyed and they didn't have a clue how to fix it. The result had been chaotic. According to Damla, tens of thousands had died, and many more would soon, if they didn't fix things.

To top it off, their agriculture and food supply was governed by the very technology, which no longer worked. They were in desperate danger of experiencing mass famines and food shortages. For them, the arrival of the earth teams had been a blessing.

Jack was pretty pleased with the outcomes himself. In return for a team of scientists and engineers, they'd have access to the technology and would hopefully be able to learn from it. From the little he'd seen it looked pretty amazing. The world, at least before the disasters, looked like it had been free of pollution and the destruction of its natural resources and yet the people had not suffered any shortages. There might be something incredibly useful to earth here, he thought – something more than weapons.

He looked over at High Councilor Damla and thought back to his shock when he'd first seen her. He'd assumed – which was terribly chauvinistic of him, he knew - that the High Councilor had been a man. Not only was she _not_ a man – she was _definitely_ all woman! She was, in fact, one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Her long hair was black as coal and yet shone with a radiance that he thought must have something to do with the minerals or something on the planet. Then there were her eyes; they were the deepest black he'd ever seen, and yet they weren't at all cold or hard. No, there was a warmth, a kindness about her that he'd rarely encountered off world. It had taken him only a couple of minutes to trust her, something that was very rare in his experience. He'd glanced over at Hendricks to see the man grinning at him. The Major had been waiting to see O'Neill's reaction.

While Jack was certainly a normal man, and had definitely felt stirrings of physical attraction, that's all it had been. Oh, he liked her well enough, but he definitely wasn't interested. He simply enjoyed looking at her and dealing with her, but was glad to be heading home.

The one thing, which had kept his visit from being totally enjoyable, were his thoughts about his team. As each day had gone by he'd regretted, more and more, the fact that he'd snuck off earth without talking to them. He kept looking at everything around him, thinking how much they would have enjoyed this mission. Carter would have been perfect to deal with the technology and Daniel would have had a field day learning about their history. Teal'c – well, he would have just impressed the locals! He was always fun to have around.

No, he'd made a mistake in letting the anger go on too long. He should have sucked it up and arranged to speak to all of them and then have invited them on the mission. He knew it would have gone a long way to make up for not allowing them to go with the Heptae.

He sighed – well, at least he'd go back and talk to them right away. He'd even suggest that they be the team to come back and get things started on Valara. They were definitely the best ones for the job.

From the little he'd seen of the technology, it was going to take someone with Sam's smarts to figure it out – and she'd love it! It was just up her ally. With a small grin he decided he couldn't wait to get back.

"Excuse me Sir?" Major Marshall approached him cautiously. He quite liked the younger man but wished he'd be a bit more relaxed around him. I guess I'm just getting old, he thought. Young soldiers are too much in awe of me now – it wasn't nearly as much fun as he thought it'd be.

"Yes Marshall? What is it?"

"It's time to check in with the SGC Sir. General Landry asked, the last time we contacted them, if we knew our ETA. I was just wondering if you knew -"

"Yeah – tell him we'll be back", he looked down at his watch which still showed earth time "at 1600 hours, oh, and tell him to ask Sg1 to wait for me. I need to speak with them."

"Yes Sir", Marshall saluted and headed back to the gate. That gave him four hours to round everyone up and get their gear together. He smiled – this had been a great trip. He'd even met a young Valaran woman who he'd been able to spend some time with. She was a looker – and nice on top of it. Too bad he couldn't seem to meet someone like her at home!

He made his way to the gate and dutifully dialed it up. For some reason, it was dialing more slowly than usual but eventually the seventh chevron connected and the wormhole was established. He then sent the signal through like he always did.

Strangely, there was no answer. He tried again and got mostly static in reply. Finally, after a third time he heard a voice but it was terribly hard to hear – there was a lot of static and the voice was broken up.

" This is …gate.. mand ….Earth … der attack. Do NOT …. urn. Repeat do n….urn. Millions dead … stay …"

The message died and immediately afterward the wormhole closed. He stood staring at the gate briefly, trembling and feeling incredibly cold. Finally, with a shake of his head he turned and began to run as fast as he could back to the town.

"We look forward to returning, High Councilor", Jack was saying. "Your hospitality has - "

"**General! General O'Neill!"** Marshall ran into the Council chambers, panting and out of breath. O'Neill stood up in alarm, knowing something was wrong. Damla stood up beside him, looking concerned.

"What is it son?" he asked calmly. "What's wrong?"

Leaning over, hands on his knees, Marshall desperately tried to catch his breath. "It's the … SGC … Sir! I just …. contacted them. Earth's been …. attacked. The message said millions have been killed. They said not to come back."

Jack could hear gasps from a number of people, the loudest being from his teams. He looked around at the frantic faces of his men and women. He turned back to Damla.

"If you'll excuse me Councilor, I must go find out what has happened." Hardly waiting for her nod he gathered up his people. "Everyone, come with me. Grab your things quickly, we're going home."

"But Sir", Marshall hurried after the long-legged General. "I'm sure the message said not to return."

"We're not staying here, when our home is under attack, Major", he answered firmly. He walked to the room that had been assigned to him and quickly gathered his things. He waited briefly for Marshall to collect his stuff and then headed to the gate.

It took only a few minutes for his entire team to arrive. Paul Davis was standing there, a frown on his face.

"What's happened General?" Davis hadn't been in the council room and had only heard what he hoped were exaggerations and rumors.

"I don't know Paul", the General answered. "Marshall checked in with the SGC", he looked at his watch, "twenty minutes ago and was told earth was under attack." He looked at the young Major who continued.

"The message was pretty broken up but it said that earth had been attacked and that millions were dead. The person said not to return. The message stopped then and the gate shut down."

"What do you think it could be General?" Davis asked, looking worried.

"No idea. Let's dial her up and head home. We'll see when we get there." He turned to his people as Marshall was dialing the gate. "You heard the Major", he said calmly. "We don't know yet what's happened so there's no point getting ourselves worked up. We'll be home shortly and we'll find out what's going on. We're going in blind and we don't know what we're walking into so I want everyone to go in armed and ready. Leave you personal belongings here." He turned to the Councilors who had come to the gate to see them off. Damla nodded.

"We will look after your possessions until you return. We wish you all the best and pray that things will be fine when you get home."

"Thank you", he answered briefly. He turned back to Marshall who was about to dial the last chevron. He hit it and the gate briefly flared and then immediately died. They all stood staring at it, confused by what had happened, or by what _hadn't_ happened, to be precise.

Jack had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, remembering that cold Antarctic cave of so many years ago. Closing his eyes, he really hoped Marshall had simply dialed a wrong number.

"Try it again", he said softly. After the third try Jack could see his team starting to get worried. "Try the Alpha site", he suggested. If there was something wrong with earth's gate they should be able to gate to another site.

They ended up trying over a dozen gate addresses. Jack was actually surprised he had remembered that many, although to be fair, Marshall and Hendricks had tossed in a couple. The end result was that none of them worked. The gate just would not connect with any address.

He knew he had to take control quickly or he'd have nine very panicked people on his hands. Glancing at Paul he amended that to eight. Davis had been through enough, over the years, to not panic at the first sign of trouble. He wished he could feel the same way but for some reason, his gut was telling him this was bad.

He turned back to Damla. "We may need to beg your hospitality for a while longer", he said to her with a small half-smile. "It appears our way home isn't working."

"You are welcome for as long as you need, General", she answered graciously, although she too must be worried. They'd been counting on help from earth.

As they all followed the Valarans back to their former rooms, the soldiers from earth were quiet. All of them were thinking about their homes, their families and their friends, and wondering if they were all still there.

Jack looked up at the mess of wires above him and grimaced. He had to try and figure this damn thing out and was trying to pull all the stuff out of his mind that he'd learned years ago about systems and machines, but it was hard. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face and squinted – it kept getting in his eyes, which made it even more difficult to work.

God, if he only had Car – he stopped that thought dead. He couldn't think of her, not now, not if he wanted to get anything done. Those thoughts lead to all sorts of pain and regrets and wouldn't get him anywhere. The fact was that she _wasn't_ here and wouldn't be coming so he might just as well figure this damn thing out himself. No one was coming to rescue his sorry butt from beneath this consol.

They'd been on Valara now for almost six months. They continued to try and contact Earth, or any planet for that matter, every day but had not had any luck. The gate refused to connect anywhere. At first they'd been hopeful but that hope was quickly dying out. He'd decided, just this morning, that maybe they should reduce the attempts to once every few days. It was just too demoralizing for everyone.

For the first couple of weeks everyone had been frantic, worried about what had happened. He felt sick himself, but knew, as the man in charge, he had to keep calm and be in control. He couldn't let them see that he was terrified, terrified that earth was gone, that his friends were gone and that they were effectively stuck here for the rest of their lives.

It hadn't taken him long to realize that his people had to have something to do, had to keep busy, or they'd go insane with worry and grief. With that thought in mind he'd approached the High Councilor.

"Belén", he'd approached her from behind as she was talking to one of her staff. She'd turned quickly and smiled at him, although behind the smile was an expression of extreme compassion. She, more than anyone, understood what he was going through, and the fact that he couldn't let it show.

"Jack?" They'd taken to using their first names after a couple of weeks. It had actually been she who had suggested it. "I get tired of always hearing my title and not my name", she'd explained. "I have no immediate family and I miss hearing someone use my first name."

He'd understood, being much in the same position. So, they'd begun a friendship, that day, a friendship based on an understanding of the loneliness and responsibilities of their respective positions. Jack was grateful that at least they'd been stuck on a planet with intelligent, sympathetic people. God, what if they'd been on that planet with the weird people and singing plants! They'd have gone insane.

"What can I do for you?", she asked.

"My people need something to do", he'd explained. "Having all this free time on their hands is just making them worry and fret and I'm afraid something bad is going to happen." Just that day he'd had to break up a fight between Lieutenant Neeley and Captain Montez. He didn't know what it had been about, and fortunately he'd come along before it had gotten physical, but he knew it was just going to keep happening if he didn't do something. His real fear was that there'd end up being some incident between his people and the Valarans.

"They need to keep busy and you need help with your machines and doohickeys" as soon as he said the word he closed his eyes, a feeling of grief washing over him. "with your technology", he amended. "Although I'm afraid we aren't the engineers we promised, I'm sure we could help."

Belen smiled, looking grateful. As much as she sympathized with what Jack and his people were going through, she had her own crisis to deal with – and it was getting more urgent as each day passed.

"I would appreciate any help you could give us", she replied. "How would you like to proceed?"

He had sat down that afternoon with Belén, her assistant Rawl and with Paul Davis. The two Valarans had begun to outline the many problems, most of which seemed to originate in their central control buildings, which had been hit with terrific flooding.

So, getting his team together with a team from Valara, they'd proceeded to build an 'action plan' to try and get things back on line. At the same time he'd assigned three of his team to looking at the problems of food supply (John Nichols had been raised on a farm and knew a lot about agriculture), emergency services (Sophie Kinross was a trained nurse and medic) and distribution (Neeley was simply anal – so Jack figured he'd be a good organizer – he also wanted him away from Montez).

Since that day, they hadn't stopped working. It was only the fact that they worked for 16 to 18 hours a day that kept them going crazy with fear and grief. Keeping busy allowed them to cope, although Jack knew it was just a temporary measure. Soon, they'd all have to stop and face the reality of their situation. It wasn't quite yet – there was still hope – but he knew they'd soon be faced with the decision to make this their new home. At that point would come the real grief – and it terrified him. He didn't know if he was the one to be able to deal with that, even though the men and women under him all looked to him as their leader, their advisor and their councilor. It was a heavy burden.

Later that evening, as he sat looking at the still unfamiliar stars, he thought of what the future was to bring. He wasn't ready to give up hope quite yet, but in his colder, more rational moments, he faced the possibility that earth was gone and that these ten people were all that was left of a once mighty civilization. He didn't know if he could deal with that. For the younger ones, they could start a new life – a pretty good life on Valara – for him, he knew that it was too late.

Of course, there was the other part, the part that was eating away at him, day and night, and which he knew would never allow him to find peace. It was the fact that he had been gone when the attack came. He was head of Homeworld Security and he'd been absent from his post when earth, when his 'charge' was attacked. Realistically, he wondered if he – just one man – could have prevented it. Then he remembered the times when just one – or two or three or four – of them had saved their home. He would never, ever forgive himself for the fact that he'd deserted his post in order to 'have some fun' off world – and left his planet without the person responsible for its safety.

Sighing, he then allowed his mind to settle on his friends, his family. He didn't allow himself to think of them too often, knowing he wouldn't be able to do his job if he began to wallow in grief. But right here, right now, with nothing but the stars above him, he allowed the faces and memories of those he loved to be with him.

"I hope someone is still tending your grave, Charlie", he said softly. He prayed Sara was all right and that she still went and spoke to their son, and took him flowers. He had a new baseball and glove sitting at home that he'd meant to take to the cemetery. He hoped Charlie knew that he loved him and wished he could be there.

He thought briefly of General Hammond and Janet Frasier and, for the first time, was glad they were gone, that they hadn't experienced the destruction of their world. He prayed that George's daughter and grand daughters were okay – that they'd survived. He thought about Cassie, almost a daughter to him, and felt the tears push at the back of his throat. "Be okay Cassie, please? I promised your Mom I'd look after you – I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

He remembered the other people who had meant so much to him throughout his life. The friends, the colleagues – heck, even his neighbors. He thought of little Matt next door who'd been so excited to get a new puppy. He wondered if Matt and the Puppy – Ruggles – were still alive?

As far as actual family was concerned, he really didn't have much left, just a few cousins and an aunt. He hadn't had much to do with them over the years although he hoped they were okay.

No, the people he had avoided thinking about, because he knew it would bring too much pain, was his _real_ family. He thought about Teal'c – the strong warrior but the compassionate friend; the Jaffa who was bigger than life, but who had a heart of gold and a wicked sense of humor. Maybe he'd been off world with Ry'ac, Jack prayed, although he knew that was a slim hope.

Daniel – space monkey, Danny-boy, friend, savior, pain in the ass, kid-brother and conscience. God, he missed the man! There was nothing he regretted more than leaving the anger to remain between them. Why is it that he hadn't learned? He'd lost too many people who were important to him not to have known better. He should never have left without resolving things. He would spend the rest of his life with regret – and with loneliness.

Sam. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, certified genius, amazing soldier, compassionate woman, and the heart of Sg1. She was his light – the person who, along with Daniel, allowed him to know that there _was_ good in the world. The thing that was so amazing about Carter is that her goodness reflected back and made him – almost – forget the darkness in his own soul.

He knew, if things had been different, if they hadn't been both so focused on duty and honor, that they might have made a life together. As it was, they'd been an incredible team. Not only that, they'd always been there for each other – always relied on one another and been able to lean on one another. He felt as if part of his soul had been ripped out, and knew that was a wound that would never heal.

No, he thought, as he looked around, this isn't a bad place to end up. We can help the Valarans and I can help the others build a life here. For me, well, I'm just a hollow man – filled with nothing and nothing to live for. At this he looked up, knowing that all that was left was for him was to live out his days, simply waiting until he could again be with his son.

Sighing heavily, he pushed himself to his feet. He'd allowed himself one moment, one brief moment, of pain and grief but now it was time to head back and to continue to build and help the Valarans. Maybe, just maybe, the exhaustion would allow him a single night of rest.


	3. The Wind in the Dry Grass

**_Thank you to all of you who have 'alerted' and reviewed! I'm getting some great comments/ideas and guesses as to where the story is going - thank you. I love to get reviews - it makes me write more and faster - so, if you haven't reviewed, now is the time! Thanks. By the way - I have no way of knowing if my replies go to people - the site is acting really weird and they've made some (stupid I think) changes. So, if I send duplicate messages forgive me - or if I miss you. I am trying to reply quickly to all my reviewers._**

"Sir, may I speak with you?" Jack looked up to see Captain Sophie Kinross in the doorway. He was in the small office the High Councilor had given him for his use.

"Of course Captain, come in." She moved to stand in front of him, stiff and very much at attention.

"At ease Captain. In fact, have a seat." He motioned to the chair across from him. He'd been thinking about relaxing some of the military protocol they still followed, as it seemed rather silly here. He also thought it might be a good way of introducing the idea that they might not be going home and that they were no longer part of the Air Force.

The Captain perched on the edge of her seat, still very much aware that she was speaking with a two-star General. Jack sighed, things used to be so much simpler.

"What is it Captain", he said gently. He could see there was something bothering her.

"I'm just wondering Sir", she paused. "Do you think we're going to make it home?"

Damn, he knew this had been coming, he just wished he knew how to answer. He figured the best thing would be to be honest.

With a small smile he leaned forward, trying to look more relaxed. "I don't know Kinross, but I'm not ready to give up hope quite yet. I've been trapped away from home a few times in my career and I've always made it back. I think it's still too early to say this is it."

He thought she looked slightly relieved, although not totally. That, of course, was to be expected. Until that gate opened, and they walked through it, they would all worry.

"But we may have to stay here forever, right?" At first he thought she was just sad about the thought of not going home, but when he looked at her closely, he realized that it was more than that – she almost seemed frightened.

"I'll be honest Captain, it is a possibility, but for now a remote one. I know it'll be hard, if we do, but believe me, there could be much worse places to be stuck."

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to help. In fact, she looked even more frightened. There was something going on – something more than just the fear of not ever going home.

"Is something wrong Sophie?" he asked gently. Time to pull out the 'father-figure' rather than the General. "Has something happened here?" He watched as she bit her lip and considered whether to say anything. "You can tell me, don't worry. Listen, right now I'm just Jack, okay? I'm not General O'Neill nor am I your commanding officer and whatever you say will stay between us, okay? Now come on, what is it?"

"I – maybe it's nothing Sir" he waved a finger at her and she grinned slightly. There was no way, however, that she was ever going to call him 'Jack', so she proceeded by not calling him anything. "Nothing specific has happened, and I'm probably being silly, but I don't think the Valarans like me."

He frowned, both confused and doubtful. If the Valarans were anything it was friendly. Even Paul, who could be suspicious, really liked them. "Are you sure Sophie? They seem to be a pretty friendly lot to me. Has anybody done anything?"

"No, and that's why you'll think I'm imagining things", she was starting to sound distraught. "I see the way they are with the men and they treat them really well. All the guys like them. I think some of them even have Valaran girl friends. It's just me they don't seem to like." She stopped and looked up and him and he could see that her eyes were shining, as if she were holding back tears.

"I tried to make friends with some of the women but they acted almost as if they hated me. They would whisper and make comments behind my back, but as soon as the men were present they were oh so nice. The men just ignored me or sometimes even treated me with contempt." She lifted her head and looked right at him. "I'm not crazy Sir. I have lots of friends back home and I get along with people. You can ask my teammates. I've never experienced anything like it before and I don't understand it. It makes me – scared. I think there's something the Valarans aren't telling us."

Jack looked at her for a minute before speaking. At first he was tempted to dismiss her comments as coming from a young person who was missing home and friends. But then he thought back to the various reports he'd read about Kinross and realized that he needed to listen to her. All her CO's had reported that she had a good head on her shoulders and was both steady and reasonable. In fact, she'd been up for promotion before this trip and he'd already approved it, based on Marshall's recommendation.

"Have you said anything to Major Marshall?" he asked. He would have thought her first choice would have been to speak with her CO.

"Yes", she said, frustration in her voice. "He just told me I was imagining things. He's fallen for a Valaran woman and that's all he can think about. They're so nice to him I don't think he sees anything else."

"Well, you did the right thing to tell me Sophie. I believe you and I think we need to get to the bottom of this. With your permission I'd like to tell Colonel Davis what you've told me. The two of us will keep and eye on things and see what's going on. We'll figure it out, I promise. In the meantime, watch yourself. Don't go off anywhere on your own, okay?"

"Yes S – thank you", she smiled at him, obviously relieved that she'd done the right thing in coming to him. He could also see that she trusted him to figure things out. After she'd left his office he sat down and rubbed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on.

Later that afternoon he went for a short walk with Paul Davis and told him what Kinross had said to him. "I don't know Paul, I haven't seen any evidence of it, but to be fair, I haven't really watched their interactions with her. She's the only woman on the two teams and there never seemed to be any hint of anything."

"Do you think she's imagining it General?"

He thought for a moment. "Nooo, I don't think so, although it might not be as bad as it seems to her. She's all by herself here – I mean the only woman from earth – and so might be a bit sensitive. She's pretty level headed though so I think we'd better take what she says seriously and watch her closely. It could just be a cultural thing, although I didn't get the impression that they thought women were second class citizens or anything. In fact, they seem to have as much if not more power than men on this planet."

"General", Paul said slowly.

Jack turned to look at him curiously. Something was up when Davis used that tone of voice.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"Have you noticed that there aren't any children? I haven't seen any since we've been here."

Jack stopped abruptly; realizing that what Davis said was true. Oh, he had noticed, but Belén had told him that the children were taken to the country because of the disasters. He'd forgotten about it after that, too busy dealing with helping the Valarans or thinking about their own situation. But now that he'd been reminded he realized that it had been months ago that the disasters had occurred. Surely, by now the children would have returned.

Suddenly things didn't seem quite so cozy on Valara. God, he thought, just what he needed along with everything else! Why couldn't just one thing be simple?

"We'll have to check that out too", he said wearily. The next thing he knew, he felt a hand on his shoulder, grasping it the way Danny or Teal'c used to do.

"Jack, it'll be okay", Paul said softly. It may not have been proper 'protocol' but Davis realized that right now the General needed a friend. He had too many burdens to bear on his own. "We're all in this together, you know. You don't have to handle all of this on your own. I'm sure everything is easily explained and we'll be fine."

Jack turned to Davis gratefully. He'd always liked the man and over the last few months he'd become a real and steady friend. He was calmer and less passionate than Daniel or Sam, but he had their heart – and he was smart. He also had a quirky sense of humor that he only rarely let show.

"Thanks Paul", he said, then he gave a cheeky grin, "this means we're gonna have to do some sneaky spying you know. You up for it?"

"Yes Sir", Davis answered smartly, a grin of his own. "Sounds like fun. I've been spending too much time trying to be an engineer – I think it's time for some special ops!"

So, like two kids on an adventure, they planned out how to 'spy' on the Valarans. Oh, they weren't going to do anything too bad – it wouldn't be fair to the people who had treated them so well. No, there were basically going to just keep their eyes and ears open and see what they could discover.

It actually didn't take Jack long to realize that Kinross had been right in her assessment of the situation. The Valarans had no time for her and were just short of rude with her. When everyone was present they were openly friendly, which made her seem ungrateful and petty – which is how the rest of the teams were beginning to see her. However, Jack watched what happened when she was by herself and he was angered to see how contemptuously they treated her. He wondered what in hell was going on!

Then, there was the fact that there were no children to be seen. Jack casually asked one of the women he was working with and she got a very strange expression on her face. She repeated the line about the children being in the country, but when he pushed her for more information she excused herself, saying she needed to retrieve a tool she'd left in another room. She never returned.

Later that day, Jack received a message from one of the Valarans that High Councilor Damla was inviting him for supper. He sent his acceptance and, after working all day to get one of the computer systems back on line, he returned to his room and cleaned up. Donning some of the clothes that had been given to him (he only had his dress uniform and one pair of BDU's –which he used for working in), he made his way to Belén's home. She lived in a large house, overlooking the river. It was beautiful – surrounded by gardens and flowers. If there was one thing he could say about the people on this planet – it was that they certainly appreciated beauty!

"Jack", she walked forward, her hands held out. She took his and reached forward and kissed both of his cheeks. "It is so good of you to come on such short notice."

"No problem Belén. It's not like I have too many other places to go", he said with a soft smile. "Your home is beautiful – just like it's owner."

He swore she blushed at his complement, which surprised him a little. He'd thought her to be a bit more sophisticated and experienced. He didn't mind it though – in fact, it was rather endearing.

"Come, you must have a drink." She handed him a small glass filled with a pale amber liquid. "It is Krevassa – a very pleasant and rare drink distilled in the mountains many days from here. It is hard to get and only shared between true friends."

He took the glass, with a raised eyebrow. He was slightly flattered, but also was beginning to feel a small frisson of fear. What was she up to?"

"Thank you – I am honored." He took a sip and was relieved that it seemed both mild and pleasant. It reminded him of a slightly watered down version of Sherry. "It is excellent, thank you."

She then led him into a lounge with long windows that opened out into the garden. They sat, and for the next little while discussed the progress that was being made on the repairs.

"I don't know what we would have done without you", she said. "Already many of our systems are back on line and Rawl informs me that the crops are looking good. I think we may have averted a major crisis."

"We're glad to have helped, although your people have been great. I'm just sorry we're not better equipped. We aren't really engineers or technicians so we've kind of had to operate by the seat of our pants."

She looked at him quizzically and he realized she didn't understand the expression. "Uh, we've had to learn as we go."

"Oh", she smiled, "Yes, but you have done so well. You are a man of many talents."

"Ha", he laughed, "a lot of people would be surprised to hear you say that. I'm usually considered the 'brawn', not the brains behind any operation."

"I do not believe that to be true Jack. You try to hide your intelligence and abilities, but they are there. You are a true leader."

Okay, now things were starting to feel uncomfortable. With another laugh he turned the subject and they were soon laughing about some of the things his team had gotten up to when they'd been invited to a Valaran 'party'. It had all been totally innocent and fun, but the guys had been able to let their hair down for some much-needed relaxation. That thought suddenly reminded him of something.

Belén, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes Jack?" she smiled.

"I noticed that Sophie Kinross wasn't invited. It seems like your people don't like her very well. Why is that?" He might as well bite the bullet, he thought.

"What?" she asked, looking extremely uncomfortable. "I'm sure she was invited. I'm afraid it's the other way around, Jack. I haven't wanted to say anything, but Captain Kinross has been very unfriendly to my people. A number of them tried to make friends with her but she refused. I'm afraid she is very – arrogant."

If there was anything he knew about the Captain, it was that she was the least arrogant person he knew. She was a favorite back at the SGC and there were very few people he knew as kind or compassionate as she was. Something was definitely fishy.

"I'm sorry Belén, but I have to disagree. I have watched her very closely over the last little while. Your people are very friendly when others are about, but when they are gone they treat her badly. It's almost as if they hate her. The Captain is a very kind woman and I'd really like to know what is going on. The rest of us have been treated well – but not Sophie." He looked at her directly and knew he was right when she looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"I will look into it Jack", she said uncomfortably. "I will make sure it doesn't happen again." If he wasn't mistaken, there was a note of anger in her voice. He just prayed it was focused on her people and not on Sophie or on him.

"Come", she said, standing up, "enough of this. It is time to eat and to enjoy." She led him to a table practically collapsing with the weight of all the food on it. God, she was trying to fatten him up – he hoped it wasn't for the kill!

After supper she led him out to the patio to watch the sunset. Although it was beautiful, it brought a feeling of homesickness like he hadn't felt in weeks. He could barely speak, his throat tight with longing and loneliness. He missed his home, his friends, his family and would have given anything to see them right now. It was while he was thinking of them – of the ones that meant more to him than even his own life, that a soft hand touched his face and turned his head. So lost was he, in his own thoughts, that he didn't realize – not until soft lips pressed against his and arms encircled him.

Closing his eyes, thinking of someone left behind on earth, he returned the kiss – but only for a moment. With a quick intake of breath he pulled back. What was he doing? Looking at the heavy lidded expression of the woman in front of him he groaned to himself. This is not what he wanted.

"Jack?" her voice said as she moved closer. "Kiss me."

"No", he moved back again. "I'm sorry Belén, but no." She opened her eyes wide at that, confused and disoriented.

"What?" she asked, not understanding. "Why won't you kiss me?" She attempted to move towards him again. His back was against the railing overlooking the river and he began to feel trapped.

"Belén, you are my friend, but that is all that's between us. I'm not – I can't –"

"You can't what?" She was beginning to sound angry. "You can't kiss me? You can't love me? You can't _make love_ with me? Why not? You are here now – your earth is gone along with everyone you knew. It is time you made your home here, with us, with me. I am the perfect mate for you Jack – you must know it. We were meant to be together. It has been ordained."

"Ordained? I don't think so. I'm afraid I make my own decisions about who I'm going to uh – kiss and everything. Look", he took a deep breath, "you've been wonderful, as have your people, and we appreciate it greatly. But, that doesn't meant that I – that you – that we're _ordained_ to be together. I want to be your friend, but that's all we can be. I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings, or given you the wrong impression."

She laughed and backed away, furiously angry. "Your people said you did not have anyone on earth, that you were not married. If you are free, why do you refuse me? I am your equal – in all ways – and we would make a fine and powerful couple."

"It's true – I wasn't 'married' – at least I haven't been for many years – but that doesn't mean there wasn't someone on earth. It's not you Belén, it's that my heart has already been given."

"But she is gone, dead, along with your earth. It is time you realized that and moved on."

Suddenly he was angry, blazingly angry. How dare she say that! She did not know – there was hope, always hope. He refused to believe that – she – that any of them were dead. He _would_ return to earth and he would see his family again.

"I think I'd better go", he said quietly, afraid of what he _might_ say were he to stay. "Hopefully we can remain friends – for I really do appreciate your kindness. I'm sorry this didn't work out. You're a beautiful woman and you deserve someone special." He turned to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Maybe Paul would take me?" she said, mockingly. "He is younger and also handsome. By my side he would be powerful, more powerful than you. And, he could give me many children. I hear you have no children, even at your age. Maybe you can't have them – maybe it's a good thing I will not have you. You are nothing but a dried up, useless old man, aren't you. I think I'll invite Paul over for dinner. He will probably enjoy my kisses."

How could he have been so wrong, he wondered? She was not kind at all – she was manipulative as hell. He stood and stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed. It hit him all of a sudden. This wasn't about love or even liking – they had a motive for their kindness.

"There are no children, are there?" he asked softly. She looked startled, and then defiant.

"No, there are no children."

"Why not?"

"The disasters that we told you about – they weren't natural at all. They were as a result of a war – a war with our enemies. We won", she said with a triumphant smile, "but years ago they released a toxin into the atmosphere. They got the last laugh after all", she said. "The toxin made all the men on the planet sterile. None of them can have children. There hasn't been a child for over twenty years. We are a dying race."

"The women?" he asked gently.

"They weren't affected. We can all bear children – if we have a mate. That is why your men are treated so well. The women are thrilled at their presence. Even the men are happy if it means the continuation of our race."

"And Sophie?"

"We don't need another woman – we have plenty, too many in fact. Until your men start donating their sperm, only a few will have children. We'd rather not have more competition."

"_Until_ my men donate - "

"Yes, of course. We need you for our race to survive. We have treated you well, have we not? And we will continue to treat you well. Even if you are not interested in a relationship, you can still provide your seed so that we may procreate. It won't take much." Her smile made his spine tingle, and not in a good way. Crap, what had they gotten themselves into.

"So all this stuff about helping with your technology -?"

"Oh, that is real. Our enemies destroyed that as well. We really were in desperate straights when you appeared. You have been of great help … but you can do even more."

Sorry lady, he said to himself, over my dead body! Turning he walked to the door. They were in a terribly vulnerable position so he knew enough to keep his mouth shut so he simply turned and said,

"Thank you for the dinner. I'm sorry this couldn't have worked out." He looked up at the beautiful woman in front of him. "We'll do what we can to help, but please, don't try and force us. We want to remain friends."

She nodded shortly and watched as he left. It wasn't until he was gone that she collapsed on a chair and bowed her head and cried.

sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1sg1

Daniel looked over the dry, windswept grass and thought back to a time, not so long ago, when things had been good. When all his friends had been with him and there had been excitement and hope. Now - now there was little hope and few friends. They were gone – lost in the desolate and dark world that was the present.

"Where are you Jack?" he asked. "Why aren't you here to save our sorry asses? We need you, my friend, we need you."


	4. Paralyzed Force

_**A short one tonight – I'm sorry – lot's of work right now. Thank you so much for all the great reviews – I love them! This chapter will explain a bit more – but there's still more mystery to come! Hope you're still enjoying and I love the feedback and suggestions! Vini.**_

_**If anyone is curious about the title of this story - or some of the chapter titles - check out TS Eliot's 'The Hollow Men'.**_

"He's not coming for us, is he?" the young woman asked. Sam looked at her 'almost' daughter and sighed.

"I don't know Cassie." Up until now, she'd been sure that Jack would make it back somehow, that he'd 'ride to the rescue' the way he had so many times in the past. It had been six months and there was no sign of him. Maybe it was time to stop hoping.

"But he promised", Cassie said, almost as if she were still a young girl of 11, upset because the adults in her life had refused to give her the treat they'd promised. "He said he'd always look after me and be there for me. Where is he Sam? Why isn't he here?" She leaned over and laid her head in Sam's lap, desperate for hope and comfort.

"Cas, you know he'd be here if he could. Jack would never go back on his promises unless he had no choice." She gently ran her fingers through the young woman's hair. "He'd be here if he could", she repeated.

Cassie turned so she was looking up at the woman who was like an older sister – or a mother to her. "He's dead, isn't he?" she asked softly.

Sam closed her eyes in pain. "I don't know Cas – I just don't know. I – I think I'd know if he was gone but maybe - " Maybe it was time to let go, she thought. There was no one coming to rescue them. It was time to figure things out themselves.

She remembered briefly, back to that day so many months ago. She'd been angry at the General – angry at him for leaving and not speaking to them. At the same time she'd felt badly – they had been unfair to him. He was just trying to do his job, the best way he knew how, and they'd used their friendship against him. They'd expected special treatment because they'd served with him for so long. And he? Well, he'd been fair and honest with them and with the other men and women who served under him. They should have respected his decision, but instead they'd pouted like a bunch of children.

She wished now she could take it all back – that they would have at least left on good terms. As it was, she now had a lifetime to regret they anger that had remained between them.

She looked around at their sparse environment and laughed softly. A lifetime? The way things were going, a lifetime wouldn't be that long.

She allowed her mind to wander some more – to the very day after O'Neill had left. She'd been working late, too restless to go home, when word had come. Earth had been attacked.

It had happened so fast – and completely without warning – that no one really knew who had done it, or how it had been done. One minute things were going on as usual, the next all communications, computers, satellites, weapon systems – everything – was dead. There had been two major strikes – Washington had been taken out, with the Pentagon being the first hit and then Beijing. Millions were dead and everything came to a stop.

People all over had been rounded up and made to swear allegiance to their conquerors. They were forced into 'work crews' manufacturing strange machines and objects under the direction of the aliens. The unusual thing was, no one had really gotten a look at them – everything was done through 'interpreters' –humans, who were working, either voluntarily or through coercion, – for the captors. There was no word as to what was happening in other parts of the world, although occasionally they heard about small pockets of resistance.

As soon as those at the SGC had heard what was happening, they'd tried to dial out and get help or to evacuate as many people as they could. For some reason, which they had been unable to figure out, the gate wasn't working. They couldn't dial any address and they'd been unable to contact any of their allies.

Strangely, the aliens didn't seem to be aware of the Stargate – or at least they didn't try to attack, or even overrun the SGC. Hank had made the decision to close everything down and send everyone but a skeleton crew home. They'd sealed off the underground floors, below Norad, leaving only one exit, which was carefully concealed. Their hope was that they could get it to work soon, without giving anything away to the aliens.

Sam, of course, had been one of the ones asked to stay. She was the one most likely to get the gate working again. There were enough provisions to last for a couple of years if need be. Her only demand, were she to stay, was that Cassie be allowed to come and join her. She had been at Sam's house when the attack occurred and would soon be rounded up if left alone. Sam had been unable to get in touch with her brother or his family and just prayed that they were okay.

Teal'c was with her, fortunately. He'd been staying in his quarters when the word had come of the attack. Daniel was at home and she hadn't heard anything from him. She didn't even know if he was alive. They heard reports of the aliens killing any who tried to resist them.

It was ironic, she thought, as she continued to sit with Cassie's head in her lap; they'd worked so hard to defeat the Goa'uld and they'd ended up being conquered by a race no one had heard of. In fact, they still had no clue as to who they were. There was no indication of what they really wanted, other than forcing people to make the strange objects. They didn't try and communicate with anyone and there was no information about what planet they'd come from. It was terrible, she thought to herself, to feel so totally blind!

Since the defeat of the Goa'uld, they'd lost contact with the Tokra. They seemed uninterested in continuing much in the way of relations with earth so she wasn't surprised they hadn't attempted to contact them. Or maybe they'd been wiped out too, she wondered.

What worried her was the fact that that they hadn't heard from the Asgard. Surely they hadn't been destroyed? God, if that were the case they really were doomed!

Her thoughts then circled back to the beginning. She wondered what had happened to General O'Neill and the teams with him. Her hope was that he was just stranded and hadn't been killed somehow by the aliens. She knew that if he were still alive – somewhere – that they still had hope.

Ironically, Jack was thinking about her right at that moment – although, of course, neither of them knew. He was sitting thinking about the mess they'd gotten themselves into and wondering what was happening back on earth.

He didn't know quite what to do about the situation they were in. He'd been deceived by the Valarans, something which actually surprised him quite a bit. He was usually the suspicious one, unwilling to take someone at face value. It was often Daniel who was trusting and liked people right away. He wondered if he'd maybe lost his edge? They had certainly tricked him. They definitely weren't the sweet, nice people he'd thought they were.

At the same time, they could be stuck here. To make a big noise about what had occurred could only harm his teams. There was no way ten people could hold out against an entire planet. Maybe the thing was to try and make the best of things?

The Valarans hadn't hurt anyone, at least not yet. He prayed they didn't decide to forcibly 'take' what they wanted. He gave a little shiver – the thought of them making the men donate their sperm was really, really creepy.

He kind of wished that he hadn't found out. In this case ignorance may have been bliss. If he had just accepted what Belén had been offering maybe things would be better. He thought for a moment – should he just go back and tell her that he'd changed his mind? Could he do that, knowing what she was like? The thought of making love with her, after what she'd revealed about herself, felt wrong. He didn't think he could do it, no matter how attractive she was.

There was also the fact that he'd feel like he was betraying – he stopped – that was ridiculous! He was single, free – there was no one _to_ betray. He shook his head at himself. Yeah Jack, he said, be honest with yourself! You know _exactly_ who you'd feel like you were betraying – even if she didn't see it that way.

He was an idiot. He might be here for the rest of his life. He could have an attractive woman to spend his life with, even if it wasn't Belén and he could have children; probably lots and lots of children if he understood things right. Hell, he could practically start his own new race of little O'Neills!

He knew, in his gut, that there was no way he would want to do that. If he had any more children, which was highly unlikely, he'd want to have it – or them – with someone he cared about!

The next issue was whether or not to tell the others what was going on. He didn't want to cause trouble, but he wanted his men, and woman, to be informed. He'd certainly let Paul know and see what he thought. He would have some good advice.

Pushing himself up off the ground he brushed himself off and headed back to his quarters. He'd sleep on it tonight and talk to Paul in the morning.

"I think we need to tell 'em Jack. They can't walk into things unaware of what's going on."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure what to say. I don't want there to be any trouble. The last thing we need is to have the Valarans mad at us. We might end up locked up and used as 'stud'."

"Surely you don't think they'd do something like that? They still seem to be a nice people. I can't believe they're all lying and cruel. Maybe it's just that Belén was feeling – scorned", he said cautiously, looking carefully at the General.

"I hope so, although the fact that they've been dishonest with us worries me. Why didn't they simply tell us what was going on from the beginning?"

"I don't know – maybe they thought we'd react badly. They really needed us to help out."

"Yeah. Paul", Jack suddenly asked, "do you think they could be behind the gate not working? Maybe they've been keeping us here, making us think we can't get home so we'll stay and marry the locals."

"It's possible, but don't you think they would have waited until the engineering teams were here? The women are attractive and they would have had lots more opportunity than just us."

"I guess. I just feel like something strange is going on – something more than what Belén it telling me."

"We'll keep our eyes open Sir. If there's anything we'll figure it out." He glanced around and then looked back at the General. "What about Kinross? Did you talk about her?"

"Yeah, she tried to lay the blame on the Captain but I wouldn't have it. She changed her tune and said she'd talk to her people. I hope it helps although usually that kind of thing doesn't. They'll just get sneakier about their treatment of her."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I think I'll talk to Marshall and a few of the other guys. If I can get through to them they'll start watching out for her. I'm afraid they've been seduced by the women here."

"Really?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I don't mean literally – although I wouldn't be surprised if there's been some of that too – I just meant that they've gone out of their way to be nice to the guys. A number of them are already smitten.

"I know. God, I wish we could get home! I'm getting tired of this."

Paul had a talk with a few of the men and, for the most part, Jack thought that they'd taken it pretty well. He could see them being a bit more cautious around the Valarans, although they weren't too obvious about it and didn't offend anyone. What he was really happy to see was how they suddenly started watching out for Kinross. She'd acquired a phalanx of bodyguards and was never left alone without at least one of the men from earth with her. The result was a number of the Valaran women started treating her much better – seeing her as a way to get close to the men!

Fortunately, it looked like some of the actually got to like her, although Jack was pretty distrustful by this point. He could tell that Sophie was being cautious as well. She was friendly and nice but didn't get too close to anyone. He watched his teams and felt a real sense of pride. They were a good group.

There were a couple of exceptions however. Neeley and Peebles had clearly decided that he and Davis were a couple of cold fish who didn't appreciate a good thing when they had it. They continued to spend all of their time with the Valaran women, dividing their attention between a group of four or five of them. They also were dismissive of Kinross, treating her as if she were a troublemaker.

It got so bad, one evening, that Jack decided to have a talk with them. He pulled them aside and gently tried to explain to them why they needed to be cautious. Although they said the right things, he could tell they didn't believe him. He also figured they weren't going to pay attention to what he said. They figured they weren't really bound by Air Force rules any more now that they were on Valara.

The sad thing was, maybe they were right. Jack was beginning to think it was time to drop the ranks and start fitting in with the locals. With the gate still refusing to work, they needed to start living life again.

He decided he needed to clear his head before making such a decision. He told Davis where he was going and headed out for a walk. He decided to head out of the town and took one of the small transport vehicles they'd been given. Once, on the outskirts, he left vehicle and began a short hike.

He'd been told there was a small lake outside the town, which was quite pretty. He hadn't really done any exploring since they'd been here having spent all his time helping the locals fix things. He grimaced when he thought of the things he'd had to pick up and do. Carter'd laugh at some of his repair jobs! He then gave a smirk, realizing he was actually pretty proud of some of what he'd accomplished. Carter would also be surprised at some of the innovative and creative ways he'd fixed things.

"I learned from you Colonel", he thought to himself. "I just with to God you and Danny and Teal'c were here. It would make this so much more bearable!

He wandered around for a while, enjoying the peace and solitude. He had noticed some hills, a mile or so from the lake, and decided to head out in that direction. As he walked he realized that the trail was quite overgrown. It didn't look like anyone had been out this way for a long time.

As he grew closer to the hills he thought he saw something shining in the light. Curious, he headed in that direction.

It was farther than he thought, and by the time he'd arrived he was hot and sweaty. Whatever it was, it was half buried in dirt and covered over with plants. He moved closer and was sure that what he saw was metal.

"Probably an old car", he thought, although they didn't actually call them cars here. Sounded better than 'old transport vehicle', though! He began to pull off the plants and began to frown. This didn't look like any of the Valaran vehicles that he'd seen.

He worked for another half hour until enough of it was uncovered to make it recognizable. He stepped back and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. Sitting in front of him, still half buried, was a Teltak – and it looked like it was still pretty much in once piece!


	5. Eyes I Dare Not Meet

_**I'm sorry for having been 'absent' for a while. We had a tragedy at work last week as the Chair of my Board died suddenly while on vacation. I worked closely with him – he was in the same office and hired me – so it was especially sad. I've been busy dealing with everything and couldn't write.**_

_**I hope all of you are still enjoying this story? As this one's probably going to be a long and involved one, please let me know if you want me to keep going and if you're enjoying. I don't want to continue it if people are finding it less than interesting!**_

Okay, the good news was the Tel'tak could mean a possible escape. The bad news was – there was a possible Goa'uld on Valara!

Well, right now he wasn't going to worry about that. He was going to see what kind of shape the vessel was in. God, he hoped it worked. If it didn't, well, he just hoped his repair skills were good enough.

It took a minute but he finally found the entrance hatch. Fortunately it wasn't buried. He fiddled around until he heard the 'woosh' of it opening. He carefully poked his head in and, when everything seemed clear, he entered the ship.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dark. The interior lights weren't working although the open hatch let in some light.

It took only a brief look around to see the body – or skeleton, although it wasn't completely decomposed yet. Based on the clothing, and the tiny 'snake' skeleton in its stomach region, this had been a Jaffa. It can't have been here too long, he thought, not considering the fact that there was still some flesh on the body. He glanced through the rest of the ship but saw no one else. He wondered if the Jaffa had been traveling alone or had had companions who had escaped?

It quickly became apparent, after he played around with some of the controls, that the ship wasn't working. Damn! It had been too good to be true, he supposed. Still, he wouldn't give up just yet. He'd return with some tools and open her up and see if he could get her working.

He decided not to tell the others for now. For one thing, he didn't want to get their hopes up and for another, he was afraid they'd let something escape and the Valarans would find out. It's not that he didn't trust his men – and woman – but some of them had grown pretty close to the locals and he was afraid it might slip out unintentionally.

If there had been anyone who was better than him at dealing with the mechanics of a Goa'uld ship, he would have told that person instantly but, oddly enough, he was the most experienced in the bunch. He'd tell Davis, of course; he needed some help and an ally and Paul was a good man to have at your side.

After another search around the ship he figured he'd better return or they'd send out a search party – and that was the last thing they needed!

He had worked on the ship for a couple of weeks – mostly at odd times when he could get away without anyone being suspicious. In one sense his – run in – with the High Councilor gave him a bit more freedom. He hadn't seen much of her since their last conversation.

Paul had come a few times but mostly had covered for Jack back in the town. He knew it was imperative to keep the Tel'tak a secret from their hosts. He really wasn't sure what they'd do if they thought the people from earth were leaving. He hoped it wouldn't be a problem, but since his little 'episode' with Damla he wasn't so sure.

"Okay", he said to himself, "let's see if we can get you running today." There had been a number of times when he thought he was close, but they hadn't panned out. He'd had to make a few guesses as to what parts went where but so far, nothing had worked.

He put his hands on the control panel – the big orange ball, he called it – he still thought it was the weirdest most unwieldy control system he'd ever seen – and prayed.

As the control started to glow he wanted to 'whoop' in pleasure, but figured it would sound weird when he was all by himself. Still, he couldn't help but give a small one, and to grin. He'd done it!

Of course, he wasn't sure if he could actually get it to fly. For one thing, it was still half buried in sand. He'd made the choice to try and fix it rather than unbury it, hoping that if he got it running he could just fly it out of the dirt.

"Well, Jack, now's as good a time as any to give it a try". He wouldn't go far as he didn't want any of the locals to see so he'd stay close to the ground. He was pretty sure that the area he was in was deserted. He'd watched everyday and hadn't seen a soul.

"Okay, here we go." Now that it was powered up, he touched the control. There was a shaking and rumbling, but the vessel didn't go anywhere. "All right, let's try reverse." Maybe it was like a car stuck in snow – you had to rock it back and forth a bit.

He moved his hands on the control. Again there was noise and rumbling, but this time the Tel'tak actually moved a few centimeters. He tried again, and again it moved. He worked at it for over 20 minutes, wondering all the while if he would burn the motor out – or make the battery go dead. Not that it had a motor, _or_ a battery – but the principal was probably the same.

When it happened, it happened so suddenly it took him a few seconds to realize that he was free. The Tel'tak was out of the dirt and was hovering a few feet above the ground. This time, giving a real 'whoop' he lifted it up and flew it a couple hundred feet. It was working, but he noticed a rather strange 'vibration' and it certainly wasn't flying as smoothly as he was used to. Quickly turning around, he flew back to the original position and set it down.

Well, it worked – sort of. He prayed that it was good enough to make it back to earth but regardless, knew he'd have to chance it. Now, he just had to decide whether or not to leave it here, or hide it somewhere safe. After some serious thought, he decided to fly it over in the direction of the trees. He would see if there was a clearing where he could land it. It would be better hidden than where it was now that it was clear of the dirt.

It took a few minutes but he found a likely spot and set it down. He sat for a few moments, contemplating what this meant. It would enable them to get off the planet, although he was worried about his make-shift repairs and the way she was flying. It wouldn't matter if it were a car – but getting stuck out in the middle of space was something he never wanted to experience again. Been there, done that – and it hadn't been fun.

At least he knew where to go if it did fly. He was familiar with the navigation system, which worked on a similar principal to the gate. You keyed in an 'address' and the ship basically flew to that point. Of course, you had to _know_ the address to get to where you were going. Fortunately, Jacob had taught him, as had Teal'c. There had always been the possibility that either one of them could be injured or killed, therefore they had all learned how to fly and to do simple navigation.

Okay, so all he had to do was remember the coordinates to earth and fly the damn thing home! Except for one itsy bitsy problem – they didn't know if earth was in the hands of their enemies or had, in fact, been destroyed. He didn't relish the thought of flying in, only to be captured – or to arrive to a desolate world.

Well, he'd think about it some more and decide who was going to go with him. He grimaced in disgust at himself. He'd been trying to decide for two weeks already. Where was your 'General O'Neill' decisiveness Jack? You're the one in command so you'd better get your ass in gear and _make a decision!_

That night he told Davis about getting the ship started. "She's pretty unstable though she flies. I guess the only way we'll know whether she'll make it is to go for it."

"What if you're seen?" he asked. He too was suspicious of the Valarans.

"I'll just have to hope that the cloaking device works and that the Valarans don't have technology that can detect it."

"So, if the ship works, when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." He bit his lip in indecision. "Paul, I'm thinkin' maybe not all of us should go."

"What? Why not?" Davis looked at him in surprise.

"I don't know how 'space-worthy' she is. I'd really hate to be responsible for killing everyone. It'll be bad enough if it's just a few. The other thing is we don't know what we're going to find when we get back. I think it might be better to go and see what's happening. If it's good, or earth is okay, we can come back and pick up everyone else."

"Won't the Valarans be suspicious if a few of us disappear? They might not be too happy with those that remain."

"Yeah, I know, I've thought of that too. That's why I'm not sure – neither scenario seems very good."

"Who would go?"

"Me and maybe one or two others. I was thinking I'd definitely take Kinross. I think she'd be more than happy to leave and she'd be the least missed."

"Yeah but the High Councilor won't be happy to have you gone."

"Oh, I don't know about that. She might be _very_ happy to see me gone. I don't think she likes me any more", he grimaced. "How would you feel about staying? I hate to do it to you Paul, but you're the senior officer and I think one of us at least should remain."

"No problem Jack. How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Well, I've estimated it should take about three days to reach earth, that is if the ship is working okay. Depending on what we find, I could be back here in a little over a week, maybe two at most."

"And if earth isn't okay?"

"Well then, I'll be back sooner, or not at all. Either way our situation won't be any worse than it is now, except we'll know. If earth is gone" and they both looked sober at this, "then we'll know this is our home now and we'll settle. I think it's the not knowing that's getting to everyone."

"Yeah, I agree. I know I'm feeling it. I just keep thinking -"

"I know, me too." They sat in silence for a long time, thinking of all their friends and comrades. Some of their team members had family back home; Nichols and Hendricks were married and were having a hard time of it. Jurvasic wasn't married but had a young son who he talked about constantly. The others had it a bit easier, but Davis was right, it was the not knowing that ate at them.

"Maybe you should take Hendricks with you", Davis said after a few seconds. "He's a good man."

"He is, but that leaves you with only Marshall as a senior officer and he's young. He's also pretty smitten with that Valaran woman."

"I know. I just keep thinking about the fact that Barry's wife was pregnant. He's already missed the birth. It might be nice for him to get to see his wife and kid."

"If they're still alive."

"Yeah, if they're still alive."

Over the next few days Jack slowly took as many provisions out to the Tel'tak as he could without causing suspicion. As of yet they hadn't said anything to his team but he knew it was about time. He had decided to leave in a couple of days.

He was just sitting there, making his final decision as to who he would take, when there was a knock. Wondering whom it could be, at this hour, he stood up and answered the door.

"Rawl", he said in surprise. He hadn't seen the High Councilor's assistant in weeks.

"May I come in?" he asked coldly.

"Yeah, sure." He stepped back and motioned for him to enter. "Have a seat." After he sat Jack took the chair opposite him. He didn't think this looked good.

"What can I do for you?"

"You have been here for many months as our guests. You have taken our hospitality and yet you do not feel you owe us anything in return. This I do not like."

"Whoa there Rawl! We've been working our butts off since we got here. If it wasn't for us, the Valarans would all be in a hell of a lot of trouble, so don't say we haven't given you anything in return for your hospitality. We haven't been given any handouts here."

"Yet, we could have refused to keep you. We could have forced you to leave our world, but we didn't."

"No, because one, we couldn't leave and two, you needed us – still do."

The other man sat, his jaw moving back and forth in agitation. He was clearly angry about something.

"What is this about anyway? We haven't done anything to hurt you – we've only helped. Why are you so angry?"

"You insulted the High Councilor!"

"Insulted? No I didn't. She – wanted something from me and I refused. I don't think that's an insult."

"She offered herself to you. That is a great honor – one I would -" He stopped suddenly, clearly having trouble keeping his emotions in.

Oh, thought Jack, so that was the problem. Rawl fancied her himself and was being eaten alive with jealousy – although you'd think he'd be happy that Jack had refused her.

"She wants a child – while she still can – and you have been chosen to give her one."

"Uh, sorry, don't think so."

"If that is what the High Councilor wants, then that is what she will have."

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to become anyone's 'stud'!"

"You will have no choice O'Neill. I will see to that."

Jack could feel a small spike of fear in his gut. He didn't know what Rawl was planning, but didn't like the sound of this at all. He knew there were ways – not that he'd thought about it much – but he was sure it was something he didn't even want to contemplate.

"What about my men? Are you planning to force them too?" If so, they were all going to leave this planet _now!_

"I do not care about them. They will eventually mate with the women here and bear children. No, it is you who are the problem." He stood up and walked to the door. "I will come for you tomorrow morning to take you to Belén. You will tell her you have reconsidered and you are willing to give her a child. Afterward, you will leave her alone. You do not want her and she no longer wants you – she only wants your seed. She is my woman, and together we will raise the child as ours." With that he walked out the door.

"Over my dead body", Jack said after the man had left. There was no way in hell he was going to let those two raise a child of his. Breathing quickly, he decided, right there and then, it was time to leave.

He softly knocked on Paul's door and waited for the other man to open up. The door creaked and a bleary eyed Davis looked at him, suddenly straightening up. "Sorry General, come in."

"Shhh" he said, a finger across his lips. Once he'd slipped into the room Jack quickly told him what had happened with Rawl.

"So?"

"So, it's time to go. I'll take Kinross with me but I think the rest should stay. I don't think any of you are in danger. Rawl seems to be happy about the way things are going with the others. It's just me that Damla wants."

Paul couldn't help but grin slightly. Leave it to Jack to get into this mess! His smile faded quickly though. He knew this really wasn't funny. "Okay, but what if they get suspicious about where you've gone?"

"I'm hoping they'll think I simply took off to avoid – donating – and that I took Sophie with me because of the way she's been treated. I don't think they'll figure out that I have a ship, not if we can get away cleanly."

"What happens if earth – if you have to come back without reinforcements?"

"I'll figure that out when I know what's happened. I'll come back if I can, regardless. I may have to go somewhere else on Valara if earth is – you know. Hopefully Damla will forget about me."

"I doubt that Jack. I think she wants a child pretty badly."

"Yeah, well she suggested you Paul", this time O'Neill grinned. "She said you were younger and better looking."

"Geesh, thanks Jack, just what I need to know! I think I'm gonna start looking around for a Valaran woman. Maybe that'll protect me from the High Councilor."

"Hey, take care of yourself and the men. You can decide who you want to tell although I'd suggest Hendricks and Marshall only for now. I'll try and return as soon as possible with help. We're gonna make it home Paul!"

"If there's a home left!"

Jack dressed warmly, knowing it was going to be a cold walk to the Tel'tak. He then quietly knocked on Sophie's door. He listened until he heard some rustling and a faint voice came through from behind the closed and locked door. Good woman Captain, he said to himself.

"It's me, General O'Neill. I need to speak with you." He heard a click and the door opened. Glancing around quickly, he squeezed through the door.

"Thank you Captain. Look, we don't have a lot of time. I found a Goa'uld Tel'tak and I'm gonna try and make it back to earth and bring help. I need another person to accompany me. Did you want to come?" He knew he could order her, but he wasn't sure of the success of this mission. He could be inviting her to her death.

"Just me Sir?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Look, I need to tell you the truth. The ship – it's kind of shaky and I have no way of knowing whether or not it'll make it. That's why I'm only taking one other person. You don't have to come Captain. This isn't an order – I just thought you might like a chance to get off this planet."

"I would Sir, thank you", she said decisively. "Let me get dressed. I'll only be a minute."

"Okay, but that's all the time you have." As she walked into the bedroom he called softly, "dress warmly, it's chilly out there."

In less than five minutes she was back. She kind of reminded him of Carter, he decided. He knew there was a reason he liked her.

"All ready?"

"Yes Sir." 

"Then let's go. Just be quiet. I don't want the Valarans to hear." They left her room quietly and headed out of the building into the cold night air. There had never been any kind of security around them and the locals seemed to trust them – so he was hoping that would work in their favor.

It would take just over an hour, maybe a little longer at night, to get to the Tel'tak. That would leave just two more hours until dawn came and increased their chances of being seen. He reached out and gently took Sophie's arm, guiding her through the dark.

"It'll get better once we're out of the town", he whispered. "Just follow my lead and we'll get there quickly."

"Yes Sir", she answered firmly. She totally trusted General O'Neill and was confident they'd make it. She would have been much less confident had she seen the man following them.

Rawl had developed a hatred of O'Neill as the weeks had gone by. He knew that it was because Belén desired the man. No, it was more than that, he knew. She loved him. The High Councilor was a strong woman and had never shown any desire for any man previously. She'd put her world before her own desires.

Rawl could live with that. He had loved her for many years, but was happy to remain as her faithful servant. Or, at least he had been, until the earthmen had arrived. He'd seen the desire grow in her eyes for the grey haired General, and the acid had begun to build in his heart. Soon, it was eating away at him until finally he decided to destroy the man. Still, he knew that Belén desired nothing more than to have a child. If that is what she wanted, then that is what he would ensure. He'd make sure O'Neill fathered her child and then he'd kill him. It would give him great pleasure to know he would raise the child of the one whom he had grown to hate more than any other.

After he'd left O'Neill's he'd decided to wait and see what the man would do. For some reason he'd grown suspicious of his absences during the last couple of weeks. He was sure something was up and he was determined to find out what it was.

It wasn't long before he saw the General head to Davis' room and then on to the woman's. He couldn't figure out what was happening and was more than surprised to see him sneak out with her a few minutes later.

Was O'Neill involved with this woman? Was that why he'd refused Belén? She seemed awfully young for a man like O'Neill but you could never tell. Many men often seemed to like them sweet and innocent. He sneered – he appreciated a real woman, not some child! His respect for O'Neill went down several degrees.

He watched as they headed towards the outskirts of the town, following as closely as he could without being heard. He couldn't figure out where they were going. There was nothing in this direction for many days' journey.

He'd been following them for over an hour when suddenly they came to a small forest. Rawl watched as O'Neill and the woman made their way into the trees. He was even more confused. Surely they hadn't come all this way for a romantic tryst? They could have had sex in their rooms and no one would have cared. In fact, if the woman got pregnant they'd be happy. Any child born on Valara was a good thing.

So, what were they doing? He followed carefully now, knowing that any noise would give him away. He heard voices ahead and moved up quickly but carefully to listen.

"We're almost there Captain", O'Neill said quietly. He had a quick feeling of déjà vu as he spoke to Kinross. It reminded him of some of his first missions with a younger Sam Carter. "You doin' okay?"

"Yes General, just fine. I'm happy to be getting off this planet!"

"I know, it's been hard for you and you've handled it well. You realize of course -?"

"I know Sir. We might end up coming back here. If that's the case – I'll just have to make the best of it. I might even try and find a Valaran man!"

"There seem to be some nice enough ones."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just - "

"Just what Kinross?" he stopped and looked at the young captain.

"I guess I'll never have kids, not if we're stuck here."

He reached out and gently touched her arm, knowing how difficult that must be for any woman – hell for anyone. He had a quick feeling of loss, knowing he'd never have kids either – not because he couldn't have them – but because he didn't want one unless – he shook himself. "Hey, you'll just have to go after one of the guys from earth. Not all of them have been taken by a Valaran woman."

"No, but those guys have wives back home." He voice faded out as she realized that if they _were_ stuck, that wouldn't matter. She sighed, "I don't see it yet Sir". She said, looking around for the ship. She needed to change the subject.

"It's just beyond those trees over there. Come on, let's get going. It's not too long until the sun comes up."

Rawl was more curious than ever. Obviously they had some way off Valara, but how could that be. He continued to follow them until he came to the edge of a small clearing, and then he saw it. O'Neill had a ship!

How did this happen, he wondered? Had the earth people lied to them all this time? Had they always had this or did O'Neill find it? He watched as the General approached the ship and felt rage wash through him. This man had not only stolen the woman he loved, he lied and deceived their people.

"O'NEILL!" he shouted. He ran up to the pair, pulling his Tremla from his side. He carried it always in order to protect the High Councilor.

Jack watched as Rawl ran towards him, pulling a curved dagger from his waist. The blade gleamed sharply in the moonlight, it's blade at least twelve inches long. Jack thrust Kinross out of his way and lifted his P-90. He was thankful he'd decided to come fully armed.

Unfortunately, everything had happened so quickly he wasn't able to lift the gun enough to shoot before Rawl barreled into him. The man looked almost wild as he attempted to plunge the dagger into Jack's chest. Fortunately, Jack was able to deflect it's downward thrust, although he felt it rip into his forearm.

The force of Rawl's attack forced Jack into the side of the Tel'tak and with an 'ooph' the air was driven from his lungs. Knowing his life was at stake, he reached and quickly grasped Rawl's wrist to keep him from striking a second time. He continued to try and push the other man away, even though his lungs were without air and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

He thought he heard Kinross yelling but couldn't make out her words. All he knew was that he had to keep hold of Rawl's wrist, stopping it from forcing the dagger down, and into him. Finally, his chest released and he took a gasping breath. The oxygen flooding his system gave him a sudden surge of energy and he managed to push the big man away from him.

Rawl suddenly stumbled and fell backward. At the last minute he reached with his free hand and grabbed Jack's shirt, pulling him down on top of him. Unfortunately, the dagger had been facing Jack and, as he fell, he could feel it slice into his shoulder. At the same time, Rawl lost his grip on the weapon and instead grabbed for O'Neill's neck.

The pain of the wound made Jack gasp and he instantly felt himself begin to weaken. He knew he had only seconds, at most, until blood loss made him so weak Rawl could simply finish him off without much trouble.

Like hell was he going to die here, he decided as the other man pressed into his neck. He pulled every bit of training, every bit of determination and every bit of Jack O'Neill cussedness to the forefront and reached for the long dagger sticking out of his shoulder. With a quick prayer he pulled it out, the pain almost making him pass out. By this time he was beginning to see spots from lack of oxygen. He then swung his body over to one side, giving him better access to the other man, and quickly and fiercely, stabbed into him.

Instantly, the hands around his neck loosened, and then fell. He was still on top of Rawl and could see the other man's look of shock. As Jack watched, awareness faded from his eyes and soon there was nothing there but a blank, dead stare.

Shit! He rolled off the other man, collapsing on his back on the cool ground. He was gasping and wheezing and knew he was soon going to feel crappy as hell – but for now all he could think about was the man he'd killed.

He'd done it enough times in his career that he should be used to it, he thought. Or maybe not – maybe getting used to it was a bad thing! Somehow it seemed easier when it was a gun battle or from an aircraft. There was something about hand-to-hand – and slowly watching a man's life drain from him – that was still horrifying to Jack. What made it even worse was the fact that this wasn't over politics or world domination – no, this had been pure, simple jealousy over a woman he wasn't even interested in.

"Sir?"

Why the hell had Rawl followed them? What did he hope to gain by it? Of all the stupid, foolish –

"General!" he felt a hand on him. "General, we have to stop the bleeding." He turned to look at a frantic looking Captain Cart – no her name wasn't Carter. What was it? And why were her hands all red with blood? It was his hands that were covered in blood. So many people, so much blood.

"General, this is going to hurt. I'm going to have to put some pressure -" She was moving quickly now, ripping up one of her shirts and folding up pieces of the cloth.

"Why – you – doin that – Cap'n?" he asked, confused. Why was she ripping a perfectly good shirt?

"Because Sir, we don't have a first aid kit or any bandages. Here, you have to hold this." She guided his hand to his shoulder and made him press down.

"Ow! That hurts."

"I know Sir but you have to do it. Come on!"

"Hey – I'm tha – Genrl. You're a Cap'n. Can't order me – round."

"Yes I can General – when it comes to medical matters. These are doctor's orders!"

Somehow that reminded him of something. He knew - it reminded him of Carter. She was a doctor – she'd looked after him. He frowned, she'd hurt him too. Why did all these Cap'n Docs hurt him?

She wound the make-shift bandages around his shoulder, praying that the bleeding would stop. She then quickly bandaged his arm. It wasn't as bad although it clearly needed stitches. She wondered about taking him back to the town for treatment but had no way of getting there. She didn't want to leave him alone, not in his condition, so what the hell was she to do?

"Tel'tak Cap'n." his soft voice interrupted her. She looked down at the General and was relieved to see he was starting to look more lucid. Maybe it had been the lack of oxygen, rather than blood loss, which had made him so disoriented.

"Sir?" she asked, making sure he was himself again.

"Yeah Cap'n. Help me up. Gotta make it into the – Tel'tak. There are – supplies in there."

"Okay Sir." She reached down and eventually got him to his feet. He'd almost passed out but had managed to hold on. Supporting a good deal of his weight, they finally made it inside the vessel, where he collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Shouldn't you lie down General?"

"No, we gotta get out of here." He replied.

"But Sir, I don't know how to fly one of these things and you're in no shape - "

"Gotta be Captain. I'll show you what to do in case – but we've got to get out of here. Someone's going to come looking for us and for Rawl."

"What about – him – Sir?"

"Unfortunately", he grimaced and suddenly bent over in pain. After a couple of seconds he breathed again and sat back up. "Unfortunately, we'd better bring him. We can put him in the hold. If we leave him they'll find him and they might take it out on the team."

She nodded, understanding his reasoning, but dreading what she was going to have to do.

"There's a – blanket", he gasped, "in there", he nodded with his head. "Roll him onto – it and pull him to the – ship. I'll help get him – inside."

It took longer than they'd hoped as Rawl had been a big man and neither of them had much strength. Once inside, they'd wrapped him up and put him into one of the storage holds. Hopefully it would be cool enough to keep him from decomposing too rapidly.

They were finally ready to go, but the General looked like he was ready to pass out at any moment. He quietly told her to sit beside him and spent the next 10 – very painful – minutes giving her a crash course in Tel'tak flying.

"I'll – fly her out of – here. After that – you may – have to – take over for a – while."

The next few minutes were frightening as O'Neill got the ship running and began to fly her out of the trees. Unfortunately, at this height and speed, it took some careful maneuvering. Jack turned on the cloaking mechanism and hoped it was working – otherwise this could be a short flight indeed.

As the ship rose from the earth and headed out of the planet's atmosphere, the world remained dark and quiet. As far as they could tell, no one saw their departure. It wasn't until they were out in space, surrounded by the soft glow of millions of stars in the obsidian night sky, that Jack was able to breath a sigh of relief. They'd made it – at least this far.

He turned to Captain Kinross. "Captain."

"Yes Sir?"

"The controls are all yours. I'm going to pass out now." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slowly melted out of the command chair and onto the floor. For a brief second she wondered if this was the end for both of them. Then, with a quick breath, she knelt down beside him.

"You'd better be okay General", she said softly, as she tried to settle him more comfortably. She got up to get some of the supplies he'd spoken of but looked back briefly at the unconscious man. "You have to land this damn thing!"

_**Next – earth, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c.**_


	6. Minnesota

_**A short chapter tonight but I wanted to get something down! I wanted to say a thank you to all of you who reviewed and for your very many kind comments. They were greatly appreciated!**_

_**Unfortunately, I can't reply personally to all of you (some anonymous reviewers). Remember, you must enable your 'Personal Messaging' to get replies with this new system.**_

He'd almost been caught this time, but fortunately, had managed to escape and make it back to the cabin. He didn't know how much longer he could evade their captors – or at least the human enforcers. He had to make occasional forays to get food and knew that one day his luck would run out.

After the attack he'd tried to get into the SGC with no luck. He'd contacted Landry, who'd told him that only a skeleton crew was left and to make his way to his house where a number of the SGC officers and Airmen had gone after leaving the base. He'd almost made it when he'd been captured, along with more than a dozen others.

He didn't remember much for quite a few days after that. The aliens had some kind of machine or weapon that kept prisoners pretty much unconscious, or at least unaware. He would 'come to' occasionally, only to see the other prisoners all passed out around him.

He didn't know where they were being taken, or why. No one would speak to them, when they were conscious, and they were kept inside some kind of 'transport' vehicle that was closed to the outside world.

They'd been traveling for a while when it stopped and they were finally allowed to get out for a bathroom break. Whatever had been keeping them sedated had finally worn off or the aliens had stopped it from working. He glanced around and saw that there were at least a couple of dozen men now. They must have picked up some others along the way. He was quite relieved to see that there were no women or children among them.

He had no idea where they were, although it looked like it was somewhere in the mid-west. He could see fields of grain for miles all around them. He laughed softly to himself. Maybe they _were_ in Kansas! Jack would have appreciated that.

He thought briefly of his friend and wondered where he could be. He knew as long as Jack O'Neill lived, he'd fight to free his friends – hell, he'd fight to free his world! Daniel just prayed he was okay.

It was as he was thinking about Jack that he suddenly heard a loud commotion. A small group of the men had tried to make a run for it. Their 'jailers' were shooting some kind of mysterious weapon and the attempted runaways were falling quickly.

It took Daniel only a second to realize, however, that everyone's attention was on what was happening with the attempted escape. He was standing a short ways away and no one was looking at him. Without any plan whatsoever, he quickly dove into the ditch at the side of the rode. It looked like it was some kind of drainage ditch and he instantly saw a metal culvert stuck into the side of the small rise. Again, without thought, he climbed into it. It was tight but it might just be enough!

He sat scrunched up for a long time as he heard shouts and screams. He didn't know if it was because they were looking for him, or because they were still dealing with the guys who had attempted to flee. Soon after that he heard a slamming door and the 'motor' of the transport start up. He waited for another 10 minutes, making sure that everything was quiet before he ventured out.

He had to take a moment and stretch the muscles that had become cramped in the small tunnel. Carefully lifting his head over the side of the ditch he looked both ways, but could see nothing. With a deep breath he began to walk – where, he had no idea.

Eventually he had walked for over two weeks, keeping to the ditches and hiding whenever he heard a vehicle. He'd come across a few farms – all deserted – but had been able to scavenge enough food to keep going.

It was when he'd finally figured out that he was actually in Nebraska that he decided on a destination. He was going to try and head to Jack's cabin. It was out of the way enough that he hoped the aliens hadn't discovered it.

Praying that he could find his way, he kept walking. By the time he'd reached the lakes and forests of Minnesota he was worn out and sick at heart. During the journey he'd seen few, if any people. The only ones he had seen were terrified and disoriented. He'd tried to talk to a few people but they'd either run away or, once or twice, had tried to attack him. It was at those moments he was grateful for the fact that Jack and Teal'c had made him learn to defend himself. He was no longer the geeky scientist that had first gone to Abydos all those years ago.

He'd finally made it to the cabin, exhausted yet relieved. For the first few days he'd done nothing but sleep, although always restlessly, worried that someone would find him. He'd been grateful to find a pantry filled with cans of food and dried goods. He laughed – there was even some beer and diet coke. He kind of wondered about the soda. He was pretty sure that Jack didn't drink it and the only one he knew that did was Sam. Either it was left over from the one time they'd all been here after Jacob's death – or Jack lived in hope that she'd come again.

He felt a pang at that – knowing that his friends had long had this weird relationship that never seemed to go anywhere but that kept them from moving on with anyone else. He knew the AF regulations had been an issue, but he'd often wondered if it was just that. Maybe they were both too frightened to venture into a new relationship, knowing that it could go wrong and therefore destroy the deep friendship they had.

All of SG1 was pretty screwed up when it came to relationships, which wasn't surprising considering what they did for a living. Each of them had lost people important to them and bore the deep scars of those losses. The one constant, in all their lives, was their friendship with each other – so he could kind of get Jack and Sam's hesitation to change what they had, and what they knew worked.

This, of course, got him to thinking about how things had been left. He deeply regretted that they had parted in anger and prayed that he'd see Jack again and be able to fix what had happened. The older man was a strange combination of friend, brother, father – and even, on occasion, child. Daniel felt a terrible hole in his heart, missing this man who had come to mean so much to him. At the same time, he also felt a wrenching grief when he thought about Sam and Teal'c. He wondered where they all were.

"Damn it! Why won't you work!" her voice burst out angrily, a strange echo of the words she'd uttered so many years ago in that frigid cave. She felt now as she did then – that she'd failed, and, as a result, they were going to die.

She'd been trying to figure out what was wrong for months. They'd been stuck underground – just a handful of them – trying to get the gate working. Nothing had happened. No matter what she did, she got no response. She knew it must be something at the other end but she was determined not to give up, to keep trying.

She'd gone through hundreds, no thousands, of gate addresses with the same results – nothing. She'd done system check after system check and everything looked fine. Somehow the gate system must be down, she thought. But what would cause that, she didn't know. No one had tried to dial the gate and keep it active, as Baal had attempted. It just wouldn't work!

"I believe it is time to give up Colonel Carter." Teal'c's gentle voice floated down to where she was lying, underneath the computer consol. "You have tried everything. It is time to let it go. We must try something different."

She wanted to scream, to argue, to insist that she'd figure it out but she knew he was right. She did have to let it go. The problem was, she was afraid. At least the gate gave her something she could do, something she understood - but she had no idea what else _to_ do. The little they knew about what was happening above ground was frightening. The aliens were systematically wiping out any resistance and the people of earth – at least on the North American continent - were pretty much under the control of the conquerors. They hadn't heard any more from Landry or any of the people from the SGC or from Peterson. They seemed to be alone.

She felt like putting her head down on the floor and crying. They had enough food to last them another year at least – although she would have killed for something green – but after that, she didn't know what they could do. Some days she almost wondered if they should just give up.

At those times, however, she'd hear a little 'Jack O'Neill' sounding voice saying '_Carter'_ in that warning tone he'd sometimes use when she was running of on a tangent. He knew that sometimes her brain would race ahead without pause and he'd have to get her to relax and breathe. God, she so wished he was here right now!

With a heavy sigh she pushed herself out from beneath the consol and stood up. Teal'c continued to look at her, seemingly indifferent, but she'd long been able to read his subtle expressions. He was worried.

"I know Teal'c", she said softly. "I just hate giving up."

"If O'Neill were here he would tell you to 'stop thinking so hard'. He would also tell you to stop what you are doing." She glanced at him in wonder. They'd both been thinking the same thing. As inscrutable as Teal'c could often be, she knew he missed O'Neill almost as much as she did.

"I wish he was", she answered soberly. "Somehow I think we need one of his crazy ideas to get us out of this."

Teal'c just nodded. He too felt that O'Neill would be able to 'figure things out'. He might not be the genius that Sam and Daniel were, but in many ways he was brilliant. He had a tactical mind like no one else – and could often see ways out of things that were hidden to anyone and everyone around him. And, if at all failed, he always had a 'Plan B' – usually a crazy, insane, idiotic and very irritating solution – that usually worked.

"I miss him Teal'c." she whispered softly.

"As do I Colonel Carter."

"Do you think he's alive?"

"Until I know for a fact he is not, I will continue to believe that he is alive and that he will come to help us. O'Neill is a master at pulling white furry mammals from his gluteus maximus. He will find us."

She couldn't help give a small smile, knowing that Teal'c had done that intentionally. He had long figured out earth expressions and could wield them like a master. Still, the reminder of the old days was comforting – and yet, was also sad.

"Come Samantha – it is time to rest. Let us go find Cassandra and play a game of scrabble.

As she walked down the dark corridor of the SGC, Sam couldn't help but wonder if this was all that was left of life or if Teal'c was right. She paused and glanced up – Jack, now's the time for that white furry mammal!

Sophie Kinross was terrified. They'd been traveling for over two days and for most of the time General O'Neill had been sleeping – or unconscious. She knew he was in a bad way. He was flushed with fever and, during his lucid moments, was clearly in a lot of pain. He had been able to check the navigation systems once and it looked like they were going the right way but, during the last few hours, the Tel'tak had been making all sorts of weird sounds and vibrations. She was afraid the ship was about to fall apart.

One good thing she had figured out was how to get Rawl's body out of the ship. She was completely creeped out by the fact that it was there and figured it might just cause problems if and when they landed. If, for whatever reason, someone checked the ship out they could get in trouble for carrying around a dead body.

So, she'd managed to figure out the rings and had jettisoned him into space. She'd actually shed some tears over it, thinking that no one deserved such an end. It had been his fault, however. There was nothing else the General could have done.

For the past few hours O'Neill had been tossing and turning, clearly restless with fever. He had begun to mutter, although most of the time she couldn't figure out what he was saying. A few times he'd called for someone named Charlie and had seemed upset and terrified. He kept telling him 'not to die' over and over again. She wondered if it was someone he'd fought beside.

He also called out to his former teammates – Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and, more than either of them, Samantha Carter. Sophie had, of course, met them all at the SGC. She quite liked them as they all treated her extremely kindly. She had especially liked Dr. Jackson. He was not only cute, he was nice – something she'd often found missing in the more attractive guys she met. They were usually conceited and arrogant. Dr. Jackson, on the other hand, seemed completely unaware of his attributes!

"SAM!" The General sat up and looked around frantically. He saw Sophie and looked at her, eyes wild in his face. "Where's Carter? What did you do with Carter?" he cried.

She knelt down beside him and tried to calm him down but he threw her hands off and tried to get up, still calling for Carter.

"What did you do with her?" he yelled. She began to get frightened; worried that he'd see her as the enemy. If he tried to attack her she had no real way of protecting herself. He was much stronger and better trained.

"Sir, it's okay. We're on the Tel'tak, don't you remember? Colonel Carter is on earth with Teal'c and Dr. Jackson. We're going there now." She repeated the words over and over until she saw the General begin to relax. As he stumbled to the ground she realized it was probably less 'relaxation' and more exhaustion and pain that calmed him down. As he finally relaxed back on the ground his eyes seemed to clear.

"Kinross?" he asked in confusion. He obviously was having trouble figuring out what was going on.

"Yes Sir."

"Tel'tak?" he asked shortly.

"Yes, headed for earth."

"Oh" he lay quietly for quite a few minutes, his arm covering his eyes. "Sorry" he said softly, finally aroused to some sort of awareness.

"That's okay Sir. You have a pretty high fever. I'm afraid the wounds are infected."

He sighed and lowered his arm and turned to look at her. "Of course they are Captain", he answered, as if it were a totally normal thing. Just then he noticed the shudders of the vessel. "Has this been going on for long?" he asked.

"Most of the day General. I don't know how to fix it."

"I don't know if we can", he answered. "Here, help me up and I'll go check." She wanted to refuse, knowing he was too sick for this, but also knowing their lives probably depended on it. Without saying anything she reached down and helped him to his feet.

"Thank you Captain", he gasped, once he was standing again. He turned and walked back to the area where the panels and ship's systems were housed. He fiddled around for a few minutes and the shuddering and groaning improved, although it didn't go away completely. He returned to the front of the ship, stumbling slightly, and made his way over to the co-pilots chair.

"So, how are you doing Kinross?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm okay Sir. It's you I'm worried about."

"Nah, no need to worry. I'm a tough old bas – er – General. I've been through this more times than I can remember. We'll get through it."

"Sir", she asked hesitatingly, after a few minutes of silence. When he looked at her in inquiry she continued. "Where are we going to go? What if America or maybe the whole earth is under the control of aliens or some evil foreign power? What are we going to do?"

"Well", he grinned slightly, "we'll hope the cloaking device works. After that, I have a place I'm gonna land her. It's out of the way so hopefully no one will know about it. We'll check things out from there before we do anything else." He looked at the young woman in front of him, marveling again at how much she reminded him of a young Carter! He was glad he'd picked her to come with him.

"You've done a good job Captain", he said suddenly. "You should be proud of yourself – I know I am."

"Thank you Sir", she said in surprise and gratitude. As she felt herself blush, she realized that General O'Neill wasn't the kind of man who gave out a lot of compliments. That made what he said all the more meaningful.

Jack closed his eyes, figuring they had another five or six hours to go before they reached earth's atmosphere. He had allowed Kinross to convince him to lie down again.

"You need to land this thing Sir", she argued. "For that you need to be as rested as possible. I can handle things for now."

He'd finally agreed, more because he knew he was about to pass out than from a desire to listen to the young Captain. He knew he could be an obstinate fool at times, but he hated lying on his butt when they were in danger.

He also knew he was in bad shape – worse than Sophie even realized. He could feel the infection spreading and, without antibiotics, knew it could be deadly. What really frightened him more than that (because he refused to believe it was going to happen), was the fact that something was seriously wrong with his shoulder and arm. He figured Rawl must have severed some nerves or tendons or something because he could barely feel or move his arm or hand. He hadn't said anything, because there was no point, but his arm was basically useless. What made it worse was the fact that it was his right arm – his dominate one. Oh, he could shoot and fight with his left hand, but it certainly wasn't as strong or as accurate. He knew they were in trouble.

He must have dozed off because he heard the Captain calling to him.

"It's time to wake up Sir. We've just about arrived. I can see earth." He forced himself to stand, swaying with fever and fatigue, but he managed to stay on his feet. He looked out the front of the Tel'tak at the blue and white globe in front of him. He'd never seen anything so beautiful!

"We're home Sir", Sophie whispered. He simply nodded. There was nothing else to say.

For the next ten minutes he fiddled with the navigation system, trying to determine how to get to his destination. He had to wipe the sweat out of his eyes, and take deep breaths to keep from either passing out or throwing up. Neither would inspire a lot of confidence in the young woman by his side.

"Think I got it", he finally muttered. So far they hadn't heard a thing from earth and no spaceships had tried to shoot them out of the sky. Their luck might just be holding!

They slowly grew closer and closer to earth. Sophie continued to watch out the window as she could see their home planet growing larger. Soon she could tell they were over the United States but, as the land came closer, she lost sight of where exactly they were.

All she could see below her were trees. "Sir, are you going to be able to find a place to land this thing?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah", he almost gasped. "Know of a – clearing." He stopped. Obviously it was becoming more difficult to talk.

It was a few minutes later when she saw it. He was right – there was a small clearing in the trees – in what otherwise looked like a forest in the middle of nowhere. As the vessel bumped to the ground – not the best landing Jack had ever done – she breathed a sigh of relief. They'd made it – at least this far.

"Kay", he murmured. "Let's go." But he continued to sit, staring blindly out the window.

"Sir", she reached over and gently shook him. He started, as if just waking up.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at the woman beside him – the 'not Carter' person. "What Captain?"

"Are we going to go now Sir?"

"Oh – yeah, let's go."

"Do you know where we're headed? Is there anything here?"

"I hope so Captain." He struggled to his feet, accepting the Captain's help. "What about – Rawl?"

"He's gone Sir. I – jettisoned him into space."

He stared at her in vague surprise. She looked rather sick about it but he finally nodded. "Good decision. Let's go." Although he resisted at first, she finally got him to accept her arm under his good shoulder. He was so weak by this time it was a miracle he could even walk!

"How far is it General?" she panted. He wasn't light and he was a lot taller than her. She hoped she could make it.

"Not – far. Few hundred – feet." She nodded in reply and they kept going.

It took forever and along the way he'd fallen to his knees a couple of times, and once flat on his face. She'd apologized profusely but he'd just waved her off with a short 'not your fault'. Still, she couldn't help it – he needed help and she was doing a crappy job!

"There!" the note of hope and joy and relief in his voice startled her. She looked up and there, beside a picturesque little lake, was a log cabin.

"Where is this General?"

"Minnesota", he answered. "My cabin." They stumbled forward, faster now with the rush of adrenaline and anticipation coursing through their veins.

Jack walked up to the porch and attempted to retrieve the hidden key over the mantle. He frowned when he realized it was missing and reached for the door instead. Surprisingly, it opened. Worried now, he indicated that Sophie should stay behind, and slowly entered. The last thing he saw, before the flash of stars and then complete darkness, was his mother's cast iron skillet as it headed directly towards his head.


	7. To Save the World  Again

**_I'm sorry - this is a really little, teeny weeny chapter. I have company and didn't have much time at all to write but wanted to give you something. I couldn't leave poor Jack lying on the floor for too long!_**

A shriek alerted him to the fact that there was someone else behind him. Daniel watched as a young woman came rushing into the room and knelt down beside the man he'd conked. He frowned, thinking she looked somewhat familiar.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as she attempted to roll the man onto his back. "You may have killed him."

Right now Daniel was too exhausted, too traumatized by everything that had occurred to really care. That thought vaguely bothered him as he was _always_ the one who cared. Taking a life was a pretty awful thing, and although he'd done it in the past, it was always in response to a direct attack. This time, the man hadn't done anything – at least he hadn't had a chance to.

"For God sake, stop standing there and help me!" the young woman said sharply. Bemused, he knelt down and helped her turn the man over. He was watching her, trying to place where he'd seen her before, so it took a few seconds before he glanced down at the unconscious man.

"Jack!" he fell back in shock. Oh my God, what had he done? He'd killed his friend, his best friend in the whole world. The guilt he felt over having been angry at Jack faded into nothing now that he realized he was responsible for something so much worse.

"Dr. Jackson, would you please help me! We need to get him to a bed. Can you lift him?"

He stared at her in confusion. How did she know his name, and why did they need to carry Jack to bed? Although he guessed that was the best place to put his – body.

A groan caught him totally unawares and he looked down at what he thought was his friend's corpse, only to see the General's eyes half open. He was very definitely alive although not coherent.

"He's alive!" he said in wonder, looking at the young woman.

"Of course he's alive you idiot. Now will you help me or not?" That finally snapped him out of his shock and he quickly reached down and lifted Jack off the floor.

"Careful of his arm", she cried. In his relief over the fact that O'Neill was still alive, he hadn't noticed that he'd been injured.

With a short nod he turned and headed towards the master bedroom. He'd been staying there but figured it was the best place for the General. Besides which, this was his cabin.

"Just throw my things to the floor", he said calmly. "There's some towels in the hall closet. We'd better put those down so we don't get the mattress dirty." He'd noticed that Jack's shoulder was starting to bleed. Fortunately, it didn't look like the fry pan had broken the skin. He just prayed it hadn't broken Jack's skull!

Once he'd laid his friend down, the woman practically shoved him out of the way. "Can you boil some water and bring clean cloths or towels", she instructed firmly. "If there's a first aid kit, bring that too."

He returned a few minutes later with the supplies she'd requested. She removed Jack's shirt and took off the old bandages. What he saw made him grimace. The wound was obviously infected. Without saying anything he handed her the first aid kit. In the other hand he held a pot of boiled water.

"Here, help me clean this wound." For the next few minutes they worked silently, but in total harmony. After she'd carefully put some antibiotic cream on the wound she gently bandaged it up. She then quickly looked at his arm and re-bandaged it as well.

"What happened?" he asked when she was almost finished.

"A man attacked the General and tried to kill him. He almost succeeded."

"Where's his body?" Daniel asked.

She looked at him in shock, not expecting that reply.

"Hey, it's Jack. The fact that he's alive means the other guy is probably dead."

"Yes", she answered after a second. "In space."

"What?" he said puzzled.

"You asked where's his body. I jettisoned it into space."

"Oh." He looked down at his friend. "I guess that means you must have come in a ship?"

"Yes." She answered, not sure how much she should say. This _was_ Daniel Jackson, but he'd just tried to kill the General. She figured she'd better leave it to him, always supposing he woke up.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" Daniel asked softly, looking down at O'Neill. "I – I thought it was someone coming to capture me. I didn't mean to -"

"I know. He's pretty sick but it's mostly from the infection. I don't think you broke his skull but I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I know you don't I?" Daniel asked after a few minutes of silence. "I think I recognize you."

"Yes, I'm Captain Sophie Kinross, I'm with Sg 7. I went with the General to Valara. We escaped three days ago."

"Escaped? Were you being held prisoner?" That explained why Jack hadn't returned before now.

"No, not really. I mean we left three days ago, although we didn't tell the Valarans." Just then Jack groaned again so the conversation stopped.

"Jack", Daniel knelt down beside his friend. "Jack, can you hear me?"

A short pause and then, "yeah".

"Good. How are you feeling?"

If Jack could have glared he would have. How the hell did Daniel think he felt after being lambasted with his mother's fry pan? Hell, come to think of it, how did Daniel happen to _have_ his mother's fry pan? The last he remembered he'd left it at the cabin.

He knew he wasn't well enough, or even lucid enough, to get all that out so he grunted. "Crap", was all he said. That seemed to say enough to Daniel.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I had no idea it was you. I though someone was going to try and capture me so I decided to get the drop on him. You know I never would have hurt you."

Yeah, Jack knew that. And, as much as his head was hurting, he also felt proud of the archaeologist. He'd obviously learned over the years and had done the right thing. It was just unfortunate that Jack had to be there when he did.

He drifted in and out over the next few hours. He knew if he came back to full consciousness he'd feel really bad so he forced himself to remain in a semi-aware state. He did allow himself to feel relieved however, to know that Daniel was okay. Of course, that brought up the question of where were Sam and Teal'c and all his other friends and colleagues.

It was growing dark by the time Jack felt up to opening his eyes and having a real conversation. He'd heard his two companions speaking softly to one another so assumed they'd told each other their separate story. He was now very interested in hearing what had happened to Daniel.

"Daniel", he called, although what actually came out of his mouth bore absolutely no resemblance to the name he'd uttered. Still, it was clearly enough as he soon heard footsteps and his friend walked into the bedroom.

"Jack, you're awake. Can I get you something?"

"Wa -"

"Water? Of course, here." Daniel held up the glass and he drank greedily. After a few seconds the other man pulled the glass away, afraid Jack would make himself sick by drinking too quickly. "Take it easy. There's lots more where that came from."

"Thirsty", he muttered.

"Yeah, that's probably because you have a fever. You do need to drink lots, just not so fast."

He went to nod but stopped himself in time. He didn't want his head to fall off and roll across the floor. It would probably freak Daniel out.

He then cautiously looked around the room and realized he was in his cabin. Frowning in puzzlement he looked at his friend. "Why you here?" he asked softly. Daniel sat on the bed beside him and slowly explained all that had happened since Jack had been away.

"So, I really don't know that much", he finished by saying. "I haven't seen the aliens and haven't really talked to anyone who has. In fact", he frowned, "I haven't really talked to anyone since this started."

Jack looked at him in surprise, but was too weak to follow up that comment. Instead, he asked the question that had been eating him since the beginning. "Teal'c? Sam?"

Daniel pursed his lips and didn't speak right away. During those few minutes of silence, Jack could feel the bottom drop out of his world. And then Daniel began to speak.

"I don't know Jack. I wish I could tell you. The last I heard, Landry had told her to go to the SGC. They were going to try and see if someone could get the gate working. Teal'c, I don't know. I keep hoping he was away visiting Ry'ac, by I just don't know."

This time Jack did nod his head – and he was right – it hurt. He also could tell that his eyes were getting heavier every moment. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he reached out blindly with his left hand until he found Daniel's. Taking it in his he squeezed it. "Glad - you're alive Danny Boy", he whispered. "Nothin' would have been the same without you." With that his eyes drifted closed and he slept.

"Me too Jack", Daniel said quietly. "The world would definitely be worse without you in it – as would I."

Sophie Kinross stood in the doorway and watched Dr. Jackson as he sat by the General's side. She could tell from his expression, and from the tears in his eyes, that he cared greatly for the older man. She smiled gently. Yes, she'd always liked Dr. Jackson.

"He'll be okay Sir", she said. "He told me he was used to this and that he was a 'tough old General.' We'll look after him and help get him on his feet."

He gave her a grateful smile and then turned back to Jack. "We'd better", he said gently, I have a feeling we're going to need him to save the earth – again."


	8. In, Out, Piece of Cake

The next few days were pretty rough for O'Neill but eventually the infection started to go away and he began to feel better. He'd been pretty much out of it, only rousing briefly to drink the water everyone kept pushing on him. He was just grateful that Daniel was there because what went in had to come out – and the last thing he would have wanted was for Captain Kinross to deal with that!

On the fourth day after arriving at his cabin he finally woke up fully (although in actual fact he had not the faintest clue how long he'd been here). He looked around only to see that he was all alone. By the light coming in the window he figured it must be early morning, one of his favorite times of day when he came to stay.

Pushing the blankets off himself, he struggled to sit up. He was terribly weak, but he knew a lot of that was a combination of having been lying down for so long and the lack of food.

He eventually made it to a seated position. Once the dizziness had settled he struggled to his feet and headed for the window. Pushing aside the small curtain he took a look outside. He just stood there, staring at the sight he loved more than any other in this world. He could feel tears gather in his eyes at the view of his lake, and scoffed at himself. 'Come on O'Neill', don't be a baby!'

However, he realized then that he had thought he would probably never see this place again, so he excused himself for his emotion. This place held so many memories, so much of what had made him who he was, that he knew he would have always grieved to have lost it.

He stood for a few more minutes, thinking about family times at this place, times when he'd retreated here to repair his soul. Finally, he turned and made his way back to bed, knowing he wasn't up to standing for too long.

"Hey Jack, you're awake!" He glanced at the doorway to see Daniel watching him. The younger man looked much different from what Jack remembered from a few days previously. Then, he'd looked unkempt and almost ill. He'd sported a beard (which was unusual on Jackson) and looked like he'd lost all hope. Now, he looked much more like the Daniel of old.

Suddenly, Jack remembered something. He could see that fry pan descending towards his head.

"What the hell were you doing Jackson?" he said indignantly. He'd been too sick before to really think about it but it had hurt!

"What?" Daniel asked, puzzled.

"You hit me with a blood fry pan!"

"But you said you were glad I'd learned to protect myself." The other man replied, bewildered at Jack's anger.

"Not at the expense of my head! Couldn't you just have tried to hit me or something? That thing hurt. I have a huge bump on my head."

"Uh, yeah" Daniel bit his lip, "that's not all Jack."

"What?" O'Neill looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, you kind of have a black eye – actually two."

"WHAT! Give me a mirror."

"I think you should rest Jack. You can look later."

"Daniel!"

With a sigh Jackson turned and left, returning a few minutes later with a small hand mirror. "It looks kind of – bad Jack." He handed him the mirror.

"Oh my God!" Jack was looking at himself. He looked exactly like a raccoon with two black circles around his eyes. His forehead was a rainbow of colors as well.

"I told you. Sophie says it should get better soon. She's pretty sure I didn't crack your skull."

"Well _thank you_!" Jack said sarcastically, still looking at himself. Suddenly he looked up at Jackson. "_Sophie?"_

"Yeah, Captain Kinross. She told me to call her Sophie. She's very nice, and she saved your life. I don't think you would have made it without her."

Jack just looked at his friend and slowly nodded his head. "I know. She's a good kid", he answered softly.

"She's not a kid Jack. She's 30 and is a trained medic and soldier."

"Okay, she still seems like a kid to me."

"She's not that much younger than Sam."

"Here", Jack shoved the mirror at the other man, suddenly and unaccountably irritated. "Next time figure out some other way before you bash someone's brains out. You could have killed me!"

"I thought I had", whispered Daniel. Jack looked at him sharply and, for the first time, saw the weariness and tension in the other man.

Sighing Jack smiled slightly. "It's okay Danny. I'm still here – I'm just feeling kind of out of sorts. You know convalescence and me. We don't really go together very well."

Daniel grinned. "Oh, I know that. We all do in fact. Janet always swore that a recuperating Jack O'Neill was the biggest trial of her life!"

The sudden reminder of their lost friend immediately made them both somber. It also reminded them of other friends who were lost or absent.

"Daniel, sit down", Jack pointed to the chair beside the bed. "Let's talk about what's going on. I remember a bit, but I think I was too out of it to take it all in. We need to figure out what to do."

He knew it was probably unrealistic, and that he couldn't expect miracles, but somehow Jack's words instantly made him relax. Daniel had always – or almost always – believed in O'Neill and that hadn't changed. Jack returning meant the return of hope.

Daniel spent the next few minutes telling Jack again all that had happened. He could see the other man trying to figure it out and was pleased to see his sharp brain up and running again. He couldn't help but grin to see Jack O'Neill back in action.

"Whatcha grinning at?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I'm just glad you're back."

"Well, it ain't gonna do any good unless we can figure out what's going on. You said the last you heard, that Sam and maybe Teal'c went to the SGC?"

"Yes. She was going to try and get the gate open. According to General Landry there were only a dozen or so people who were going to stay there. Sam and Cassie, as well as Siler, Jay Felger -"

"_Felger?_"

"Yeah – I guess they thought they could use him as a secret weapon if need be! Anyway, Chloe was there with him. Ferretti and Reynolds were also there, along with their wives and kids. Those are the ones Landry told me he'd sent. I think he also said he also sent medical staff and some others whom I don't know."

"So, he was hoping they'd get the gate open? Did he say what they thought might be the problem?"

"No, there was no time. It was a quick conversation."

"Okay. So any ideas at all as to who these aliens might be?"

"No, although I wondered if it could be the Heptae."

"The Heptae?" Jack asked.

"You know, the aliens that Sam and Teal'c and I -"

"Yeah, I know who the Heptae are Daniel. I'm wondering why you think it's them." Suddenly they were both reminded of their anger from before and both felt uncomfortable. Jack also felt a new sense of anger and resentment that surprised him. If it hadn't been for that damned fight, he would have taken Sg1 along with him and he'd have them as back up now – all of them, not just Jackson. Then he thought about what would happen if either of his other teammates had been killed. He thought maybe he'd have a hard time forgiving Daniel.

Daniel was silent as Jack was thinking these things. When O'Neill looked up, he could see the expression of guilt and sorrow run quickly over Daniel's face.

Neither man spoke, both unsure how they felt and whether or not to even face this right now. There were too many other bigger, more important things. The moment passed.

"Well", Daniel continued as if the last few moments hadn't happened. "They were the only people we'd come in contact with for a while and we really knew little about them."

"Except Thor thought they were okay."

"Actually, what he said was he hadn't heard much about them. They hadn't been a threat before. It could be that they'd remained quiet until they were ready to launch an attack."

"Or they'd learned enough about earth to know how to do it."

Daniel looked at him in shock. "Do you mean you think they may have gotten information from the team that went with them?"

"It's possible. How else would they have known to do the things they did? How would they know to strike DC and Beijing? How did they have enough knowledge to knock out communications systems and power and everything else? They must have had some inside knowledge to do those things."

"I agree, but they could have gotten that anywhere. I mean, we've been traipsing around the galaxy for years now. For all we know it could have been the people of PJ2-445.

"What? You mean the singing white naked mimes? I don't think so."

Daniel just stared at him, bemused for two reasons: one, that he actually knew which planet he was talking about and two, the name he'd called them. Daniel had never heard that and suddenly grinned. "Singing white naked _mimes_?"

"Yeah, what else do we call them? I don't remember ever hearing a name."

"No", Daniel began to laugh. "God, that's exactly what they were. They were the weirdest people I've ever seen. Actually, they were kind of creepy."

"_Daniel_", Jack replied in surprise. He wasn't used to the archaeologist ever being anything but 'fascinated' with new cultures. Then he began to grin himself. "Well, everyone hates mimes." Without warning he too began to laugh. Soon, they were both comparing notes on weird missions and weirder people. By the end of it they were both gasping and Jack was feeling lightheaded. It was just what they needed.

"Well, I guess we can count the mimes out in terms of world domination. I'd say the giant Mayan aliens are out too. The Unas don't seem likely, nor does Urgo or the crystal entity. Most of the other aliens I know were pretty much friendly, or wiped out. You got any other ideas?" Jack turned and asked Daniel who was wiping his eyes on the corner of the sheet.

"Not really. That's why I think the Heptae are good candidates." Daniel asked quietly. As good as the last few minutes had been, he knew the reintroduction of the Heptae into the conversation would again cast a pawl. He wished they could deal with it but decided now wasn't the time.

"I should have let you go I guess." Jack said softly. Daniel whipped his head up in surprise.

"What? No Jack, you did the right thing."

"I thought you were angry at me for not letting you go?" Jack asked. "And if you had gone, maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Or maybe things would be worse."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, frowning.

"Look if they did get the information from the team you sent, I expect it was because they had no choice."

Jack nodded, although didn't want to think too hard about how the information had been extracted. "Yeah, I know."

"So, there was a good chance they would have gotten the information from Teal'c or Sam or myself."

"It's possible, yeah."

"So think Jack. Who knows more about earth's defenses than the three of us? Heck, Sam alone would be invaluable. She probably knows more than the rest of us put together. Tell me, how did the team that went go to see the Heptae? Was it through the Stargate?"

"No. They went by ship."

"It wasn't an SG team was it?"

"No, they were a cultural attaché team hand picked because of their diplomacy and scientific skills."

"Had any of them been through the Stargate before?"

"No. The IOC was giving the President a lot of pressure, insisting that it be an international team of scientists and diplomats, rather than soldiers. The people that went were briefed on the Stargate program but had never been part of it."

"Haven't you wondered why Cheyenne Mountain wasn't targeted first? Don't you think they would have gone after that at the beginning of their attack if they knew about it?"

"Well, they must have. The gate doesn't work – at least the Valaran gate didn't work and it looks like it hasn't worked here either unless something is going on that we don't know about."

"Look, you said that the team was briefed. So, they would have known about the Stargate, just not where it was. What if the aliens did something to disable the system somehow but haven't been able to find out where it is? It might just give us a chance."

"Daniel, supposing all you said was true, how is that going to help us? If anyone could get the gate operable it's Sam and I don't think it is."

"I don't know Jack. I don't know if this will help or not. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I really don't have any more idea than you do. I'm just guessing here."

"Don't get upset Daniel. I think your reasoning is sound. I'm just trying to explore it a bit, okay?"

"I'm sorry. I know that. It's just that I've been thinking of this for months and it hasn't gotten me anywhere. I don't know who or where the aliens are and I don't know what we can do."

"Well, I guess we'd better find them!"

"And how do we do that?"

"I don't know", Jack answered, scooting down and closing his eyes. He was tired and his head ached. "First, we find Sam and Teal'c", he answered a couple of minutes later. "Then we find us some alien conquerors and kick their butts from here to that damned Oort Cloud!"

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sam was sitting on her small cot, her knees bent up and her arms wrapped them. She was staring despondently into space, or in this case, into the grey wall opposite her.

"Sam?" a soft voice interrupted her depressing thoughts.

"Yeah?" she answered Cassie, not lifting her head.

"You've been sitting here for hours Sam. I'm worried about you. We're all worried about you."

"Really?" she asked in an indifferent tone of voice. "I don't know why. I'm totally useless. You'd have been better off with – with a plank of wood. I can't find what's wrong and I don't know what to do."

"I know", Cassie answered, "but sitting here doesn't help. Come to the commissary with me. The others are there and we can talk and try and figure it out."

"We've already done that Cas. Talking more won't help."

"No, but listening might." At that Sam raised her head, looking at the other girl with both hurt and puzzlement.

"What?" she asked.

"Sam, you were so convinced that you could fix the gate that you really didn't listen to what anyone else was saying. And, as the senior officer here, no one was willing to challenge you. But now, I think you need to listen. Some of them had some good ideas."

Sam felt suddenly ashamed. It was true. She hadn't wanted to even contemplate anything else, so sure was she that her method would work. When had she become so arrogant, she wondered? Or maybe she'd always been this way and it was Jack – er Colonel O'Neill – who kept her in control. Taking a deep breath, she unwrapped her arms from around her legs.

"You're right", she said carefully. "I really haven' listened but now I think it's time I did. Do you want to tell everyone to meet in the briefing room in 30 minutes? I think it's time we explored alternatives!"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sophie tells me you have a tel'tak", Daniel asked a few hours later, after Jack had had a chance to sleep."

"Yeah, but it's on its last legs. I'm surprised we made it here."

"Really? She said it was vibrating but that you fixed it."

"Yeah, except I couldn't really fix it. It was more that I stuck it together with chewing gum and spit. It's pretty much a death trap now."

"But do you think it would be enough to get us to Colorado?" Daniel smiled slightly.

"Colorado?" asked Jack. "You want to try and get into the SGC?"

"Yeah. If Sam's there with or without Teal'c, we can sit down together and figure out how to get the bad guys."

After a few seconds of thought, Jack nodded.

"Okay, let's go back to the SGC. I just pray it'll hold up and the aliens don't catch on." He sat for a second, contemplating what this would mean. "God", he said as he looked at the excited archaeologist. "I have a feeling I might regret this."

"Regret it? Na – it's a piece of cake. In, out, save the world. No problem at all for Sg1!"

"Yeah, no problem at all!"


	9. Next Steps

**_I'm sorry everyone. These next few chapters may be short as I don't have a lot of time to write. Also - thank you for your reviews and I will get back to everyone when I have a bit more time. Just so you know - these next chapters advance the plot but aren't terribly exciting. It will come! Thanks for your patience._**

Sam walked into the room and looked at the people she'd spent the last six and a half months with. They were all good people, and had held up remarkably well, although she knew they were fearful about what the future would bring. She knew they had all hoped she'd be successful in getting the gate open and felt horribly guilty at her failure. At the same time, she knew they didn't blame her, for which she was extremely thankful.

Nurse Soto – Teresa – was watching Ferretti and Reynolds kids but they'd each brought their wives. They were the only ones in the group who were married. In a way, Sam was glad to have the two families here. It gave an atmosphere of some kind of normalcy to the situation. The kids especially, were all young enough that they could still play and take joy out of simple things.

As she sat down at the briefing table, and looked down at the serious faces around her, she knew that what Cassie had said was right. She needed to listen to what these people had to say.

"Thank you for coming, everyone", she said calmly. "I think it's time we sat and discussed options. As I'm sure everyone knows by now, I haven't been able to get the gate open and I honestly don't think I'm going to. It's time we looked at alternatives."

To say everyone looked surprised was an understatement. Again, she felt a rush of guilt as she realized how closed off she'd been to everyone.

It was Reynolds who began to speak as the most senior officer next to her (actually, they were the same rank, but she had seniority due to her position as – former - 2IC of the base).

"I think we need to find out what's happening on the outside. We haven't heard anything since all radio signals stopped."

"I believe Colonel Reynolds is correct", Teal'c said. "We need to understand what is happening and proceed from there."

"It could be bad out there", Caroline Lam spoke for the first time. "We don't even know if it's safe."

"I think it's best to assume it isn't", Sam said clearly. "We will have to figure out how, but we'll need to send a small team to the top and see what's going on. Then, we need to decide our next steps."

"But what can we do?" asked Chloe. There's only a small group of us. What if the aliens have taken over the whole planet?"

"It's possible", Ferretti spoke up. "But those odds have never stopped us in the past." He grinned slightly as he looked at everyone. "Let's think about it. We've got what looks like an impossible situation, with no – or little – hope. We've got evil aliens who appear much stronger than us and obviously have superior technology." He looked around the table. "Any of this sounding familiar? We've kicked butt before, I don't see why we can't do it again."

"The problem is we don't even know who the aliens _are_", Stephanie Reynolds added. "None of us even saw them. How can we fight something we don't know or understand?" Everyone at the table suddenly looked towards Sam.

She wanted to ask why everyone was looking at her. No, she wanted to scream it. Why did everyone always expect her to perform miracles? Couldn't someone else, just once, figure it out. She felt an unexpected wave of sadness, knowing that there was one other person who had that ability. Unfortunately, he wasn't here.

"We must find out as much as we can about them. Colonel Carter is correct, that means someone going to the surface to determine what is happening", Teal'c said solemnly.

"Who and how?" asked Airman John Peters. Except for Cassie and the kids he was the youngest one present. He'd just transferred to the SGC a few weeks before the attack but he'd volunteered to stay below, for which Sam was grateful. He proved to be, not only smart, but one of the steadiest people in the bunch. She knew she could always count on him – and Siler – to calm her down when she became upset.

For the next 45 minutes they discussed various options of who should go and what they would need to do when they got to the surface. Stephanie was right. It was hard to know what to do when they had no information.

It was finally decided that Ferretti, Peters and SF Phillip Chang would be the ones to head to the surface. Teal'c had offered, and Sam had been tempted to send him, but finally agreed that the tattoo would be too difficult to hide. They would continue to plan, and put together supplies for the next few days and then they'd leave.

Sam worried, sure that it was a suicide mission. She couldn't explain how she knew – just that she had a very bad feeling about it. It was kind of like watching someone standing next to a cliff, she finally decided. You were terrified they would fall. However, if you were the one standing there you knew it was okay and you were safe. She figured that if it had been Sg1 going – the original, four person team, they would have had more opportunity for success and she would have felt much less fatalistic.

As she pondered this, she realized it wasn't arrogance that made her believe this. No, she knew others were as bright and as competent. It was not those things that had made them such a successful team. No, it was something much more intangible, something which even she, after all these years, couldn't quite figure out. It was as if, somehow, the coming together of those four, somewhat wounded souls, had created a powerful force in the universe. She knew it wasn't any one of them individually that made the difference. It was all of them together. That was why she'd been unsuccessful in getting the gate to operate. She was not complete without the rest of her team.

_0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0_

Jack insisted on getting up and wandering around the cabin, much to Sophie's dismay and Daniel's long-suffering acceptance.

"There's nothing you can do Sophie", he'd explained. "If Jack O'Neill wants to get up he will, even if he's not **ready for it**!" he shouted. "Keeping Jack in bed long enough to recuperate is like trying to keep the snow from melting in the spring. It just ain't gonna happen."

Of course, he'd almost passed out after his first foray out of his bedroom and Daniel had had to practically carry him back to bed. It was later that same day that O'Neill again attempted to get up and move around. With a sigh, Daniel simply went and stood close to his friend. When Jack glared at him he replied.

"Look, if you fall and seriously hurt yourself again, Sophie and I are the ones that are going to have to deal with it so I'm going to make sure you don't. If you don't like it – tough!" Jack glared for a few more seconds and then simply ignored his friend as he slowly shuffled his way to the living room.

Once there, he collapsed onto the couch, exhausted but pleased with himself. Daniel rolled his eyes and sat in the chair across from him. Sophie had gone outside for a bit of fresh air.

"So, any thoughts about what we should do?" he asked the older man. Nothing more had been said after Daniel had introduced the idea of flying to the SGC. He knew Jack wasn't ready for anything yet, but at least they could discuss it.

"Yeah", Jack answered shortly, his gaze far away. After a few seconds his eyes dropped and he looked at Daniel. "I think you're right. We've got to go to Colorado and see if anyone's there."

"What if they're not?"

"Then we'll have to go to Plan B." O'Neill answered.

"Plan B?"

"Yeah, Plan B."

"And that's - ?"

"Don't know yet. It'll come to me when we need it. No point deciding on Plan B when Plan A is in the works."

"Okay, so we're going with Plan A. Uh, what _is_ Plan A?"

"We go to the SGC and see if they're there." Jack answered, speaking as if Daniel was – what was it Jack had said – 'two fries short of a Happy Meal'.

"Yes, I got _that_ Jack. I mean how are we going to do that?"

"Remember Daniel, 'piece of cake'. We fly the tel'tak there – hoping it doesn't fly apart and spread various pieces of us all over the planet. The cloaking device seemed to work the first time so we keep our fingers crossed that it works again. Then, we land it and go in."

"Okay, sounds rather 'iffy' to me. How do we get in? I'm pretty sure most, if not all, of the exits will be blocked."

"Look if there are people there, they need to have a way to get out. I'm pretty sure I know what way that is. There's a top-secret entranceway to the lower levels that only a handful of people knew. I know because of my position but I doubt anyone other than a few people in the Pentagon" he stopped briefly, thinking of all those who had died, "and Landry and Sam knew about it. I expect that one is still open."

"Only the US military would have secrets on top of secrets!" Daniel said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and aren't you glad they did?"

He couldn't exactly argue with that, but still felt their plan was awfully simplistic. Too much could go wrong.

"What about scouting around a bit first? I'd like a bit more information on what's happened. We really don't know anything."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that." Daniel suddenly realized that Jack was looking terribly tired, and was still favoring his arm.

In fact, now that Daniel thought about it, he didn't remember seeing Jack trying to move his arm or shoulder. That was not at all like the man. He remembered Janet complaining, countless times, about how Jack always pushed himself too soon. She was always worrying that he would aggravate whatever wound he had at the time by trying to do too much before he was ready.

"Daniel?" Jack's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to see his friend looking at him, a question on his face.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I've been thinking about what's happening. You said that everyone seemed either disinterested or belligerent?"

"Yes. It was strange. You'd think people would try and come together – for protection if nothing else. But instead, it was like everyone was wandering around on his or her own. They were frightened of each other – or, as you said, openly belligerent."

"Not acting normally?"

"Well, no, although if your world has just been destroyed it would be pretty hard to act completely normally. I would have expected trauma – even fear and anger – but not this strange inability or interest in connecting with others."

"Do you think they could have been drugged or under some kind of influence?"

Daniel frowned and looked at Jack. He had thought of that very thing, at one point, but decided it couldn't be, otherwise he would have been affected.

"If that was the case", he went on to explain his thoughts, "then why wasn't I affected? Surely I would have been exposed to the same thing?"

"Were the men that were captured with you 'normal'?"

Daniel thought about it briefly and then shook his head. "No, they wouldn't speak with each other or with me – in fact, they seemed to want nothing to do with anyone."

"But didn't you say a number of them tried to escape?"

"Yeah, but if I remember correctly, I don't think they were working together so much as they decided to act out at the same time. It may have been that there were some of them who became aggressive and when one decided to make a break for it, a bunch of the others did as well. But that still doesn't answer why I wasn't affected."

"No, I know." Jack closed his eyes for a second, considering. "Maybe it's like the Broca virus. Maybe there's something about you that causes you to be immune."

"Like what? I haven't taken antihistamines for a long time."

"No, I don't think it would be something like that – there'd be too many people who were immune if that was the cause. No, it's got to be something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, what makes you different from almost anyone else?" Suddenly, Jack got a big grin.

"No, don't say it Jack."

"Why not? Nothing wrong with being 'different'."

"Ha! You should know."

Jack still grinned, but didn't say any more, knowing this could soon dissolve into childish 'name calling' – something he would have enjoyed previously, but knew that now they had to focus. With a final chuckle he nodded. "Okay, touché and all that. But let's think – what is different about you?"

"Nothing as far as I can tell. I think I'm a pretty normal guy." When Jack started to smirk again Daniel rolled his eyes. "Okay, I know I'm not completely normal – but physiologically I am. There's nothing about me, physically, that's different."

"Other than the fact that you've died – how many times now? – and come back. That's not normal."

"No, but how would that protect me?"

"I don't know. Maybe being revived by the sarcophagus has done something. Maybe it's given you immunity."

"It's possible I guess but in that case you're immune too. You've technically died more times than me and were brought back"

"If you want to compare deaths okay – but you've been in the sarcophagus more."

"Fine! But we still don't know if that's it."

Jack sighed. "I know Danny, but I think the fact that you seem to be immune could help us. If we could get to the SGC – and if there are some scientists or doctors there – we might be able to figure it out."

"Yeah, but if it was the sarcophagus there's not much we can do. It's not like we have one just lying around."

"No point in worrying about it now I guess – although it does give us some bit of hope. In the meantime we'd better get ready to go."

"Now?"

"Yeah, no time like the present."

"But Jack, you're not well enough - "

"Hell, I don't mean we're leaving right now, I mean let's start getting ready."

"Oh, okay", Daniel said, looking relieved.

"No, we'll leave tomorrow."


	10. Something Wicked This Way Comes?

**_I'm so sorry - I'm terrible for not getting back to all my reviewers (whom I love to pieces). I get so excited to get your reviews but my time is tight right now. PLease know I read everything and love hearing from you all - and I will reply soon! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. _**

"Don't worry sweetheart – I'll be back."

"How can you promise that?" Lola Ferretti answered tearfully. "We don't know what's out there. What if we never see you again? What will I tell the kids?"

"You'll tell them the truth – that their Daddy died trying to save, not just them, but all of earth. Lola, it's what I've been doing for years."

"But I didn't know it then, now I do." She leaned forward and put her arms around her husband. "I know you have to go, I know it's the right thing to do, but I don't want to lose you. You're my life, you and the kids. If something happens -?"

"If something happens Reynolds and Teal'c and Sam – and all the others will make sure you're okay."

"But who will hold me at night? Who will make me laugh when I'm angry and cry when I'm happy? Who'll tell me I look beautiful even when I'm tired and crabby? Who will just sit with me and watch the stars and tell me what a wonderful universe we live in? Who will do that Lou?"

Ferretti was silent and simply held his wife closer. He'd been walking into danger for years but it had never seemed so terrifying as it did now. Before there was always the security of being able to return to earth, to home and to his family. Now, earth was not theirs and he didn't know how long his family would survive if they weren't successful. This time, leaving was hell.

"I'll try and make sure I come back – I'll try with everything I have in me. If, for some reason, I don't, don't ever forget how much I love you and the kids. And when you look up at those stars, know that I'll be there, watching over you."

With a strangled sob Lola clutched him even tighter and then finally let him go. She quickly wiped her face with her hands and smiled. "You'd better make damn sure you _do_ come back! I'm keeping that bed warm and soup on the stove so don't you go and get yourself into trouble Ferretti – or you'll have me to contend with!"

With a small smile of his own, Lou gave his wife a lingering kiss and then turned swiftly away, afraid he'd break down in front of her. He'd already said goodbye to his kids – one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

"Ready Major?" Airman John Peters asked. He was all ready to go.

"Yeah. Where's Chang?"

"He just ran to get something – said he'd be right down."

"Okay" Ferretti turned to Carter, Teal'c and Reynolds who were all there for their departure. They were standing by an access tunnel that ran under the mountain for almost 1000 meters before it led to an access shaft to the surface.

"Everything okay Lou?" Sam asked, noticing the tension on the other man's face.

"Yeah, just saying goodbye to Lola and the kids." Sam pursed her lips in sympathy and squeezed his arm. She didn't need to say anything. All of them understood that there was every likelihood none of the men would return. Still, they had to try.

"We'll be listening 24 hours a day to hear from you Lou", Reynolds said. "But don't try to get in touch if there's any danger. Just find out what you can and then get back here."

Ferretti nodded, although they all knew that if discovered, there was no way any of the men would head back to the SGC and give away the others' position.

Chang finally appeared with what looked like enough ammunition to outfit an entire unit. He gave a quick grin and then quickly, and deftly, concealed most of the weapons and ammunition. Surprisingly, in a few seconds he didn't look like he was carrying anything at all.

"Not bad", Peters commented, impressed.

"Hey, it's my job", Chang answered.

"Okay, let's go. Take care of yourselves down here", Ferretti said with a look to his friends and companions of the last few months. "And please -"

"Do not worry Major Ferretti", Teal'c interrupted. "We will look after your family, that I promise. I will ensure their safety."

Ferretti grinned and slapped Teal'c on the back. He knew he couldn't ask for a better protector. "Thanks Teal'c – and thanks to all of you." Because he knew they'd all watch out for his wife and kids. Turning, he motioned towards the concealed door, which led to the tunnel. "Let's move 'em out folks!"

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack glanced up at the other man who was sitting across the table from him. The three of them were finishing off breakfast before heading out to the Tel'tac. "What?"

"Your hand", Daniel nodded at the hand that rested on Jack's stomach. He'd been watching closely and he knew he'd been right. He hadn't seen the General move his arm or hand once. "Why aren't you moving it?" he asked softly.

"Because it's injured Daniel", Jack said sarcastically. "Why do you think?"

"Jack, it's been days and I haven't so much as seen you wiggle a little finger. That's not like you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Dan-"

"Don't lie Jack. You need to be honest here. What's the matter with it?"

Jack sat back suddenly and blew out a deep breath. Realizing there was no choice, he said what he'd been refusing to even say to himself. "It's paralyzed", he said. "I think the wound must have severed the nerves or something. I barely have any feeling in it and I can't move it."

"God Jack, why didn't you say something?" Daniel looked distressed, but he noticed, interestingly enough, that Sophie didn't look surprised. She'd obviously known, or at least suspected.

"What was there to say? There's nothing I could have done about it. And anyway, it doesn't really matter. We have more important things to worry about right now."

"Doesn't _matter_? Jack, it's your arm and hand – and your right one at that. Of course it matters."

"Dr. Jackson, the General is right. There is nothing we can do about it now – we'll have to wait until he can get some medical help. He probably needs surgery." She turned to the General, "I can bind your arm up so you don't have to try and support it constantly. It'll probably be easier for you that way."

O'Neill smiled faintly and nodded. The more he got to know Sophie Kinross, the more he liked her. He also thought she was good for Daniel. She 'balanced' him out somehow. She was caring and compassionate, like he was, but was also more down to earth and practical. He suddenly grinned to himself – hey, what an idea! He'd have to give it some more thought.

"Okay fine. I guess we'll just ignore the whole thing and just get on with the mission. I mean, what difference does it make if you can't use your arm?" Daniel said, a little perturbed by both Jack and Sophie's reactions. He wondered briefly if it was another military thing.

Jack sighed and shook his head briefly. "Look Daniel, when we get to where there's medical help I'll have it looked at right away, okay? In the meantime I can't let it get to me otherwise I'll be no good to anyone. Now, can we just forget about it please?"

"Fine, fine. I'm forgetting about it", Daniel huffed. He gathered a few things and then headed towards the door of the cabin. Sophie gathered her few supplies and followed. Jack stood back, watching his small team, and prayed they'd all make it.

"Hey Danny", he called. The other man stopped and looked back through the door.

"Yeah? What?"

"Can you come help with my supplies? I can't carry them you know – got a gimpy arm!" he grinned again. Daniel looked at him in disgust and then couldn't help but smile. Jack could be such a child – but a charming one. With a groan he turned around and grabbed Jack's pack and carried it outside.

"What about my lunch?" Jack called again, looking at the small sack filled with food supplies.

"Get your own damned lunch Jack!" Daniel replied as he walked out of the cabin and kept going.

Sophie turned and grinned at the General. "You're bad Sir!"

"I know", he smirked. "But what fun would I have if I couldn't bug Daniel?"

By the time they'd all settled into the Tel'tak, Jack was beginning to feel exhausted. He was frustrated, knowing he wasn't really up to this yet, but also knowing he couldn't just lie around and do nothing. Not only did he worry about the planet as a whole, he couldn't help but think of his friends and those entrusted to his care, both here and on Valara. He was also feeling the burden of again being one of the few able to defend the earth.

"Daniel, do you feel up to flying this thing?" Jack asked. He hated to have to leave it to someone else, but knew it would be safer.

"Geesh Jack, I don't know. I've never taken off or landed one. I could probably control it for a while once we were in the air."

Okay, that would have to be enough, realized Jack. With a small nod he sat in the pilot's seat. "I'm not sure how far this thing is going to fly. Fortunately, the distances here on earth are pretty tiny. Keep your fingers crossed that we make it to Colorado." He checked all the controls and then input the coordinates for Cheyenne Mountain. He double-checked to make sure the cloak was on and then slowly powered her up.

Almost immediately the ship began to shake. They could all hear the groaning and screeching of metal as it protested being brought back to life when it clearly wanted to retire. Saying a quick prayer to the god of soldiers and fools, he slowly lifted the ship.

The take-off was about the same caliber as his landing had been. With only one arm he wasn't able to control the ship properly and it dipped and jerked a few times before finally lifting off enough to move forward. Jack could feel himself start to sweat and felt dizzy as he concentrated on keeping the ship level.

"Here, let me Jack", Daniel stood and helped Jack out of the pilot's seat and sat down himself. It took him a few seconds but he soon had the ship flying smoothly, although the noises continued. "God, it sounds like it's in pain", he said after a few seconds. Glancing at Jack he kind of thought that the General _looked_ as if he were in pain. "You okay?" he asked softly. Jack just nodded.

The flight would normally only last a few minutes but they had decided to go as slowly as possible in order to keep the ship from flying apart. Their ETA was about 45 minutes, which still wasn't bad.

"Better than driving", Jack had said. He'd done the trip more times than he could count.

"Yeah, and a _helluva_ lot better than walking!"

By the time they'd arrived in Colorado, the ship was practically screaming. It was shimmying so badly that Sophie had had to sit down and grab onto something to keep from being thrown to the floor.

"Another five minutes and we should be there", Daniel shouted. Jack nodded although Daniel could see the knuckles on his one hand – they were bone white.

Before another thought had a chance to come into his brain, there was a horrendous screech and he suddenly lost complete control. The ship started to roll from side to side and then went into a dive.

"PULL UP, PULL UP!" Jack shouted.

"I'm trying!" Daniel was using every bit of strength to try and control the craft. He managed to get the nose up slightly, but it was still heading downward fast.

"ESCAPE PODS!" Jack shouted again. He forced himself to his feet and stumbled and fell towards the escape pod. He reached down and tried to grab Kinross from her position on the floor. "Come on Captain. Move it!" He noticed Daniel struggling to reach them, falling once but picking himself back up.

"Help Sophie!" he cried, knowing he couldn't do it with only one arm. He was relieved when Daniel reached down and got her to her feet. The two of them scrambled for an escape pod. He knew there wasn't time for both of them to get in separate pods.

"Together", he shouted. Daniel glanced over and nodded. He then pushed the Captain in and followed. The door slammed shut.

Jack stood by one of the other pods, hanging on for dear life with his one good arm. By this time the ship was careening out of control. He knew he had seconds left, if that. He tried, but he couldn't get the damn door open with only one arm, as much as he struggled. Damn, he thought to himself, not now! I have too much to do – don't let this be the end, he shouted in his mind.

Suddenly, the door flew open and he got inside, slamming it behind him. Just as he reached for the eject button, he could feel the Tel'tak impact the ground with a great screeching of metal, and a horrendous 'bang'!

Sophie felt as if she couldn't breathe. Actually, she realized, it wasn't just a feeling, it was reality. She was squashed so closely up against Dr. Jackson that it was hard to take a breath. She also realized that the terror of the blind flight through the air made it almost impossible for her body to obey the directions of her mind and inhale. Just as she had convinced herself that she really, really needed oxygen, the pod hit something solid with a force strong enough to have splattered her like a bug if she hadn't been protected by the pod.

As it was, she could hear a mighty 'ooph' – whether from herself or Dr. Jackson – or possibly from both of them – she couldn't tell. The pod went careening madly; flipping over for what seemed like forever but she knew could only have been a few seconds. By the time it came to a stop, she was pretty sure she was going to lose breakfast, and probably every meal she'd ever had since high school.

There was a pause, as time, the universe and her heart stood absolutely still. It was a small voice – a teeny, tiny, little voice – that got things going again.

"You .. okay?" said the voice.

She didn't know. Really. She could honestly say she had no idea whether she was alive or dead, conscious or unconscious, hurt or safe. All she knew was that she was. More than that was beyond her!

"Sophie?" the voice was a bit louder. "Are you okay?"

Was that an angel, she wondered? No, she frowned, not an angel. Who then? It was actually the elbow in her chest that brought her back. "Ow!"

"Sorry – but you weren't answering. Are – you – all – right?" he said, as if she was a child.

"Fine – I'm – fine, I think." It came back to her like a bolt out of the sky. "God, are you okay Dr. Jackson?" She tried to see but her vision was filled with material. She took a deep breath – and got a wonderful nostril full of Dr. Jackson. He smelled – amazing. She also realized her face was pressed against a very hard, very masculine chest. She relaxed, decided that being squashed to death was not a bad way to go.

"Sophie?" he asked gently. Daniel was really worried he'd hurt her in the decent. She wasn't a huge woman and here he was, lying on top of her.

"Yeah?" she murmured into his chest.

"Are you really okay?"

"I think so. How about you?" He could feel her words, almost as much as he could hear them.

"Fine too, just a bit battered and a _little_ woozy."

"Me too. I thought I was going to throw up."

"Well, I hope you've changed your mind on that one!" he laughed softly. "Come on, let's see if we can get out of here." For the next few minutes they wiggled and squirmed until Daniel finally found the release button. Saying a quick prayer that it would work – he really didn't want to die here – he pressed it.

The door opened immediately with a loud 'hiss'. "Thank God", he breathed. He then struggled to get out without doing more harm to the woman with him. Eventually, standing on wobbly legs, he reached in. "Come on."

Putting her hand out, Sophie allowed Dr. Jackson to pull her from the pod. She stumbled and almost fell, disoriented and still dizzy from the wild ride.

Daniel caught her and held on until she murmured something. He finally let her go but watched to make sure she was able to stand on her own two feet.

"Still okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine I think." She looked around. "Where's the General?"

"Oh God! Jack – I forgot." Daniel looked around wildly, expecting to see either the pod or Jack. When he saw neither he grew worried. "Come on", he indicated. "Let's check around." The two of them scoured the surrounding countryside. The terrain was changing from flat plains to the more mountainous region surrounding Colorado Springs.

"Over there", Sophie pointed. They could see what looked like a disturbance in the grass. As they walked closer they realized it wasn't the pod – but the crashed Tel'tak that had made such a huge mess. It had even taken out a couple of trees. Of the ship itself there was no sight – the cloaking device obviously still working.

"Jack", Daniel muttered, "Where the hell are you?" He was growing worried, wondering about air supply or whether his friend had been hurt. Just as he was about to say something to Sophie she took off running. "What?"

"Over there. I see it", she shouted as she ran. He followed quickly and soon overshot her. They both arrived to see the pod tilted at a crazy angle against the side of a hill.

"Crap", Daniel muttered. "You'd better be okay in there Jack." Both he and Sophie looked around until they could see the outside emergency release. Knowing speed was important, Daniel still hesitated as he went to open it, afraid of what he'd find. "Here goes", he finally said as he pushed the button.

The door opened but instead of looking at Jack's face – they were staring at his feet. He'd landed upside down. It took a few seconds for Daniel to realize what had happened. He was startled out of his stupor by a gravelly – and slightly weak – sounding voice.

"Well give me a hand for God's sake!"

Daniel looked down to see a very red, very irritated General. "Oh, sorry!" Together, he and the Captain managed to pull Jack out without causing undo pain – although he yelped enough times you would have thought they were torturing him!

Jack was finally free, lying flat on his back, looking up at the sky. He didn't say anything.

"Are you all right Jack?" Daniel asked worriedly. It was a couple of beats before O'Neill's eyes turned towards him.

"Fine, just enjoying not being on my head!"

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"What took you so long?" Jack asked, a small whine in his voice.

"Uh, you landed quite a ways from us. We had to find you."

"Oh, okay." Another pause until Jack sighed. "Here", he put up his good arm, "help me up." With another groan he sat up and allowed Daniel to pull him to his feet. "Whoa", he said, grabbing his head. "Head rush! They really need to have something on these things that ensure they land the right way up!" Jack looked around at the countryside. "Any idea where we are?"

"No, although it looks familiar. I'd say we are one our way to Colorado Springs."

"Yeah, I got that." O'Neill looked down at a quiet looking Sophie Kinross. "You okay Captain?"

"Yes Sir. It was quite a ride!" she smiled.

O'Neill barked out a laugh. "Yes, nothing quite like an escape pod is there? Beats a rollercoaster any day. Daniel, you okay?"

"Just fine Jack – thankful to be alive, actually. Good thinking there."

"Yeah – I really didn't want to end up smashed like a bug in an invisible Tel'tak, although for a moment there I was regretting getting into that thing." As he talked, Jack continued to look around until he got his bearings.

Daniel left him to it. If there was anything he knew the General was good at, it was finding his way to where he wanted to go. Jack had an uncanny sense of direction, equaled only by Teal'c. The team had long ago learned to always listen to either of them when it came to directions.

"This way", O'Neill finally indicated. Without more discussion they headed southwest.

"How far do you think it is?" Daniel finally asked.

"Not more than a day I'd think. We're pretty close."

"A day? Crap, more walking." After walking quietly for a few miles, Daniel turned to the General. "Do you know how we're going to get in?"

"Yeah, there's a secret tunnel. It lets out about a kilometer from the SGC. Unless the base has been captured or destroyed already, it should be relatively easy to get in."

"Really?" He looked at Jack with worry in his eyes. "Sounds too easy to me."

"Nah – it shouldn't be a problem. I doubt they'll be expecting us."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

It had only been a couple of days and already Sam could feel herself worrying. She was somehow convinced that something had happened. She didn't know what it was, but she figured it must be something to do with Ferretti's team. She didn't know what else it could be.

She didn't say anything, not wanting to worry anyone, especially not Ferretti's family, but she was convinced something was about to change. There was a strange tension in the air, almost an electricity that crackled and buzzed.

She abruptly thought of the poem 'something wicked this way comes' and prayed she was wrong. It was when Teal'c came in and sat beside her, looking perturbed, that she knew it wasn't her imagination.

"Do you feel it Colonel Carter?" he asked softly, after a few minutes of silence.

"You mean the strange feeling in the air?"

He nodded, once.

"Yes, I do. I was hoping it was just my imagination. I have the feeling that something's about to happen and I don't know if it's something bad or good."

"I too have this feeling but do not know what it means. I fear we should prepare ourselves."

"You think the aliens might be coming?"

"It is possible. There was always the chance that Major Ferretti and his team were captured and forced to reveal our location."

"Do you think they would?" she asked, surprised.

"Not if they could help it. However, we do not know what abilities these aliens have. The men may have not had any choice."

She knew that was true, but hoped that Teal'c was wrong. Still, it was important to be as prepared as possible. "Let's get everyone together and get ready. We've done the drill enough times so we might as well put it into practice."

It didn't take them long to have everything set up. They'd always known there was the possibility of attack and they'd spent many hours working out strategies to protect themselves. There were only two entrances/exits to the lower floors – all the others had been destroyed.

The exit used by Ferretti and his team was the easiest to access but also the most difficult to seal up. Once they'd done it however, the problem was what to do if he and/or his men returned? They had arranged for a secret 'code' to let the men in, but there was always the chance they'd been compromised! She hoped they would figure it out if/when the men did return.

The other access shaft led directly up to the surface. It had been 'filled in' at the bottom but could easily be cleared if an alternate escape route was needed. From the top it looked impregnable but from down below it was simply the matter of a couple of hours to clear it.

They went around and set extra explosives where they could. The charges were small enough to keep the damage localized, although they included a few that would bring the mountain down on top of them. They had all agreed they'd rather die than be enslaved – or to allow access to the Stargate by the aliens. The self-destruct could also be set, but they'd worried the control room wouldn't always be accessible.

There were also a number of charges that were left permanently – although in places none of the children could get to. Sam knew, too well, what had happened to the General's son and didn't want to ever hear of another child dying in such a senseless way.

"I think that's covered it Ma'am", Siler had approached her silently from behind and she'd almost hit the ceiling from fright.

"Don't _do_ that Siler! I thought you were an alien."

"Sorry Ma'am. I won't." he agreed amicably. She wondered if anything ever upset him.

"I'm sorry Siler – you just startled me. So, everything is set?"

"Yes Colonel." He handed her a control box. "This will control things on this floor. I have one and Colonel Reynolds has one. No alien will get past us Ma'am."

"I hope you're right Siler – and thanks." Taking the box she carefully put it into her pocket. She then went and double-checked everything down to the last toothpick.

"There, we're ready for them!" She looked around in satisfaction. She sure as hell wouldn't want to be the one trying to gain access to the SGC after this!


	11. Descent

_**A kind reader pointed out that I had made Lola Ferretti too whiny for a military wife. Although that certainly wasn't my intent – I really just wanted to show their love and closeness I've tried to fix that a bit in this chapter! _**(kudos to the strength and courage of the spouses and families of those who serve)**_**_

"Jack?" Daniel's worried voice finally broke through the fog in his brain. They'd stopped to take a five-minute rest and he'd obviously zoned out.

"Yeah", he said, straightening up. "I'm okay, just tired."

"You gonna make it Jack?"

Daniel never would give up, thought Jack with irritation. "Yes, I'm going to make it Daniel. I was just resting my eyes!" The raised eyebrow, a perfect imitation of Teal'c, made Jack scowl. "Let's go", he snapped, moving out at a rapid pace.

Of course he couldn't keep it up for long and was soon breathing heavily. He refused to slow down though, too obstinate for his own good. It was only when Captain Kinross tripped and fell that he stopped.

"Wait up Jack", Daniel cried. He rushed over to the Captain and helped her up. "Are you okay Sophie?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Dr. Jackson, just embarrassed", she replied, dusting off her clothes.

"No need to be embarrassed", he replied, glaring at Jack. "The General was going way too fast for the terrain!"

With a small grimace Jack realized he'd let his pride get in the way. "Sorry", he said softly. "Just anxious to get there."

"I know Sir", Sophie answered with a smile. "Me too."

With that they all started out again, this time at a much more sedate pace. They'd been walking for hours and the sun was beginning to go down in the western sky. With the mountains on the horizon, darkness would come much sooner than on the flat lands.

"Do you think we'll make it before dark?" Daniel asked. He was worried that Jack, with his wounds still not completely healed, would find traveling at night difficult.

"Maybe", O'Neill replied, squinting up at the sky. "We're getting close; maybe 45 minutes out. We'll just have to watch where we're going."

"You don't want to wait until morning?" Daniel argued. "It'll be safer."

"For walking yes, but it's going to get awfully cold and damp and we don't have any supplies. No, I think we should keep going. The darkness won't make any difference once we're underground anyway."

Jack had timed it almost perfectly. It was 50 minutes exactly by the time they reached the spot he was looking for. At least Jack told them it was the right place. As far as Daniel and Sophie could see, there was absolutely nothing there.

"It's over here", Jack said softly, just in case. He walked over to a large pine tree with a huge, misshapen base. He began to clear out some of the bushes around the tree when he suddenly stopped. "Someone's been here recently", he said, still quietly.

"How long ago?" Daniel asked, coming over to where Jack was standing. He squatted down and looked carefully at the ground, seeing almost instantly the boot print in the dirt.

"Just a few days at the most", he replied. He looked more carefully. "Whoever it was wore combat boots", he added.

"Are you sure?" Daniel peered down at the print.

Jack turned and gave him a disgusted look. "No Daniel, I'm not sure. I've only worn the damn things for 25 years – I certainly wouldn't recognize a print when I saw one."

"Sorry!"

"It's okay", Jack sighed, knowing he was bad-tempered because he was tired and felt like crap. He really wanted to just lie down and rest! "Come on, help me with this stuff." He continued to clear the brush away until a small trap door was revealed.

"You still think we should go in?"

"Don't have much choice Daniel. We certainly can't sit out here and it's not like we have a lot of other options."

"Will we be able to see in there Sir?" Kinross asked.

"There used to be emergency lights – not great but better than nothing. Let's hope they're still working. If not, well, we're gonna be the blind leading the blind!"

The two men worked together to pull up the door as it was solid metal and very heavy. Jack knew he couldn't have done it on his own, not with just one arm. Once it was open he knelt down and peered into the shaft.

"Good", he said, relieved. "The lights are working." Both the other two could see the faint green lights. Although they didn't offer much in the way of illumination, they did allow the would-be 'rescuers' to see down into the shaft. Unfortunately, they could only see the first 50 feet or so after which it was too dark."

"Okay, let's try and hide the fact that we were here and then get moving." All three of them worked to erase their footsteps – at least for the 20 feet or so around the entrance. They then replaced the bushes as best they could. Once they were finished, Jack sat down and stuck his feet over the side. "Let's go. I'll go firs -"

"No", Daniel interrupted. "I'll go first. With your arm hurt you need someone in front of you."

"Daniel, who's in charge here?"

"You are, until you start making ridiculous decisions. Look, if you lose your grip who's going to help you? No, I'll go first, then you, then Sophie."

"Daniel, if I lose my grip I'll just take both of us out!"

Daniel thought for a moment, knowing that what Jack said was a likely possibility. After a couple of seconds he had a thought.

"Take off your belt", he said to the older man. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"But my pants will fall off", he smirked.

"Jack, come on!" While he was talking, Daniel had reached down and removed his own belt. Jack fumbled a bit, trying to do it with one hand, but when Daniel reached out to help he swatted him away.

"I can do it myself Daniel! I've been undressing for years!" When he'd finally finished he looked at Daniel, a question on his face.

"Give it to me", the other man answered. Taking Jack's belt Daniel buckled his to it, effectively making one very long belt. "I'm going to wrap this around your waist and then hook it around the ladder. It'll help support you as we descend."

Impressed in spite of himself, Jack just nodded and did what Daniel said. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Daniel had learned well!

While Jack was thinking about his friend, Daniel had swung his legs over and into the shaft. He found the rungs of the ladder and quickly but carefully climbed onto it. "Okay Jack", he said as he moved down, "you next."

Jack grumbled but knew Daniel was right. This was going to be difficult although the belt would help. He carefully lowered himself down, hindered by being able to use only one hand. Sophie helped as much as she could and Daniel watched carefully from below, guiding Jack's feet onto the rungs.

"Okay, just hold on Jack, I'm gonna attach the belt." Jack stood on the ladder, pressed as tightly as he could against it. He already felt the stress on his good arm as it held much of his weight. "There, how is that?" Daniel asked.

Jack allowed himself to lean back a bit and felt the belt bite into his back. It did help though, and he knew it would make a huge difference as he began to descend. He just prayed it would hold. "You didn't buy your belt at Wal-Mart or anything did you Daniel?" he asked.

"No Jack – it's a very good leather belt, don't worry."

"Good!" He glanced down briefly and was both glad and worried that he couldn't see farther into the shaft. "I'm going to try and move down. You'd better go down a few rungs yourself." Jack looked up at the face of a worried Captain Kinross. "All good down here Captain. Can you make it down?"

"Yes Sir", she replied in a strong voice. She sat down and swung around onto her stomach. Feeling for the ladder with her feet she finally found it and lowered herself slowly to the top rung. "What about the door?" she asked.

Jack didn't like the idea of closing it behind them. It gave him a feeling of claustrophobia however he knew it would be dangerous to leave it open. It didn't afford anything in the way of light anyway as the sun had now set.

"Close it Captain. Just be careful! Don't let it hit you on the head. It'll knock you out."

"Yes Sir." Clearly uncertain of how to do that with a heavy door she just looked at it until the General's voice sounded again.

"Do _you_ have a belt Kinross?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then take it off and loop it around the inner handle. Then, get down as far as you can and pull the door after you."

She nodded, realizing that would work. Of course it meant she had to get out first so she lifted herself up and leaned over the edge. With a quick pull she was on the outside again. It took only a few seconds to do what the General had suggested. Within five minutes they were on their way down, the trap door closed behind them.

The first few dozen feet weren't bad and Jack figured he could make it. The initial problem came when he realized the belt was stuck. Peering closely at the ladder he realized it was fastened to the wall of the shaft and the belt couldn't move down.

"Hold up Danny. I have to undo the belt." It turned out that every 20 feet Jack had to stop and do the same thing which slowed them down tremendously. After a couple of hundred feet his arm was shaking from the exertion and he was sweating.

"You managing okay Jack?" Daniel asked as he began to feel drops falling on him. At first he'd thought that water was getting into the shaft but then realized it was the sweat pouring off the General.

"Yeah", gasped Jack, unable to say anything more. They all knew it was a lie, but since there was nothing they could do Daniel simply nodded and kept going.

"Just tell me if you decide to pass out or something, okay?" Daniel called up after a moment. Jack just grunted.

By the time they were three quarters of the way down, even Daniel and Sophie were feeling shaky.

"God, couldn't … they …. have …. put an ….elevator in or …. something?" Daniel panted.

"This is … the Air Force … Daniel", Jack replied. "No … budget!"

A few minutes later Daniel looked down. This time, he saw what looked like the bottom. Thank God! It was about time.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Someone's coming Sam", Reynolds said quietly. She nodded. She'd felt the strange buzzing feeling even more in the last couple of hours.

"I know. Is everything ready?"

"Yes. All the explosives are in place and there's a team waiting. Whoever it is won't get far."

"We're sure it's not Ferretti's team?" she asked, although she knew in her gut it wasn't.

"Yes. They would have used the signal if it was them." They'd arranged for the 'away team' to send down a prearranged code word, written on a piece of paper and tied to a small rock. It was primitive, but effective. So far, no note had been received.

"Okay, at the first sign of threat open fire. If it looks like the intruders are gaining ground, get the team out and set off the explosives! We can't let them get in."

"I know." Reynolds gave a casual salute and a grin and headed back to the tunnel. On the way he passed Lola Ferretti, clearly headed to the secure room where the kids were being kept until the danger passed.

"You doing okay Lola?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Just fine Mike. I'm going to sit with the kids."

"Yeah, I figured." He stopped for a moment. "Lou will be just fine you know."

"Yeah, I know", she smiled again. "I had one moment of weakness, which I'm embarrassed about – not the thing for an old Air Force wife like me - but I'm okay now. He's doing what he should be doing and I'm just gonna pray he comes back in one piece."

Reynolds nodded and smiled in return, impressed, as always, at the strength displayed by the families of those who served. "Good luck with the kids! I think you have the hardest job."

"Yeah", she laughed. "Sometimes I think dealing with the aliens would be easier!"

For some reason, his conversation with Lola Ferretti had cheered him up. It certainly reminded him of why they were doing this – and strengthened his resolve not to let the enemy in at the gate!

They'd been waiting, hidden by the entrance to the shaft, for well over an hour before they heard the sound of people, or aliens, descending. The intruders were quiet, not saying anything, but they could hear the movement of shoes on the metal rungs of the ladder.

Hidden close by were SF Frank Ellis, Airman John Peters, Siler, and Teal'c. Sam had wanted to be here too but Reynolds had told her she needed to stay with the others.

"We need a second line of defense Sam, in case the enemy gets by us."

She'd reluctantly agreed and now sat with Cassie, Chloe, Stephanie Reynolds and Felgar. The other adults including Lola, Teresa Soto and Dr. Lam were with the kids. All in all, she decided, looking around, it was a determined yet untried group of people. She just prayed that Reynold's team would be victorious.

"Here they come Colonel", Teal'c whispered quietly. Mike Reynolds nodded and signaled silently to the others. Everyone watched carefully, their hearts beating but their eyes steady, waiting for the enemy.

"Okay, I'm down. Come on – carefully." Daniel was whispering. His upper body was still in the shaft, even though his feet were on the ground. He was exhausted and wanted nothing so much as to collapse. He wondered how Jack had managed to make it down with just one arm!

"Coming", a faint voice could be heard by those waiting. Since the intruders were speaking in a whisper, it was impossible to tell who they were. The waiting team was relieved, though, by the fact they were speaking English. They were clearly human.

"I've got your legs. There's a drop of about three feet from the bottom rung. Just undo the belt and lower your leg slowly."

The listeners could hear a 'grunt' and then heard a short cry as whoever was lowering him or herself obviously fell the last few feet. Based on the legs and feet it was a man, decided Reynolds, although it could be a big woman, he supposed.

"You okay?" the first voice asked.

"Think I … sprained an … ankle!" the second voice sounded weak and shaky.

"Here I'll help you sit down."

"Careful!" That second voice spoke. "Are we sure there's no one here?"

Everything stopped as the intruders listened carefully. Everyone in the room froze, not even daring to breath. After a second the first voice spoke. "Everything's quiet and it's dark. I'm pretty sure no one's here."

"_Pretty_ sure?" the other voice said. It was soft, but full of sarcasm.

"I'm sure." There was a pause and then, "Sophie, just hang tight for a minute. We're gonna get out of your way and I'm gonna help the General sit down and then I'll be right back."

A faint "okay" could be heard. The two in the shaft bent down to exit the shaft. The waiting team all lifted their weapons and aimed directly towards the intruders. Reynolds felt like everything was standing completely still. As the two immerged he aimed carefully with his weapon.

"Ow, be careful Daniel" a familiar but completely unexpected voice split the silence in the room.

"I'm trying Jack, but you're not helping!"

"JACK! Oh my God – stand down everyone, stand down!"

Jack and Daniel stopped dead as they listened to weapons being lowered and put onto safety from all corners of the darkened room they had entered. A light suddenly turned on and the two 'intruders' covered their eyes.

"Yup", said Jack, "No one here at all!" Finally, when his eyes had gotten used to the light, he turned to Reynolds and allowed himself a big grin. "Hey Mike, whatcha doin' down here?"

Reynolds grinned in return, hardly believing what he was seeing. "Just checking for rats Jack – gotta watch em you know." With that he walked over and slapped Jack on the back. Not noticing the other man's wince, he turned to Jackson who still had his arm around the General.

"Dr. Jackson, welcome to our humble abode. It's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too Colonel." He then watched as the others came forward. Both men were grinning from ear to ear, even though they looked ready to collapse.

"It is good to see you O'Neill, Daniel Jackson", Jack looked over to see Teal'c standing beside them, an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"Teal'c! Buddy!" Jack struggled out of Daniel's grip and turned towards his Jaffa friend. He held out his good arm and Teal'c grasped it and drew him into a man-hug. The big man then turned and did the same with Daniel.

"So Jack, Daniel", Reynolds asked. "What brings the two of you here?"

"Two?" Daniel suddenly looked around. "Crap!" Walking over to the shaft he stuck his head in. "Come on Sophie. There are some people here who I'm sure will be happy to see you!"

A couple of seconds later she'd dropped down to the floor. When she realized that 'friendlies' were waiting at the bottom she beamed. Everyone started giving and receiving hugs and soon the mood was almost party like.

Jack was finally able to speak. "We heard things weren't so great here so we thought we'd come and check." He looked around the room, his expression growing serious. "Is this everyone?"

"No indeed O'Neill", Teal'c answered. "There are a small number of us but there are more waiting."

"We were the first line of defense Sir", Siler spoke up.

"What were you going to do?" Jack asked, glancing at all the weapons.

"Well", answered Reynolds, "First we were going to shoot you and then we were going to blow you up." He paused, "But we changed our minds."

"Thank God!" Jack laughed and then swayed, feeling like he was about to pass out.

"Jack needs to sit down. He was hurt and he's still recuperating." Teal'c instantly walked over and draped Jack's good arm around his shoulders. It was obvious, from the way it was bound, that his right shoulder and arm weren't working.

"Let's go. The others will want to see you and then you can tell us everything Jack", Mike said. He was worried about O'Neill who was looking increasingly pale.

The 'intruders' and the home team headed out to where the others were waiting. No one had told the newcomers who else was at the SGC and Jack was too frightened to ask. No one had mentioned Sam and he prepared for the worst.

They arrived at a closed door. Reynolds stopped Jack. "Signal", was all he said. He reached around and knocked a pattern on the door. After a second they could hear the door being unlocked and it slowly opened.

Reynolds walked in. "I've brought some guests!" was all he said. Jack, held up by Teal'c, then entered.

"UNCLE JACK!" a voice shrieked and the next thing he knew a body threw itself against him and arms were suddenly crushing him. Teal'c stepped away although stayed close.

Jack looked down at the young woman wrapped around him and smiled. Thank God, he thought, she'd made it.

"Hey kiddo", he said softly, returning the hug. "How are you doing?"

"Better now", came the muffled and teary reply. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad too", he answered, kissing the top of her head, which was all he could see. At that moment he glanced up, looking straight into two blue eyes, awash in tears.

"Sam!" he said softly. "You're okay!" He felt his heart leap and begin to pound madly. He was so relieved, so overjoyed, he didn't know what to do. If he wasn't careful, he knew, his emotions would spill out for everyone to see.

"General!" she answered softly. For some reason, which he refused to ponder, her one word brought him crashing down. That was right – he was 'General O'Neill. He could feel the internal sigh – things hadn't changed.

To hell with that, he suddenly thought. No one's gonna think anything of it – and if they do – who cares! As Cassie pulled away he grinned and held out his one arm. "Come here!" he said to his favorite all time 2IC.

With a sniff and a small smile, Sam ran over and threw her arms around _her_ General. As he held her tight she felt, for the first time since the attack against earth, that everything might just be all right.

"It's good to see you Carter", his soft voice said in her ear.

"Same here Sir, same here!"

_**Thank you LAIsobel for the ideas surrounding the reunion scene! This was for you!**_


	12. Never Alone

When she'd seen him come through the door she'd wanted nothing so much as to run to him and throw herself at him. She wanted to scream and to cry and to shout with happiness and relief. Fortunately, Cassie had beaten her to it and had given her a few seconds to get her emotions under control. Jack would have been horribly embarrassed to have such a thing happen – as would she. Still, when he'd looked up and caught her eye, she'd thought she'd seen the same emotions in him that she was feeling.

As he held her she decided she was probably imagining it. Still, she knew he cared and was happy to see her. If that was all they'd ever have, then so be it. She'd enjoy whatever they _did_ have.

She couldn't stop the feelings that welled up inside her though, as they continued to stand there, holding on to each other. She could feel his strength and solid reassurance. She could also smell him – that unique, clean and manly scent that was purely Jack. It felt like forever, but also only a fleeting moment, before he pulled back. She regretfully stepped back as well and drew her arms away from him.

She was instantly confused when he seemed to sway towards her. At first, she thought he simply didn't want to let her go, but it took only a second to realize he was on the verge of passing out. His face went suddenly, completely white and she could see his eyes start to roll up into his head.

"Teal'c", she called as O'Neill started to topple. Fortunately, the Jaffa was watching for just that thing and easily caught him on the way down. Jack seemed to rouse a bit, but he was clearly not completely with it.

"We need to get him to the Infirmary", Daniel cried. "He was hurt and he's been real sick. Is there a doctor here?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes", answered Carter, with a worried frown. "Dr. Lam."

"I'll get her Colonel", Siler spoke before she had a chance to say anything.

"Have her meet us in the Infirmary", Sam called as he hurried out. Between Teal'c and Reynolds they managed to help Jack move towards the Infirmary. As groggy as he was, he absolutely refused to be carried.

"What is it?" Caroline Lam asked worriedly, as she walked into the Infirmary. All she'd been told was that someone had been wounded. She hadn't yet been told about their 'visitors'. It wasn't until she neared the bed that she realized. "General O'Neill!" She turned to the others. "What's he doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"Come to … save you Doc", O'Neill answered unsteadily.

"Yes Sir" she answered as she began to examine him quickly. "I see you're doing a good job of it!"

"Hey … no sarcasm … from you!" he answered.

"Okay everyone, out!" Dr. Lam said firmly. With Nurse Soto's help, she began to examine the General.

Quite a few people waited outside the Infirmary, worried but confident in Dr. Lam. Sam looked at Daniel.

"What happened and how did you end up back here with the General?" she asked, puzzled at the strange turn of events.

"It's a long story Sam", he replied, "some of which Jack and Sophie – uh, Captain Kinross – will have to tell you. As for me, well, I was captured but managed to escape and made my way to Jack's cabin. I was half-way there already and figured it would be a safe place to crash until I could figure out what to do."

"Don't tell me", Sam said, "Jack found you there."

"Uh yeah – sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, I kind of conked him over the head when he arrived."

"Why did you do that Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, eyebrow raised.

"I didn't know it was him! I thought he was an alien."

"Yes indeed. I have often thought O'Neill has the appearance of an alien."

"You do?" Daniel looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"I think he's teasing you Daniel", Sam laughed. She then turned serious. "Is that how he was injured?" -although she didn't see how hitting him on the head would hurt his shoulder.

"No, Colonel Carter", Captain Kinross spoke up for the first time. "It happened when we were leaving Valara. Someone followed us and attacked the General. His name was Rawl and he was jealous over the fact that High Councilor Damla wanted to – marry I guess is the best word - the General. He stabbed General O'Neill in the shoulder. The wound became infected and we're also worried that there was nerve damage. He can't move his arm."

Sam heard all of it – really she did. She felt terribly concerned and sorry for the General but her mind was stuck on the information about the High Councilor. She suddenly realized that a lot had certainly happened to O'Neill while he was away. She drew into herself and became the professional soldier. She knew, going forward, she'd have to be no more than Colonel Carter – Sam was effectively buried.

"What about the others?" Carter finally asked.

"They're still on Valara. I – I think General O'Neill should explain the rest, Ma'am. He is more aware of everything than I am."

"Certainly Captain. Can I ask just one question though?" When Kinross nodded Carter continued. "Why did he bring you with him? I mean, I'm not complaining, just wondering."

"It's because they didn't want me Colonel. They didn't need anymore women – just men."

Sam's eyes grew big as she looked at the Captain. This sounded like an intriguing story and she was going to ask another question but just then Dr. Lam came out of the examining room.

"How is he?" asked Daniel.

"He's resting, although he's refusing to sleep – says he wants to talk to his 'team' first."

"But how _is_ he?" asked Carter.

"He's doing okay for now. It's up to the General to tell you any more." She walked towards her office. "Please don't be long. He needs to sleep. I'll have Lieutenant Soto come in in a few minutes to settle him down for the night." With that she disappeared into her office.

"I know she's a good doctor", Daniel said, staring after her, "But I so miss Janet at times like these."

"Me too Daniel, but we can't worry about that now." She turned to Cassie who was waiting with them. "Why don't you go in and say goodnight? Don't be long though, okay Cass? The General needs to sleep and we have to talk to him first." The others who were waiting all said goodnight and trudged off. It would soon be morning, although it was impossible to tell underground.

Cassie nodded and then opened the door to Jack's room. She was gone for only a couple of minutes before returning, a big grin on her face. "He's all yours guys!" she said. "I'll see you tomorrow Sam." As she walked by the woman who was like an older sister or aunt to her, she winked. Carter gave her a curious look, wondering what that was about, but Cassie simply rolled her eyes, in the eternal way of teenagers everywhere, and headed off to bed.

"What's with her?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea", answered Sam, as she opened the door into the General's room. Straightening her shoulders, she walked over to the bed where a pale, but gently smiling, General was lying down – an IV in his arm.

"Hiya kids!" he said softly. He was partially drugged up and knew he was floating slightly, but he also knew that some of the euphoric feeling had nothing to do with what was being pumped into his veins. Instead, it was the feeling of 'rightness', of coming home that made him feel this way. He looked at the three people closest to him in the world, and had to clear his throat before he disgraced himself. Knowing that if he didn't do or say something soon, he might display an embarrassing degree of emotion, he swallowed and then grinned.

"So, you guys all look like you're standing around a death bed. Cheer up for God's sake! It's just a little wound. I'll be better before you know it."

"Is that what Caroline said, Jack?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Sure. A little rest, a few drugs and all will be well."

"Really Sir?" asked Sam, with the same amount of skepticism as her teammate.

Looking at the Colonel, he knew he wouldn't get away with any lies. He then glanced at both Daniel and Teal'c and realized they knew him much too well. Although slightly irritating, in actual fact it gave him a feeling of comfort. Yup – they knew him all right. He grinned again.

"Okay, so maybe a little surgery on top of it – but then I'll be just fine."

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson revealed that your arm was paralyzed. Will the surgery repair that damage?" Teal'c asked.

Damn – foiled by a sneaky, tattooed, six foot something Jaffa who knew him too well. Sigh. "Well, she thinks it'll help."

"Help?" squeaked Daniel. Really, thought Jack, men should definitely not squeak!

Getting serious, knowing they really did need and deserve the truth, he spoke again. "She's just not sure", he said. "The damage took place a few days ago so some of the nerve damage might be permanent. There's no real way of knowing until after the surgery. Also, she said it would take months of physical therapy to get the strength back and she couldn't guarantee how much that would improve things. I'll just have to wait and see."

"I'm sorry Sir", Sam said, feeling badly.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll deal with it." He then smiled at his team. "Enough of that now – how are you guys doing? And what's been happening down here?" he asked, dying of curiosity.

So, Sam spent the next few minutes telling him all that had happened, from her point of view.

"So, you mean to tell me no one has actually seen or heard from these aliens?" Jack asked in surprise.

"No, not that we are aware O'Neill", answered Teal'c.

"Then how do we know they _are_ aliens? Couldn't it have been someone from earth?" he asked.

"It's possible Sir, although the initial reports were that space craft were approaching. Before communications went out we were able to monitor their approach. We also know they took out Washington and Beijing. After that, communications went totally dead."

Jack lay there for a moment, thinking of all the people he knew in Washington. He knew he didn't have time for grief, not right now, but he also knew it would come. He couldn't help spare a brief thought for Lieutenant Nichols, his secretary. He thought of one of the last times he'd seen her as she spoke to her friend about nail polish. A wave of anguish washed over him at the senseless death of a young and innocent woman such as her.

The others were silent, knowing some of what Jack was feeling. They'd all experienced it after the attacks, but they'd also had months to process what had happened and to deal with the initial shock of grief and anger. For Jack, who had known in principal that something had happened, being faced with the reality was difficult.

"Okay Sirs, Ma'am", a new voice broke the silence. "General O'Neill needs to rest. I have to give him a sedative now. You can come back in the morning." Nurse Soto walked over carrying a tray with a syringe obviously full of the dratted sedative.

"I don't need that Lieutenant", Jack grumped. He hated to be knocked out and would much rather talk to his friends. He totally ignored the fact that he was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"I'm sorry Sir", she replied calmly. "Dr Lam ordered it." From her tone of voice, Jack gathered that that was that! A two star General was obviously nothing compared to the Doctor in her chain of command. Knowing Dr. Lam, Jack realized she was probably right to obey the Doctor. He wouldn't want to cross the woman!

Still feeling sad and depressed, he watched as the nurse injected the medicine into the IV port. He knew he'd soon pass out but he looked at his three friends, wishing they didn't have to leave.

Although Jack assumed that he was wearing his usual – I'm tough and don't need sympathy look – in actual fact, his eyes cried out for comfort and support. As they grew heavy, and he started to fade, he heard Daniel speaking.

"Don't worry Jack. We'll be right here. You won't be alone." Relaxing, knowing that his team was again watching over him, he allowed himself to drift into a peaceful and healing sleep.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Sam said softly to her companions as they watched the sleeping General.

"He will be fine, Samantha", Teal'c answered. "He is strong and determined."

"What about the healing device", Daniel suddenly asked. "That'll help."

"It would", Sam sighed, "if it was here. They had it sent to Area 51."

"Crap!"

"Yeah, I know. I thought of it too. Maybe we'll be able to get it back."

"How?" snorted Daniel. "We can't even get out of here and we don't know if it's still there."

The three friends remained in the room, none of them wanting to leave Jack alone. Caroline Lam came by to check on him at one point, and simply shook her head when she saw Sg1 all sitting silently by his bed. After checking him over she looked at the three legends of the Stargate program.

"He's doing fine", she said quietly. "You don't need to stay you know. We'll watch over him."

"We know Caroline", Sam replied. "But we do have to stay. It's just – what we do."

Caroline nodded. She knew enough about the four of them to know they watched each other's backs. This was no different.

"Okay, but why don't you at least take turns. You can bunk out on the other beds if you want. I don't need any of you getting exhausted and then sick."

In the end, that's what they did. Jack was never left alone as each of the team took turns at his side. Carter also checked in with Reynolds to make sure everything was okay on the base.

"Nothing's changed Colonel", he replied. "We're keeping an eye out for Ferretti but otherwise things are quiet."

The next morning, Jack awoke, slightly groggy from the medication. The first thing that met his eyes was a sleeping Sam Carter, her head resting on the end of his bed. He simply stared at her for a few minutes, marveling at how happy he was to have her here, close beside him. With a heavy heart, however, he realized that he'd have to approach her more professionally than he did yesterday. He could be excused his emotional reaction to seeing her after months away - but now he had to revert to 'General' mode.

He could see the moment she started, and began to wake up. When awareness came as to where she was, she sat up straight, and tried to appear awake and with it. Unfortunately, the effect was spoiled by the sheet mark across her face and her undeniable and rather spectacular case of 'bed-head'.

"Mornin' Carter", he drawled, amused by the interesting picture of a dopey Sam.

"Uh – morning Sir." She rubbed her face and stuck her fingers threw her hair in an obvious attempt to wake up and straighten up. He had to hold back a grin as the hair became even wilder.

"Good sleep?" he asked, innocently.

"Yes – I mean no – I – I must have just dozed off for a moment there."

Yeah right, he thought. That sheet mark gave the lie to that theory. She'd clearly been deeply asleep!

"Probably. Uh Carter?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Not that I don't appreciate it and all, but can I ask why you're here?"

"We didn't want to leave you alone Sir. We took turns sitting with you."

He was touched – really touched – but didn't know what to say so he relied on his usual humor. "Afraid I'd get up and wander around?"

"Yes Sir", she grinned. "Couldn't have you trying to steal some cake during the night."

"There's _cake?_" he said seriously, but with a definite twinkle in his eye. "Now if I had known that I would have been here much sooner. I haven't had a real piece of cake in months!"

She grinned slightly but then grew serious. "General, what happened on Valara?"

With a huff, Jack breathed out. "It's a long story Carter."

"I know, that's what Captain Kinross said. She also said you were the one to tell it."

"Yeah, I guess so." He blinked at her for a couple of seconds and then began his narration.

"So, you're telling me they wanted the men in order to _breed them_?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Sounds rather – horrible, doesn't it?"

"Yes! I can't believe they'd do that. What kind of people are they?"

"Desperate people Sam. I don't really think they're bad – at least most of them aren't. What they are is a dying race. They need children or they'll disappear."

"Okay, I understand that, but why didn't they just tell us that in the first place?"

"What could they have said? Please, we'd like some sperm? No, I understand why they didn't tell us. I think they hoped to get to know us first and then it'd be easier. Who knows, maybe they were hoping that some of the men would want to stay."

"Sounds like they made sure of that!"

"What? You think they had something to do with the gate not working? But from what Daniel said, the gate is out here too. The Valarans didn't have anything to do with that."

"Maybe not Sir", Sam agreed, although she sounded anything but convinced. She had developed a sudden dislike for the Valarans – for High Councilor Damla in particular.

"Uh Sir?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Carter?"

"Did you – I mean, the Councilor – she sounds – nice. Were you - I mean was there – did you - ?"

"Donate sperm?" he asked directly.

"No – I'm sorry – I – it's none of my business." She could feel herself grow red. What the hell is wrong with you Sam? Why would she have asked the General _that_?

"Look, all I was interested in was getting us back home. Belén was an attractive woman and I thought we were friends but I _wasn't_ planning to become the father of her children!"

Sam had to make do with that, although she wondered if it would have been different if he hadn't been trapped. What if he'd simply gotten to know her? He was an attractive man and she assumed he sometimes got lonely and wanted companionship. Hell, maybe he got it and she just didn't know. The thought bothered her.

"So Carter, what are we going to do? Any thoughts or plans?"

"Not really Sir. Ferretti and his team are scouting around and we're hoping they'll return soon with some information. Once we have an idea of what's going on, we were going to decide what to do. Until then, we're acting blind."

He nodded, knowing they had to wait. It was irritating, especially since he also wanted to get back to Valara and rescue the teams there. However, right now, earth was more important.

Just then Dr. Lam walked in and shoed Sam out. "I need to see how he's doing Sam", she'd said. "You can come back when I'm done."

After the exam Caroline sat and told him about the surgery. "Are you willing to trust me General? I'm not an expert in this, by any means, but unfortunately, I'm all you've got. I'm also afraid that the longer we leave it, the less likelihood of you getting full use of your arm back."

"Go for it Caroline. I trust you."

The surgery was scheduled for the next day. The Doctor wanted to give Jack one more day of rest before attempting it. As they wheeled him into the operating theatre, a sleepy Jack looked back. He smiled gently and allowed his eyes to close. Standing there was his team as well as a number of others, including Cassie. He was not alone.

_**Yol – this was for you! Take care of yourself and my thoughts are with you. Remember you are not alone either!**_


	13. Questions

**_Kinda short - I ran out of steam - this is still a 'transitional chapter' lots to explain but I will get to the action, I promise._**

"What do you mean he's gone?" the distorted voice asked. "Where?"

"I don't know. He disappeared a few days ago along with Captain Kinross. One of our men is also missing. There's no sign of them at all."

"You moron! All you had to do was keep an eye on him and keep him from finding out what was going on. How the hell could he have disappeared?"

"I don't know! Damla thinks he may have fled to one of the other cities. I guess she wanted him and he said no. Maybe he thought things were getting dangerous so he left. The Captain – well, they're not at all interested in more women. He may have taken her because he thought she was in danger too – or who knows, maybe they had a thing for each other. That could be why he refused the High Councilor."

There was silence for a few moments and then the disembodied voice spoke again. "Find him. Find him and get rid of him. He's too dangerous – that's the reason we planned this the way we did. Next time I hear from you I expect to hear he's dead!"

"Yes Sir."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Jack came around slowly. He could feel that old familiar feeling of coming down off anesthetic – the dizziness, disorientation and, the worst, the horrible sand-filled mouth. He really had to stop injuring himself. This was getting really old.

"General?" a faint voice called. He ignored it, just wanting to go back to sleep where nothing hurt and where he wasn't responsible for anybody. Unfortunately, the voice kept calling.

"Wha?" he groaned. God, he needed a drink!

"Sir, you're in recovery. You're doing just fine – the surgery went well. We'll take you back to your room in a few minutes. You can rest now."

Why the hell did she have to wake him up to tell him that? They must learn things like this in medical school, he decided. Wake the patient up to tell him he's okay and to go back to sleep. Someone should really explain to them that that was just plain – stupid!

He dozed for the next little while, having absolutely no sense of how much time had passed. Eventually he felt himself begin to move and the next thing he knew he was being transferred to a bed. His shoulder hurt although it didn't really feel like it belonged to him. He knew that was simply the pain meds and that before long it would _definitely _belong to him!

Once he was back in bed the nurse – what the hell was her name – hooked him back up. He always hated that, especially the catheter. For some reason he thought, it was just wrong for a young nurse to be fiddling around down there. He wondered fleetingly if they talked about things like that to each other? 'Hey, you should see the General! He's -' Nah, they wouldn't do that. Probably against the Hippocratic oath or something.

"There you go Sir, all set."

Yup – all nicely plugged back in. Should keep him running for a while.

"Your team is waiting in the hall. Do you feel up to seeing them?" she asked.

Oh yeah, it was Nurse Soto – and she was wonderful. Attempting to smile he gave a soft grunt, which she understood as a 'yes'. A few minutes later he saw the fuzzy shape of his team.

"Hey Jack, how you doing?" Daniel, of course.

"Fi -"

"Hi Sir, it's Carter." Really? He never would have guessed. "Dr. Lam said the surgery went well and you'll be up in no time."

He looked at Carter while she talked, not really hearing her words, but mesmerized by her eyes. They were -

"H'vnly", he sighed.

"What Sir?" she looked puzzled. Turning to Daniel and Teal'c she asked, "did you get that?"

"Uh, sounded like 'heavenly' to me", Daniel shrugged. Teal'c did his usual and said nothing.

"Okay." She turned back to the General and saw that he continued to stare at her. She started to feel uncomfortable, wondering if something was wrong. "Sir?" she asked softly, "is there something you'd like?"

"C'rtr"

"Yes Sir?"

No, she didn't get it thought Jack. She wanted to know what he wanted – well, it was very simple – he wanted 'her'. He wanted his Carter! "C'rtr", he repeated. Why wouldn't she understand?

"He's probably thirsty Sam", Daniel reached over and took the cup on the side table and handed to her. "Maybe he's trying to say "water".

"Here General", she said, "have something to drink. It'll help." They'd all been in this situation enough times to know how thirsty you were after surgery.

He took a couple of sips but could feel himself fading. He just wished he had been able to tell her how he felt. For some reason, he felt like he was missing an opportunity. Soon, he was back to sleep – dreaming of a tall blond with eyes to die for.

"What was that?" asked Daniel. "I've never seen him quite so – out of it before."

"I don't know", Sam still looked puzzled. "The drugs were clearly affecting him. I hope he'll be okay."

Teal'c glanced at Colonel Carter but kept his lips tightly closed. Of the three, he was the only one who understood what O'Neill had been trying to say. This was an interesting turn of events indeed!

The next time Jack woke up he was much more himself - and had forgotten his previous attempt to let Carter know he wanted her! If he had remembered, he would have been embarrassed and appalled. There could never be anything between them.

The team spent a lot of time at Jack's bedside, talking about possible scenarios and causes for the earth's present situation. Unfortunately, they just didn't have enough information to go on. They would have to wait for Ferretti's team – and, if he didn't return, they'd have to send another one.

"We'll need to check out the Tel'tak Carter", O'Neill had said at one point. "You may be able to get it going again."

"How badly damaged was it by the crash?" she asked.

"Uh, don't know. It was still cloaked and I'm afraid we kind of 'ejected'. We wanted to get here quickly so -"

"Jack landed on his head!"

"Daniel!" the General cried.

"On your head, O'Neill?"

"Yeah, you should have seen him when we opened the door. The pod had landed upside down. He looked _very_ uncomfortable!"

"At least I didn't have to squeeze in with a young, pretty Captain!" Jack smirked. He next laughed out loud at the completely embarrassed look that came over Daniel's face. Uh oh – there was some interest there!

It was great, Jack thought to himself, after the team had all left to get some lunch. They were back together and it was just like old times. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed them, stuck at the Pentagon. Whatever happened next, he was glad he was with his team.

It was five days after his surgery, and Jack was finally able to be up and around, that they got a message. Ferretti's team was on its way back.

A security crew, along with Carter, Reynolds and O'Neill, all made their way to the shaft to wait for the travelers to return. They were relieved but careful. Just like when Jack, Daniel and Sophie had arrived, they were prepared for anything.

The first person they saw exiting the shaft was Phillip Chang. He looked exhausted and dirty, but otherwise okay. They watched as he reached up and guided another man down. It was Airman Peters. Although he didn't look as if he was hurt, there was something odd about the way he descended. Finally, Ferretti appeared.

"Everything okay Ferretti?" Sam asked, walking forward. The Major turned and looked at her, a heavy frown on his face. When he saw the Colonel he appeared to relax slightly, although the worry didn't leave his face.

"We're alive Colonel, but Peters is in a bad way. He needs to have Doc look at him."

Sam turned and looked at Peters, who was standing with a blank stare on his face. Chang was gently holding on to his arm. "Was he injured?"

"No Colonel, but I think he may have been infected with something."

"Okay, get yourselves to the Infirmary" Sam said. "Reynolds, you and Teal'c accompany them but don't get too close to Peters. We have to wait on the Dr. Lam to see if what he has is infectious. When you're ready Lou, we'll debrief."

Ferretti nodded and moved towards the hallway. It was then he caught site of O'Neill.

"Jack! My God, what are you doing here?" For the first time, Lou's face relaxed and he smiled. Like the others, he felt things had suddenly taken a turn for the better.

"Oh, just came to rescue your sorry butts Major!" O'Neill said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Lou nodded towards Jack's shoulder, which was still heavily bandaged. "Still getting into trouble yourself Jack, I see!"

"Hey, none of that – it's 'still getting into trouble yourself _General!_"

Ferretti's face fell and he stood straighter. "I'm sorry Si -"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud Lou, I'm just kidding!" Jack walked up and slapped his former colleague on the back. "I'm glad you're back safe and sound. We were getting worried."

"Yeah", the Major grimaced. "I have a lot to tell you."

"Good, but for now, go get yourself checked out and then we'll talk."

By the time everyone had been checked out quite a bit of time had passed. Ferretti's wife had hurried down to the Infirmary and they'd spent a few moments together but then she left to tell the kids their Daddy was back. Jack had come to the Infirmary to see how everyone was doing and was quite irritated to be waylaid by the Doc who wanted him to 'rest'.

"You need to take it easier, Sir, if you want that shoulder to heal properly." Lam said as she worked on Chang. "Why don't you lie down for a while?"

"Ha!" a new voice was added to the mix as Daniel entered the room. "Caroline, you're fighting a losing battle. You're lucky you kept him down for as long as you did! Jack is a notoriously bad patient."

"I am _not_!"

"Yes you are – Sir/Jack/O'Neill", a chorus of voices answered him, including Ferretti, Daniel, Teal'c – and even the soft voice of Nurse Soto who'd had to deal with him the last few days.

"Insubordination!" he cried. Unfortunately, everyone but Soto laughed. She was still too much in awe of the General, although he was pretty sure he saw a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine, I'll sit!" he huffed as he sat in one of the plastic chairs. He glared at the Doc, challenging her to say anything. She simply raised her eyebrow and shrugged. It was his body!

Actually, Jack was grateful for the opportunity to sit. He would never admit it but Lam was right – he needed to rest. He still hadn't recuperated fully. Still, there was no way he was laying around anymore. There was too much to do.

"How's Peters?" Jack finally asked. He glanced over at the isolation room where the young airman, was lying.

"He hasn't moved Sir", answered Soto. "He's just staring at the ceiling."

"He appears to be in some kind of catatonic state, Sir", the Doctor replied. "He shows minimal reaction to outside stimuli – just enough to survive I'd say. He appears unable to interact with anyone. As soon as I'm finished with the Major and SF Chang I'm going to do further tests, including a CAT scan. Unfortunately, they'll have to wait as we're short staffed."

The General nodded. "Just let me know as soon as you've found anything."

A couple of hours after their return – and after a quick meal and shower – Ferretti and Chang, met with Reynolds, Sg1 and O'Neill in the Briefing room. Hopefully they'd find some answers.

"So Lou, what can you tell us?" Jack asked once everyone was settled.

"Things are bad out there Jack", he said with a frown.

"How bad Lou?" he asked, soberly.

"We headed towards Denver, hoping that we'd find more people in the city and get a better idea of what was going on." He stopped and closed his eyes. "When we got there it was – eerie. There were very few people anywhere. Those that were there appeared to be in the same state Peters is now. They were just – existing – living almost like animals. Most of them appeared half starved."

"What of the enemy?"

"We saw a few transport vehicles going in and out of the city. There were people on them who were clearly in charge but they looked and sounded human. They seemed to be rounding up people and taking them away. We tried to follow, but couldn't find a fast enough vehicle that was actually working." He stopped again and took a deep breath. "We were able to get close to one group as they collected some of the people. We watched them for quite awhile and, as I say, they appeared totally human – except for one thing."

"Yes, what's that?" Jack was staring intently at the other man.

"They had some kind of communications device the like of which I've never seen before. They would seem to check in every half hour or so."

"When you say it was different, how do you mean?"

"Just that I've never seen anything like it. It didn't look like it was local earth technology. The user simply had to touch it and it would glow. The next thing you knew, he was speaking into it. It looked like there was some kind of visual but we were too far away to see anything."

"So, they're in touch with someone? No ideas as to who's on the other end of that thing?"

"No, but I know they're the one's in charge."

"Really? How?"

"Because of the way the men reacted. It was almost as if they were talking to some kind of 'god' or something."

"Goa'uld?" Sam asked in shock.

"No – I don't think so. I didn't see anything that looked like the Goa'uld and the voice didn't sound – uh Goa'uldish, although it could be I suppose. Anyway, whoever was on the other end of that thing isn't on earth."

Jack sat up straighter. "How do you know that?"

"Because he – the voice – said so. He said 'they' were in their ships, monitoring everything and that nothing could escape. By the looks of things out there, they're right!"

"Crap!" Jack stood up suddenly and then he turned swiftly to Daniel. "Go get Sophie for me." He had been too ill and too worried on their entrance into earth's atmosphere to notice anything. Mind you, he admitted, they had been cloaked so it was definitely possible the alien ships had been as well.

When Sophie arrived shortly thereafter, she indicated she had seen nothing unusual either. "But I wasn't really paying attention Sir", she said apologetically. "I was watching you more than what was outside. I'm sorry."

"No need Captain, I just wanted to double check." He turned back to the others. "So, we have aliens monitoring from space and what we think are human 'enforcers' down here. We also know people are being taken away, for some purpose, and those that are left have somehow been infected or are being controlled somehow. Do I have everything?"

No one spoke so Jack simply nodded. "Okay, so what do we do about it?"

"I think the first thing we need to do is to see if we can get the Tel'tak operating", Reynolds said. "Why don't I take Carter and we'll see what we can do."

"Okay, but Daniel will have to go along to show you where it is. In the meantime, we'll see what the Doc has to say about Peters."

As Jack watched Reynolds, Carter and Daniel prepare for their journey to the Tel'tak, he prayed that they could get it fixed. Even more than that, he prayed for their safety. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost any of his team.


	14. Rage

**_A leeetle more action! More to come!_**

"You sure you'll remember which way it is Daniel?" Sam asked. She loved Daniel dearly, but sometimes he could be rather – absent-minded.

"Yes Sam" he replied, "I remember! I'm not an idiot you know. I've been doing this for a lot of years."

Yes, that was true, she thought guiltily. Giving Daniel an apologetic smile she held her arm out, waiting for him to lead the way.

As they walked, she thought back to the years of fighting the Goa'uld and exploring the galaxy. Looking at her friend's back as he walked ahead, she realized that she had grown so used to traveling with him, that she'd completely missed sight of the fact that he'd changed. Oh, he was still somewhat idealistic and could still wax lyrical about all things new and different, but he'd also hardened. He could be a tough soldier when need be – and had turned into a good fighter and warrior.

Instead of feeling good, for some reason this saddened her. It was as if Daniel had lost something over the years as well as gained something. Maybe it was his sense of innocence and wonder. Maybe they'd all lost it, she realized. Since when had the job begun to be a burden, rather than an exciting and exhilarating trip into the unknown? Thinking back, she realized it had begun to happen when Jack was first made General. His leaving Sg1, to become 'the Man', had meant the beginning of the end of an era. His leaving for DC was the final chapter to the adventure. And then, of course, soon after that was the attack. Now things had really changed.

Sam sighed, knowing that she too had lost her innocence and sense of wonder. Now, she felt mostly duty and obligation. The only things that made the job even remotely bearable were her friends, her Sg1 family. Having the General back had brought a brief feeling of familiarity, of wonderful times shared and adventures experienced. But, sadly, it had also brought back that sense of yearning, of wanting something but never being able to attain it. She loved having the General close by, at the same time she hated it. It disturbed her equilibrium, caused her to question and doubt. She wondered, for the millionth time, whether she had made the right decision so many years ago; the decision to put duty and honor before desire.

She stopped suddenly. With a flash of insight and honesty she faced the truth. It had only partly been about those two things. No, mostly it had been about fear. Fear that to change things, to go for what she wanted, meant risk. It meant the possibility of losing a friendship that meant more to her than any other. It meant allowing herself to risk, to be vulnerable – and if there was anything Samantha Carter hated, it was to be vulnerable. Risk, well it was okay for the flesh – the heart was a totally different thing.

"Sam, are you okay?" She looked up, realizing that she hadn't moved for quite a few seconds. Both Daniel and Mike were looking at her strangely.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about what Ferretti told us." They both nodded, not suspecting that she was out and out lying. She had to get her mind back on the mission. See, this was what O'Neill did to her, she realized. He – upset her carefully planned and organized life.

With a quick shake of her head, she began to march ahead purposely. No more thinking about the General!

Said General was frustrated as hell. He wanted to be _doing_ something, not just sitting around on his butt. His shoulder was hurting and itching at the same time, which was driving him crazy. He desperately wanted to scratch but knew that would just increase the pain. Instead, he wandered around and basically got in everyone's way.

He still hadn't heard from the Doc about Peter's condition. She'd been doing a whole raft of tests but since it was basically her and Soto, he knew it wasn't fair to bug her. If she'd known O'Neill better Lam would have wondered at the uncharacteristic absence of the General from her lab. Normally, he would have been by numerous times to check on the results.

Just then he saw Ferretti standing in the hallway. "Hey Lou, how are things going?" He asked, walking towards the Major. Jack had a brief thought that Lou should really have been promoted to Colonel by this time. He'd have to look into it – although right now it didn't really mean much!

"Lou", he repeated. The Major hadn't moved. He walked up and put his left hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

When Ferretti still didn't move, Jack felt an immediate sinking in his stomach. Oh God, no. Looking closely at the Major, he could see that his eyes had glazed over and he was staring blankly ahead.

"Damn!" he said loudly. "Damn it all to hell! We don't need this!" Taking Lou's arm, he began to lead the other man towards the Infirmary. He realized that he was now probably infected himself. He prayed Lam would find a cure soon.

He arrived at the Infirmary to see that, unfortunately, it was empty.

"Doc", he cried. He called again and soon he could hear footsteps approaching. As she walked into the room he put his hand up. "Don't come any closer. Looks like Ferretti's been infected."

"What?" she cried. "General, get away from him. Why are you standing so close?"

"I'd already touched him before I realized. Figured I was already exposed. Anyway, someone had to bring him here. I suggest you get your Hazmat suit back on and put him in isolation."

"I will. Sir, since you've been exposed you're going to have to stay away from everyone – or wear a suit yourself."

Damn again! He hated those things. "I'll put one on. I need to go tell the others." Crap, he realized. "Lola and the kids – they'll all have been exposed too. And Chang."

"I think the best thing is to keep all of them in their rooms, at least until they show signs of coming down with whatever it is. Right now the kids would go crazy being cooped up in an isolation room."

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll get changed", he sighed, "and then go speak with Teal'c. He can handle things for now."

As he walked down the hallway in the bright orange suit, he wondered if anything could get worse. He stopped suddenly. "Carter!" Crap, her team was headed to the ship. She and Reynolds could both be infected. They all figured Daniel was somehow immune. Hopefully, if the others were affected, he'd manage to bring them back.

He found Teal'c, who looked surprised to see him. "I've been exposed to the alien – whatever. Ferretti has it now. I need you to go and tell Lola to stay put. She and the kids aren't allowed to leave their rooms for now. Tell her we'll have food and anything she needs brought to the room and we'll check on her regularly. Then get to Chang right away and tell him the same. Actually – check him first. He would have been exposed before Ferretti's family. We'd better check everyone else as well."

"I will do so O'Neill. Why do you not return to your quarters and I will inform you when I have spoken to everyone. There is no point in you having to walk around in the orange suit. It is extremely unpleasant."

"You can say that again!" Jack answered. "Okay, but if you need me, call."

As Jack sat in his room, fortunately out of the Hazmat suit, he thought back to what Ferretti had said. Peters had been the only one to come into contact with any of the humans on the outside. He'd scouted ahead, at one point, and had literally run into an older man who was wandering aimlessly through the streets. The man hadn't even appeared to notice that someone had practically knocked him over. That must have been when the young airman was exposed.

So, according to the report, that had been two days before they returned which made it three days in total since he was exposed. That was a pretty short incubation period, if that is how Peters had been affected. Still, that was actually a good thing. They should know pretty soon who had been infected.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It is I, Teal'c."

"Just a second." Jack struggled into the suit, hating it even more. It was also extremely awkward to get on and zip up with one arm out of commission. If Teal'c had still had his symbiote, they probably wouldn't have needed to be as cautious but now, he had to be more careful.

"Okay, come." As Teal'c walked in the door Jack tried to determine whether the news was good or bad. Although Teal'c still thought he had a 'poker' face, Jack had known him long enough to instantly tell. "Bad?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It appears as SF Chang is also infected. I spoke with the others and none, other than Major Ferretti's family, appeared to have come into direct contact with either him or Major Ferretti except for you."

"Yeah, but we don't know how close you have to be to be infected. It could be airborne, which means all of us may have been exposed. I just hope to God Lam can figure this out!"

He headed over to the Infirmary a bit later to find out how far the Doctor had progressed. The matter was now urgent as all of them had probably been exposed.

"Anything?" he asked through the mask of his suit.

"We've located what looks to be some kind of foreign bacteria Sir, but so far no antidote."

"But that's a good thing right?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. It's better than a virus at any rate. Earth born viruses are almost impossible to kill and if it had been an _alien_ virus – well there wouldn't have been much hope. I'm trying a whole variety of antibiotics but so far nothing's worked."

"Keep trying Doctor", he said. Really, there was nothing else he _could_ say. What was worse, there was nothing else he could _do_.

He decided to go check on Lola but she was, so far, all right. H next visited the three men who were infected but had found it rather creepy. They were all simply staring at the ceiling with blank looks on their faces.

It was only as he went to leave that he heard a noise. Turning swiftly, he was just in time to see Ferretti launch himself at him. He had a wild look on his face and was drooling. For a second Jack froze, shocked at the sudden change. By the time he snapped out of it Lou had already slammed into him, knocking him flat.

The wild-looking man landed on top of him and started to pummel him with his fists. Jack fought back as well as he could, although he was hampered both by his injured arm and by the Hazmat suit.

The two men struggled wildly, although Jack was quickly losing the battle. The other man was insanely strong and seemingly filled with rage. He had already grabbed Jack's hood and had pulled it off. In the next second he had his hands around O'Neill's neck and was squeezing with all his might.

Jack tried desperately to pull Ferretti's hands away but didn't have the strength in his one arm. He even tried to use his right arm, but he couldn't move it more than a couple of inches. He soon began to see spots and knew he was about ready to pass out. All he could think of was that if Lou recovered from this, he'd never forgive himself.

The burning in his lungs was horrific. He was clawing at Ferretti's hands, desperate for oxygen. He heard a roaring in his ears and figured it was almost over – when suddenly, Lou's hands were pulled from his neck and his body was lifted off of Jack.

For the next few seconds all Jack did was try and get the air back into his lungs. Unfortunately, and terrifyingly, it didn't seem to be working. He looked up to see Teal'c looking at him in concern and tried to reach out, begging with his eyes for help.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, concerned. He knelt down by Jack and realized suddenly that the General was not breathing. He shouted for Lam and then reached down and tilted Jack's head back. Immediately he leaned down and pressed his lips against Jacks and started to breath.

For a crazy second – in his almost unconscious and delirious state – Jack wondered why Teal'c was kissing him. That was just – wrong – he decided. Teal'c was _not_ the team member he wanted to kiss! He feebly tried to lift his arm to push his friend away, when he suddenly felt his lungs expand. God, he could feel the oxygen entering his body and it was glorious.

Teal'c continued his resuscitation of the General until he was sure O'Neill was breathing on his own. Still, his breaths were coming with a terrible wheezing sound which was clearly causing O'Neill distress.

The Jaffa put his hand on his friend's shoulder to try and give him some comfort. He looked up to see Dr. Lam rushing towards them. She immediately knelt down and began to examine the General.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"Major Ferretti attacked O'Neill. He was attempting to strangle him when I arrived. The General had trouble breathing at first."

Caroline nodded – it was obvious the General was still struggling. She quickly glanced around to see an unconscious Ferretti on the floor. Thankfully, he appeared to be breathing.

"Okay Teal'c, can you help me get the General to one of the beds? I need to give him some oxygen."

"Certainly Dr. Lam." He reached down and gently helped an only partially conscious O'Neill to sit up.

"No – more – kissin'" the General gasped out as Teal'c helped him to his feet. "Not – my – type!"

"You are not my type either O'Neill", Teal'c answered seriously. He half supported, half carried O'Neill to one of the beds. "Rest my friend. The Doctor will help you now."

"Ferr – etti?"

"Is unconscious. I will put him back to bed. I believe we must use restraints on all of the men."

"Yeah", wheezed Jack. Just then the Doctor returned with a mask and soon had him set up on oxygen. Normally he hated those things blowing into his nose and mouth, but this time he was grateful. He still felt like he was short of oxygen.

"There General, that should help. I'm going to want to take a scan of your neck to make sure there isn't any serious damage."

Jack looked at her in distress. God, that's all he needed right now.

"I'm sure it's okay Sir – just a precaution." She put up the sides of the bed and adjusted the sheets. The General gave her a disgusted look, which she simply ignored. She was too used to big, strong, brave men who became babies when in hospital.

"I don't want you falling out of bed Sir. I know", she replied when she saw his look, "normally it wouldn't be an issue, but you'll probably feel a little dizzy and disoriented for a while due to the lack of air. I'm sure you don't want _another_ injury?"

Even though he was irritated, he knew what she was saying was right, so he just settled back and watched as Teal'c and Nurse Soto restrained the three men. He hated to have to do it, but knew it was for everyone's safety.

A little while later they wheeled him to an examining room where they took an ultrasound to ensure there was no major damage. With a small smile Dr. Lam pronounced him reasonably fit and had him returned to his bed.

"I think all we have to contend with here Sir is some deep bruising. I'm afraid it's going to be painful and you probably won't be able to talk for a few days, but other than that, you should be just fine. Just don't overdo it, okay?"

After she left he drifted off to sleep, wishing he could quit getting in the way of crazy guys who wanted to kill him!

"Teal'c, can you stay and watch the General? Just make sure his breathing is okay. With neck injuries you have to be careful – his throat could swell and we'd have to do a tracheotomy."

"Is that likely Doctor?" Teal'c asked, looking at the sleeping General.

"It's really impossible to say. Just keep an eye on him and if he seems to have any trouble, call me immediately.

With a nod Teal'c watched the Doctor leave and settled back to watch his friend.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there", Daniel said quietly. So far they hadn't seen any one, but they were still being careful.<p>

Sam nodded. "Good."

They came to the edge of the tree line and Daniel was sure they were almost at the crash site. "It's just beyond the trees in a clearing. We should be able to see where the ground was disturbed by the landing."

"I hope we can fix this thing", Sam muttered. Sometimes it frustrated her that J – Jack and her team always thought she could do miracles. Okay, she'd done a few, she conceded, but there were certainly things that were beyond her. She had the sneaky suspicion that crashed Tel'taks were one of those things.

"Whoa!" they heard Reynolds low voice and then saw him step back, slowly and carefully, until he reached their position.

"What is it Mike?" Sam asked softly.

"Look and see – but be careful."

Sam nodded and quietly moved up a few feet. Peeking through the dense brush, she could see a dozen people searching the clearing. Damn! They knew the ship was here!

Just then, Sam heard a shout. Looking up, she looked right into the eyes of what looked like a human female of about 16 or 17. She was pointing right at Sam's team.

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm sure it's him. I <em>do<em> know General O'Neill!"

"_Why didn't you report this sooner?" the voice on the other end of the communicator asked._

"This is the first time I've been able to make it to the surface to get in touch with you."

"_Damn! How the hell did he get off Valara?"_

"He had a Tel'tak Sir. Colonel's Carter and Reynolds, and the archaeologist, Daniel Jackson, all went to see if it's salvageable."

"_I'll send out some people of my own. That should stop them. In the meantime, you know what to do."_

"Sir – I can't – I wasn't told I'd have to – kill someone."

"_You signed on to this and you knew the risks. Don't try and weasel out of it now. I have enough on you to keep you in Leavenworth for the rest of your God-damned life!"_

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. Just remember, I'll need a bonus for this one!"

"_Of course. As soon as you're done with the mission._"

So, after hanging up, the listener climbed down the long ladder in the exit shaft. The question now, of course, was how to kill O'Neill without letting anyone know it was him? He stopped to think a moment and realized that now was probably the best time. He knew about the General's run in with Ferretti and that Lam was keeping him in over night in the Infirmary. He figured it was time for a little visit.

It was too bad the General was about to suffer respiratory failure again - and this time it would be permanent.

**_Ah - we've again entered Vini's evil land of Cliffies! _**


	15. The Mole

**_She's baaaack - and she's sorry. RL and business travel made it impossible to update. I'm sitting here in sunny LA and had a bit of time so here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. As always - thanks to my lovely reviewers! I hate the new message system because it no longer tells me if I've replied and sometimes I forget - so if I miss you I apologise (or if I send you repeated answers to the same review). Why do they make stupid changes! Also - does anyone else hate the mobile edition of Fanfic? I detest it but it keep changes on me! Aaargh. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

Jack was frustrated. No, he was more than frustrated – he was furious. He couldn't believe that he was back in the damn Infirmary. It was starting to feel like he lived here. Maybe it was time to give this life up! He laughed to himself at that. No, that was no longer an option, not unless he either returned to Valara or allowed himself to be captured or enslaved by the aliens.

As he lay there, looking up at the ceiling, he thought about what had brought them all to this point. Maybe Kinsey had been right all those years ago. Maybe they never should have opened the damn gate in the first place. In a sense, they'd poked the hornet's nest by doing so – and it looked like they were now being stung by alien hornets.

He thought briefly about where he'd be right now if they hadn't opened the gate. Probably a raging alcoholic or dead, he decided. He'd definitely been on the path to self-destruction before that first trip to Abydos. As it was, he'd had eight glorious years fighting and adventuring side-by-side with three of the most amazing people it had ever been his fortune to get to know.

Right now, two of those people were undertaking a dangerous mission and the third was seated in a chair in a dark corner of his room, keeping an eye on him. He'd tried to tell Teal'c to leave, to go to bed, but the man had simply ignored him. The fact that he couldn't talk made that a lot easier, although to be fair, he knew he couldn't have talked Teal'c out of it anyway. Man was as obstinate as - as he was!

The Doc had said something about his throat swelling so he guessed it was good that someone was here. He thought back to those couple of minutes when he couldn't breathe and decided he didn't want to ever go through that again.

He just hoped that by tomorrow he'd be up and around. His throat hurt, and his shoulder ached, but he didn't think he was too badly off. He needed to get going and _do_ something. He hoped Carter would come back with word the Tel'tak had been fixed.

That made him think again about Valara. He hoped to God Davis was able to deal with everything there. It's not that he didn't trust the man, it's just that things had started to get weird and he was afraid of what might happen. He knew they had to try and get back there, he just didn't know how.

He started to drift, feeling the drugs the Doc insisted on giving him, take over. His poor body had been through enough. He really, really wished he could just go to his cabin and relax. With the world the way it was, he knew that wasn't remotely possible.

He was pretty sure he'd been almost asleep when he saw the door begin to open slowly. For a brief second he'd thought it was simply Lam or the nurse come to check on him. It was when he realized that they wouldn't be opening the door like that that he became alert. He glanced over atTeal'c and was relieved – but not surprised – to see that the big guy was watching the door carefully. He too knew something was up.

O'Neill closed his eyes, although he peeked out of a tiny crack between his lids. He slowed his breathing, trying to pretend he was asleep. He could sense, more than hear, the soft footsteps approach. Whoever it was stopped just as he or she reached the bed. Jack tried to see if he could recognize the person, but all he could see was the person's waist.

There was a soft rustle and then next thing he knew there were hands around his neck. Damn, it hurt – and he couldn't breathe. Fortunately, it didn't last long as the person was pulled off of him almost instantly. Good thing since with only one arm he would have found it hard to fight back. As it was it took him a couple of seconds to get his heart and his breathing to calm down.

He suddenly heard a loud crack and then a short scream. Someone had just received a broken bone and Jack figured it probably wasn't Teal'c. He pushed himself up on the bed and looked down. With a small grin he saw that the Jaffa had things under control. He had the attempted assassin pinned to the ground and the other man was groaning. It was clear it was his arm that had been broken.

Teal'c looked up at that moment. "All is secure O'Neill. Are you all right?"

The General nodded, although he rubbed his neck. He really had to stop this. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and watched as Teal'c pulled the man to his feet.

It was SF Frank Ellis. Jack felt himself relax slightly. At least it wasn't someone he'd known. He would have felt horrible if it had turned out to be Siler or hell – even Felgar – although, of course he'd never tell him that!

Well, it looked like they had a mole in the house. Crap, thought Jack – this changed everything.

* * *

><p>As soon as the young girl had shouted Sam and the others moved back into the trees as soundlessly as they could. With a series of silent hand signals, the three of them moved away from the clearing. They heard more shouting and then footsteps running towards their previous position.<p>

For the next few minutes the three weaved in and out of the woods, avoiding their pursuers. Sam was surprised at the seeming ineptitude of those trying to capture them. She didn't believe they could be military or even police with how noisy and clumsy they were. And then too, there was the fact that the person who had spotted them was no more than a young teenager.

Eventually, Sam stopped and looked at Reynolds. He was clearly thinking the same thing. With more gestures, they quietly moved back towards the clearing. There were only a couple of people there – a young man and woman. They were carrying rifles – earth made weapons rather than anything alien. Sam gave a quick signal and they moved behind the couple.

"I suggest you put those rifles down", Sam said quietly, holding her weapon on the young man. Reynolds was covering the woman. Both of them started but then stilled.

"Please, don't hurt us", the woman said carefully. "We meant you no harm."

"Put the guns down", Carter repeated. The two slowly lowered their guns to the ground and then straightened.

"Okay, keep your hands in the air and turn around."

After they had done so the man looked at her and spoke. "Who are you people?"

"We're Air Force. Who are you?" Reynolds asked in return.

"Air Force? You mean you're not with the aliens?" the woman asked in surprise. She looked at her companion and seemed to suddenly relax.

"Aliens? No. What about you, who are you?"

Again they glanced at each other before the young man began to speak. "My name is Ian, Ian Michaels and this is Sarah Belmont. We've been hiding out with a group of other free citizens."

"Susanna saw you and we thought you were the enforcers. We wanted to capture you before you told the others about us."

Just then they could see the rest of the group – Sam counted nine of them – come out of the woods and walk towards them. Sam realized at that moment that Daniel still hadn't shown up. She hoped he was okay.

As the rest of the group walked forward they could see that most of them were young except for one older man. He looked to be in his late forties. He walked forward and it was clear that he was the leader of this little band. "Who are you", he asked bluntly.

"They said they're with the Air Force", replied Ian.

"Air Force?" The man looked skeptical. "Can you prove it?"

"Uh, yes, but I don't see that we really have to", answered Carter as she patted her gun. "We kind of have you at a disadvantage."

The man nodded, but didn't look terribly impressed. He glanced around and seemed satisfied that his band was all together. "What do you plan to do with us?" he asked. The younger ones in the group looked worried.

"What were you doing here", Carter asked, not answering his question.

"We saw those", he pointed to where one of the escape pods sat, "and saw the ground had been torn up. We thought it might be something left by the aliens so we decided to check it out." He looked at the two people holding the guns. "You know what they are, don't you? That's why you're here."

Sam and Reynolds looked at each other and then back to the man. "What's your name", Reynolds asked.

"Me? My name's Andrew Fererra."

"And who is Andrew Fererra?" Sam asked.

"I'm an attorney from Denver – at least that's what I was before the attack. I was up at my cabin, fishing, when everything happened. I tried to make it back to Denver, but realized things were bad so I turned around and headed back, hoping that eventually someone would come and save us."

"And what about these people?" she asked, pointed to the group of young people.

"We were on a camping trip", Sarah answered. "We're a church youth group and we were away on a week retreat. We tried to make it back to the city but when we ran into Joe he convinced us to stay away until we were sure it was safe."

"I see, so you've been living out in the country for the past six months?"

"Yes", this time it was another young woman who spoke. "A few times we tried to go back but we could see that things were still bad. We were afraid we'd be captured or turned into zombies like the others we saw, so we stayed away."

"Zombies?" Sam raised her eyebrow and looked again at Reynolds. These people certainly seemed legitimate, but she had to be careful.

"Yeah, people are acting really weird. We've also seen the enforcers who keep everyone in line."

"I see", Sam bit her lip. "What can you tell me about these 'enforcers'?"

"Nothing really", this time it was Andrew who answered. "They look human but seem to report to someone, although we've never seen who that is. They have strange weapons and communications devices so we assume they're communicating with the aliens."

"But you've never actually seen them?", asked Reynolds.

"No." Andrew said shortly. "All right, we've told you about us, what about you? You said you're Air Force so I'm assuming you're from Colorado Springs?"

Sam nodded, figuring that much would be pretty obvious.

"So, you're telling me that the Air Force has people here? Then why haven't you done anything? What are you waiting for?" Andrew asked, looking disgusted.

Again Sam didn't answer. Instead she made a decision to take these people back with her. She was pretty sure they were legitimate, and the more people they could gather the better. The young ones all looked pretty scruffy and many of them were obviously frightened. Although a couple of them looked to be in their twenties, the rest of them couldn't have been more than about 14 to 16 years old. Their parents, if they were alive, must be frantic.

"Have you been able to contact anyone since the attack?", Sam asked.

Andrew just shook his head as did some of the kids.

"Okay then, we'll take you back with us to the base. You'll be safer there and we have supplies. You all look like you could use a good meal and a shower."

"God, a shower!", one of the guys said. Sam turned and gave him a small smile. Just then Sam heard a noise and saw Daniel starting to walk towards them. She breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"Daniel?" Reynolds asked.

"Just checking the perimeter. Wanted to make sure there wasn't anyone else around. I figured you guys had things under control here."

Reynolds nodded but also looked impressed. Sam realized that all of them had underestimated Dr. Jackson and still thought of him as 'the geek'. He was far from that.

"So, who are these people?" he asked, looked around.

Sam and Reynolds explained, with a few things tossed in by Fererra.

"Daniel, can you take them back to the base?" Sam asked. "That way Mike and I can check things out here."

Jackson realized she didn't want Andrew or the kids to see what she was about to do. At the same time, he didn't like the idea of leaving just the two of them behind. He wished Teal'c were with them. "You sure Sam? You don't think you'll need my help?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure we can find it now. Just let the General know where we are and that we'll head back as soon as I know the status. Give us 48 hours and if we're not back – well, it probably means we couldn't make it."

Daniel nodded, knowing if they didn't return Jack'd move hell and high water to find them. Gathering up the group of survivors, Daniel gestured for them to head out. He kept his pistol at the ready and made sure he could see Andrew at all times.

He gave one glance behind him and saw Sam and Reynolds watching them. He knew they'd wait until they were gone before getting to work on the Tel'tak.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Caroline Lam rushed into the Infirmary, expecting to see General O'Neill in some kind of trouble. She'd worried that his throat might swell. When she arrived however, the General was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking perfectly calm. He simply nodded his head towards the other side of the room. She turned to see Teal'c with SF Ellis seated in a chair, looking rather green and nursing his arm.<p>

"Dr. Lam, I regret to inform you that Airman Ellis has broken his arm." Teal'c said gravely.

"Oh dear, how did you do that Airman?" the Doctor asked as she moved towards him. She was surprised when Teal'c stopped her.

"I broke it Doctor. He was attempting to kill General O'Neill."

"What? You've got to be kidding." She turned back to the General. "What's going on Sir? Is this some kind of joke?"

The General raised his eyebrow and shook his head. She realized, from his very serious look, that this was, in fact, no joke. She then looked back at Teal'c. "Well, I still have to take a look at his arm. I'll also need to take some X-rays."

"You may look at him Doctor, but I am warning you to be careful." He then glanced down at the very sick looking Ellis. "If you attempt to harm the Doctor, I will kill you." Instantly Ellis looked even worse.

Teal'c helped the young Airman up onto an examining table. A few minutes later he accompanied him to the X-ray lab. By the time the Doctor had the results they'd returned to the same room as O'Neill. The three sat quietly until Dr. Lam returned.

"Fortunately, it's a simple break", she said. She was carrying the supplies to put a brace on the arm. "I'll have to cast it later but for now this will help. I assume you will want to interrogate him right now?" the doctor asked.

Jack was a little surprised. He had thought Lam would object to any questioning, insisting that her patient rest or something first. Looking up at her, however, he realized she was angry, very angry. She knew, as well as anyone, what this meant. She also knew that finding out what had happened could mean all of their lives.

With a grateful look he nodded.

"I've given him something for the pain but it shouldn't make him groggy. He'll be able to answer your questions. Let me know when you're finished and I'll give him something a little stronger." She walked over to O'Neill. "I'd like to take a quick look at you sir", she said. "Ellis didn't hurt you did he?" she asked.

"He attempted to strangle the General again", Teal'c answered, "but I was able to stop him quickly."

Jack gave his friend a look which clearly said 'traitor'. He knew this meant that the Doc would want to check him over carefully. After ten minutes of poking and prodding she declared him 'all right'.

"But keep and eye on him Teal'c. General, you're to take it easy okay? You're throat is pretty bruised so no talking!"

Jack sighed but nodded. He knew he couldn't, even if he wanted to. After the Doctor had left he looked over at Teal'c. The big man would have to do the questioning. He looked around for some paper and pen in case there was something he wanted to know. Teal'c guessed what he needed and brought it over. He then turned to Ellis.

"Why did you attempt to kill General O'Neill?"

There was no answer from the young man. O'Neill shook his head and gave Teal'c a look. Unfortunately, they were going to have to make sure he spoke.

"Airman, if you do not answer my questions", Teal'c continued, "I will have to make sure you speak. It will not be pleasant for you."

Frank began to sweat; pretty sure that Teal'c was telling the truth. He wasn't a hundred percent sure though. O'Neill was known as being a fair man and he was pretty sure the big scary guy listened to him.

"O'Neill? Would you have me make this man speak?"

O'Neill nodded and Teal'c advanced slowly.

"Okay, okay – I'll tell you. I didn't want to do this anyway but I was under orders." The Airman explained.

"From whom?" Teal'c asked quietly.

Ellis paused, biting his lip. He looked like he really didn't want to answer but, glancing up at Teal'c, he also didn't want to _not_ answer. All it took was for Teal'c to take one step nearer him for him to begin to speak.

"The President", he said quietly.

"President?" Teal'c looked puzzled and caught Jack's eye. The General shook his head. "You will tell the truth", he repeated. "under whose orders were you working?"

"I told you", he answered, desperately. "The President – the President and the Joint Chiefs."

"What!" Jack croaked and then grabbed his throat. He jumped off the bed – and would have fallen if he hadn't managed to grab it in time with his left hand. Once he'd regained his balance he walked over to Ellis and grabbed the young man's chin and forced his head up so that he was looking him in the eye.

"The General wants the truth." Teal'c said softly.

By this time Frank was beginning to panic. God, what would he do if they didn't believe him? "Look, I'm telling you the truth. It was the President and the Joint Chiefs – well, not all of them – just some of them along with President Hayes. They knew about the alien attack before it happened. They're working with the aliens."

"Why would they do that?" Teal'c asked. Jack was simply glaring, although his breathing had quickened.

"The Heptae contacted the President about a year ago – before anyone else knew they existed. Somehow they found out he was the most powerful person on earth. They told him that they had the technology to destroy the whole world, but they offered him a deal instead. They told him that he could survive if he cooperated with them. They'd take what they wanted and they'd leave a certain number of people alive. Once they had what they needed they'd leave and the President could regain control."

"What do they want? What is it that they need?"

"I don't know", Ellis said. "I wasn't told. All I know is that they wanted 'earth's best' to come to their planet – to find out more about us I guess. General Thacker insisted that Sg1 be sent – everyone knew they were the best – but Hayes refused. He said we might need them."

So, thought Jack, that's why they'd insisted that he send someone else. It was funny – right now he was blindingly angry but at the same time was relieved that he hadn't sent Sg1 – although he felt terrible for the team that did go. God only knows what had happened to them.

"What occurred next?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, there was quite a bit of discussion about whether or not to tell General O'Neill. They decided not to, because they figured he'd never go along with what the aliens were proposing and would try to stop them – both the aliens and the President and Joint Chiefs."

Damn right he would have, thought O'Neill. What the hell were those traitors thinking?

"But they also knew they had to get rid of him or he'd cause trouble. They thought about having him killed but just then the request came to have him go to Valara. They had already been given technology that would jam the Stargate, so they sent it along with one of the officers who was going with the General. They figured he'd be trapped there and so couldn't interfere with what was happening on earth. I think the President didn't want you killed."

Well, wasn't that nice of him, thought Jack! But since the bastard was a bloody murderer and traitor he wasn't about to give him any credit for not having him assassinated.

"Who was the traitor that was sent to Valara?" asked Teal'c.

Ooh – he was one pissed Jaffa, Jack realized. He was pretty sure Ellis didn't realize, but right now Teal'c was on the verge of snapping. He hoped for Ellis' sake he didn't.

"I don't' know, they didn't tell me. Just that that person was to kill O'Neill if it looked like he was going to figure things out or make it back to earth."

"Were the Valarans involved?"

"Not as far as I know, unless someone made a separate deal with them."

"So, what happened next?"

"The President made sure he and his buddies were out of Washington before the attack came. He'd had me transferred here. I was to watch things and report back if anything unusual occurred."

"Why did they not destroy the gate?" Teal'c asked. Jack had wondered that as well, as soon as he realized they had a mole in their midst.

"I think they thought it would be good to have in case things went wrong with the aliens. As far as I know, they only told them about the second gate and not about the one here. The other one was destroyed but this one has just been jammed."

"Do you know how this is done?"

"Yeah – I'm the one that planted the device although I don't know how it works."

"So, you can turn it off?"

There was a pause and then a small nod. Jack took a deep breath – this changed things!"

"So, the President and the Chiefs are safe somewhere?"

"Yes. I don't know where. I was just given a number to call in case of trouble. I contacted them earlier today. It was the first time I'd had a chance to get up to the top to call them. That's when I was told to kill General O'Neill."

"President?" Jack gasped again.

"Uh, no, it wasn't him directly. It was General Thacker. He doesn't seem to like you."

No, thought Jack, that was certainly true. He'd had a run in with the man on more than one occasion. He'd always thought him an arrogant ass but hadn't realized how truly evil he was.

"What else can you tell us?" asked Teal'c, very, very quietly. For some reason, this seemed to completely freak out Ellis and he looked terrified. I would be too, thought Jack!

"Uh, nothing else that I can think of. From what the General said, they don't think it'll be much longer before the aliens leave."

"Have you seen them?"

"The aliens? No – I think only the President and the Chiefs have. They seem to stay in their ships. From what I overheard, there aren't that many of them. It's their technology that gives them the edge, not their numbers."

"And the people helping them?"

"I don't know that either. They are human, I do know that. But whether they are doing it voluntarily or they've been coerced somehow, I just don't know."

Jack made a motion to Teal'c. He then wrote something down and handed it to his friend. Teal'c looked at it and then up at Ellis.

"What about our allies? Why have none of them tried to contact us?"

"Because the President sent a message telling them all to stay away. He told them he didn't want any outsiders interfering in Earth's business. From what I heard, Thor complained bitterly and wanted to contact General O'Neill but was ordered by the Asgard High Council to stay out of earth's affairs. They told him he could not interfere because earth's government had the authority to keep everyone away."

"What about the Tokra?"

"Same there I think, although I don't believe anyone objected too strongly. General Higgins thought that was funny. I remember him laughing about the fact that General O'Neill was always claiming you couldn't trust them. He said General O'Neill had been right about that."

O'Neill just nodded, not surprised. It did, however, give him a bit of a warm feeling to know that Thor had tried to fight for them. He wondered where the little guy was? Maybe he could make contact with him and see if he'd help. They had to figure a way to get rid of these aliens, whoever they were.

Jack was tired – so very tired. He knew it was physical, but he also knew it was because of a deep depression which had suddenly settled on him. Who would have thought that their own leaders would sell them out? The President – a man he'd actually voted for – had been responsible for killing millions of his own people. The horror was almost too much to deal with. He resolved, then and there, that he'd bring those men to justice. At the same time, he had some alien ass to whup!

He wrote on his paper telling Teal'c to lock Ellis up. 'Make sure the little bastard doesn't get away or try and hurt himself. We're gonna need him', he'd written. Good old Teal'c just nodded and grasped Ellis by his good arm. The man actually whimpered as Teal'c took him away. Probably thought Teal'c was going to do him in. Oh well, thought Jack, a little terror serves him right.

With that he settled back down on the bed, exhausted but pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep. He needed Daniel and Carter – then together they'd figure out what to do.


	16. Rival

**_Again my apologies - my family finally arrived and I've been spending time with them. I've also been suffering from real writers block and almost decided to abandon this story but didn't want to leave people hanging. Hopefully I'll be able to move past it and continue. Thanks for your patience._**

Daniel watched carefully as the group of young people – and Andrew Fererra – made their way towards the SGC. They didn't know where they were going, of course, but he had the gun so they didn't argue. He noticed that Fererra kept his eye on him though, and was clearly intent on looking after the young people under his protection.

There was something about the man that got on Daniel's nerves, but, at the same time, he was pretty sure he was who he said he was. And, he had to admire the man for the way he looked after the young men and women in his charge. He'd taken on the role of a father figure to them and it was most likely due to him that they'd survived. His own feelings notwithstanding, Daniel figured Fererra might be a good person to have on their side.

Eventually they made their way to the entrance to the shaft. He told everyone to stand back and carefully cleared the access cover, always keeping an eye on his companions. He managed to open it and then quickly wrote a note, not only with the code required to enter safely, but also telling those below to be prepared for 'guests'. He knew that Ferretti or whoever was below would ensure guards were present.

"Okay, you can all start heading down", Daniel said to the others with him. "It's a long way so hold on tight and go carefully. If you fall – well, let's just say you really don't want to fall."

"What about you?" asked Fererra.

"I'll be going down last. There'll be people waiting for you at the bottom so don't try anything."

"Why would we?" Andrew asked. "If you're really Air Force – the good guys – then we're happy to be here. We're not about to do anything."

Daniel just nodded and then jerked his head towards the opening. "Let's go."

Starting with the oldest of the young people – Ian was his name – they all began to descend. Fererra encouraged each of them and warned them again to take it easy. Finally, with one last look at Daniel, he lowered himself into the shaft and began to head down himself. Daniel waited a few minutes and then followed, after first making sure any evidence of their arrival was cleared. He closed the cover behind him and began to move down the ladder.

"Sir?" Nurse Soto moved over to the bed and woke up General O'Neill.

"Hmmm?" he grunted, before remembering his throat. With a grimace he turned his head and looked at the nurse. Raising he eyebrow in inquiry he waited to hear what she had to say.

"Uh, Mr. Felgar wanted me to tell you that he just received a note from Dr. Jackson. He's coming back and he says he's 'bringing guests' and we should have security ready."

Jack took a deep breath, trying to clear his brain. He sat up and then looked over to where Teal's was, seated in a chair by the door. Upon hearing the Nurse's words, Teal'c had stood up.

"I will go and ensure there is security to meet these guests O'Neill." Jack nodded, knowing Teal'c would take care of it. He was terribly curious, however, wondering who they could be – and whether or not they were friends or enemies. The request for security may have indicated they weren't friends, although it could simply be caution on the part of Dr. Jackson.

He also realized they were dangerously low on people to act as security. With Ferretti and Peter's out, Ellis locked up and Chang under quarantine, that pretty much only left Teal'c and himself with combat experience. Daniel, of course, had plenty of experience and Reynolds and Carter were both decorated soldiers, so, if they'd returned they should be okay.

He knew he couldn't just stay in bed so, once Teal'c had left, he pushed himself up and proceeded to hunt up some clothes. He was pretty woozy, but better than he'd expected. His throat hadn't closed up, thank goodness, and he assumed he no longer had to worry about it.

He pulled on some pajama pants and a shirt he found in one of the cupboards. It wasn't his preference but was definitely better than letting his butt hang out in one of the backless robes. He took a moment to wonder who in hell had invented those things. They were one of the reasons he hated hospitals!

He slowly made his way towards the entrance to the escape shaft, stopping to grab a weapon on the way. When he'd arrived he could see Teal'c, Chloe, Felgar and Siler standing holding weapons. God, he wondered if it was safe to let Felgar have a gun! He glanced at Teal'c and he could have sworn the big man smiled at him. Jack sighed. Oh well, hopefully Felgar had learned something in the last few years.

They could soon hear footsteps descending and focused their attention towards the ladder. A couple of minutes later feet appeared. The person bent down and came out of the shaft.

Jack was surprised. The kid standing there couldn't have been more than 19 or 20 years old. He looked around in shock when he saw the people standing holding weapons on him. He slowly raised his hands.

"Uh hi", he said carefully. "I'm unarmed. I'm with Dr. Jackson."

"Who are you?" Teal'c asked.

"My name is Ian Michaels." Just then, a second person appeared. He too bent down and then stood up next to Ian.

"What's going on?" he asked Ian. He looked to be younger – maybe 15 or 16 at the most.

"I don't know. Just stay calm and tell them who you are."

"Uh, hi. My name is Scott Hendrigan."

"Who are you people?" Teal'c asked.

"We're a youth group from St. Matthew's Church. We were on a camping trip when the attack happened. We've been hiding out since them", answered Ian. "Uh, we were just checking out what we thought were some alien machines when that woman – Carter I think – and the other guy found us. They told us they were Air Force and had Dr. Jackson bring us back." Ian explained. As he was speaking, more of the young people appeared. They stood in a group and all looked quite frightened as the weapons continued to be trained on them.

Finally, an older man appeared. The young people all turned and looked at him. Clearly, he was their 'leader'.

"Who are you?" Teal'c asked again.

"Name's Andrew – Andrew Fererra. And who might you be?" he asked Teal'c, somewhat aggressively.

"I am Teal'c. Is this all of you?" he asked.

"Tilk? That's a strange name. Are you Air Force?" Andrew looked at the rather motley crew in front of him and suddenly doubted that what they'd been told was true.

Teal'c simply bent his head. Just then, the last person arrived.

"Hi guys", Daniel Jackson swung out from the shaft and stepped forward. "These are the guests I told you about. We found them in the clearing." He looked around and noticed Jack standing off to one side. Surprised that the General hadn't spoken he looked at him. "Jack, this is Andrew Fererra, he's the man in charge of this group. According to him they've been hiding out since the alien attack."

"General O'Neill is unable to speak", Teal'c explained.

"What? What's wrong?"

The General pulled down the neck of his pajamas.

"Oh God" Daniel said, seeing the horrible purple and black bruising surrounding his neck. "What happened?"

"Major Ferretti attempted to strangle the General", Teal'c explained.

"Well, I can't say as I'm too surprised - I've wanted to do that a few times myself." Quickly growing serious however, he continued. "But – ah why? And, are you okay Jack?"

"O'Neill will be fine. He simply has to be careful not to speak at present. As for Major Ferretti, he has been affected by the alien sickness."

"Sickness? You mean he's got whatever Peter's has?"

Teal'c nodded. "Yes, although he became violent briefly. That is when he attacked General O'Neill."

"We've seen that a few times", Andrew interjected. "Most of the people seem to be in some kind of catatonic state, but others become pretty violent. We don't know why."

"Really?" Daniel looked surprised and then turned to Jack. "But 'sickness'? We thought it might be chemical exposure or even mind control. Why do you think they're sick?"

"It was because of the way they slowly began to develop symptoms", Teal'c explained. "The Doctor felt it followed the pattern of a virus or bacteria rather than chemical exposure. She has done tests and has discovered a bacterium that is present in those affected. She is attempting to discover a cure."

"Anyone else sick?" Daniel asked.

"So far it is just Peters and Ferretti although we are watching out for others. We do not know if anyone else will come down with it."

"Damn!" He turned back to Jack with a small grin. "So, you can't talk? That's got to be rough!"

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing his friend was going to get way too much enjoyment out of this. At that point he looked to where their guests were standing. The poor kids all looked terrified. Jack gestured with his head, indicating to Daniel and Teal'c that they should deal with the newcomers. He then glanced at Andrew Fererra. There was something about the man he really didn't like, although he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was simply because the man seemed too sure of himself, too arrogant. Whatever it was, he knew he'd have to keep an eye on him.

The newcomers were all taken to the Infirmary to be checked out under the watchful eye of Teal'c. Jack followed with Daniel Jackson, letting the younger man explain where Sam and Reynolds were. He didn't like the fact that they'd stayed back, but knew it was the only choice.

Once everyone had been checked out – it turned out they were healthy, although all a little underweight and dealing with a lot of stress – Jack had them assigned quarters. He had them put in rooms of two or four, separating the guys and girls. He'd asked Cassie to go and talk to them, figuring that someone closer to their own age would be easier for them to deal with. The poor kids were all pretty traumatized.

Fererra was being held in one of the interrogation rooms, although they'd brought him some food. He'd had a chance to shower and clean up a bit and was looking a bit more relaxed by the time Jack and Daniel showed up to ask him some questions.

"So, you really are Air Force", was the first thing he said when they entered the room.

"Well, actually I'm not military, although I work for the Air Force. Jack here – he's a General and you met Sam and Reynolds. Anyway, this is an Air Force facility."

"A pretty secret one I take it?"

"Yes, it's highly classified." Daniel answered.

"So, what goes on here?" Andrew asked curiously. He looked directly at General O'Neill, but the man was giving nothing away. Andrew had taken an instant dislike to the General, but as yet he was being careful.

"Uh, I think the word 'classified' means it's a secret, so I can't tell you." Daniel answered. Jack grinned slightly – Daniel was channeling him very well.

"Okay - although I don't really see what difference it makes now. The world's been taken over by aliens and there's not much military left. Looks like there aren't many of you here anyway. By the look of our welcoming committee you're relying on a bunch of women and civilians."

Daniel actually looked irritated, which was something for the master diplomat. Jack was really frustrated, being unable to talk. He really didn't like this guy!

"Those 'women and civilians' are highly trained individuals, Mr. Fererra. I wouldn't discount them." Daniel answered seriously. Jack wondered what Felgar had been trained in. It certainly wasn't in combat!

"Sorry – look, I didn't mean to insult anybody. I just don't see the point of all this secrecy. We've got to work together if we're going to figure out what to do about the aliens. They're the enemy, not me and a few kids!"

Unfortunately, the man was right, although Jack wanted to wait a while before trusting this guy. His gut was telling him the man was an arrogant ass – but not necessarily an _enemy_ _alien_ arrogant ass. In fact, if he truly had taken in the kids he must be relatively decent.

Daniel had glanced over at the General a few times but Jack was happy with the job he was doing so let him continue. Jackson asked some more questions about the kids and how they had evaded capture by the aliens or the 'enforcers'.

"We pretty much stayed out of their way", Fererra explained. "We made a few trips in to get supplies, but were careful not to get near to anybody."

In the end they hadn't really learned any more than they had heard from Ferretti's team. They arranged for a room for Fererra, explaining that he and his troop of kids would be kept in a secure area, and wouldn't be allowed access to certain areas of the facility. Although he looked unhappy at this, he finally agreed, knowing he had no choice.

That evening, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c discussed what their next steps should be. The conversation was difficult, as Jack had to write everything, and in the end they decided it was going to be dependent on Sam. If she could fix the Tel'tac – and the Gate – they'd have a chance.

Unfortunately, by that evening Lola Ferretti had come down with the alien 'zombie' illness as had Chang. The Ferretti kids were terrified and Sophie offered to look after them with help from Daniel.

Jack was worried. If they couldn't find a cure for the illness, the entire base could soon be affected. In reality, all of them had had some level of exposure and could end up with the illness. Sighing, he prayed that Sam and Reynolds would return quickly.

In fact, they did return the next day. He didn't let anyone see it, but he was incredibly relieved. Even though Sam was perfectly able to take care of herself, he still worried. When he heard she was returning he grinned, and couldn't stop for quite a while. Daniel gave him a knowing look which he ignored.

He was starting to be able to speak and his throat was okay, as long as he didn't overdo it. Of course, he sounded like a gravel pit resided in his throat – but at least he could communicate!

"So Carter", he rasped as she descended from the ladder. "How'd it go?"

She turned to the General in surprise, wondering at his voice. "Uh, fine Sir. What's wrong with your throat General?" she asked in concern.

"Just a little run in with Ferretti. He was affected by the alien – thing – and he attacked me. It's not serious – voice just sounds a little rough."

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious that it was worse than he made it out to be. His completely innocent look confirmed that in her mind. He was too damned innocent. Just then, however, his words about Ferretti sunk in.

"What? Ferretti has been affected? Oh no. Anyone else?"

"Yeah – Chang and Lola."

"God – what about the kids?"

"Nothing yet." He watched her for a moment, feeling relieved but also hopeful. Now they could get going. "So, any luck on the Tel'tak?" he asked, forcing himself back to the present.

"Some", she replied. Just then Reynolds descended from the ladder.

"Hi Jack – how are things going?"

"I was just telling the General about the Tel'tak." She turned back to the General. "I've got it running again, but for how long it's hard to say. I don't know if I'd chance deep space flight with it but it should be okay for short hops on earth."

Jack let out a heavy breath. "Okay – better than nothing. Thank you Colonels. After you shower let's debrief. I've got some news for you."

"Okay Sir. Uh, did Andrew and the kids show up with Daniel?"

"Yeah, they're here." Jack answered. He wasn't happy with the situation, but was now convinced that their guests were who they said they were.

"Good. I felt bad for the kids. They were pretty scared. I think too it'll be good to have Andrew Fererra. He's a pretty smart guy and he kept those kids safe for months."

Jack found himself getting really irritated at Sam's words. For some reason, she seemed to like the guy which gave him an odd feeling. He didn't say anything, however, even though it continued to bother him.

"So, you're telling me we can get the Gate working again?" Sam said excitedly. Jack and Teal'c had just finished telling her and Reynolds about Ellis.

"That's what he said. I had him show Siler the alien thingamabob. He didn't want to touch it until you were able to take a look at it first."

"Hmm", she said, obviously deep in thought. "Can we trust what Ellis says?"

"Don't know", answered Jack. "Personally, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could spit – but he did show us the device and Siler's pretty sure it's what's jamming the Gate. As far as the President and Chiefs being involved – I don't know. I hope he's lying but it is possible."

Sam spent the next few hours examining the alien technology. It was a complicated piece of machinery, and she didn't want to fiddle with it too much. It could be booby-trapped – or have a trigger that alerted others to it being interfered with. According to Ellis, it didn't – but she didn't really want to trust the words of a would-be murderer.

"So?" Jack asked, as she entered his office.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's what's keeping the Gate from working. The EM readings are pretty strong. Normally we would have discovered them, but there's some kind of shield that seems to be blocking the readings. It's an extremely sophisticated piece of equipment."

"Can we turn it off?"

"I'm not sure at this point."

"Why not? We need to get the Gate going if we have any chance of getting rid of these aliens."

"I know – and I don't mean we should leave it permanently. There's something there that I think may be some kind of alarm. Until I can figure that out, I'm afraid it may send a warning if it's deactivated."

"I see", he sat thinking for a moment. "Any idea of how long we'd have?"

"No – it could be hours, could be seconds. I guess it depends if the aliens are monitoring it continuously or not – or whether, in fact, it's being monitored by whichever humans are behind this."

"Okay, keep working on it. Tell me Carter – if we have Ellis get in touch with the President – or whoever his contact is – is there a way to find out where he's calling?"

"Uh, possibly. Why, are you thinking of doing that?"

"Maybe. We need more information and whoever is behind things on earth is our best bet."

"But he could give us away."

"I know. That's why I haven't done anything yet. I'm still not sure if he's telling the truth or not."

By this time Jack was finding his throat beginning to bother him from all the talking. He was still frustrated at his inability to do very much. Right now he had to rely on Carter and the others. With a short "keep at it Colonel", he left to check out how Doc Lam was doing on the alien 'infection'.

Over the next few days more of the original Stargate Command group began to come down with the illness. Although the Doctor was able to identify the bacteria, so far she was unable to do anything about it. It seemed to resist any treatment.

"What I can't figure out Sir", she said to O'Neill, "is why some of you don't seem to be affected. Teal'c I understand – the Tretonin is acting like his former symbiote to keep the infection at bay." She looked puzzled for a moment. "With your permission General, I'd like to take some blood samples from some of the healthy people and see if there's anything I can find."

"Oh goody", muttered O'Neill. "Just what I love – getting poked full of holes." When Lam looked surprised he gave her a slight grin. "Of course Doctor – I just have to uphold my image you know. Never liked needles."

"Fine Sir." She replied seriously. Jack sighed to himself. He really missed Janet right now.

He had Carter and Daniel paged and they made their way to the Infirmary.

"What is it Jack?" Daniel asked, worried that something else had happened.

"Just need your blood Daniel. Doc here wants to know why some of us seem to be immune to this alien thingy even though we've all been exposed. I told her you'd donate."

"What about you?" he asked with a frown.

"Me? I'm a General, I don't need to give blood."

"Sir?" Carter asked, puzzled.

Sigh – sometimes he wondered about his team. "Already given mine Colonel. It's your turn now."

"Oh, okay General", she answered seriously. She then sat on the examining table and waited for Dr. Lam to take her blood. She carefully kept from looking at O'Neill.

Over the last few days Jack had felt the interaction between them becoming cooler than it had been in a while. He'd had to focus on the job at hand – heck, the world was depending on him, on all of them, and he couldn't let his feelings for the Colonel get in the way. So, he'd avoided any personal interaction and had kept things on a pretty much professional basis. She'd reacted by doing the same. Actually, she'd withdrawn from him more than he wanted or had intended. He was pretty sure she saw his attitude as rejecting her friendship. The only time he remembered being this uncomfortable around Carter was right after she'd started seeing that Pete guy – and especially after they'd gotten engaged.

He hated it, but knew there was nothing else he could do without bringing things out into the open – something they'd agreed years ago not to do. And anyway, he knew they needed to remain focused. So, with a quick nod in her direction he headed towards the Infirmary door. "I'm gonna go see how the others are doing", he said. Daniel muttered a 'see you later' but Sam didn't say anything.

When Jack got to the TV lounge he wasn't surprised to find Cassie with the young people they'd brought back. He knew the last few months had been difficult for the young woman and that she was probably enjoying being able to spend time with people her own age. As he walked in the room he had to hide a grin. She was sitting close to Ian – she'd clearly fallen for the young man.

He glanced around and saw that Andrew was sitting quietly, reading. The man glanced up and gave a small nod when he saw Jack but then immediately went back to his book. There had been nothing said, but the two men had developed a mutual antipathy and avoided each other as much as possible.

What really irked Jack was the fact that his team had seemed to grow to like the man over the last few days. Carter especially spent quite a bit of time talking to him. He'd caught them a few times laughing over something but they'd both stopped when he'd entered the room. He hadn't let on, of course, but he'd felt like he'd received a slap in the face from Carter. He would have felt much better had he seen her expression of sadness and loss as he turned away. Andrew did see it however – and realized there was something going on between the two Air Force officers.

"So, you and O'Neill have worked together for a while?" he'd asked casually.

"Yes. We were on the same team for eight years until he was promoted and went to DC." She didn't elaborate further, which added to his suspicion that there was something between them. Whether it was something personal he couldn't tell yet.

"Really? Eight years?" he asked in disbelief. When she looked at him in surprise he continued. "He just seems awfully – cold – for someone who's worked with you for that long."

Sam stood up suddenly, uncomfortable with Andrew's questions. "Sorry, I've got to go see Siler. I have to check some tests we've been doing.

Andrew had nodded and smiled, but as after she had gone he continued to wonder, both about Sam's relationship with O'Neill and about the experiments that she seemed to be doing. There was something strange about this base, located so far under the mountain, and he was determined to figure out what it was.

His mind returning to the present, Andrew sat watching Jack as he stood talking to Cassie, He again wondered about O'Neill. The man was clearly respected by the people who served with him but so far he couldn't figure out why. The General was obviously not very bright and was, in fact, something of a buffoon. He must have relied on Carter and Dr. Jackson for their brains and the big black guy – Mr. Tilk – for his muscle. Andrew wondered how, in fact, O'Neill had made it to the position he had.

He was pretty sure too that O'Neill had some kind of thing for Sam, although he hid it pretty well. Still, as a man, he was able to see those quick flashes of longing that appeared when O'Neill didn't think anyone was looking.

As he'd gotten to know the beautiful Colonel, Andrew had decided that she was the woman for him. She was smart, gorgeous and kind. He'd waited a long time to find someone who was good enough for him and now he'd found her. Whatever was between O'Neill and her – well, Andrew wouldn't let that stop him. The General certainly didn't deserve someone like Sam Carter, and he'd make sure that he was the one who won her – not some idiot of an Air Force officer.


	17. The Briefing

**_Sorry folks - this time the delay was because of technology not my muse! For some reason the site wouldn't let me upload my document. Hopefully it's okay now!_**

**_By the way - I just heard that a number of my fics were nominated for awards on Gatefic. To whoever nominated me a HUGE thank you! Just a reminder to those of you who are interested - voting begins July 4 at .com. Check out the nominees and vote for the stories you like. There are a number of great writers who deserve your vote. And again - thank you to whomever nominated me._**

Jack had called for a briefing at 10:00 hours. It was time for them to make a decision about their next steps. Sam had discovered everything she could about the device keeping the gate from operating and a decision had to be made about whether to try and remove it. Also, he had to decide whether or not to let Ellis try and contact the President.

He knew that these were his decisions to make but he wanted and needed to hear what his people had to say first. Making a mistake, at this point, could mean the end of any hope they had of defeating their enemy – or enemies.

He pulled himself out of bed and began to dress. He was getting better at doing it one handed but still found it frustrating. He tried not to think too much about his arm, knowing that could lead to depression. He didn't need that right now – he had to stay focused on their objectives.

As he carefully put the sleeve of his shirt over his right arm he suddenly felt a tingling going right down to his fingers. At first he thought he'd imagined it, but the next thing he noticed was that his fingers had twitched! It was the first feeling, and first movement, he'd felt in a while. He sat looking at his hand, attempting to move the fingers again. When they responded, even though only slightly, he couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face. Finally there was some hope!

As he finished dressing, he realized that he suddenly felt better than he had in days. His throat and next were finally almost better, his arm was showing improvement and he felt like it was time to move forward and _do_ something. Two things he'd always hated – waiting and being incapacitated – and he'd been dealing with both.

As he headed to the briefing room he could see the back of Daniel Jackson as he walked down the corridor. It was no surprise to see his friend's head buried in a book. Jack grinned a second time that morning. Yes, some things never changed!

"Hiya Daniel", he called out jauntily. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, hi Jack", Daniel answered, glancing up at the General. "I'm just reading some literature that Thor gave us about Asgard history. I was trying to see if there are any references to the Heptae."

"And are there?"

"Not that I've found, but I just started. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Sounds good!"

"Uh Jack."

"Yeah?"

"You're sounding rather – pleased – this morning. What's happened?"

"Happened? Nothing. Just on my way to the briefing."

"Oh, okay – you sure nothing's up."

"No Daniel."

As they arrived at the Briefing room Daniel continued to look speculatively at his friend. He didn't remember seeing Jack this way for a long time. It was nice really. He'd been kind of worried about the General.

They'd just sat down when Teal'c, Reynolds and Sam entered. The three were talking about something and clearly Teal'c and Reynolds were on one side of whatever the argument was.

"Good morning folks!" Jack called out, still sounding pleased with the world. In actual fact, seeing Sam just added to his contentment this morning. He hadn't seen much of her over the last few days.

The three all said hello and then went back to arguing. Jack wasn't sure what it was they were discussing, but it sounded serious.

"So, what's the matter?" he finally interrupted. The three turned to him quickly but no one spoke.

"Anyone gonna tell me what this is about?" he asked after a few seconds. It was Reynolds who finally spoke.

"Colonel Carter feels we should include Andrew Fererra in our briefing. She thinks we should tell him about the Stargate and the program."

There went Jack's contentment! He glanced over at Sam and saw a rather mulish expression on her face. Crap! He could feel that same old feeling returning – the one he'd gotten that day in the elevator when she'd been humming and that had stayed with him until he'd found out she'd dumped _the Pete_!

Carter refused to look him in the eye but she clearly wasn't backing down. With a small sigh he spoke.

"Why do you think we should include him Colonel?" he asked. "We don't even know if he is who he says he is."

"I think he's telling the truth Sir. He's looked after those kids for months – kept them alive and safe. He seems like a decent man and he's obviously both smart and resourceful. We're short of people, especially with the alien illness affecting so many of us now. I think he'd be a real asset."

He turned next to Teal'c. He could always trust the Jaffa to have a sensible point of view. "Teal'c, what do you think?"

"I believe we must be careful O'Neill. Although Mr. Fererra seems legitimate, we do not know for sure. It may be that he was resourceful in keeping the young people safe. It could also be that he was allowed to remain free."

Jack sighed again. He hated it when his team – no, not his team anymore – but his _people_ disagreed. He relied on both Sam and Teal'c to give him good advice. Well, there was only one thing to do.

"Daniel? What do you think?"

"Uh, I kind of agree with Sam. Although I didn't like him at first, I've had a chance to talk to him and he's pretty bright all right. He also seems to really care for those kids and they treat him like a father. I think we need all the help we can get."

Great! Now it was two against two with him being the one to make the decision. His first reaction was to side with Reynolds and Teal'c but then, a small voice in the back of his mind kept telling him he was only doing that because he was jeal – no – because he didn't like the guy! Well, he had to make a decision.

"I don't think we should tell him about the Stargate – not yet anyway." He glanced quickly at Sam as he spoke and was surprised, and disappointed, by the fleeting look of anger he saw cross her face. Well, now was definitely not the time to let personal feelings affect his decisions. He continued. "What we can do is include him on any decision we make about what's happening here on earth. I think it's about time we found out whether the President and the Chiefs really are involved."

The others nodded, although Reynolds still didn't look happy. He, like Jack, really didn't like Fererra. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about the man that bothered him. He decided he'd keep his eye on good old Andrew! He'd been rather surprised at how vehemently Sam had argued to include him. He'd seen them together a lot and was starting to wonder if there wasn't something developing there. If there was, he felt sorry for Jack. He knew, as did most of the other men and women who'd been at the SGC for a while, that Jack was crazy about Carter.

It wasn't until he heard the silence that he realized he'd been drifting and had lost the last few minutes of the conversation. He looked up at the General and grimaced.

"Sorry Sir – I missed that."

Jack looked at him quizzically for a moment, half sure he knew what Reynolds was thinking. He didn't say anything however, simply repeating what he'd asked.

"I'm just wondering how many you think we should take if we decide to go after the President and his buddies."

"Hmmm", Reynolds thought a moment. "Are we thinking of taking the Tel'tak?"

"Carter?" Jack turned and asked her.

"I think it will be okay Sir, especially if they're located in North America. It'll be just a short hop for the ship."

"Well, in that case General", Reynolds continued, "I think four or five of us should be sufficient."

"Okay then. Let's get Ellis up top and have him contact the President. Carter, you said you could track the call?"

"I should be able to Sir."

"Good. Let's make sure Ellis doesn't pass on any information. Let him know what'll happen to him if he gives us up."

"Uh Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"What will happen to him?"

"Nothing, but he doesn't know that. At least, nothing more than has already happened to him. We'll continue to keep him in the brig. Teal'c, I think you should be the one to tell Ellis the 'consequences' of betraying us again. You're good at that."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but then slowly lowered his head in a silent nod. Yes, the others all grinned, Teal'c would be certain to scare the pants off of Ellis.

"Okay then Carter, Teal'c, let me know when all that is completed. As soon as we have the location we'll move out in the Tel'tak." He looked around the table and could tell that the others were equally as glad to be finally doing something.

At just that moment Dr. Lam entered the room. "I'm sorry Sir, I was held up in the Infirmary. We have another two cases of the sickness."

"Damn! Who now Doctor?"

"Chloe and one of the Feretti children."

"Are you any closer to figuring this out?" he asked. At this rate they'd all be infected and that would be the end of any plans to do anything.

"Well, yes and no sir."

"And that means?"

"I haven't been able to figure out too much about the actual bacteria. I do have some positive findings however."

"Well that's good. What are they?"

"I've tested everyone who hasn't yet come down with the illness. So far, I've discovered that Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Cassie Fraiser and yourself Sir, are all immune."

"Okaaaay", he said slowly. "That's good but any idea why?"

"Well, I initially thought I'd see some common factor in all your blood."

"But you didn't?"

"Not really. Colonel Carter and Cassie both have Naquada in their systems. We know that Colonel Carter's is as a result of her – of Jolinar. As for Cassie, it was her run in with Nirti that appeared to do it – at least according to Dr. Fraiser's records. From my tests it appears as if the Naquada does provide immunity. Somehow it doesn't allow the bacteria to attack the blood cells."

"Sounds good. Can we use that to help the others?"

"I was hoping we could but nothing I've tried works. The Naquada in their systems occurs naturally but doesn't seem to have the same effect when I try to use it on samples from some of the affected people. I've even tried using naquada from another source, but it does nothing. It's as if it's shielding the blood cells of both the Colonel and Cassie, but won't do that for the others."

"Okay – but that still leaves Daniel and myself. As far as I know, neither of us has Naquada in our blood."

"Well, you do Sir, although in a smaller amount than Colonel Carter."

"I do? How come no one's told me that before?"

"They may not have known. It is in very minute amounts and I only found it because I was looking specifically for it. It could also be that it's only begun to show itself. Exposure to this bacteria may have been what has caused it to appear and it may have been dormant before this. I expect its presence is because of your – experiences - with the two symbiotes." Lam knew about what had happened from his medical file, although no one had ever broached the subject. She was pretty sure they were topics that were pretty carefully avoided by the General.

Jack winced – neither of his 'experiences' anything he wanted to remember. "But Hathor's little friend didn't have a chance to take hold and – Kanaan (a name he hated to even _think_) left me before he died. Why would there be Naquada?"

"Most likely from Hathor's symbiote General", Sam answered him quietly. "Even though it didn't have a chance to completely – uh take over – I assume some Naquado could have been released as it died."

"Great! Just what I always wanted, a souvenir!" he said in disgust. He happened to look at Sam at that and her look of distress made him feel suddenly guilty. "Hey, not that it's a bad thing or anything", he tried a quick recovery. "Puts me in good company." He smiled over at Carter but she was looking down and didn't respond.

"Okay Doc", he turned back to Lam, feeling the happiness of this morning moving even farther away. "So, you're telling me I'm immune because I have Naquada too. What about Daniel?"

"No Sir, I don't think it's just the Naquada which gives you immunity. Oh, that may help, but it's in such small amounts I don't think that would be enough. As far as Dr. Jackson is concerned – I would say it has something to do with the fact that he was Ascended."

"Twice", Teal'c said softly.

"Yes", Lam answered, "Twice. Dr. Jackson has a small anomaly in his blood that seems to keep the bacteria from taking hold."

"Anomaly? What kind of anomaly?" Daniel asked. This was something he had never heard before either.

"It's similar to the residual effect of the Naquada in the other's blood, but the substance itself is actually more similar to what's in General O'Neill's blood."

"Okay, you're confusing me here Doc. What do you mean 'similar' to mine?" Jack asked.

"Well Sir, as you know, your blood type is AB+ which is a relatively uncommon blood type. Added to that is your Ancient Gene which has created certain antibodies in your blood which are unique. It appears that Dr. Jackson is now producing similar antibodies even though he doesn't have the gene. All I can surmise is that it is a result of his being Ascended."

"These 'antibodies' – they're what's giving us immunity?"

"Yes, I believe so. They seem to act somewhat like the Naquada in keeping the bacteria from attacking the blood – at least in Dr. Jackson's case."

"In Dr. Jackson's case? What about in mine?"

"Well General, you're the one who's different and you may be the answer to this."

"Goody! I suppose it has something to do with my Ancient Gene?" Jack was getting used to the fact that that damn gene had more than one use!

"Unlike the others, whose blood 'protects' them – yours seems to actively seek out and destroy the bacteria. When I took a sample of your blood and mixed it with a sample from one of the affected people, it killed the bacteria in the sample. Yours was the only one that did that."

"But you can't give my blood to anyone else can you?"

"No, unfortunately, your blood type is one that can only be given to others of the same exact type."

"But you can take some of these 'antibodies' out right? You can separate the red cells out and then use it, can't you?"

Dr. Lam looked at him in surprise. She hadn't read the story of Machello's worms so was surprised that the General would understand so quickly. "Uh, yes Sir, we can. The only problem is that the quantity of blood we need to create an antidote is going to take a while to get. We can't take that much blood from you at one time so it's going to take time to cure everyone – supposing it works."

"Okay, but at least we have something to try. You can have some of my blood when we're done here. Oh, and good job Doc!"

Well, that was one problem he hoped they could solve – although Jack wasn't looking forward to having to give blood. He really did hate needles!

"All right folks – now we'd better move on to the Gate. Carter, where are we on that?"

"I've carefully studied the device that's keeping it from working and I believe I can disconnect it safely. The one thing I'm still unsure of is whether or not there's some kind of alarm on it. There's a small part that I can't figure out and both Siler and I think it may be there to warn someone when the device is disabled. We've rigged up something which we think should work and should keep it from going off, but there's no guarantee."

"All right. I think we should go for it and try and get the gate operating again. If we can reach some of our allies we may be able to do something about our invisible alien friends."

"Which allies Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Our first stop will be the Asgard. I wanna see if Thor is around and if he can help us. After that it'll be the Tokra and the free Jaffa. I would check with the Nox but I expect they wouldn't get involved anyway."

"Should we wait until we see if we can get to the President? Maybe he can tell us more." Sam added quietly.

"Yeah", Jack nodded his head. "Good idea, as long as it doesn't take too long. If it looks like we can't get to him, or if it's going to take too much time, I think we should go ahead. The faster we can get some help the better."

"If we do get the Gate open O'Neill, how will we contact our allies?" Teal'c asked.

"I thought we'd try Cimmeria – that'd be our best bet."

In the end it was agreed that the first thing they needed to do was get Ellis to talk to the President and to trace the signal. Jack wasn't sure how that could be done 'in reverse' so to speak, but he'd leave that to Sam. In the meantime, he had some blood to donate.

As he lay on the bed in the Infirmary, with the needle in his arm collecting his 'special' blood, he couldn't help but think again of Sam. She'd practically run out of the room when they were finished. On Doctor Lam's orders he'd stopped off at the Commissary for a quick bite to eat before going to donate his blood, and he'd been surprised to see Carter sitting and talking to Fererra. Seems she couldn't get away from him and to her 'boyfriend' fast enough.

It had turned into a really crappy day, decided Jack. He was staring up at the ceiling, wondering how everything had gotten so screwed up, when he heard the sound of someone entering the room.

"Jack."

Daniel! Of course it would be him.

"Yes Daniel", he answered, without turning his head. "What can I do for you?"

"What's going on?" his friend asked.

Sigh. Leave it to his trusty archaeologist to try and ferret something out.

"Going on? Nothing's going on other than plans to save the world – again."

"No, I mean between you and Sam. The two of you are barely speaking and she looked like she couldn't get out of there fast enough this morning."

So, it wasn't just him, he thought. Somehow, that made him feel worse.

"I don't know Daniel, you'll have to talk to her."

"Did you say something to her?"

"About what?"

"I mean, did you make her mad or something?"

"Not as far as I know. I expect it's just that she and – Fererra – are an item now. I guess she just wanted to get back to her boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend?_ She and Andrew aren't – involved."

"How do you know?"

"Well …. I guess I don't. But she's not interested in _him_." Jack looked swiftly at his friend, catching the strange inflection in Daniel's voice. He as quickly looked away, realizing what his friend was implying.

"I think she is Daniel", he said quietly. "You said it yourself, he's a bright guy. I'm sure Sam enjoys being able to spend time with someone who's smart and capable."

"Yeah, she does – and up until lately that meant one of her team mates, not some smarmy lawyer."

"I thought he was growing on you." Jack asked, silently agreeing with the description.

"I guess, but he's not right for Sam."

"How do you know? Maybe he's perfect for her. Maybe he's just what she needs."

There was a pause and then a soft snort. "Jack, you're an idiot and you're doing it again. You're going to lose her if you don't get your head out of your ass."

Jack could hear the chair scraping the floor as Daniel stood up but he refused to look at his friend.

With a soft shake of his head Daniel turned and headed out of the Infirmary, knowing that Jack was not about to listen to him. It was just as he left the room that he heard Jack's soft words.

"But I never had her to lose."

* * *

><p>Sam slowly walked back to her quarters, thinking about the morning's briefing and about the days ahead. She had everything almost ready to try and track the phone call from Ellis. Once Teal'c spoke to the man and convinced him to help them, they should be able to try it the next day.<p>

She arrived at her room and immediately flopped down on the bed, exhausted beyond belief. She thought back again to this morning and how difficult it had been to sit at the same table as the General. She wondered about that – she'd been able to handle it for years so why, suddenly, was she finding the situation so hard?

After the meeting was over she'd rushed to find Andrew – not because she was interested in him – but because he made her feel good about herself. It was obvious he was interested in her and the admiration was soothing to her wounded soul. She knew she was playing with fire but couldn't seem to help herself. Jack's coldness had wounded her deeply and she needed to know there was still a possibility for love in her life.

A part of her – a part she was not so willing to admit – also wanted to strike back at the General. His 'indifference' of the last little while had angered her. That, and she'd so hoped that something would happen between them after she'd broken up with Pete, but he'd never said anything. She acknowledged to herself that she could have said something as well but she'd been too frightened. And then had come the rift. After that her life had drifted until the tragedy that struck earth. And now, here she was again, substituting someone for the man she really loved.

She turned over on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. She needed to get away, to get out from under the mountain and breath some fresh air and get some perspective on what was happening.

Maybe she'd been right after all when she'd started to date Pete. Maybe she did need someone outside the program, someone to bring a sense of normalcy to her life. The problem may simply have been that Pete was the wrong man and _not_ that Jack was the right one.

* * *

><p>Jack was feeling a bit woozy as he walked down the corridor to his office. He'd convinced the Doc to take slightly more blood than she normally would have for a simple donation. They had to get their people back and more were falling every day.<p>

When he'd heard that another Ferretti child had gotten it and then Sophie, he'd wanted to smash his fist against the wall. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that doing so would leave him without any hands at all!

Just about at his office, he ran in to Daniel and told him about the latest victims. He was surprised to see the man go white. He realized then that Daniel had grown even closer to Sophie and was worried sick about her.

Grasping Daniel's shoulder he'd said, "Don't worry, she'll be fine – they'll all be fine. Doc is making up some good 'Jack Juice' as we speak and soon they'll be back just the way they were before."

"Do you really think so Jack?"

"I do Daniel. We just have to be patient."

"God!" the man cried. "I'm so sick of this. I'm sick of living underground. I'm sick of not knowing who my friends or my enemies are. I'm sick of losing people I love! When will it stop?"

"I don't know", Jack sighed and dropped his hand. "I guess when we make it stop."

"So, it's up to us – again?"

"Yeah – it's up to us."

Daniel heard the resignation in the other man's voice – the exhaustion. He realized then how much all of this was taking out of the General. For it was Jack on whom the responsibility lay. He must be feeling like he literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders. This time it was Daniel who reached out to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"And we'll do it Jack, you know that. At least SG1 is together - and there's no way we can lose."

Jack gave a small smile, knowing that Daniel was trying to help. He just wished he believed it himself.

* * *

><p>Teal'c had found it remarkably easy to convince Ellis.<p>

As it turned out, the young man had been alone in his cell for the past few days and had time to think about what he'd done. He'd just about killed an innocent man on the orders of his superiors! He wondered when his morals had been so subverted that he hadn't even questioned those orders!

He'd been surprised when Teal'c had shown up. So far all he'd seen was Siler who brought him his food every day. It became clear, quite quickly, that Teal'c was here to get him to help them – and to warn him of the consequences if he didn't. Ellis knew that if he hadn't already decided to help, that Teal'c would have terrified him into doing so. He was one scary Jaffa!

So, the next day he scaled the ladder to the outside in order to contact the President. Colonel Carter had gone first and Teal'c had followed him up.

It hadn't taken him long to reach the secret number he'd been given. With a nod to Colonel Carter he indicated the phone was ringing. Within seconds it was picked up and Sam started working.

"Hello", the voice answered quickly.

"Hello, this is Prairie Dog One."

"Yes Prairie Dog, what can we do for you?"

Sam frowned at Teal'c, trying to place the voice at the other end of the phone. She knew it wasn't the president but was trying to recall the voices of the Joint Chiefs."

"The objective has been reached and the target is gone. Request permission to return home."

"Prairie Dog", the voice came on again after a few seconds. Obviously the other person had been conferring with someone else. "We feel it's better that you remain at your present location."

"Negative Sir. They are closing in on me and soon I'll be compromised."

"Where are you son?"

"I'm above ground Sir, outside the base. Request permission to come to your location." He repeated.

Again there was silence and then another voice came on line. "It's too dangerous Prairie Dog", the second voice added. "We suggest you hide out somewhere until it's safer to make your way here."

"Where should I go Sir?" Ellis asked. He was quickly realizing that these men were only interested in themselves and he was seen as dispensable.

"Just find a place to hole up. In a little while we'll contact you and tell you when it's safe to come home."

"Uh, I don't think so Sir", he'd replied. Using hand signals, Sam had told him to keep going. She was having trouble locating the signal. "If you won't let me come to you I'm afraid I'll have to go back down. I'll simply explain who it was who gave me the orders. I'm sure they'll be interested to know."

The silence from the other end of the phone was deafening. Ellis was sure there was an intense discussion going on.

"Understood Prairie Dog. You can begin to make your way here. As soon as we can we'll be in touch to give you final directions."

"Okay – so where do I go now?" Ellis asked.

"Head west into Utah. We'll contact you in two days and give you further instructions."

"What if I get caught? There are patrols out everywhere."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure you get here safely."

Just then Sam got a triumphant look on her face and gave him the 'thumbs up'. He gave a small nod in reply.

"Okay, but you'd better be telling the truth!"

"Prairie Dog – we are grateful for what you've done. We'll make sure to look after you." Ellis rolled his eyes at this. He could just imagine how they were planning to 'look after' him. "Over and out" came from the other end of the phone.

"Over and out", he repeated as he turned off his phone. He looked up at Colonel Carter and Teal'c and wished, not for the first time, that he was a better man. "There, how was that?" he asked carefully.

"Fine – good", she replied. "I got the coordinates. You did well." She looked up and smiled at him. For the first time in days he felt like maybe there was some hope for him.

"Come on", Sam said. "Let's go tell the General we have the information."

"O'Neill will be pleased." Teal'c said, looking closely at his companion.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. Why don't you tell him Teal'c?" Sam suddenly stopped and looked at her friend. "I promised Andrew I'd meet him for lunch."

As Teal'c watched Carter lower herself into the escape shaft, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "Be careful Colonel Carter", he called after her.

As she took the first step she couldn't help but wonder if he was referring only to her descent down the ladder.


	18. Plan of Attack

Jack looked up as Carter walked into the Briefing room with Fererra in tow. He stopped speaking for a fraction of a second and then turned back to Daniel and resumed what he was saying. He tried to look unconcerned, but by the look on Daniel's face he hadn't completely succeeded.

They were about ready to head out in the Tel'tak to discover what was going on with the President and Joint Chiefs and see if they could find out any more about the aliens. He'd called another briefing to go over last details and this time Fererra had been invited. As the man sat down next to Carter he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at him but didn't respond. Jack took a deep breath and decided that he had to stop letting it bother him.

Sam had obviously found something in the lawyer that she needed in her life. He couldn't begrudge her that – anymore than he had begrudged her relationship with Pete. Somehow, however, he'd thought that maybe – no, he decided as he closed his eyes briefly – that was just wishful thinking. A wish that he had to let go of if he was going to survive. Suddenly, he thought about Valara and Belén. Maybe that wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Okay campers", he said, "let's get going." He waited as everyone took his or her seat. This time there were a few more involved in the discussion as he knew there were a number of issues to discuss.

"As you know, we have a Tel'tak which Colonel Carter assures me is operable for short flights. She was able to determine the location of the people Ellis contacted. We believe those people include the President and some of the Joint Chiefs although we are not positive as of yet. The plan is for a few of us to fly to that location and attempt to make contact."

"Where exactly are they Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Carter?" O'Neill glanced at her briefly, indicating she should proceed.

"Based on Ellis' call I was able to trace the coordinates to just outside of Bishop, California."

"Bishop? Do we know what's there?"

"It's a small community in eastern California just east of the Sierra Nevada mountains. As for why they're there, I have no idea. I don't know of any military facility there. Sir?" she looked over at O'Neill.

"No idea either Carter. I guess we'll find out when we get there." He looked down at his notes. "The problem may be getting in with the Tel'tak since it's pretty mountainous in that area although Teal'c assures me it's a 'piece of cake'." He smiled briefly at the Jaffa who bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Indeed O'Neill. It should not be a problem."

"Okay good. So, now we have to figure out who else is coming along."

"I'd like to go Jack", Reynolds said.

"Thanks Colonel. Siler, how do you feel about a little adventure?"

"Fine Sir. I'm happy to go."

"Great – just don't forget that wrench of yours."

"Never General!"

Jack grinned. He figured that things would keep running as long as Siler wielded his infamous wrench. "Okay good. Mr. Fererra, I understand you've been briefed by Colonel Carter and that you'll be joining us. So, with me that makes five of us -"

"Uh, excuse me General O'Neill." Fererra spoke up for the first time. "Do you really think it's wise for you to go with your arm in the shape it is? Won't you be a liability to the rest of us?"

There was a momentary silence as everyone around the table sat frozen. Jack could feel his blood start to boil but decided to let it go. The man wasn't military and could be forgiven for his lapse – and his rudeness.

"Uh, I'm sure I'll be fine." He turned to Teal'c to ask a question when he was interrupted.

"With all due respect General, I don't think that's good enough. We need everyone in top shape. From what I understand that's pretty rocky territory and whoever goes may have to do some climbing. I don't think you're going to be able to do that with your arm. Look, I'm an experienced rock climber and I've avoided the aliens for the past six months. I'm happy to look after things in your place. You can stay here and uh – do whatever you do here."

Jack opened his mouth to give the man a blistering reply when Carter – his friend, his former 2IC, his teammate and the woman he had loved for more years than he could remember - spoke.

"I think he's right Sir", she said, not looking at him. "It may be difficult for you. I'm sure Andr – er Mr. Fererra can take your place adequately. It might be better for you to stay and look after your arm."

Jack took a deep breath – more hurt and angry than he could remember being in a long time. "Why thank you Colonel", he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm glad to know that you have so much confidence in Mr. Fererra – and so little in me. Unfortunately, even though I'm sure you're right – since we know you're the genius around here – I'm still in charge so I guess that means I get to make the decisions!" He turned back to Teal'c, knowing he had to get a hold of himself before he said something he would really regret. "Teal'c, how soon till we can be ready to leave?"

"We should be able to leave at first light tomorrow morning, O'Neill. The supplies are ready – we simply need to load them on the Tel'tak."

"Good. I guess that's all everyone. Siler, you and Teal'c can organize the loading of the supplies. The rest of you be ready by 06:00 hours tomorrow morning. Mr. Fererra", he glanced briefly at the man, "Colonel Carter can show you where the supplies are." He picked up the papers in front of him. "Thanks everyone. Dismissed." Without waiting for anyone he turned and walked into his office and closed the door. He needed a few minutes to get himself back in control.

The others all stood up to leave. Andrew was waiting for Sam but before she had a chance to move away from the table Daniel reached out and took her arm.

"Coming Sam?" Andrew called as he saw the archaeologist stop her.

"Uh yeah" she looked at Daniel and frowned.

"I just need to talk to Colonel Carter for a second Andrew", Daniel answered, not looking at the lawyer. "She'll be with you in a few minutes."

"I'm happy to wait Sam", Fererra answered, not liking the way Daniel was holding on to her.

"No, that's okay Andrew. I'll be down in a minute. Why don't you get one of the others to show you where you can get clothes and a pack."

"Uh, okay, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure Andrew." She gave him a quick smile as he slowly left the room. He still didn't like leaving her with Jackson.

She turned back to Daniel. "What is it Daniel?" she asked shortly. "I have a lot to do."

"Why Sam?"

"What?"

"Why did you do that? Why did you back Fererra up like that against Jack?"

"I wasn't backing anyone up Daniel. I just happened to agree that the General isn't in any shape to go on a mission. He still can't use his arm and he could put everyone in danger."

"What are you saying Sam? You know Jack would never put anyone in danger. What's gotten into you lately? You seem determined to hurt him at every turn. Did he do something to you? Are you mad at him or something?"

"Mad? No, of course not", she replied, although inside she knew she really wasn't being honest. For some reason, her anger at Jack had been growing steadily. She suddenly closed her eyes, realizing what she'd done. She had humiliated the man in front of his own people – and in defense of Andrew, who she knew Jack didn't like.

"I didn't mean to Daniel", she said, feeling awful all of a sudden. "I – you know him – he'll keep going even when he's hurt – and I just thought it would be better for him to stay behind. I didn't mean - "

"Sam, if you were really worried you should have spoken to him privately, not like that. God, you've known him for how long? You were a member of his team for eight years and you know how much he trusts you – values your judgment. I'm sure he felt like you'd slapped him in the face." Daniel stood up and grabbed his pad of paper and headed for the door. "I don't know what's wrong Sam, but the way you're going you're going to destroy your friendship – and I think you may do even more that that."

"More? What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I think you may destroy Jack along with it." He stood and looked at her for a moment and then turned and left the room, his heart hurting for his two friends.

Sam just stood there. This time it was she who'd received a slap in the face – but she acknowledged that she deserved it. What was she doing? She'd been rubbing Jack's face in the fact that she was with Andrew. She'd been flaunting him as if they were an item – which wasn't exactly true – at least on her part. She'd taken every opportunity to ignore him or treat him as if he didn't know what he was doing. Not only had she been cold – she'd been disrespectful to a man who was probably deserving of more respect than anyone she'd ever known.

She turned towards his office door and knew she had to do something. She couldn't leave it like this. Walking over to the door she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come", his voice came through the door. She opened it slowly and walked in. He was working on something on his desk and didn't look up immediately.

"What can I -" at that moment he did look up but stopped when he saw who was there. She watched as his expression hardened. Damn – what had she done?

"I wondered if I could speak with you a moment Sir?" she asked carefully. His eyes were like flint and she could tell that his body was like a taut wire.

"I don't really have time right now Carter. Unless it's about the mission I'm afraid it'll have to wait."

"Uh, I just wanted to apologize Sir", she said softly. "I was out of line and I shouldn't have said anything – at least not there."

"You're right Carter, you shouldn't have. If that's all, I really do have to get back to work. I have to get ready for this mission – wouldn't want to be a _liability_ now, would I?"

She cringed, knowing Jack was angry and wasn't about to forgive her. Still, she had to try.

"No, you could never be a liability and I didn't mean to imply that. I was – worried Sir – that's all."

"How kind of you Carter! I think I'm old enough to worry about myself. Now, I really must ask you to leave. I'm sure Mr. Fererra is waiting impatiently for you." With that he put his head down and resumed what he'd been doing. After a brief pause she turned and left.

Once she'd gone Jack put his pen down and rested his head on his hand. God – he really couldn't take this anymore. He knew he'd been a bastard but he also knew he couldn't let Carter in – not anymore. He had to keep her out of his life – his heart - if he was going to survive. Once this was all finished – whichever way it went – he knew he had to get as far away from her as he could.

The next morning they were all ready to head up to the Tel'tak. He'd given a bit more blood the evening before although Doc Lam wouldn't allow him to give a full pint.

"You need to be as healthy as possible on this mission Sir", she'd said. "You can't afford to be weak and you've already donated more than you should."

He'd nodded, knowing she was right. He also felt a qualm thinking maybe he shouldn't be going. What if something did happen to him? What would they do as far as a cure was concerned? It only lasted a moment however – he knew it was vital that he find out what was going on with the President. There was no one else that had the authority, or let's face it, the chutzpah, to confront this group of powerful men.

"How's it going?" he asked the Doctor after a moment.

"Good Sir. We're almost ready to start administering the first batch of the antidote. We're going to start with Ferretti."

"Excellent, we need him back. Well, good luck Doc. I'll make sure to come back as soon as I can so you can get more of my blood."

"Thank you Sir. It'll be a few days before you'll be ready to donate anyway. Look after yourself!"

"I will – thanks!"

Once he'd changed and gathered his things he headed to the area around the escape hatch. Standing there was a group of people including Daniel and Carter.

"Take care of yourselves", Daniel said. He gave Jack a quick slap on the back. "Stay out of trouble Jack!"

"Don't I always Daniel?" he'd asked with a grin.

Daniel had snorted. "Yeah, right!" He turned to Teal'c. "I trust you to look after him Teal'c – you know, keep Jack out of trouble."

"I will try Daniel Jackson, although I expect it will be difficult!"

"Ha! With friends like you guys -!" He headed to where the others were getting ready to ascend.

"Be safe General." Sam's soft voice made him stop, for a brief second. He turned quickly to her.

"I will Colonel. Good luck here." Carter was in charge in his absence.

"Thank you – I'll look after things, don't worry."

"I know you will Carter – you always do." With a small smile, which didn't reach his eyes, he turned back to the ladder. He knew this was going to be tricky, although he was determined to do it. "See ya kids!" he called as he reached up with his left arm and took the ladder.

By the time he reached the top he was sweating profusely although he refused to acknowledge how difficult it had been. As soon as he climbed out of the shaft he indicated they should head out. Teal'c was the last one to exit and he quickly joined the group.

Reynolds took them to where the ship was hidden – still, carefully cloaked. He checked it over to make sure it hadn't been interfered with. Once he was satisfied, everyone took his seat and Teal'c began the pre-flight check.

"Does he know how to fly one of these things?" Fererra asked skeptically. He didn't know who this Tilk guy was, but figured he wasn't much more than O'Neill's goon. He wasn't sure he felt comfortable flying with someone he suspected wasn't too bright.

"Yeah, he knows how. He's been flying these since before you were born", answered O'Neill shortly.

Andrew gave a short bark of laughter. "Right!" He looked over at Teal'c again, figuring the man couldn't be older than 35 or 40 years old. "So really, where's he from and what the heck is that thing on his forehead? I assume he was with a gang or something."

O'Neill really wondered what the hell Sam saw in this man. Not only was he an arrogant ass, he was obviously a bigot on top of it.

"Yes – he was with the Jaffa gang."

"Jaffa? I haven't heard of them before. They from LA or New York?"

"No, Chulak."

"Chulak? Where the hell is that? Africa?"

"You know, I really think you should ask Teal'c. I don't think he likes to be talked about behind his back."

"No? Why, he gonna beat me up or something because I asked where he's from?"

"Maybe." Jack had had enough. He stood up and walked over to where Reynolds and Siler were speaking together quietly. He sat down on the floor beside them and joined their conversation.

Andrew gave a short 'huff' of contempt. O'Neill was such a moron! He stood up and decided to sit in the seat beside Mr. Tilk – what the hell was the man's first name anyway? Maybe he'd find out something about him – and about O'Neill.

He couldn't get a read on the General at all. Other than the fact that he didn't like the man he didn't know much about him. Certainly Dr. Jackson liked and respected him, although he often seemed impatient with the General. Jackson was intelligent so it kind of surprised him that he got along with O'Neill, who was pretty much a cretan when it came to anything cultural. He probably sat around and drank beer and listened to country music!

"So Mr. Tilk", he said jovially as he sat down. "How are things up here?"

"It is Teal'c and things are as they should be." The big, dark-skinned man kept checking the controls and didn't so much as glance at Andrew.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No."

"Uh, okay. Mind if I sit here then?"

"No."

Well, thought Andrew, he certainly was a man of few words! Probably didn't have much going on in that head of his.

After a few minutes Teal'c had turned back to the General. "We are ready to leave O'Neill."

"Great. Go for it Teal'c. Need any help there?"

"No, I am fine."

"Okay good, but if you do just give a shout. I'm happy to take over for a while."

"Thank you O'Neill but we should arrive in a matter of minutes. I do not believe I will need your assistance."

"Okee dokee Teal'c."

The engines were turned on and Andrew could feel a shudder throughout the ship. He'd never seen anything like this plane before and wondered how safe it was. Before he'd had a chance to formulate any more thoughts they were airborn.

"What kind of a plane is this anyway?" he asked Teal'c.

"It is not."

"Not?"

"It is not a plane. It is a Tel'tak."

"Teltak? What's that? Sounds kind of like a Tic Tac!" He laughed, enjoying his own small joke. "Not only does it get you to where you want to go, it freshens your breath at the same time!"

Teal'c turned and looked at him. Andrew felt another small shudder and this time it wasn't from the Teltak. There was something about the other man that gave him the creeps.

"Uh – it's some kind of secret aircraft, isn't it?" he finally asked.

"Yes indeed", answered Teal'c.

Well, that was a short conversation. Andrew decided to try again. "So, how long have you known O'Neill?" he asked.

"Nine of your years."

"Of _my_ years? Aren't they the same as yours?"

Teal'c nodded but didn't go on."

"So, how did you meet him? I mean, you're not military are you?"

"I am a warrior. I met O'Neill when he freed me from a life of slavery."

"Really? Wow, I didn't know slavery still existed anywhere."

"It does."

"I see – so he released you from slavery? You must feel a real sense of loyalty to him then."

"Yes. He is my brother and I will gladly kill anyone who attempts to harm him – or any other member of my team."

"Your team?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter are also members of my team."

"Right" Andrew stopped talking, feeling like he'd just received a warning from the big man. Damn, these military types – they really stuck together. Well, Carter – Sam – was his now and he'd be the one to protect her, not some big black thug or an idiot military robot!

"We are arriving O'Neill", Teal'c called. He'd been correct. The flight had only taken a few minutes.

Jack struggled to his feet, still finding it difficult with his one arm strapped to his side. In actual fact, he was getting more and more feeling back in the arm and hand and could now grasp things. He was faithfully doing the exercises Dr. Lam had given him and was hopeful he'd soon be able to use it. For now she recommended keeping it supported until he got more of his strength back. As much as he was able to move it, he had absolutely no strength whatsoever.

"Great Teal'c. Can you find a place to land that's not going to give us away?"

"I believe I have found a clearing which is far enough away from any human habitation to be safe. Unfortunately, we will have to walk approximately five kilometers to the location given us by Colonel Carter."

"Damn! Nothing closer?"

"I am afraid not."

"Okay then, set us down." O'Neill turned to the others. "Get ready everybody. We'll head out immediately since we want to get there while it's still light. I don't want us trying to hike around here in the dark. And keep your weapons handy since we don't know what we're going to find."

"I don't have a weapon O'Neill." Andrew had stood and was looking at the General.

"Uh – right. Why don't you stay close to Teal'c. He'll watch out for you."

"That isn't a good plan and you know it General. I need something to defend myself."

Jack bit his lip, recognizing that what the man said was true. Still, there was something in him that really made him resist arming the man. With a sigh he gestured to Siler. "Give him a pistol."

At least he knew how to handle it, thought Jack, as he watched Fererra take it and check it out before putting it into the holster on his leg. Somehow that only served to make him more nervous. How did a lawyer know how to handle a pistol quite so efficiently?

"Let's move out everyone."

The going was slow as there was no real trail the way they were heading. They had to cut through some dense forest as well as do some climbing. Fortunately, so far it was pretty basic climbing or Jack might have found himself in trouble. As it was, Teal'c had had to help him a couple of times, much to his disgust. He'd caught Fererra rolling his eyes. He'd found himself wishing the man would fall off a cliff!

"Jack", Reynolds hissed and motioned for them to squat down. He pointed ahead and Jack crawled forward. He realized that they were almost at a ledge that overlooked a small valley. It was beautiful, but more importantly, it was also the location of a large house.

And what a house! This must belong to some very wealthy individual, he realized. It was made of wood and looked like it had been built into the side of the mountain. There were windows along the entire side which overlooked the valley. He could see a road snaking down to the house and a number of cars parked in behind. It even looked like there was a pool built into the wide patio which circled around the whole front of the house.

What was the most interesting, however, was the fact that there were guards on the patio and around the sides and in the parking lot. He was pretty sure he'd also seen the glint of metal in the trees above the house. The place was an armed camp.

"Damn!" he'd whispered. Reynolds nodded. They both knew, from years of fighting, that this was going to be one helluva difficult place to get into.

"What is it?" Fererra had pulled himself forward and was looking at the house. "Wow, that's some place. Must be somebody rich living there."

No one answered as they continued to try and discover how many guards there were and if there was any way to get in to the house.

"We gonna go or are we just going to sit here?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"Just sit here", answered O'Neill.

Fererra looked incredulously at the other man. What the hell was he thinking? He started to stand up to get a better look at things when he was grabbed and pulled down. He hit the root of a large tree and had the breath knocked out of him. Once he could breathe again he turned angrily to the General.

"What the hell -"

"Shut up!" hissed Reynolds. "I suggest you go back with Siler and Teal'c and keep your mouth shut and let us do our job!"

Fererra again went to object when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and was pulled back. He turned his head to see Teal'c glaring at him. He figured he'd better be quiet for now – but he'd soon show these men!

They all just sat there for over twenty minutes before there was any movement. By this time Andrew was furious. God, no wonder the world had been taken over if this was the level of intelligence of the military. Lying around looking at trees wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Finally, O'Neill and Reynolds returned, still keeping low. "Okay, we figure there are at least twenty guards surrounding the house. We assume there are more inside but we can't see anything."

Fererra looked up in shock. Twenty men? He hadn't seen anybody but a few men walking out on the balcony. He'd assumed they were the men they were here to see.

"How do you know they're guards? Maybe they're just guests", he'd interrupted. These guys were probably paranoid.

"Maybe because guests don't usually walk around carrying automatic weapons!" Reynolds had said in disgust.

"Oh", he'd answered.

"Yes – 'oh'. We're trying to figure out the best way in without getting ourselves shot. If you have any 'good' ideas, please, share them – otherwise I suggest you be quiet!" O'Neill said softly.

For the next half hour they discussed various options. In the end they decided that the best thing to do was to wait until night and try and get closer. "Of course", Andrew had thrown in, "they'll be expecting any attackers at night. They probably also have some kind of alarm system so it's not going to be easy."

"Damn!' O'Neill had responded. "We didn't think of those things. I guess we'll just have to forget it then. No point going in if they're expecting us. And, if they have alarms – well, we're really screwed. No, I think we should just go back to the SGC and forget about this. Whatya think Mike, Teal'c, Siler?"

The other three men didn't respond, knowing that Jack was being sarcastic. Fererra narrowed his eyes, furious at the moron of a General who thought he could humiliate him.

"Oh, I'm sorry General I guess I'll just keep my mouth shut since it's obvious you already know everything!"

Jack suddenly realized that he'd allowed his dislike of the man to get in the way of the mission. It was right for Fererra to point out those things – even though they were obvious to highly trained military men. He'd always encouraged his teams to bring forward anything they'd observed which could affect the outcome of a mission, even if it was something that was pretty obvious.

He sighed. "Look I'm sorry Fererra – I was out of line. You're right of course. They will be expecting any attack to come at night and we're pretty sure there are alarms. What we have to do is to figure out away around both issues. I'm happy to listen to any ideas."

Andrew was surprised, figuring that O'Neill was the type to never back down and never apologize. Although he still detested him, and thought he was pretty stupid, he admitted that O'Neill had moved up slightly in his estimation.

"What about a diversion?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's always good, although I'm not sure what we can do in this case. I don't really want to blow anything up!"

"No, I was thinking more about a human diversion. I could go up and pretend to be lost. When they're dealing with me the rest of you could try and get in."

Jack swiftly looked at the rest of his team. They all looked as if they thought it might work. It was the best option so far, although Jack didn't like the thought of putting anyone in danger, even a smarmy lawyer!

"It might work Jack", Reynolds said softly. "They're not going to know Andrew and he could pretend to have escaped from the aliens. If we do this carefully he could distract a good number of the guards and we could sneak in from the cliff side. It's the most difficult and seems to have the fewest guards."

"Yeah, because it's not just difficult – it's bloody impossible!" Jack answered, thinking briefly of the cliff below the balcony. "Okay, let's work this out. You'd better be sure about this Fererra. This is going to be dangerous."

"Hey, I've been keeping out of harm's way for months now. I'll just keep doing it. And anyway", he grinned, "I have something to go back for now!"

Jack took a deep breath and bit his tongue. He felt, rather than saw, the quick glances of the others. Turning to Andrew he nodded. "Okay then, let's get going. We have a President to see!"


	19. Diversion

"Okay, here's what we're going to do", O'Neill said as they sat in a tight circle. "They won't know Fererra." At least, that's what Jack hoped, although he still wasn't a 100 percent sure of the man. "And I doubt if they'll know Siler."

"I thought he was part of your SGC base?" Fererra frowned. "They'll probably recognize him. I think it should just be me."

Jack looked at him and decided he'd had enough. "Fererra, I wouldn't presume how to tell you to do your – lawyering – so I think maybe you should let me do my job. They may have glimpsed Siler at the SGC but I doubt very much if they'd know him from Adam. Sorry Siler", he said to the man, "but I don't think the President or Generals would recognize any of the gate technicians." He turned back to the others but before he had a chance to speak Fererra interrupted.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get it wrong."

Jack let out a crack of laughter at that. "Don't worry, I can absolutely promise that I will never – never ever – come crying to you over anything!"

Reynolds and Teal'c both looked at Fererra with something akin to disgust. If anyone could save their butts it was O'Neill. "The General's right Fererra. I suggest you zip it and let him do his job." Reynolds said quietly. He really couldn't figure out why Jack had agreed to bring the man.

"So, here's what we're going to do", O'Neill continued. "Siler, you're going to have an accident." Jack looked up quickly, hearing a snort from Teal'c, of all people. He couldn't help a small grin of his own. If there was anyone who would be a natural at this it was Siler. "And Fererra, you're going to go for help. While that's going on, Teal'c, Reynolds and I will make it into the building."

"How are you going to do anything with your arm in a sling?" Andrew asked.

Jack sighed and carefully pulled his arm out and stretched it. He lifted the sling over his head and tossed it aside. "There. Happy? All right people, let's figure this out." For the next 45 minutes they discussed where Siler would have his 'accident' and the best way for Jack and the others to get into the house.

"Uh Sir", Siler said with some hesitation. "I'm going to need to look like I'm hurt or it's going to be suspicious."

Jack grimaced. This was the part he didn't like. "Yeah, I know Siler, I'm sorry. How do you feel about a little fall?"

"That's fine Sir. I'm pretty used to it." The others, minus Fererra, all grinned. Truer words were rarely spoken,

"Reynolds, you and Teal'c see if you can find a likely place. A small crevice or ravine would be perfect. We can let Siler 'fall' and get stuck. That'll be a good reason for our lawyer friend to go for help."

They decided the best thing to do would be to wait for it to grow darker, which would help O'Neill and the others make it into the house (fortress more like, he thought). They didn't want to leave it too late, as it would grow pretty cold at this altitude.

"We have found a good spot O'Neill", Teal'c announced, as he came back into their small camp. Jack immediately stood, relieved to get going. The silence between him and Fererra had grown uncomfortable.

"Okay, let's get moving then. Dusk is in about", he looked at his watch, "one hour. That should give Siler enough time for his 'accident'." Jack started out, following Teal'c. Reynolds had remained at the site where Siler would fall.

Once they'd arrived they could see the men had found a small crevice, about six feet wide at the top and about ten feet deep. It wasn't so deep that they couldn't rescue Siler if need be – but would also look realistic for him to get stuck in.

"Okay good. Siler, I'm afraid you're on. We'll lower you down about half way and then you can drop the rest. That should add realism to the idea that you fell. Just be careful! I don't want you to do any serious damage."

"No Sir. I'll be careful."

They spent the next few minutes getting the ropes ready to send Siler down. They made sure he had water and a bit of food but other than that he had no supplies. Finally ready, Teal'c and Reynolds began to lower him down the first few feet.

"Okay Siler", Reynolds said, "undo the buckles. Just take it easy!" Siler nodded and proceeded to unharness himself. Just as he was about to undo the last buckle, Andrew shouted down to him.

"Make it look real Siler!"

"Yes - " The other man looked up to answer just as the final snap on the harness opened. It let him go suddenly and, unprepared, Siler plummeted down the remaining distance to the bottom to land hard on one shoulder. The men watching could hear the 'smack' as he hit the bottom rocks.

"Crap!" Jack said loudly. Leaning over he yelled down carefully, "you okay Siler?" There was no reply and Jack repeated his words. When there was again no reply, Teal'c pulled out his flashlight and shone it into the darkening crevice

Just then the observers heard a groan and could see Siler beginning to move. After a couple more seconds they heard a faint voice. "I'm okay Sir. Just a bit bruised."

"Are you sure? Do you want us to bring you up?" the General called down.

"No Sir. I'll be fine. I was just stunned there for a bit."

"Okay, if you're sure. Take it easy down there and you should be out of there

soon."

Jack then turned to Fererra, so angry he could barely speak. He didn't say anything because he knew that the man hadn't meant to screw up. He should really have known better than to bring him. He might be a good mountaineer but he knew nothing about working with a team.

"Okay Fererra, time for you to go. You know the drill. Just tell them you were escaping the aliens and you and Barney here" he pointed down at Siler, "made your way to the mountains to find a hide-away. Try not to look suspicious."

"I'll try O'Neill", he answered sarcastically, "although I can't promise." He stood for a minute and Jack raised his eyebrows in enquiry.

"Something else Fererra?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about a weapon?"

"A weapon? No, I don't think so. The only weapons we have are government issued. That'll definitely look suspicious."

"What! You want me to go in unarmed? I could get killed."

"Believe me, those guys up there are highly trained. Even with a weapon you could get killed. And, if they see you with Air Force weapons – you'd probably be toast. No, take your knife but nothing else. The success of this mission depends on subterfuge, not force."

Fererra glared at the General. As each minute went by he disliked the man more and more. He was pretty sure he was going to get them all killed and couldn't understand why the others followed him so blindly.

"Fine, just make sure you do your job! I don't want my ass to be the one left hangin' out to dry!" With those words he turned and walked off towards the house. Jack couldn't help but look at the others and grin.

"That picture will definitely keep me going for a while!" he chuckled. Yes, there was nothing that made him happier, at the moment, than to picture Andrew Fererra with his ass left hanging out! The others returned his grin.

"Okay kids, time to go for a visit. Teal'c, you got the house warming present?" The other man looked at him without a change in expression. Jack sighed. Teal'c knew him too well after all these years.

"Okay Colonel and my Jaffa friend, let's go see what we can find."

They'd walked steadily towards the house, the evening quickly growing darker. It was about 40 minutes after Siler had 'fallen' that they heard shouts. Fortunately, they didn't hear any gunshots so hopefully Fererra had made it safely this far. They also hoped that Siler would be rescued quickly. Jack still worried that the man had done more damage to himself than he'd been prepared to admit.

Teal'c suddenly motioned for them to get down. Quickly responding, they waited until he motioned it was okay to proceed. It must have been a passing guard, O'Neill realized.

Normally he would have been the one taking the lead but this time he decided to let Teal'c do it. There were a couple of reasons. One, he hadn't been in the field for a while – unless he could call the work he'd done on Valara being 'in the field' and two, his arm was still pretty much useless. Oh, he could move it slightly but he couldn't hold a weapon and wouldn't be able to defend himself or anyone else except with his left arm. Although he was pretty handy with a weapon with that arm, any hand-to-hand would pretty much be a wash-out for him.

They had gotten closer to the building by now and could hear the voices of some of the men on the balcony. Suddenly, the lights all went on and there was increased activity. Something was happening.

" – says his friend fell down a hole and needs help", they could hear someone say. There was murmuring, which they couldn't catch, and then the first voice spoke again. "Okay, grab the gear. We'll have him show us where this guy is." More murmuring and then, "yeah, don't worry. We'll watch 'em both. He only had a knife, which I took. Yeah, says he's a lawyer from Denver and he's been hiding out from the aliens."

While the speaking and activity were going on, O'Neill had motioned for them to proceed. With a nod, Teal'c moved forward, followed by the Colonel and O'Neill. They'd almost reached the house when something alerted Jack that someone was hidden in the shadows just ahead. He saw from his companions' sudden stillness that they'd noticed as well.

With silent gestures the three communicated their plan. Teal'c quietly stepped off the small trail and Reynolds headed the opposite direction. Jack moved forward.

"Stop!" someone called, shining a flashlight into his face. Shielding his eyes from the glare, he tried to squint at the person – no persons – standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" the first voice asked, "and what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm lost. I was with a couple of friends and one of us is hurt. I came to get help."

"What the - " The other man, who had been silent until this point, stepped forward. "That's General O'Neill", he called to the other man. The two instantly began to raise their weapons with deadly intent. At that moment two zats discharged almost simultaneously and the men fell, writhing on the ground.

"Get them secured quickly. Someone may have noticed the light from the zat." Jack whispered. He looked down and realized he recognized one of the men as having been part of the President's Secret Service detail. It began to look as if the President _was_ involved.

Reynolds quickly secured their wrists and ankles with ties and then gagged them. The last thing they needed was for them to shout out a warning. While he was doing this, Teal'c took out a small package and, opening it, pulled out two syringes. The men looked terrified at this but Jack spoke softly.

"This is just going to put you to sleep for a while. It won't hurt you but we can't have you raising the alarm or interfering". He watched while Teal'c injected them. The drug took affect in seconds and they then pulled the men off the trail and into the bushes.

They'd decided, before coming, that this was the best way. It wasn't something Jack liked but at the same time, didn't want to seriously hurt any of what could turn out to be their own men. This would keep them out for the next few hours. They had actually thought about using tranquilizer guns but knew they would not be quick enough in case they were under attack. The zats, on the other hand, were instantaneous.

Carefully moving towards the house, they could tell the rescue attempt was continuing. They could see floodlights over where Siler was stuck in the crevice and could hear the occasional shout.

"We are near to the house O'Neill." Teal'c spoke softly. Jack nodded and indicated they should do a careful sweep of the area. The chances were that the house was not only guarded, but had alarms as well. Right now he wished Carter were with them. She'd know in an instant. He quickly quashed the small pang that hit him when he thought about her. Keep your mind on the mission Jack, he reminded himself!

"There's an alarm system General", Reynolds came back in a few minutes. This time it was he who pulled out a small package. With a grin he opened it. "Thank heavens for Colonel Carter", he said, echoing Jack's thoughts of a moment ago. "This should jam the system and allow us to get past."

When Sam had realized she needed to stay back to open the gate when and if they were ready, she had insisted on providing some 'toys' to help the guys. She'd devised the anti-alarm device a few years ago but had never really had much opportunity to use it. Jack began to pray it would work but then stopped himself. Of course it would work! Carter had built it and when did anything she invent _not_ work?

Jack gave the 'thumbs up' sign and they moved towards the side of the house. They were going to have to scale up some of the rocks on which the house was built and Jack was a little nervous about how he'd manage. He thought back to Fererra's words. There was no way in hell he was going to prove the man right!

Teal'c pointed up and held up two fingers. There were two guards controlling the balcony above where they were now standing. The alarm system seemed to work around the base of the house, making it impossible for anyone to climb up without being detected. Well, Carter's device should help with that!

Reynolds stood for a moment, fiddling with the controls. Finally, with a nod, he flicked a switch and then hid the device in between some rocks and covered it with leaves. Even knowing it was there Jack could no longer tell its exact location.

They moved quietly to the side of the house. Waiting until the two guards had moved as far from their position as possible, Teal'c began to climb up the rocks. He quickly grabbed the railing above and pulled himself over. Next was Jack's turn.

It was difficult with only one arm so Reynolds followed closely. Jack was forced to lean back on the Colonel a few times when he moved his good arm and found a new place to hold on. He never could have done it by himself, he realized. By the time they reached the balcony he was breathing heavily from the exertion.

Teal'c pulled him over the rail and then Reynolds followed quickly. Checking to make sure the guards hadn't noticed, they crept along the balcony to a side door. The room in behind was dark and they hoped the door was unlocked, although they'd brought a trusty lock-pick set – another gift from Carter.

Jack frowned for a moment as they walked. Why did Carter have lock-picks he suddenly wondered? He'd have to check this out when he got back to the SGC.

Teal'c had reached the door and carefully turned the knob. With a quick nod he indicated it was open and they made their way inside. Closing the door behind them Jack breathed a small sigh. They definitely weren't out of danger yet, but he felt better away from the guards.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anyone", Jack said softly. "You too check things out – carefully – and try not to get noticed. If anything goes wrong, hide and then get yourselves out of here and back to the SGC as fast as you can." The others nodded and Jack couldn't help but smile. God, it was nice to work with people you could trust to obey orders and do their jobs!

He made his way to the door into what he presumed was the corridor and opened it slowly. Peeking around the corner he saw that the hallway was empty. He gave one last nod to his companions and squeezed into the hallway. Standing still for a few moments, he eventually heard the soft sounds of talking coming from a room down the hall. He moved softly, following the voices.

"Are we sure it's not an attack of some kind?" the man asked.

"Gomez doesn't think so", answered another man. "Says neither man was armed and figures they were just running from the city like they said. We haven't seen anyone else."

"Have the guards done a perimeter check?" a new voice asked.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Well have them do one for God's sake. Has anyone ever heard of creating a diversion? The place could be surrounded!"

Jack heard a noise and the door to the room suddenly opened and a man exited. He quickly closed the door behind him and hurried down the hall. Unfortunately, by the time he noticed Jack in the shadows, he was almost on top of him. His eyes opened wide, as did his mouth but, before he had a chance to shout, he'd been taken down by a quick chop to the neck. Jack caught him awkwardly with his one arm and lowered him to the ground. Opening the door beside him he dragged the unfortunate man inside. Moving carefully he tied the man's wrists and ankles together with plastic straps and stuck a gag in his mouth. "Sorry", he muttered softly. Getting to his feet, he quickly looked into the hall. Seeing it was again empty he moved forward.

Putting his ear to the door he listened to the voices inside. As far as he could tell, there were at least three men in the room. One voice he recognized almost immediately – General Elias Thacker, Army Chief of Staff. He grimaced. Thacker was one man he'd never liked. The General was mean and arrogant. Unfortunately, he was also brilliant, which allowed him to get away with stuff no one else would have been able to. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to hear him and it confirmed what Ellis had said.

The second voice took a bit longer to recognize but something the man said tweaked his memory. He realized then that it was Senator Mark Samuelson in the room. He frowned slightly. Samuelson had always seemed to be a decent man and had backed Jack a number of times when he'd presented to the acquisitions committee to get continued funding for the Stargate Program. Somehow he was surprised that he'd be mixed up in this.

He couldn't tell whom the other voices belonged to but figured it was time to find out. With a deep breath he turned the doorknob and opened the door. The voices didn't stop – they probably figured it was the guy down the hall returning. He was able to make it all the way into the room, his zat held high, before anyone turned and looked at him.

It would have been comical if it hadn't been so tragic, thought Jack. One man – it turned out to be General Frank Lautner, Marine Chief of Staff, was standing, holding a drink in his hand. Seated on one end of the couch was Samuelson on the other was General Thacker.

What made Jack freeze for a fraction of a second, was the man seated in the leather wing back chair. Looking at him in shock, was President Henry Hayes, the glass in his hand suspended in mid-air, as if he'd just been about to take a drink.

"Gentleman", he said softly, "I hope I'm not intruding."

Sam was restless. She'd done everything she could with the alien device and now it was just a waiting game. They'd agreed she would wait 48 hours before attempting to open the gate and try and contact the Asgard. By that time the General figured they would have been able to make contact with the President – or whoever was behind the attack on him.

With little to do, she found herself thinking constantly of O'Neill. She still felt horrible for the way she'd treated him. Looking at it clearly she realized that she'd been hurt by what she saw as his cold attitude and so had lashed back at him. The worse thing was that she'd used Andrew to do it. It's not that she didn't like the man and she was quite flattered by his attention – still, it was not a nice thing to do.

She was pretty sure that Jack no longer had feelings for her, at least not _those _kind of feelings. He was still her friend, however, and she knew he always would be. Unless, of course, she screwed that up by continuing to treat him the way she had. Daniel had been right to call her on it! God, could things get any worse? She didn't know what the future held for any of them but somehow, the thought of a future, any kind of a future, without Jack, hurt more now than it had in a long time.

"Colonel?" a soft voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned in gratitude to the person speaking to her, glad to get her mind off O'Neill.

"Yes?" she asked, seeing that it was one of the young people who'd shown up with Andrew.

"Sorry to bother you but Dr. Lam asked me to tell you she needs to see you in the Infirmary."

"Okay, thanks Melissa." She smiled at the young woman and headed to see Caroline. She thought briefly of the young members of the church group and wondered what would become of them. She knew they'd have to find something constructive for them to do soon or else they'd go crazy with boredom. That would also lead to more serious cases of depression and anxiety. At least when they were all busy they could put aside all that had happened, at least for a while.

"Caroline, you wanted to see me?" she asked as she walked into the Infirmary. Caroline Lam was a fine doctor but Sam had always had trouble warming up to the woman. Somehow she seemed cold, especially after Janet. Sam still missed her friend and knew that the rest of her team did as well. Because of that, she'd tried her hardest to be friendly to Caroline, but it had never seemed to go anywhere.

"Colonel" Lam looked up and smiled. Sam was surprised to see that the doctor, although looking incredibly tired, was also looking extremely pleased. She didn't ever remember the woman being quite so – open – before.

"Hi. What's up?"

"He is." She pointed over her shoulder to the isolation room. Sam peered through the window only to see Ferretti, sitting up in bed with a big grin on his face. When he caught sight of Carter he gave a little wave.

"Oh my goodness", exclaimed Sam. "He's better."

"Yup – all back to normal. His blood work is totally clean and he says he feels 100 percent. I explained to him what happened and what we did to cure it."

"And what did he say?" Sam asked, looking curious.

"Well, he complained that he was going to 'owe Jack big time' and that the General would never let him forget this."

Sam grinned. "He's right. I expect the General will tease him about this constantly." She turned back to the doctor. "Congratulations Caroline! You did great and I know the General is going to be thrilled. How are the others?"

"Well, I have enough serum to start on the next person but after that we'll have to wait until the General returns. I didn't want to try it on anyone else before I had a chance to see that it worked and there weren't any side effects. Do you have any ideas as to who we should treat next?"

Sam knew that she should take defense and military issues into consideration when making her decision. She knew too that that was why Lam was asking her. However, her first thought was that Lola and the children should go first. She hated the thought of them being sick now that Ferretti was better.

"Does he know about his wife?" she asked the Doctor.

"No, I haven't said anything about anyone else. He knows about Peters of course, but not the others."

"Okay. I think we should do Peters next. We need all the service people we can get. Once the General is back we can deal with the civilians." Sam felt quite relieved with Ferretti soon to be back in action and hopefully the others would soon be back as well – as long as the General made it back! She refused to think anything other than he would.

"Uh, Doc, any ideas about how we can make the serum on a mass basis? There's no way the General can cure everyone."

"I know. I'm even worried about him being able to help those here. He really shouldn't give blood more than once a month but that will take forever just for the people at the SGC. I've been trying to see if there's anyway we can create a synthetic version of the elements in his blood but it's not really my area. So far nothing has shown the slightest possibility of working."

"Okay, well, keep trying. If you'd like I could take a look as well. I don't have a lot to do right now."

"That would be great. I'll show you what I have so far and then maybe you can think of something."

"Thanks again Doc. Right now I'm going to go talk to Ferretti. I think you need to go rest for a while. I know you've been going flat out since this hit and we really can't afford to have you get sick."

Lam grinned at her and nodded. "Right now there's nothing I'd like more than my nice cozy cot. I don't think I'd even notice if the aliens suddenly decided to pay us a visit."

She headed to the door. "I'll have one of the kids come and watch over everything. It'll give them something to do and they can call me if anything comes up."

Sam nodded and smiled. For the first time since she met the woman, she figured there was a possibility they could be friends.

Sam walked over to the isolation room and hit the intercom button. Somehow, things suddenly felt like they might just be okay. First, however, they needed to get Jack and his team back!


	20. Elixir

**_Again I apologize for the delay in posting. This is a busy summer for me! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews - as always they inspire me and make me want to keep writing. I know I'm bad in not getting back to you all but don't think I don't love hearing from you! It's just an issue of time and when I can get on the computer._**

The silence was deafening. The four men in the room looked like a ghost had just appeared in front of them. Jack couldn't help but grin slightly. As an entrance it had been pretty spectacular.

Of course, it didn't take long for the silence to be broken, and Jack was not in the least surprised by who it was who spoke.

"So, Jack O'Neill. You're a surprise. We thought you were still on Valara." Thacker spoke calmly.

Snake, thought O'Neill, but he turned to Thacker and answered him. "No you didn't. You knew that I'd arrived back on earth. That's why you gave the order to kill me."

Thacker didn't even blink. He continued to look at the General in front of him with a bland expression on his face. "You've been under a lot of stress General, so we'll ignore that comment. I would have no reason to have you killed. But enough of that – what brings you here?"

None of the others had spoken yet and Jack was a little surprised. He looked over at Hayes, who was staring blankly at him. Somehow, this didn't seem right for the President. Henry was usually pretty unflappable, but he was also very much the commander. Why he was letting Thacker take control was beyond him.

"Mr. President", Jack spoke to him directly. "I'm here to find out what the hell is going on … Sir." He looked Hayes right in the eye but the other man soon dropped his gaze and looked at the floor.

"Uh – General O'Neill – uh, I think General Thacker should explain", he finally answered after too many seconds.

Jack frowned, wondering at the formality of the President. Hayes never called him 'General' except in very formal settings. "No Sir", he finally answered, "You're the one in charge. I'd rather hear it from you."

"I don't think we have anything to say to you O'Neill", Thacker interrupted. "You have no right to come in here and demand anything. In fact, you're trespassing and it looks to me as if you're threatening the President of the United States. We will not put up with this."

"You won't?" Jack turned and faced Thacker again. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that the others had barely moved since he'd entered the room. It was very clear who was in charge. "Well, that's too bad. I don't really see what you can do about it." He patted his weapon. "In fact, I think I'd better start hearing some answers pretty quickly."

"Or else?" Thacker said sarcastically.

"Or else this", Jack answered as he shot the other General with a Zat. He knew it was wrong – but he'd wanted to do this ever since he'd met dear old Elias. As the man fell to the floor, writhing in pain, he turned the zat on the President. "So Sir, want to tell me what's going on?"

"Jack – what are you doing?" This time it was Samuelson who spoke. "We're not the enemy. You can't just come in and shoot us and expect to get away with it."

"Why not?" he asked calmly. "As far as I can tell, you men are in collusion with the enemy. I also know that you ordered my death. As you can see, that didn't work. So, I ask again, what the hell is going on?"

Just then Thacker groaned and rolled over. None of the others rushed to help him and he wasn't yet able to speak or get up. Jack kept his eye on him but was pretty sure the man would be careful for now. He knew, as well as anyone, the consequences of a second zat hit.

General Lautner, the Marine Chief of Staff, spoke for the first time. He normally was a quiet man but was very intelligent. He was also tough as nails. "We've been trying to save our planet O'Neill. We're not in collusion with anyone. We simply had to make some tough choices and try to save as many as we could. We're here because the aliens will be leaving soon and earth is going to need a strong government."

"I see", O'Neill answered, a skeptical look on his face. "So, you're the good guys? Why did you try and have me killed then?"

"You know as well as I do that sometimes we have to make decisions for the greater good. Thack – we felt that you might put a wrench in things and make matters worse. We have things under control and we don't need a maverick Air Force officer running in and screwing things up."

"Under control? Yeah, I can see that. The world's a mess, with people dying and being turned into, into - zombies. Others are being taken away for God knows what. That really sounds like you have things well in hand."

"You don't understand Jack", Samuelson said, distress in his voice. "It was this or the destruction of the whole planet. We had to decide quickly and this was the best decision we could make at the time."

"Was it just the four of you?" O'Neill asked calmly. He didn't want them to know he knew about the fifth man he'd captured.

"No – ur yes, just the four of us", Samuelson stuttered.

"What about the rest of the government? What about the other Chiefs of Staff? What about the Vice-President and the Cabinet? Did they decide this as well?"

"No. We could only let a few in on the decision. Any more and it wouldn't have worked. There would have been disagreements and arguments. We didn't have time for that." This time it was Lautner who answered.

"So, you four decided to play God. And you got your asses away from Washington pretty quickly, leaving everyone there to die. Did you feel okay about that? Were you able to justify the fact that millions died and you did nothing to stop it? You're despicable – and you're murderers and yet you claim it was for the good of the planet."

"No, no we're not murderers", the Senator cried. "we did it to help. We did it to save the world from destruction!"

Jack turned and was staring at Hayes. So far the man had said nothing after deferring to Thacker. He looked – different, thought Jack. He lacked the strength and decisiveness that Jack was used to, that had always made him like and respect the man. Right now, he simply looked weak and confused.

"So Mr. President, is this how you've justified what you've done? Do you think you've saved the world by letting millions die?"

"I … I don't know." Was all he said. Jack turned away in disgust. Whatever had happened, this was not the honorable man he'd known.

By this time Thacker had recovered enough to pull himself back to the couch. He still looked a little out of it but also a lot angry. He turned eyes of hate towards Jack.

"You'll be sorry for this O'Neill. I ordered your death once. I can easily do it again – and this time I'll make sure to send someone who will finish the job."

"So", Jack said, completely ignoring the General, "I want to know all you know about the aliens. Where are they? How many of them are there, and how do you contact them?" he asked shortly. As he spoke he could hear some shouting and noise from outside. It sounded like they were bringing in Siler and Fererra.

The men in the room all paused to listen. Thacker suddenly got a knowing look on his face. "It was a diversion, wasn't it? Those are your men." he said, motioning to the outside.

"My men?" Jack answered, looking puzzled. "Oh, you mean the guys you rescued?" He smiled. "No, unfortunately they're not with me although their appearance here was very convenient. I was able to use the commotion to slip in unnoticed."

"What about the alarm system?" Lautner asked.

"Alarm? Oh yeah, that. No problem, I just turned it off."

"You had help O'Neill. Don't tell me you did this by yourself because none of us will believe it."

"Oh, I didn't say I didn't have help", he replied. "I brought some handy dandy toys that were provided to me by some very smart people. That's what allowed me to get in."

"Colonel Carter", Thacker said. It wasn't a question.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Now you gentlemen are going to tell me what you know about the aliens."

When know one spoke he turned the zat on Samuelson. "I'm sure you'd rather not find out what one of these feels like. Just ask General Thacker. They're pretty unpleasant."

"Come on O'Neill. Surely you're not going to torture us to find out the information. That's not like you." Lautner said.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes you have to do things for the greater good", he grinned, throwing the man's words back in his face. "So, what's it going to be Samuelson? Wanna feel what a zat blast feels like?"

"No – no, look, I don't know much. General Thacker and Mars - ", he stopped suddenly, as if realizing what he was about to say.

"Mars-? And who might that be?" Jack asked. He was pretty sure it must be the man tied up down the hall.

When no one spoke he sighed. "Sorry Senator." He lifted his arm and pointed the zat.

"MARSDEN", the Senator screamed. "Herbert Marsden. He and General Thacker are the ones in contact with the aliens. You'll have to ask them."

"Marsden?" Jack asked, frowning. "Who is he – and, more importantly, where is he?"

"Mr. Marsden is a businessman, a very powerful and wealthy businessman. It was he who suggested that our only option was to agree to the terms the aliens set. He has been in contact with them to ensure they stick to their side of the bargain."

"A _businessman_?" Jack said incredulously. "Are you telling me that the fate of the earth has been in the hands of a businessman? How the hell did he get involved in this?"

"I – I don't know. He and General Thacker were contacted and they went to the President. The President then brought General Lautner and me in and we all agreed to the plan. The aliens threatened to destroy the entire planet unless we cooperated. We simply had to make sure the Stargate was disabled and that all ships were grounded. We gave them the codes to get past our automatic defense systems. In exchange for that, we were told that once they got what they wanted, they would leave earth and would never return. After that we'd reestablish a government and get things back to normal."

"Normal! What the hell! Millions of people all over the world are DEAD! Everything's in chaos. Nothing is going to be 'normal' for a long time – if ever. You simply handed earth over to our enemies without even trying to fight back. What kind of men are you?" he said in disgust. "No, I take that back. I know what kind of men you are. You're traitors!"

"How dare you General", Lautner hissed. "You weren't here. You were off on some little jaunt and couldn't be reached."

"Couldn't be reached? Did you even try?" The silence spoke for itself. "Tell me, how did you know the aliens had the ability to destroy the planet?"

The Senator looked panicked and turned to face Thacker. The General was still looking furious. "Uh, General Thacker told us they'd shown him their capabilities. That they'd shown him evidence of other planets they'd destroyed."

"And you believed him?" He looked at both Samuelson and Lautner.

It was Lautner who replied. "I did. According to him we had to make a decision almost instantly. He seemed believable."

"And what about you Henry?" Jack turned to the President. Somehow he didn't think the man deserved the title anymore.

"Uh – he seemed to know what he was talking about."

"So, you picked a few men and decided that was it. You sold earth out and escaped?"

He stopped, a sudden thought intruding. "I'm assuming these aliens are the Heptae? The ones who contacted us early last year?"

"Yes." Lautner answered shortly.

"What about the team that was sent to study them?" The one that could have been SG1, thought Jack.

"They are dead. The Heptae tortured them for information and then killed them. That's how they found out so much about earth."

He spared a brief thought for the men and women who had died but knew there wasn't time right now to mourn. "So, after they were killed, the Heptae came and contacted General Thacker and Mr. Marsden?"

"Yes", the Senator answered.

"Why?"

"What?" Lautner asked, puzzled.

"Why did they contact those two? How would they even know them – at least, how would they know Marsden? Why didn't they contact the President directly?"

"Because the team that was sent worked for Marsden. They were a civilian science team working for Marsden Enterprises."

"What?" Jack looked at General Lautner and then the President. He hadn't heard anything about a civilian team when they'd all been discussing who to send. He'd arranged for another military team to be sent, although he knew that at least one scientist was going. "When was this decided and why didn't I hear about this?" That this had been done behind his back made him extremely suspicious. He was the one in charge of any off-world activity. The fact that they'd changed the team, without him knowing, sent a red flag _way_ up.

"Marsden approached us and offered to finance the expedition if we allowed his team to be the ones to go. We didn't tell you because we knew you'd object." Jack looked at Samuelson as he spoke, even more disgusted than he'd been before. "Come on Jack, you're not that naïve. You know how much the program and all our off-world activity cost. Hell, I was constantly battling for more money for you! This seemed like a good way of saving some dollars. Marsden's people were smart so we didn't see a problem."

"So, that's why _he_ was contacted by the aliens?"

"Yes and he immediately approached Thacker. They knew each other from way back."

Jack stopped and considered for a moment. Something still didn't seem right with this whole scenario. It suddenly came to him. "But how did Marsden know to offer his people? Contact with the Heptae – hell, the whole alien contact thing - was all highly classified. He shouldn't have known anything about it."

He happened to glance over at Thacker at that point and could see a strange expression on the man's face. Something in this thing jogged a memory from a few years ago. "Marsden was part of the Trust!" he suddenly exclaimed. He looked again at Thacker. "And you" Jack exclaimed, "you're their man on the inside! You've been involved with them since day one. That's how they found out so much about the program. You were working with Kinsey, weren't you?" That's what it was, Jack realized. He'd just remembered that Kinsey and Thacker had gone to University together and had been buddies for years. The puzzle was starting to come together.

"So, this whole thing is a Trust operation? God, I should have seen it! It smacks of something the Trust would come up with. So much for your claims to want to protect earth. This was all about money and power, wasn't it Thacker? You figured that you'd be the ones in power once this whole thing was done. You would survive and would control the planet and all its resources." He stopped and looked at the man in front of him, sorely tempted to zat him again. Unfortunately, he figured enough time had gone by that it wouldn't kill the man.

"What are you going to do now O'Neill?" Thacker sneered. "You don't have a ship and the Stargate doesn't work. If you try and operate it the Heptae will find out and they'll simply destroy Cheyenne Mountain." He stopped and smiled. "Maybe that's a good thing. We'll be rid of you and Colonel Carter once and for all."

"I don't think so General", O'Neill replied. "I don't think the Heptae will know at all. The alarm was connected here, to warn you." He knew he'd gotten it right by the expression on the President's face. He looked sick. "You wanted to have an escape if things went wrong so you kept the existence of the SGC gate secret from the aliens. I assume your science team didn't know about it? No, any alarm would simply tell you that the gate was active. You see", he continued, "you really should have made sure Colonel Carter wasn't around. She's way smarter than you are. She's already figured it out."

Just then there was the noise of footsteps approaching down the hall. Jack glanced around quickly and then hurried over to Thacker. Standing behind where the General sat on the couch, Jack pulled out his pistol. Keeping it down, where it couldn't be seen, he spoke quickly.

"You'll tell them I'm here at your invitation Thacker", he said. "If I see anything suspicious, anything at all, you die." He spoke calmly and coldly. He didn't want anyone to think that he wouldn't follow through on his words.

There was a short knock on the door. Jack nodded.

"Come in", Thacker called. The door opened and Fererra walked into the room, followed closely by a rather beat-up looking Siler. Jack was relieved to see that he was okay although he winced when he saw his arm in a sling. Siler was looking a bit pale, but overall not too bad. Following his men were two guards, with their guns drawn. Interestingly, thought O'Neill, the guns had silencers on them. These were not ordinary soldiers, he realized. These were trained operatives.

"These are the men we found outside. This one", he pointed to Siler, "had fallen down and gotten himself stuck in a crevice. His shoulder was dislocated but otherwise I think he's okay." The guards looked puzzled when they saw O'Neill but they were too well trained to say anything. They stood waiting for their orders.

Thacker glanced up at Jack who gave him the 'eyebrow'. The Army General turned back. "So, who are you two and why are you here?"

"My God", Fererra said, ignoring the question. "It's the President! You're alive Sir", he continued. "We all thought you'd been killed when Washington was attacked."

However much of an ass Fererra was, thought Jack, at least he was a good actor. He'd known that the President was probably here but he made it look like he was honestly surprised.

"Yes, well", Hayes answered, "we managed to escape."

"That's great! Who else escaped with you? I assume you're planning to fight the aliens?" He looked around. "Is this your base of operations? Wow, I never would have guessed this was here."

"What are you doing here?" This time it was Lautner who asked.

"Uh, my buddy and I", he pointed to a woozy looking Siler, "we've been hiding out since the attack. We were off at my cabin, fishing, when everything went to hell. Last week, some people – we think they were with the aliens – came by. We managed to get out of there and headed west. We saw your house from a ways back and decided to head over. We were hoping there was someone here who could help us. Before we got here though, Barney fell down into that crack and I came on to get help. I had no idea you'd be here Sir!"

"What are your names?" Lautner spoke again.

"Uh, my name is Fererra, Andrew Fererra. I'm a lawyer out of Denver. This man is Barney Johnson. He's an engineer, also from Denver."

While he was speaking, Andrew had been looking around the room. He could see O'Neill but wondered why the man was standing there so casually. Suddenly suspicious, Fererra had the thought that maybe O'Neill was involved with these men.

"And who might you be?" he asked of the others in the room.

"Quiet!" one of his guards spoke. He turned to him in surprise.

"Why should I be quiet?" he asked. "I'm just trying to be polite." Before the guard had a chance to do anything more, Samuelson spoke.

"I think that man needs to sit down", he said, gesturing to 'Barney'. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"The Senator is correct", Thacker said suddenly. He motioned to the guards to stand down.

The guards still looked wary, but lowered their guns. Jack had figured out that they were probably Secret Service – and very likely pretty smart. He'd have to be careful.

Thacker turned to 'Barney' and Andrew. "Please, sit down." He looked again at the guards. "Would you get them something to drink and eat? I'm sure they must be exhausted."

"Thank you! That would be great", Andrew said gratefully. He reached over and steadied Siler as he made his way to a chair. He then sat down beside the other man.

Yes, definitely Secret Service, decided Jack. Instead of leaving the room and their 'guests' one of the two guards spoke in to his radio and ordered that food and drink be brought to the 'front room'. He really didn't like this. There were too many people here and he was very nervous with the two Secret Service men. Although they were keeping their eyes on Fererra and Siler, every once in a while they'd glance at him, obviously wondering who he was and what he was doing here.

Andrew kept up a constant patter of conversation, trying to add to the impression that he was totally honest and ingenuous. It seemed to be working, as everyone in the room began to look slightly more relaxed.

Jack found himself growing tired. He'd been standing for what seemed like hours and his arm and shoulder were aching. Having to hold a weapon steady with his left arm was also becoming difficult. He moved slightly to try and stretch his muscles. At that moment, Thacker threw himself to the side and screamed to the guards,

"SHOOT HIM, SHOOT HIM."

It seemed to Jack to happen in slow motion. As he went to dive out of the way, he could see both of the two guards raise their weapons and point at him. At the precise moment he heard the soft 'pop pop pop' of the silenced guns, he saw Andrew and Siler both throw themselves at the men.

The next thing Jack knew, he was lying on the floor. He felt dazed but thankfully didn't feel any pain. He thought he might just have lucked out and that Fererra and Siler had saved him. It was only as he went to stand up that he felt a sharp stab in the ribs. Glancing down quickly, he could see a spreading stain on his side.

"Damn", he muttered, as he continued to push himself up. He'd caught at least one bullet. Ignoring the pain, and praying it wasn't too bad, he managed to regain his feet. He realized that it only could have been seconds since Thacker's shout as the man himself was just getting to his feet. Before he had a chance to move very far, Jack bent down and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. He pointed the gun at his temple.

"Stand down!" he yelled to the two guards who had regained their feet. They swung around at his command and pointed their own guns towards Jack. When they saw he had the General they stopped, although they kept their weapons drawn.

"I said, stand down", he repeated, "or I might have to shoot the General."

"I don't think so", one of them answered. "You may kill him, but we'll just kill you. No, I think we'll just stay right here. Someone will be by soon. There's no place you can go." By this time, the other guard had swung his gun to cover Fererra and a hurting Siler, who was clutching his arm in pain. He'd undoubtedly hurt his shoulder again in the dive at the guard.

"You are correct", a deep voice said from the doorway, "someone has come by. I suggest you put your guns down now and kick them towards me." Teal'c continued, "unless you would prefer me to shoot you with a zat'nikatel."

The looks of chagrin of the faces of the guards would have been humorous if Jack had been feeling better. He was starting to feel a bit dizzy and figured it was a combination of blood loss and adrenaline. At the same time, he couldn't help a small grin. Teal'c had saved the day again. He spared a brief thought for Reynolds, wondering where the Colonel was.

The Secret Service men slowly put down their weapons and kicked them to Teal'c who continued to watch everyone carefully.

"Thanks Teal'c", Jack said.

"Anytime O'Neill. You are hurt." he continued. "Do you need assistance?"

"Uh, I don't think it's too bad although I should probably bandage it up. I'll look after it in a minute. In the meantime, I'm still waiting for some answers." He turned first to Fererra. "Can you see if you can tie those two up? Be careful though, they're highly trained. Don't let yourself get caught."

"I can handle it. It would help if I had a gun." Jack nodded to the pistols on the floor.

"Help yourself. Siler, you okay?" he asked the other man.

"I'm fine Sir. Just a little sore."

"Okay good. Just take care of yourself." He turned back to a white-faced Thacker. Jack was pleased to see that the man was sweating.

"I want to know everything. You see, I'm not feeling too well right now and my arm is growing tired. I may just shoot you accidentally – and I really don't think too many people will miss you. Now TALK!" He pushed Thacker back down on the couch.

"You're right O'Neill", the man said calmly. Jack had to hand it to him. Even though he was demonstrably frightened, he still held on to some semblance of sang-froid. "I've been working with the Trust for a number of years. You almost wiped us out a few years ago, and we kept quiet for a while. It was when we found out about the Heptae that we knew our time had come again."

"Did they contact you?" he asked.

"No, we found out about them from a mission some of our guys were on few years ago. We discovered that they kept pretty much to themselves; although we found out they had some pretty nifty technology. We made contact with them and tried to arrange for trade."

"But?"

"We couldn't provide what they wanted."

"Which was?"

"People."

"_People_? What for?"

"For centuries the Heptae experimented with trying to preserve their lives – to make themselves live longer and longer. The result was that they ended up creating a genetic disorder that causes them to go insane at a very young age. Oh, they live for a long time – they did figure that out – but their minds are gone", he explained. "The only thing that keeps this from happening is something they call 'the Elixir. Well, last year it turned out they'd run out of their own supplies of Elixir so they were again interested in trading with us. They contacted us again to let us know they needed to make more Elixir and we were their only hope."

"Okay, so they need this Elixir. I assume the slaves make this stuff?"

"In a manner of speaking." Thacker stopped. For the first time Jack saw that he looked a tiny bit uncomfortable. "They actually make it from the slaves."

"What?" Jack asked, not quite sure what he was saying.

"They harvest the blood and flesh of the slaves and use it to make what they need." Thacker said softly.

"Oh my God. They're killing people and using them to create this stuff? And you went along with this!" he said in horror as he looked around the room.

Neither Samuelson nor the President could meet his eyes. Lautner looked straight at him, not backing down, although there was a glimmer of shame there. Jack felt sick to his stomach.

"How many?" he asked softly.

"How many?" Thacker said, not sure what he was asking.

"How many people have been killed?"

"Well, they don't actually kill them", he explained. "They have – factories, I guess you could say. The people are hooked up to machines and the aliens harvest what they need. They can keep the people alive for a long time like that."

"Christ!" Jack said. "You sadistic bastards! And you agreed to this? You thought this was okay?"

"Jack, they promised they wouldn't use any women or children and they'll soon have enough Elixir to last them centuries. They'll leave us alone after that. We know people have died, but it could have been worse. We could have lost the whole planet."

Jack swung on the Senator. "You actually believe those lies?" he practically shouted. "This wasn't done to save earth. You moron – these men", he gestured to the Generals and the President – "they did it for personal gain. They knew about this and if there was a true threat they would have warned us long before this happened. No, this was all made up. They saw this as a chance for themselves – a chance for power and wealth. They're butchers and you – you are just as bad." He swung back to Hayes. "You're the one I can't figure out. I always thought you were pretty decent for a politician. I thought you would fight for earth, not give it up for your own personal gain."

"He tried to Jack." A new voice startled him. Looking towards the door he could see Reynolds standing there with another man. It took him a few seconds – his eyesight was beginning to blur – but eventually he could see that the man was – _Hayes_! What the hell!

"What the -" he asked Reynolds.

"I think you'll find that that man over there is an imposter", Reynolds pointed at the man Jack had been addressing. "Check his chest. I think he's got some kind of mimic device on him similar to the ones we discovered a few years back." By this time Fererra had finished tying up the guards so, on O'Neill's command, he walked over to the pseudo-President.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Check his chest and see if he has a device there. If he does, just pull it off."

Fererra walked over and quickly discovered the alien device. He was shocked when he pulled it off and the man morphed into someone completely different. God – he suddenly wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

"Hi Jack", the real Hayes said softly. He looked like he'd aged considerably since the last time Jack had seen him. He also looked pale and like he'd lost a lot of weight.

"Mr President", Jack answered. "What happened and where have you been?"

"I found out what Thacker and Marsden and their gang were planning and tried to stop them. I even tried to get in touch with you but they caught me before I had a chance. They then replaced me with – this", he pointed to the young, dark-haired man who'd been wearing the device. "They've kept me locked up below for months. I can't tell you how happy I was to see Colonel Reynolds – and now to see you. Somehow I knew that if we were going to get out of this mess it would be because of you O'Neill!"

Fererra looked swiftly at the President. Even he seemed to think O'Neill was special. Maybe he'd misjudged the man!

"It's good to see you too Sir", O'Neill smiled slightly, although he was beginning to feel bad. "I'm relieved to know you weren't involved in this. I really couldn't figure it out – it wasn't like you."

"No, I'd never be part of something like this." He looked around the room with loathing. "I've never been a proponent of capital punishment", he said, "but in your case I hope to make an exception. All of you deserve to be shot!" He looked over at O'Neill. "Jack you don't look to good. Good God!" he suddenly said, "You're bleeding. We need to get you some help."

"I'm okay Sir", Jack said as he swayed. "I think we should just get out of here and head home."

"I believe that is a good idea O'Neill. What would you have me do with these people?"

"Shoot them." He saw the look of panic on the faces of all the men involved with the aliens. It gave him a brief moment of pleasure. Sighing, he turned back to Teal'c. "Nah, I guess we'd better just tie them up. We will need Thacker and Marsden though. We need to find out how they contact the aliens and what else they can tell us."

"They have a device", Samuelson spoke suddenly. He was looking both sick and old. It was as if he suddenly realized what he had done. "They keep it locked up in a room down the hall. I can tell you the code but I don't know how to use it. They're the only ones who do."

"Okay then, we take Samuelson as well." O'Neill spoke to the Senator. "Can you show us where it is?"

"Yes." He stood slowly. "I'm sorry. I really had no idea. I thought the attack was real. I truly believed we were saving earth. I would never have gone along with it otherwise."

"Yeah, you can tell yourself that Senator, but I think you know that what you did was wrong. I'm pretty sure you've known it for a long time. I just hope you can live with yourself." Jack held back a groan. He was starting to wonder if he was going to pass out. "Reynolds, go with the Senator and get that device. We need to get going as soon as possible. Now that I think about it, we'll have to take everyone. We can't leave them here to sound the alarm."

"How are we going to get them out?" Fererra asked.

"I don't know yet", Jack answered, "but we'll think of something. We always do."


	21. All the Presidents Men

**_Again apologies - I've been away on vacation and haven't had time to do much writing. I hope the next chapter is okay - it's been hard to do in bits and pieces so my apologies for any mistakes! I hope to be able to write more faithfully as I'm returning home tomorrow._**

"Keep trying Doc. You're doing a good job and we'll get there." Sam spoke encouragingly to the tired looking woman seated across from her. So far they'd been able to bring Ferretti, Peters and Chang back to normal. It appeared as if there were no long-lasting effects although Lam was watching them carefully. The others were still infected and until O'Neill got back and could donate more blood, there was little they could do.

The Doctor was working to see if she could replicate the active ingredient in the General's blood in order to be able to manufacture and antidote but so far nothing had worked. Part of the problem was that the doctor had to continue to look after her patients while trying to do chemical analysis.

Sam had spent hours helping her since there wasn't much else for her to do until they were ready to try the Gate. She was waiting for the General to return – along with Siler. Helping Lam was also good in that it helped keep her mind off that same General – and the men with him. She just prayed they were okay.

The youth group had also helped the Doc with her patients although they were made to wear hazmat suits anytime they were in the Infirmary. They'd also been asked to help out with the two children who hadn't yet been infected. All in all, thought Sam, everyone was working hard to stay positive and busy.

"I just wish we could get some help", Lam sighed. "If the Asgard were here they could probably come up with something right away."

"Maybe, maybe not", Sam answered. "But I agree, we could use some help whether it's Asgard or Tokra or hell, just about any of our allies."

"Do you think we're going to get out of this?" Caroline was almost at the end of her energy and endurance. Some days she wondered if this was all there was. Maybe they'd spend the rest of their lives hidden underground."

"Now that the General is here – yeah, I think we're going to get out of this." Suddenly Sam realized that what she'd just said was true. She truly believed they had hope, as long as Jack was onto things.

Lam looked at her curiously. "You and the General … you're close?" she asked carefully.

"We … served together for a long time."

"Hmmm – so you're just – colleagues?"

"Yes – no – we're friends too. We've been through a lot together. That makes you more than just – colleagues."

"Yes, I guess so. I just wondered because -" She stopped suddenly as if realizing this wasn't something she should be discussing.

"Because?"

"Oh – nothing. It's none of my business."

What Lam was saying was true, but Sam was curious. After years together her team, and many of the people at the SGC knew of the strange, undefined relationship that existed between the two of them. The Doctor was relatively new, however, and might see things differently.

"No please, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, it's just that – at first – you seemed close and then it looked like something was wrong. Like I said, it's none of my business."

Sam didn't have an answer to give because what Lam had said was true. She still wished she knew what had happened. With a sigh, she bent her head and looked again through the microscope. If they didn't find an answer to the illness it wouldn't make much difference. They had to concentrate on saving the earth.

* * *

><p>"So, any ideas?" Fererra asked. The General was looking really pale but Teal'c was helping him bandage the wound. He wasn't a doctor but Andrew didn't think it looked too bad. Blood loss was probably the biggest danger and once bandaged it should be okay.<p>

We get out of here and head back to the SGC." O'Neill answered calmly.

"But how? The Generals and others aren't going to go easily. As soon as we're out of this room they're gonna raise hell."

"Yeah, but we won't have to go far so we should be okay before anyone realizes."

"What do you mean? We have to make it all the way back to the ship."

"No we don't." O'Neill grimaced as Teal'c finished and then pulled his bloody shirt down. "I really need to start carrying extra clothes with me. This is getting ridiculous!"

"What are you saying O'Neill?" Fererra continued in irritation. Everyone else in the room seemed calm – too calm. It's as if they knew something he didn't.

"Teal'c, you tell him."

"We will bring the ship here." Teal'c answered, not looking at Fererra.

"Here? How?"

"We shall fly it here. " Teal'c actually sounded irritated, Jack thought. He let a small smirk pass over his face. His Jaffa friend clearly didn't like the lawyer.

"Why didn't we fly it here the first time if it's that easy?" Fererra continued.

"Does it matter?" asked Jack impatiently. He knew he had to cut the man some slack since he had probably saved his life, but he still really didn't like him. "Look, we didn't know what the terrain around here was like or whether they had alarms or how many guards there were. Now that we have a better idea we can land close by. Teal'c, you and Siler head out and get the Tel'tak. Fly it to the clearing just above the house. We'll be ready to go as soon as you arrive. I figure we'll only have about five minutes to make it to the ship before we're discovered."

"I will go now O'Neill. Will you be alright with these men?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry – just get going."

After the two men had left Jack looked around the room. They'd brought a bound Marsden back and he lay on the floor, looking as if he wanted to chew someone up and spit them out. Thacker sat on the couch, stone-faced but unmoving. Jack knew he'd have to watch both of them since they were as dangerous as rattlesnakes. Lautner he was unsure of. He had always thought the man was honorable but he must have known what was going on and Jack wasn't about to risk any of their lives by trusting the man.

"Fererra, tie up the good General here", he pointed to Thacker. "Be careful – he may have a weapon and he's sneaky." He kept his eye on Lautner as Fererra made his way to the couch.

"You don't have to tie me up O'Neill", the Thacker practically shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm just a soldier who swore allegiance to my country. Who might you be General?" O'Neill asked in contempt. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you'll end up like Mr. Marsden here." Jack glanced down at the businessman and couldn't help but grin. He was pretty sure the very wealthy Marsden had never had such an indignity inflicted on him in his life. He really wasn't sure what he was going to do with this ragtag group of traitors and murderers. Part of him really wanted to just shoot them, but that would make him as bad as they were. He sighed and shifted his feet. He was feeling rotten although with his wound bandaged he figured he was okay for now. It hadn't been too bad – more of a flesh would than anything. Good thing, he decided. Doc was gonna have his hide as it was.

"Here it is General", Reynolds returned holding a silver sphere. It appeared to have small markings on it but they were clearly in some alien language so he couldn't read them. He turned to Samuelson. "You know how to use this thing?" he asked.

"I think so. I've seen Marsden and the General use it often enough. I've never used it myself though. I didn't really want to have anything to do with the aliens."

"Squeamish are you?" Jack asked with a frown. "Like to do your dirty work from a distance I suppose." He muttered. He knew he shouldn't alienate the man, when he seemed like he was willing to help but he still figured Samuelson was as guilty as the rest. "So, General what can you tell me about this thing?" He turned to the bound Thacker.

"Nothing", spat the General, who refused to look at either the object or at O'Neill.

Jack took a deep breath. "You know, as much as I'd like to shoot you, I think both of us know that I won't do that. However, I will take you back to the city and drop you off. You can either try and defend yourself against the alien enforcers or you can risk being infected by the alien disease. I have no further use for you." This time O'Neill turned away and ignored the General. He was sick to death of this.

"So are there any more of these anywhere?" he asked Samuelson. The Senator shook his head but Jack happened to notice something out of the corner of his eye. Marsden had gone totally still. Well, he thought, that was interesting. He walked over to the businessman and squatted down beside him. Reaching over, he ripped the gag out of his mouth.

Marsden coughed and gagged from having had the cloth in his mouth for so long. "Some water Reynolds", he asked the Colonel. Once Marsden had had a drink he began to spew obscenities at O'Neill. Jack let it go on for a while and then simply took the gag and stuffed it back in his mouth.

"Let me know when you're ready to have a civilized conversation", he said calmly. "Then I'll take the gag out." The man glared at him for a few seconds and then nodded his head sharply. Jack took the gag out for the second time. "There, now we can talk. You start swearing again and it'll go right back in."

"You don't know what you're playing with O'Neill. You're going to die for this!" Marsden hissed.

"Yeah, probably", Jack answered agreeably. "But I'll make sure all of you go with me. Now, enough of the threats! I wanna know where you keep the other communications device like this one." He held up the alien device in front of Marsden. The other man turned his head away and didn't speak.

"Why don't you let me convince him O'Neill?", Fererra suggested. "I'm not military and I'm not bound by any regulations. I doubt the police – if there are any left - will get me if I decide to rough him up a bit."

Jack wanted to grin as he looked speculatively at the businessman. "You sure you wouldn't mind Andrew?" he asked cheerfully. He could act too!

"Not at all Jack", the man replied. O'Neill grinned. Maybe Fererra wasn't so bad after all!

Andrew walked over to Marsden and knelt down beside him, facing O'Neill. "I've heard that breaking the fingers is painful."

"Yeah, hurts like hell." Jack answered with a grin.

"More painful than pulling out the fingernails?"

"Hmmmm. That's pretty bad as well but harder to do. You need a pair of pliers or something."

"You're just bluffing O'Neill", Marsden said confidently, although Jack noticed that he was sweating.

"No, not really", Jack answered. "He's right that_ I_ won't hurt you but unfortunately I think I need to go to the bathroom. Can I leave him with you Fererra?" General O'Neill asked.

"Certainly. I'll keep him entertained, don't worry."

"Okay, okay" Marsden spoke with resignation. "I still don't believe you'd do anything to me but it doesn't really matter anyway. The device is in my bedroom, in a box under my bed."

"Reynolds", Jack motioned to the Colonel, "Untie the nice gentleman's legs and have him show you his bedroom. Shoot him if he tries anything." This time Jack was not joking and Reynolds knew it. "Bring the box back but don't open it or do anything with it. It could be a trap."

The Colonel nodded and, once he had led Marsden out, Jack looked around the room again. He knew that they still had some time before Teal'c and Siler would be able to return and was wondering what they should do. He was worried that they'd be caught if they stayed around too long. He turned to Stephenson.

"'Will anyone else be coming?" he asked.

"Not until dinner at 6:00", he answered. "One of the servants will come in and announce it. If we're not here they'll sound the alarm."

Jack looked at his watch. It was 3:30 p.m. so they had a couple of hours. The problem was someone could come across the unconscious guards outside at any moment. Besides that there were the two Secret Service men who also might be missed. He just wished his mind was sharper. He looked over at Hayes – the real Hayes – who was sitting quietly, staring at General Lautner and the Senator. Neither man would look him in the eye.

"So everyone is dead?", the President asked softly, finally. "What about your families? What about mine?" Jack looked at him swiftly, forgetting that Hayes family would all have been at the White House at the time of the attacks.

"They're safe Sir." It was Samuelson who finally answered. "We got out all our wives and children before the attack came. They're being kept safe at a house in Virginia. The Heptae promised they'd be safe."

"Why, how nice of them", answered Hayes. "So, you let millions of others die but you made sure your loved ones were safe. Very self-sacrificing of you!"

"Hey, we made sure your family was safe too." The Senator cried. Hayes looked at him with total contempt.

Just then Reynolds returned, Marsden walking in front of him. In his hands the Colonel carried a wooden box. He made Marsden sit on a chair, his arms still tied behind him, and walked over and handed the box to O'Neill.

"O'Neill?" Andrew was worried that the General was about to pass out. He looked white as a ghost but still was managing to stay on his feet.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna open that thing?"

Jack looked down at the box in his hand and felt the other device which he'd stuck in his pocket. "I'm not sure. I think I'll let Carter take a look at them first."

"So, are we going to stay here until Mr. Tilk and Siler get back?"

Jack thought for a moment, frustrated at how foggy his brain seemed. "When are the guards outside changed?" he asked. When no one answered he let out a 'huff' of breath and walked over to Lautner. "General, you used to be an honorable man. You know what's been happening is wrong. Now's your chance to try and make things right." He stared down at his fellow General. Lautner was looking sick but finally raised his face and looked Jack in the eye.

"You're right O'Neill. This has all been wrong and I'll never forgive myself. The guards will change at 4:00 o'clock. You only have twenty minutes or so."

"Why don't we just grab the new guards?" Andrew asked. "We can wait for them outside and ambush them."

"We could do it Jack", Reynolds said softly.

Jack thought for a moment. "Normally I'd say yes, but we're shorthanded."

"We can tie everyone up and you can stay and guard them. The President is here too! The Colonel and I can stop them." Fererra almost sounded excited at the opportunity.

Jack considered the lawyer. The man had turned out to be pretty competent once he'd laid aside his arrogance. It was a chance but it would give them some more time. "Okay, but Reynolds is in charge. Make sure you listen to him!" he instructed the civilian.

"I will, don't worry."

"Sorry Gentlemen', Jack turned to the others, "but we're gonna have to tie all of you up." Jack knew he was too weak to adequately watch the prisoners. Lautner nodded, understanding the necessity. Samuelson also agreed, although he wasn't looking too happy about the prospect. Jeffreys, the man who had been impersonating the President simply looked terrified.

"I can help.", Hayes hadn't said much but he finally seemed to pull himself out of his state of shock and sat up straight and looked around at their prisoners. "Just give me a weapon. If any of these bastards move, I'll take care of him."

Jack looked skeptically at the President. The man looked beyond angry and Jack was worried he might snap. Still, he was a good person to have on side. Without any comment he picked up one of the weapons they'd confiscated and handed it to Henry.

"Thanks Jack."

"Anytime, Mr. President", he grinned.

Reynolds and Fererra headed carefully out into the corridor and then to the outer doors. Soon they were lost to sight.

Knowing the President was watching their prisoners, Jack finally allowed himself to sit down. He could feel himself start to fade and had to keep taking deep breaths to stay awake.

"You going to be okay O'Neill?" the President asked.

"Yeah, just need a few weeks on a beach somewhere!" he grinned.

"When this thing is over, I'll join you."

A few minutes later Reynolds and Fererra returned. The grin on Fererra's face indicated they'd been successful although it wasn't until the Colonel nodded that Jack relaxed. Two more outside guards had been dispatched – even if only temporarily. They waited for another hour, no one speaking very much, when Jack stirred and looked at his watch.

"I think we should leave." He said. He stood up and would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed the back of the couch. He looked up to see all eyes on him but he frowned and waved his hand. "I'm fine – just lost my balance." He knew he'd told Teal'c that they wouldn't have long to reach the ship but, weighing their options, he figured that it would be safer to be out of the house. They could too easily get trapped if they were discovered. "Okay, let's get our lovely prisoners up and standing. Reynolds, you take point, Fererra, you and the President can watch the prisoners. I'll take our six." He turned to Hayes and Fererra "Don't let them get close to you or to each other."

Fererra and Reynolds removed the binding around the prisoners' ankles and made them stand. They then gagged them so they wouldn't be able to shout a warning as they left the house.

"All right, let's head out. If any of you try and pull anything you'll be shot." Jack held up one of the guns with a silencer that the Secret Service agents had. "And, as you can see, no one will hear."

Marsden led the prisoners, followed by the two generals, Jeffreys and Samuelson brought up the rear. Quietly, they headed into the hall and then out towards the back of the house. Reynolds checked carefully, but so far there was no sign of anyone. Jack could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was too quiet.

He motioned to Reynolds and the Colonel stopped. With a few spare gestures Jack ordered him to check ahead before proceeding. He still worried that something was wrong. Reynolds nodded and slunk forward to check.

While Jack was waiting for the Colonel to return, he had a sudden thought. Damn! What was he doing? He couldn't leave the house the way it was. Who knows what else was here. He knew at that moment that his mind was definitely suffering from lack of oxygen due to blood loss.

As soon as Reynolds gave the 'all clear' he signed that he was heading back to the house. He motioned to Fererra to watch their prisoners and then quickly turned around.

It took him only ten minutes and fortunately he didn't run into anyone. It still seemed too quiet. He continued to worry.

He headed back outside and made his way towards the woods where his team should be hiding. He prayed that Teal'c and Siler would soon arrive.

By the time he made it back to the others, Jack was sweating. He nodded to Reynolds and gave the prisoners a quick glance. They looked like they wanted to make a run for it and Jack was just glad he wasn't alone. If they did, he didn't know whether he'd be much use in trying to stop them. He was pretty sure an infant could knock him over right about now.

As soon as he joined them the small group moved out again and made their way around to the right, keeping to the trees as much as possible. They'd almost made it to safety, when Jack looked up and saw Teal'c at the far side of the clearing, hurrying towards them. He breathed a sigh of relief but quickly realized his relief had come too soon for, at that precise moment, he heard a shout and suddenly gunfire erupted all around them.

"Damn!' he shouted as he threw himself to the ground. He pulled out his pistol – unfortunately still able to use just his left hand – and began returning fire. He quickly looked around and saw that their prisoners had also thrown themselves down although Thacker was trying to loosen the ropes around his wrists, clearly hoping that this would be his opportunity to escape.

Jack couldn't stop to deal with him or any of the others. He was too occupied trying to keep whoever was shooting at them from keeping them from making the ship. He knew his instincts had been right. Somehow they'd been discovered.

It was hard to tell how many were shooting at them but Jack figured there were at least four. They were more than evenly matched, especially with Teal'c on their side. However, their enemies were in a position to cut O'Neill and his group off from the clearing where the Tel'tak was waiting.

As the battle continued, Jack decided that they'd have to try and make a run for it. He knew it was probably suicidal, but more gunmen had joined those shooting at them and he knew it was now or never.

He looked over to where he could see Reynolds and Fererra. He'd lost sight of the President and just hoped that he was okay and hadn't been hit. He gave a quick signal and the Colonel nodded. He was close enough to Andrew to tell him – quickly – the plan.

Jack began to wiggle his way over to the right. Once he was hidden behind a tree he stood and made his way quietly and carefully to behind where at least two of the shooters were concealed. This was something he'd been trained in and which he'd done many times in the past. Unfortunately, it had been a few years since he'd had to do this and he wasn't in the best physical condition.

He found the first man, whose eyes were focused forward and who fell to the ground, unconscious, before he was even aware there was anyone behind him. The second man was a bit harder. He turned, just as Jack arrived, and saw the General. He was not quite quick enough, however, and he too fell down as Jack wacked him on the side of the head.

He grimaced as he watched the man fall. He'd have a hell of a headache when he woke up. Still, it meant two less gunmen. He listened as the shots continued, but at least there were fewer gunmen.

He was making his way around the side to see if he could take out any more when he heard a sound. It was President Hayes and he was shouting. It took a few seconds, but the gunfire stopped.

"It's okay men", Hayes shouted. "Stand down!" The President was standing up and had walked forward with his arms in the air. As far as the gunmen knew, Hayes was with the others and had been captured by the intruders.

Jack looked out from his position in the trees and couldn't see either Fererra or Reynolds. Of Teal'c too there was no sign.

"You got them", Hayes shouted. "Come and help me release Senator Samuelson and the others." He walked over to the Senator and bent over. Whether or not he really was loosening his ropes, Jack couldn't tell. He could see as a couple of the gunmen began to show themselves. They were being careful, he could see, and they still held their weapons at the ready.

He waited to see what would happen, knowing that there were still at least two men hidden. There was no way they would all show themselves. He suddenly grinned as he recognized a tall shape moving through the trees on the opposite side where the other gunmen had been hidden. He was pretty sure that Teal'c was taking care of them.

Just at that moment, Jack saw General Thacker stand up, his hands free. He ripped off his gag and began shouting, warning the men that it was a trick, that the President was an imposter. The two men looked confused but turned their weapons on Hayes. Thacker immediately began to run back towards the house, leaving the others where they were.

"Damn", Jack muttered. He really didn't want Thacker to get away. Just then two zat blasts felled the men standing over the prisoners. Fererra and Reynolds immediately stuck their heads up and, with Hayes, got the prisoners to their feet. Jack watched as Teal'c carefully came out and walked over to the men. So far, no other shots came from the woods. O'Neill hoped that meant everyone was accounted for.

"O'Neill", Teal'c called softly. "I believe that is everyone but we must hurry."

Jack carefully walked out from his hiding place. Soon, all of them minus the escaped Thacker, were following Teal'c. Within minutes they'd arrived at the cloaked Tel'tak. Siler immediately opened the hatch and let them in. Once they were all inside it took only moments for the Tel'tak to power up.

"Okay, let's get out of here before anyone else shows up!" Jack called. Teal'c nodded and carefully set his hands on the controls. The ship began to lift just as a loud noise split the early evening. The Tel'tak rocked slightly but soon lifted into the air.

"What the hell was that?" Andrew asked. Teal'c and Reynolds grinned and Jack sank to the ground, exhausted.

"C-4" he answered briefly. When Fererra still looked confused, it was Siler who answered him.

"Explosives. The house and surrounding buildings were destroyed." He was looking out of the porthole as the Tel'tak moved away from their location.

"Explosives? You mean – you blew the place up?" He looked at Jack with astonishment. "_That's_ what you went back for?"

"Yeah", he said quietly, his eyes shut.

"Good for you!" Fererra answered, a small grin on his face.

Jack opened his eyes briefly, and looked at the other man. "No, it's not. I expect I just killed a number of men, many of them probably innocent of anything except protecting the President. It had to be done, but it's not something to be proud of." With that he closed his eyes, beyond tired. He felt sick, not just from his wounds, but from what he'd had to do. He was so sick of killing!

Fererra immediately sobered. He looked at the General with new respect. This wasn't some grunt of a soldier, like he'd thought. He was beginning to realize that O'Neill was a lot brighter – and certainly deeper – than he'd thought. He suddenly worried that he'd have more competition for Samantha Carter's affections than he'd imagined.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the SGC. With an inward groan, Jack realized they still had to climb down deep into the earth to the base. He wasn't sure if he was up to making it. He just wanted to crawl into a corner and sleep – for a couple of months at least.

He let Reynolds take charge since the Colonel obviously realized he was on his last legs. After sending a quick message down the shaft he organized the descent. Reynolds sent Fererra down first and then told Jack to go.

"I'll wait till the others are down", O'Neill said.

"With all due respect Sir" Reynolds started. He then stopped. "Jack", he said instead, "don't be an ass. You're exhausted and need medical care. Teal'c and Siler and I can handle things up here. Get yourself down the damn ladder and let us look after things for a change!"

Jack stared at his old friend for a few seconds. He could either argue – and make it an order – or go along with what the Colonel was saying. With a small shrug and a grin, he followed Fererra. "Okay, but don't think that I won't get you for that Colonel! I can still kick your ass you know!"

"I know General – and you can try anytime, once you're better." He suddenly became serious. "Don't worry Jack, we'll make sure everything is fine."

"I don't doubt it Colonel!"

It took longer than he'd thought it would to get down the ladder. By the time he arrived, Fererra had to help him steady himself as he landed on solid ground. He bent his head and managed to make it out of the shaft without disgracing himself and falling on his butt – but it was a close thing.

It wasn't until he was totally out into the room that he realized there were people waiting. He glanced around and was pleased to see Ferretti standing there, a grin on his face. His second sight was of Carter. She looked terribly relieved when she saw them. He grimaced – she was probably relieved to see Fererra, he decided. He went to step forward when suddenly, without warning, a body flew at him. It took him a second to realize that it was Carter.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said softly, as she hugged him. He was startled, to say the least. This was definitely not like his Carter but hell – who was he to complain? Right now he decided to simply enjoy it.

"Hey, you know me Carter – can't keep me down!" He returned her hug and couldn't help but glance up at dear old Andrew. The other man was not looking happy – but Jack could see the light of battle in his eyes. Uh oh – he was pretty sure things were going to get interesting!


	22. Progression

_**This is pretty much a 'ship' interlude - sorry to all those who prefer the adventure but I find that harder to write and needed a fluffy interlude. Tell me what you think!**_

Sam was embarrassed. She hadn't meant to throw her arms around the General, it was just with everything that had happened her emotions had overwhelmed her – not something Colonel Samantha Carter usually - or ever - let happen.

Still, it had been nice when Jack had responded the way he had. She frowned suddenly – he still had his arms around her which seemed rather strange. It was when his body grew heavier that she realized – he was near to passing out.

"Jack? – uh General?" She pulled back slightly but still held on to him. Looking closely she could see his pale face and the sheen of sweat on his forehead. What had he gone and done to himself now?

"Carter", he mumbled softly, "ths's nice!" She looked up and could see both Teal'c and Ferretti grinning, Fererra was frowning.

"What happened?" she asked Fererra.

"He was shot – but it's not too bad, just a flesh wound. Probably needs to see the Doc for some stitches and antibiotics", Andrew answered calmly. He didn't like the way Samantha was looking at O'Neill.

"Yup – got shot Carter! You 'member – aliens like -"

"-punching holes in you!' I remember Sir. Come on, let's get you to the Infirmary." She moved so that his good arm was over her shoulder. He took a couple of steps with her and then stopped.

"No – not th' 'firmary!"

Sam sighed. She could tell that O'Neill had a fever and was starting to lose touch with reality. One thing he always remembered however, was that he really didn't like the Infirmary. Just then Reynolds arrived, quickly followed by more people coming down the ladder. She didn't have time to worry about them now or even wonder who they were. She'd leave that the Ferretti and Daniel, when he arrived. He'd been helping Doc Lam with some of her experiments.

"Come on Jack", Reynolds walked up to him. "Don't you remember that Doc Lam needs you to help all those infected with the alien virus?"

Jack squinted at him, trying to figure out what was going on. The one thing he caught was that someone needed him. That was enough to get him moving again. Unfortunately, he caught site of Andrew Fererra and again stopped. He shrugged out from under Sam's arm and stumbled his way over the few feet to the lawyer.

With his good arm he reached up and gave Fererra a one finger poke in the chest. "Stay away!" he muttered. "She's mine!"

Numerous eyebrows went up throughout the room, including Sam's. She could also feel herself blush. She knew very well that the General wouldn't be saying these things if he weren't sick. What made things even worse was that it looked like Andrew was going to take issue with O'Neill until Teal'c walked over and frowned at him.

"O'Neill come", the big guy said. "You are needed. Do not worry about Mr. Andrew Fererra."

"You'll keep 'im away from her Teal'c? You're a good buddy!"

"Yes O'Neill, now come." Jack smiled at Teal'c and then, without a sound, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Teal'c didn't bat an eye but simply caught him as he fell and lifted him up.

"Lead on Colonel Carter", he said. "We shall take O'Neill to Doctor Lam."

"Thank you Teal'c", Sam murmured, still embarrassed. She turned towards the door, without looking at anyone, and so didn't notice that the President, a General, a Senator and two other men were standing near the bottom of the ladder.

Andrew went to follow but was stopped when Reynolds reached out and grabbed his arm. "We'll catch up with them later. Right now we have to deal with the prisoners." He turned towards a still grinning Lou Ferretti. "Great to see you're up and around. Care to give me a hand."

"Absolutely! Who do we have here?" he asked as he looked at the small group. He stopped suddenly when he realized that one of the men standing there was the President of the United States!

"Well, except for President Hayes, this is the group that sold out our planet to the aliens!" Suddenly, the mood in the room changed from lighthearted to one of intense anger. The prisoners could sense it and all backed away and moved close together. Their hands and mouths were no longer bound, but as yet they hadn't said a word.

Hayes stepped forward at this point and spoke. "I'd love a cup of coffee if anyone has any?" he said quietly. That seemed to get everyone moving. Under the direction of Ferretti and Reynolds, the prisoners were escorted to the brig where they were locked up –two to a room.

Siler too had been ordered to the Infirmary to have the Doctor check the wounds he'd received in his 'fall'. Fererra had offered to go with him and Reynolds had looked skeptical but really had no reason to stop him. 'There's gonna be trouble', he said to himself, but then he shrugged. It was about time the whole thing was finally resolved!

Jack came to a while later and looked up at the very familiar ceiling tiles in the Infirmary. He sighed deeply – he really figured they should write the names of all of SG1 – and Siler – on those tiles. No one else seemed to spend so much time in these beds.

"Finally awake Jack?" a familiar voice said. He rolled his head to the right and was totally unsurprised to see Daniel sitting beside his bed.

"Déjà vu Danny", was all he said. His friend simply grinned.

"Ya – you kind of spend a lot of time here Jack." He frowned and looked down at the plastic chair he was sitting on. "Why don't you get better chairs for in here?' he asked.

"Me? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're the grand Poobah – the guy in charge. What good are all those stars if you can't order a good chair?"

Jack looked at him in bemusement. "Ya, okay, I'll have someone look into it", was all he said. "So, how long have I been here?" He felt his side carefully and could tell everything had been bandaged properly. He also saw the IV running into his hand so knew Doc Lam had already seen him.

"About five hours", Daniel replied. "You passed out when you got back." Daniel grinned again, and Jack looked at him suspiciously. Clearly the younger man knew something that amused him.

"What?" asked Jack bluntly.

"What?" Daniel answered with total innocence.

"Don't try that on me! Something's up and I want to know what it is!" This time it was General O'Neill who spoke. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to scare Daniel in the least. Damn, thought Jack, he's known me too long!

"You sure you want to know?" Daniel asked, his grin turning to a smirk.

"Of course I -", he stopped and narrowed his eyes, "Daniel!" he said warningly, "what the hell is going on?"

"Oh nothing really. I just heard about your arrival here."

"Yeah, and so?"

"Don't you remember?"

Jack tried although it was really fuzzy. He _did_ remember being thoroughly exhausted and he also remembered being pleased to see Sam, after that everything was a total blank.

"Uh – nothing stands out."

"Oh – well if you're sure you want to -"

"Daniel!" he practically shouted.

"Okay, okay. Well, according to those who were there, the moment you arrived Sam ran up and hugged you. You hugged her back and wouldn't let go. You then told Fererra – and I quote – "she's mine!" You also told Teal'c to keep him away from her. At that point you passed out."

Jack lay there stunned. Oh God – what had he been thinking? Oh course, he hadn't been thinking – he'd been delirious. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? Not only had he made an utter fool of himself, it was clearly all over the base. He may just have ruined Sam's -" He stopped abruptly. Wait – had Daniel just said it was _Sam_ who had run up and hugged him? She was the one who had initiated it? He started to grin and then glanced over to see Daniel with a very knowing look on his face. He immediately lost the grin and could feel himself start to flush.

"Hey, I was delirious."

"Uh huh." Daniel answered.

"I didn't know what I was saying."

"I'm sure you didn't."

'You can't hold it against me!"

"Who says I am? Actually, I think it's great. It's about time you got your head out of your ass and did something right for a change!"

"Daniel, you know I can't -"

"Jack, you can do whatever you damn well please! Who's gonna care? Do you really think the Air Force is going to come after you? We don't even know if there's any Air Force left. Don't worry so much."

Jack was quiet, thinking about what the other man was saying. While it was true that they would probably not get into trouble, there was still the slight issue of having to save the world. Feelings and personal desires could not get in the way. He was really afraid that if he let down his defenses, that he'd tell the world to go hang, throw Sam over his shoulder, and retire to some tropical paradise planet!

Not really, of course. He could never do that. However, he could get distracted. And haven't you already been distracted, he said to himself. How much time had he spent fretting over Sam's relationship with Fererra? Maybe he should just take the bull by the horns and tell her how he felt.

He could feel himself flush again when he realized he pretty much had – if what Daniel was saying was true. He took a deep breath and faced his friend. "So, I pretty much made a fool of myself, did I?" he asked.

"No Jack – you didn't. You didn't say anything we all haven't known for a long time and everyone – except maybe Mr. Fererra – is cheering you on. It was – kinda cute actually."

"_Cute!_" he said with revulsion. "A General is _not _supposed to be cute."

Daniel grinned again. "Sorry but you were."

Just then, Lam entered the room. For once Jack was relieved to see the Doctor. "So Doc, when can I get out of here?" he asked.

"I'd like to keep you a few more hours Sir, just until you've finished this round of antibiotics. The wound wasn't deep but you were exhausted and you don't need an infection on top of everything else." She fussed around him for a few minutes which gave him the opportunity to look at her closely. She was exhausted; black circles around her eyes and her hair appeared lifeless. He knew she'd probably been working day and night.

"Any progress on the antidote?" he asked gently.

"Some. We've identified the active ingredient in your blood which seems to combat the bacteria, but we've had no luck reproducing it."

"How many have been cured? I saw Ferretti." He looked towards Daniel. "At least I think I did, unless I was hallucinating."

"No you weren't. He's fine, as are Chang and Peters. Unfortunately, more people have gotten sick – all the children have it and now two of the youth group have caught it. I expect it was from playing with the kids."

"Damn, so pretty much everyone has been exposed?"

"Yes. Unless we can find a cure soon we're in trouble Sir."

Jack rested his head back on the pillow. He knew they had to move quickly and having him lie around in bed wasn't helping. Still, he knew he couldn't afford to get sick – so far he was the only hope for everyone. "Okay. Daniel, have Teal'c and Sam – oh, and Reynolds, Ferretti and Siler – come here." When the Doctor looked as if she was going to argue he faced her. "Look Doc, I know I have to take it easy so I'm staying here – but we don't have time to wait for me to be up and around. Things are too critical."

She finally nodded, realizing he spoke the truth. "Okay Sir. Just please, try and take it as easy as possible. We really need you to be healthy."

At first he wondered if it was only because of his blood, but, looking at her he realized something else. Everyone here was putting their trust in him to get them out of this mess. The burden was heavy, but not surprising. He just wished that sometimes he could let others bear that burden.

Within minutes his 'team' was assembled. They all brought in chairs and soon his room was crowded. He was very interested to note that Sam wouldn't look him in the eye and she appeared rather pink around the edges. The one time she looked up, she _did_ gave him a small smile. At least she wasn't angry, he thought. That was good!

"Okay folks", he said "I think it's time we made our move. The sickness is spreading and we don't have a lot of time. There's also the danger that the aliens know we're on to them."

"Do you think they know we have Marsden and the others?" Daniel asked.

"It's possible. We don't know whether or not they were monitoring the house – or whether Thacker was killed or was able to contact them. I think it's time we tried to get in touch with some friends." He turned to Carter. "Are you and Siler ready to try to disconnect the alien disrupter device?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. We think we've got it covered but there is still a chance that it'll send out an alarm. It's a very complex piece of machinery."

"It's not going to blow us up or anything is it?" he asked, half seriously.

"Uh no."

"Was that an '_absolutely not_' –uh no – or an_ 'I hope not_' – uh no?" he asked with a small smile.

Sam smiled back. "That was a "I don't think so Sir although I can't be 100% percent sure – uh no."

He allowed himself to enjoy that smile for a few seconds before forcing himself to reply. "Okay, Carter, that's good enough for me." He glanced around at the blank faces in front of him. "Oh, for God's sake people", he huffed, "Get a grip!" What did they think he was going to do – jump her in the Infirmary?

"Okay, _Colonel Carter_", he said, very deliberately, looking around at everyone. "You and Siler will see to that. Once we're able to get the Gate working again, we need to decide where to go and who to contact."

"I vote for Thor, Jack", Daniel put in. The others all agreed although Teal'c suggested he contact some of the free Jaffa.

"We can ask that a number of them come here to help in our fight, O'Neill. They will not be affected by the alien disease and so can be of assistance to us."

"Good idea Teal'c. So, we'll send Teal'c off to Chulak. In the meantime, we need to contact Thor. Suggestions as to the best way to do that?"

"Cimmeria", both Daniel and Sam said.

He nodded. That had been his thought as well. He just wished they had an Asgard communicator but as far as he knew, the only one had been in DC; where it was now he had no idea. He'd speak to the President just to double check but he was pretty sure they'd have to contact Thor the 'old-fashioned' way – through the hologram.

"Okay, Daniel, you and I will go to Cimmeria and try and contact Thor. " The others began to object but he held up his hand. "That's non-negotiable. Thor knows and trusts me. We won't be gone long and Cimmeria shouldn't be dangerous. As far as we know, it's only earth that's been affected or attacked by the Heptae, although we'll obviously be careful."

"_Try_ not to get stabbed, shot, zatted or otherwise injured Jack!" Daniel threw in.

Jack threw him an evil look but immediately continued. "Once we've re-established contact with the Asgard, hopefully we can find out more about the Heptae and figure out how to get rid of them."

"What about the people they're keeping Sir?" Sam asked. "The ones they're using for their 'elixir'?"

He frowned, thinking of the awful fate of so many. "We'll hopefully be able to help them as well. Again, with the help of our allies we'll get rid of the Heptae and those working with them and save as many of our people as we can. Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to be easy so let's make sure we're prepared."

After all the plans had been made, the group stood up and slowly left the Infirmary. Jack was exhausted and knew that the Doc would soon be in if she thought her patient was getting overtired. He closed his eyes and rested as a few of his people continued to discuss their plans in soft voices. Finally, everything was quiet and he sighed, enjoying having a few minutes to himself.

"Sir?" – or not, he realized. He opened his eyes to spot Carter standing by his bed. She had a strange look on her face. On the one hand she looked the tough, competent soldier she was, on the other, she had a strange, wistful expression on her face.

"Yeah Carter", he answered, trying not to look embarrassed. They hadn't actually spoken about the incident in the tunnel and he didn't know quite what to say. Maybe the best thing was to say nothing. He could simply pretend he didn't know about it, that he'd been too 'out of it' to know what he was saying – which was, in fact, the truth.

"Uh, I just wanted to apologize Sir", she said. She sounded – uncomfortable.

"Apologize? What for?" he looked at her, surprised. What had she done? She'd already apologized for the incident with Fererra and frankly, he'd almost forgotten that. That hug had done wonders to erase his former anger.

"For – inappropriate conduct General", she replied.

"_Inappropriate conduct?_ What are you talking about Carter?" he asked, puzzled.

She started to look even more uncomfortable and wouldn't look at him. "Uh – when you arrived back Sir. I shouldn't have – I didn't mean – I was just relieved Sir."

"What?" It took him a second but he finally understood she was apologizing for the hug! His heart sank – she thought it was a mistake. He knew it! Just then, however, Daniel's words came back to him. What _was _ he doing? "Uh Car – Sam – you don't have anything to apologize _for_. It was – nice – to have someone be happy to see me. I certainly didn't mind and there wasn't anything inappropriate about it." There, hopefully that was clear enough, while at the same time being oblique enough, to get his point across.

"But – I thought – from the way you – that you didn't want – that you were still angry-" She stopped and closed her eyes briefly. "Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. I'll leave you now Sir. I know you need to rest. Tomorrow's a big day!" She smiled, although it was obvious it was not real, and turned towards the door.

"Sam", he said softly. She paused briefly but simply shook her head and started walking again. "Carter, wait." This time she stopped – too used to obeying him although she must have known that he wasn't speaking to her as General O'Neill but as 'Jack'.

"Look Sam", he said, "I think I'm the one who owes _you _an apology. I acted like a jerk" he sighed when he saw her shake her head – although she still wouldn't turn and look at him. "Yes I did. I was cold and unfriendly and I deserved to have my butt kicked. All I can say is that I felt like I had to focus on the situation we're in. I was afraid that if I let my – personal feelings – get in the way I wouldn't be able to deal with what's happening. Unfortunately, I didn't do it the way I should have. I should have spoken to you and explained. Instead, I hurt you – and our friendship – both of which mean more to me than you'll ever know." He finished speaking and waited, hoping that she would respond but understanding if she didn't.

Sam took a deep breath, feeling a huge sense of relief – but also of fear. It felt like they'd taken a step – maybe forward, she didn't quite know. All she _did_ know was that something suddenly felt different between them. Knowing it had taken courage for Jack to say what he did, she knew she had to answer. She slowly turned around looked at the General.

"Thank you Sir", she said softly. "I'm glad that it wasn't because you were angry at me. And I understand, really I do. I know we have to put our planet before our – friendship - so it's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I should never have acted the way I did. Even though we still have to think of our jobs right now, I want you to know that – you'll always be important to me."

"The same here Sir", she smiled – this time for real.

"I – ah – I think I owe you another apology", he said carefully.

She frowned in confusion. "I don't think so General."

"Yeah – I hear I kind of – embarrassed myself – and you. I didn't mean to say it – I think I had a fever or something."

She knew then that he was talking about what he'd said before he'd collapsed. She couldn't keep the small grin from her face when she remembered his 'she's mine'. As embarrassed as she'd been, it had also warmed her to her toes. Deciding that for once she wasn't going to let it go and shove it back into that damned room, she looked directly at him. "So, you didn't mean it?"

She would have laughed if it wasn't so important. Jack looked like he'd just swallowed a fly or maybe it was a horse! She couldn't remember seeing him quite so shocked before. She then began to feel badly. She'd put him in a very awkward postion.

"I'm sorry Gen -"

"Yes", he interrupted her abruptly.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I meant it. It's just that right now - ", he paused in regret.

This time it was she who was shocked. He'd actually admitted it. He'd actually – brought it out into the open – sort of. Suddenly, and for the second time, the warmth spread through her body. "I know Sir – we have to concentrate on our planet and all the people who've been hurt and enslaved. Still – it's – nice to know." Her smile this time was full of warmth and tenderness. "You should get some sleep General", she said quietly. "You need your rest. Tomorrow – SG1 is back on the job."

"You're right Carter – you'd better get some sleep yourself – and thank you", he laid his head down and closed his eyes. He listened as she walked towards the door. Just as she was about to leave he opened his eyes and spoke quietly. "Don't forget what I said Sam – when this is over - "

"I'll hold you to that Si – Jack!" With that she was gone.

It took him a long time to get to sleep that night – but not because he was worried about the mission tomorrow – or about the fate of mankind. No – all he could think about was Sam and the fact that – hell, all he could think about was Sam and him - together! When the nurse came to check on him much later that night, she was surprised to see a smile on his face – even though he was fast asleep. Having heard about the incident with Colonel Carter – and the fact that she'd been alone with the General after the others had left – the nurse couldn't help but smirk. Looks like things were going well between them – finally. She'd have to let the others know!


	23. Thor

**_Okay - I'm going to finally try and get back to all you lovely reviewers! I feel bad - time has been short - so I haven't responded but I LOVE getting your reviews and comments. Please don't think they don't mean a lot - I just can't seem to find time to do it all! I luv you guys!_**

"Okay Carter, you have a go!" General O'Neill watched as she and Siler got ready to deactivate the alien device. Hopefully this would mean that they'd get their Gate back and could go for some help. Then, thought Jack, we're gonna kick us some alien butt!

Sam reached over and flipped a switch and sat back. After a couple of seconds she looked up at him.

"Well?" he said.

"All right Sir", she answered.

"That's _it?_ All you had to do was hit that switch and _voila_?"

"Uh, yes Sir", she said. "We did all the other work before. We just had to wait for your order and" she grinned "_voila!_"

"Way to go Carter! – er and Siler – great job. Okay folks, let's get down to the Gate and dial er up!" He reached down to the radio on his vest. "Everything okay Lou?" he asked.

Ferretti and Teal'c were monitoring any activity following the deactivation of the device and the – hopeful – activation of the gate.

"Everything appears fine O'Neill", answered Teal'c. He was down below in the SGC and Ferretti was up top – they had set up a relay for information.

"Good, then let's go." Daniel was waiting in the Gate room and he, Siler and Sam made their way down. When they arrived, Siler and Carter headed up to the Control room while Jack joined Daniel.

"Everything okay Jack?" Daniel asked as he approached.

"So far, so good. Let's just hope this works." The two men stood in their field uniforms, their TAC vests full of supplies and each loaded down with weapons. Soon they could hear and see the first chevron light up.

"Can't believe how much I've missed that sound", Jack said.

"Yeah, me too." Daniel looked over at the General and grinned.

Soon all seven chevrons were lit and the Gate 'kawooshed' to life. Looking at the blue event horizon, Jack suddenly felt like things were working out for a change. Not wanting to jinx things he quickly put the thought aside, although he couldn't help how light his steps were as he walked up the ramp. Just before walking through he heard Sam's voice over the speaker.

"God Speed", she called. He turned and smiled at her and gave her his 'O'Neill special, sloppy salute'.

"Thanks Colonel – see you soon! Hold the fort while I'm gone – and remember – this'll soon be over!" She got a great big smile on her face and saluted in return.

Yup – life was good, he thought as he stepped through the wormhole for the first time in months.

"Things look the same", were the first words out of Daniel's mouth as they exited on the other side.

Jack looked around and agreed. As far as he could tell, nothing had changed since the last time they'd been on Cimmeria. He prayed both of them were right.

They quickly made their way into the woods where the entrance to the chamber was and where they would – hopefully – be able to contact Thor. It took a while, as Daniel got lost.

"Hey, it's been a while Jack", he answered when Jack gave him a hard time. Eventually they found it and were soon in Thor's chamber.

Jack looked around and then spoke. "Okay, do you think we have to answer the -" The next thing he knew, after a brief tingling sensation, was he was standing on an Asgard ship. He turned around and spotted –

"Thor! Buddy. Am I glad to see you!"

"Greetings O'Neill, Dr. Jackson. I too am pleased to see you again. I hope you are both well."

"Yeah – fine – at least – well, we've lots to tell you but – hey, how come you got here so quick?"

"I have been monitoring the planet for many of your months O'Neill. I believed that you would attempt to contact me and this was the most logical place."

"Really? You thought we'd contact you? Wow, that's great. Isn't that great Daniel?"

"Yes Jack, that's great." Daniel squinted at Thor. "But why did you think we'd contact you?"

"I knew something was very wrong on Earth and I did not believe that General O'Neill – or the other members of SG1- would go along with what was happening. I was sure you would try and contact the Asgard and ask for our assistance."

"Wow, that _is_ great." Daniel answered. "And you're right of course. We had no part in what's happened and we really _do_ need your help."

"So", Jack interjected, "How many ships can the Asgard send and how quickly can they get here."

Thor stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Unfortunately O'Neill, the Asgard High Council will not authorize any help for Earth."

"_What?_ What the hell do you mean they won't – why are you here then?" Jack was almost shouting and Daniel would have tried to calm him down – except he felt like shouting too.

"I am here because I am your friend, O'Neill. I do not have any authority and am here against the command of the High Council. Unfortunately, I am here by myself. I can do little but what I have is at your service."

Jack was fuming mad. After all they had done for the Asgard, this was the thanks they got! Still, he certainly couldn't be mad at the little alien in front of him. Thor had obviously sacrificed a great deal in order to help them. Jack knew that he was in deep trouble – probably had been labeled a traitor – for going against the High Council. He forced himself to calm down, knowing there was no point in railing against Thor's people – it wasn't his fault that they'd left earth out to dry.

"Hey – that's a lot Thor", Jack finally said. "Having you on our side is a big plus so thank you!"

"You are welcome O'Neill. I am pleased to see you were able to get your gate to work again and to escape your planet. In what way can I now assist you?"

Jack and Daniel spent the next few minutes getting Thor up to speed on all that had been happening. "So", Jack finished, "I guess the main thing is to get as much information from you as we can on the Heptae."

"I will be happy to share what I know although I am afraid it is not much. They have kept to themselves for many years. I have attempted to find out more since I have been waiting for you to contact me. Before we get to that, however, I would suggest that you spend some time in my medical pod O'Neill. My monitors determined that you are not well and I can see that you have been injured."

"I don't think we have ti -"

"Jack, let him heal you. I'm sure it won't take that much time and you'll be able to do a lot more if you're not walking around injured!"

"He is right General. It will not take long – a few hours at the most." Thor was looking at one of his monitors – which clearly must have listed his injuries. "You will feel much better afterward. While you are healing I will speak with Dr. Jackson."

Jack hated the thought of getting into one of those pods. His last experience in one had been – weird – to say the least. Still, it was a lot better than the Infirmary – at least it was quicker – and if he could get his arm working properly again it would be a bonus.

"Okay – but don't keep me in there any longer than you need to."

"Why would I do that O'Neill?" Thor asked, puzzled. "I will keep you exactly the amount of time required."

"Okay, fine." The next thing Jack knew, he was lying in a pod – naked. "Hey, you didn't tell me I had to take my clothes off!" he yelled.

"You did not. I was able to remove them for you. The healing will be faster without clothing to interfere."

"Fine – just make sure you give them back to me afterward – and _turn the heat up!_"

Jack figured the next few hours were going to be miserable. He'd be bored and he'd be cooped up – naked – in an alien pod. Fortunately for him, he was asleep almost instantly. The Asgard healing device made him feel both warm and sleepy. His hours in the pod were spent dreaming wonderful dreams of Samantha Carter – and blue bikinis – and jello.

"So, you can really fix his arm?" Daniel asked as he followed Thor out of the room with the medical pod. He gave one last glance towards Jack and was amused to see him sound asleep – with a very goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, the repair is relatively simple. We have spent much time studying human physiology – and O'Neill in particular. His arm and other problems will soon be fixed."

"Other problems?" Daniel asked, intrigued.

"Yes, it appears as if O'Neill has many wounds which have not healed completely. Many of his joints, bones and muscles have been injured and are in need or repair. Based on my scans, he must suffer constant discomfort, if not pain. There is also the growth on his lungs. That we will fix as well."

"Growth?" Daniel asked, surprised. "What kind of growth?"

"I believe you humans refer to it as a 'cancer'. It appears as if O'Neill's lungs were damaged somehow and this enabled the growth to start. We will regenerate his lungs and remove the tumor. It will not grow back."

Oh God, thought Daniel, if it hadn't been for Thor – they wouldn't have known about the cancer and Jack could have died! At that moment Daniel remembered that Jack had been a heavy smoker right up until the Abydos mission. He'd stopped after that but he'd probably already damaged his lungs. Thank God for Thor!

It took Daniel a few moments to get over Thor's revelations, but he knew that time was short and they had more immediate things to worry about.

"So, what can you tell me about the Heptae?" he asked Thor, once they were settled in what he figured must be an Asgard 'lounge'.

"As I mentioned Dr. Jackson, the Heptae have kept to themselves and did not seem to want or need to contact other peoples. We know that they had some contact with one or two planets, but they were small, distant ones with limited technology. We did not interfere with their small explorations although it now appears as if we should have."

"Why?"

"Because, I went back to the two planets with whom they had 'traded' to see if I could discover any information."

"And?"

"And I discovered that the populations of these planets had all but disappeared. The – beings – that were left were living like animals. It appeared as if the Heptae had been responsible for a major genocide of the people on these planets."

"Oh God – and now they're on earth. Why won't the Asgard help us? They've got to know what the Heptae are doing."

"They will not help until they receive an official request from the rulers of earth." Thor explained.

"But – the 'rulers' have been pretty much wiped out! Evil men in league with the Heptae killed them. They were the ones that told the Asgard we didn't need help in the first place."

"I understand Dr. Jackson, and I do not agree with their rationale. Unfortunately, I am but one voice among many."

"I know Thor and I'm not blaming you – it's just – insane. Sorry, what else can you tell me?"

"It sounds as if you know about the substance they need to survive. They use human subjects and extract their DNA – they use this to manufacture this 'elixir', which seems to enable their brains to keep from degenerating as quickly."

"As quickly? I thought it kept them healthy – that they wouldn't go insane with the elixir."

"No – the elixir only slows the process. It appears as if whatever they did to increase their lifespan has affected their minds permanently. I suspect they are all insane already – but still able to function relatively normally for some time as long as they ingest the elixir."

Daniel couldn't help but think of the similarities between the Asgard and the Heptae. Although the Asgard certainly weren't insane, and didn't commit genocide, they too had pretty much destroyed their race in search of immortality. He wondered if that was one of the reasons they wouldn't help Earth. He bet it had touched too closely to home for many of them.

"Well, I'm not surprised, considering what they're doing. But what of their technology? It's obviously advanced but do you think we can beat it?"

"I believe so, based on what I have seen. I do not believe they would have been able to breech Earth's defenses if they had not had help from someone on your planet. Although some of their weapons and technology are advanced, I believe that they can be defeated."

Thor checked some of his monitors as he was speaking. After a moment he continued. "It was only once they were able to get through earth's defenses that they were able to take control of much on your planet. But, everything is controlled from their ships

as they do not trust those who are working for them. It would take someone who could infiltrate their ships to disable their weapons. Then I believe it would be possible to defeat them."

"Great – sounds easy!" Daniel. Thor didn't seem to get the fact that Daniel was being sarcastic and looked surprised and pleased.

"That is good." The alien answered.

"No Thor – I was being ironic. I think it will be very difficult."

At this Thor looked – disappointed – but simply nodded his head. "However, you do have a major advantage Dr. Jackson."

"What's that?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"You have O'Neill, Teal'c, Colonel Carter and yourself. I believe the four of you will be able to defeat the Heptae!"

"Oh." Daniel looked much less happy when he realized that – they – were the advantage. "Okay, so what else can you tell me?"

Thor explained as much as he could about Heptae technology, although it wasn't much. Daniel asked about the 'enforcers' – they'd all wondered if they were human or alien.

"They are human", Thor answered, much to Daniel's disappointment. "The Heptae find those willing to help in return for power or wealth. I believe they may also give them something which enhances their loyalty to the Heptae as well as giving them immunity to the plague."

"The plague? I assume you mean the 'zombie sickness'?"

"Zombie? I do not know this word."

"Uh – people who get it become catatonic."

"Yes, that is the plague. The Heptae carry it and spread it to those with whom they come into contact. There seems to be no cure for it although they do have a vaccine that seems to prevent the illness. Some become – catatonic – as you say and others become violent. After a short time those that have it will die."

"What do you mean by a 'short time'?"

"Usually within a few months to a year of becoming ill."

"Damn. Well, at least we seem to have found a cure although we have to figure out a way of replicating it."

"You have? This is good Dr. Jackson. What is this cure?"

"Well – it's Jack."

"Jack? You mean O'Neill? How is he the cure?"

"Uh, the Doctor figured out that it's the Ancient Gene that does it. It seems to attack the bacteria and kill it. A few of us are also immune – myself, Sam, Cassie – but our blood can't be used as an antidote."

Thor stared, unblinking for a long time. Daniel was beginning to get freaked out, wondering if Thor had suddenly caught the illness, when the Asgard finally spoke.

"Of course", he said. "I should have known."

When he didn't say anymore Daniel cleared his throat. "Uh – okay – what should you have known?"

Thor finally looked at him and blinked. Thank God, thought Daniel. There was something kind of creepy about Thor's big eyes when he stared.

"There is a legend – that once, many millennia ago – the Heptae were invited into an alliance with the Ancients. The two races had made contact, but not in person. When the treaty was to be signed, representatives from both races were to finally meet on a neutral planet. According to the story, the Heptae arrived first. The Ancients then came – bringing with them their leaders and their families, as it was to be a joyous celebration of a treaty between two peoples. Instead, it turned into a massacre. The Heptae had planned an ambush and, as soon as the Ancients arrived, they began the killing."

"But why?" Daniel asked.

"I do not know. I only heard of the legend recently, when I was trying to discover more information. Oh, I had heard something of it, but not which race was involved. I think that even then they were suffering the insanity that plagues their race – although I do not know for sure."

"God – so the Ancients were killed. What happened to the Heptae?"

"That is the unusual thing", Thor continued. "Most of the Ancients were indeed killed, although a number escaped. Very few of the Heptae were killed in the battle but, by the following day, all had died."

"What? All of the _Heptae_ had died? How?"

"No one knew. Many ascribed it to some kind of divine retribution – or some kind of revenge on the part of the Ancients. I think now it may have been much more simple."

"What? How?"

"I believe that somehow the Ancients were somehow – lethal – to the Heptae. That may be why O'Neill's blood works as a cure."

"Oh come on Thor! Are you telling me that the Heptae were _allergic_ to the Ancients and died simply by being exposed to them?"

Thor again nodded, once. Daniel thought it sounded crazy – but then again, he'd seen plenty of weird, wild and wonderful things since that first step through the Gate. He supposed it could be true.

"So – all we have to do is send Jack to visit them and that'll get rid of them?" he asked.

"I do not believe so, Dr. Jackson. O'Neill does have the Ancient gene, but is not fully Ancient. I expect his blood would have to come into contact with the Heptae for it to have effect."

"Okay, not a good idea. Jack definitely doesn't need to shed any more blood! Maybe if we can find a way to replicate his blood – or the substance in it – we can not only find a cure, but we can get to the Heptae."

"I will attempt to help, although it may be difficult unless I can reverse what we did to keep O'Neill from being cloned again. As it is, nothing will allow his blood – or any of his DNA – to be replicated."

"Crap! Of course! That's why Doc Lam wasn't having any luck. Can you reverse what you did?"

"I will try but I do not know if I will be successful. I am not an expert in these things." Just then Thor looked at one of his monitors. "I believe it is time for O'Neill to wake up. He should be healed and then we can discuss what we will do next."

Daniel followed the little alien into the other room where Jack was sleeping. When they got there, the General was still out, although Daniel was surprised at how much better he looked.

"Damn, he looks years younger Thor. Did you do something else to him?"

"No, I simply healed him. He is now totally healthy and, barring an accident, will have many years ahead of him. The healing pod should slow down his aging as well." He walked over to another panel and moved around one of the Asgard control stones. He then headed over to Jack.

"O'Neill, you may wake up now." It took a few seconds but eventually Jack's eyes opened. He stared blankly at the two faces looking down and him. After a few seconds he groaned and sat up.

"Whoa – head rush!" He grabbed his head and looked around. It was only then that he realized he'd used both arms. Flexing his right shoulder, he moved the arm and wrist around. "Hey, good as new!" he chortled. "Danny, wanna arm wrestle?"

"No Jack. I'll leave that to Sam!" he smirked.

Jack just grinned. He felt great – fantastic – amazing. Once his dizziness had passed, he went to jump out of the pod. "Whoops – Thor – my clothes please?"

"I am sorry O'Neill. Here." The clothes appeared out of nowhere and Jack struggled into them while still in the pod. He was finally able to get out and spent the next few minutes flexing his muscles and jumping around the room.

"Okay, enough already Jack. We have to get going here and you're making me dizzy!"

"Hey, give me a couple of minutes Daniel. It's not everyday that a guy gets healed like this. I feel like I'm about 20 years old." Looking at his alien friend, he walked over and slapped Thor on the back. "Thanks buddy! I feel great! Look Daniel", he jumped up and down, "my knees feel better than they have in years and _my back doesn't hurt_! Whoo hoo!"

"Yeah, and he got rid of the cancer too." Daniel threw in. That stopped Jack cold.

"Cancer? What are you talking about?"

"It turns out you had a tumor on your lungs. Thor got rid of it and then healed them. Seems like your lungs were damaged."

"Really?" he looked stunned. "I guess – I was a heavy smoker for years so I guess I'm not surprised but – _thanks Thor_!" This time he swung Thor around but put him down when the alien squeaked.

"O'Neill!"

"Sorry! I'm just – I feel great." He settled down and looked a bit sheepish – although Daniel could tell he was still happy. He thought back to something Thor had said about Jack being in constant – 'discomfort' or 'pain'. Of course the man would never have let on, but it was probably a huge relief to be feeling good. Daniel felt really happy for his friend. Between getting his health back and the way things seemed to be going with Sam, it looked like the universe was aligning correctly. He just hoped that translated into success against the Heptae.

"Maybe it'll be easier than we think", Daniel said to himself. A sudden shiver down his spine made him doubt his own words. Somehow, he knew they were about to have the fight of their life!


	24. Nothing Simple

Sam found herself daydreaming as she sat in the Control Room. She and some of the others were taking turns monitoring the Gate – although in actual fact she was spending more time here than the others. She wanted to be the one waiting when J – the General and Daniel returned.

She couldn't help the thoughts that kept swirling in her brain. Oh, she knew things still looked dire. The Earth was in trouble, even if they got rid of the Heptae, and there'd be a lot of work going forward but still - !

It was a little while later that she found herself humming, and couldn't help but smile. Yes Jack, she thought to herself, I've found a great guy and I'm happy!

"Here you are Sam! I've been looking for you."

Andrew Fererra's voice rudely interrupted her wonderful – if not entirely appropriate – thoughts. She turned and stared at him for a moment, feeling almost angry with him.

"I'm sorry", he said, "Is something wrong?"

Uh oh! The poor man hadn't done anything and she was looking daggers at him. "Uh – oh hi Andrew. No, nothing's wrong. I was just deep in thought and you surprised me."

"Oh good", he said. "Can I sit down?" He sat beside her without waiting for her answer. "I've been missing you. You've been so busy we haven't even had a chance to have lunch!"

"I'm sorry. But I'm sure you realize that what we're doing is vital."

"Oh, I know that – but you do have to eat sometime."

She didn't answer, unsure of what to say. No one would ever accuse Andrew of lacking in self-confidence! For some reason, she was finding him rather irritating today. She couldn't help but compare him to the General. Although he was also extremely confident – in his abilities and in his leadership – he lacked confidence when it came to his personal life. For some reason, she found that rather endearing.

"Sam, Sam!"

She realized that Andrew had been calling her name for a few seconds. God, what was wrong with her? She was acting like a teenager.

"Oh – sorry" she said again. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I guess. I hear you and O'Neill and the others have made some big plans. I must say, I was rather offended not to be invited. It's not like I haven't helped. I think the General has something against me." He grinned knowingly at her. "Based on what he said in the tunnel, I guess he's jealous."

She couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck but at the same time felt her irritation with the man grow.

"The General was sick. He didn't know what he was saying. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Oh, I'm sure he did! It's been obvious since day one that he has the hots for you. It's rather pathetic – an old man like him!" He held up his hand as if in self-defense – "I know he's your commanding officer and you won't say anything bad about him – but he's not mine and so I will say it. I think it's shameful the way he treats you. He knows he can never have you and yet doesn't want anyone else to have you either. Someone really needs to teach him a lesson."

Okay Sam – count to ten and then breathe! Do NOT – I repeat – do NOT kill this man. You'll get in big trouble, although she kind of suspected she might get off with justifiable homicide.

"Even if he weren't so old and used up – he's not smart enough for you. He's not in your league at all. It must have been difficult to have to obey his orders all those years when you must have known so much more than him."

She slowly turned her chair to look at him. Taking _another_ deep breath she began to speak. "First, the General is _not_ old. He's in the prime of life. He's been seriously injured and hasn't been his best, that's all. Secondly, he is smart – very smart – in fact, he's a lot smarter than some people who like to flaunt their intelligence. The General _hides_ his – because then people underestimate him and do stupid things. And third – _no one __**has**_ me! I am my own person – I do not belong to the General, which he knows very well, and I will never belong to anyone else. Now, I have work to do so I think maybe you should go bothe– er talk to some one else."

"Hey, Samantha – I didn't mean to upset you. I know you like O'Neill but I don't want him getting in the way of what is going to be a great relationship between the two of us. We're two of a kind. We're both strong, smart people and we'll make a helluva pair. I just wanted to set things straight. I don't hate O'Neill – in fact, I kinda respect the guy after what I saw when we went to get the President. But whatever you say about him, I still don't think he's in your league. You can't ever be together so don't waste your life." He stood up and walked to the stairs. "Just think about us Sam – we'll be great together and your General will be just fine. He knows you're too good for him and he'll be happy when you've chosen the right guy." With a smile and small wave he left via the stairs.

"Are you okay Colonel Carter?" Siler was standing beside her looking quite worried.

"Wha -?" She looked up in confusion. "Siler. Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I just wondered if you were okay. You're looking kind of – red – and you were breathing really fast. I thought you might be sick or something."

"No, no. I'm fine. I was just contemplating whether to use a zat, staff weapon or P-90."

"Uh – for what Colonel?"

"What?" she looked at him, confused again.

"What were you planning with those weapons?"

"Oh. I was deciding which would cause the slowest, most painful death." She stood up. "I need some fresh air. I'm going to the Infirmary. Call me immediately if the Gate activates."

"Yes Ma'am", answered Siler. He watched as the Colonel left the Control Room, frowning in confusion and concern. He didn't remember ever seeing the Colonel quite so – upset – before. He also couldn't believe that she wanted to inflict a slow, painful death on anyone.

As he sat at the consol he considered the officers he'd known over the years. They were a strange bunch, he thought. He shook his head. Yup, he was much happier doing what he was doing.

* * *

><p>"Jack, for God sake, SIT DOWN!" Since he'd woken up from Thor's medical pod, the man had barely stood still. He'd sit for a few moments and would then pop back up. He'd practically bounced around the small room a dozen times. It was only when the General looked at him, embarrassed, that he understood. He hadn't seen Jack so energetic in quite a while and hadn't realized how worn he'd become. Time had taken its toll on his friend, but he'd been too close to notice.<p>

Now, however, Jack was acting more like he'd done when Daniel had first gotten to know him – almost as if he had more energy than he knew what to do with. He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. As irritating as it was, it was also kind of nice to see Jack so - bouncy.

"Feeling energetic are you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry – just – it feels so good you know! I – I just wish I could go for a run or something. I kind of feel like I'm gonna jump out of my skin."

"Well, Thor will send us back soon and you can jog around the SGC."

"Somehow that just doesn't seem the same! Where is Thor, by the way?"

"He's looking up how to undo whatever they did to you to prevent you from being cloned. By the way – I was thinking about that."

"Yeah?"

"What about Jon? Do we know where he is or if he survived the Heptae attack?"

Jack looked serious for a moment. He'd thought about his clone a number of times, even though it bothered him. He had known where Jon was, of course, but by mutual agreement they hadn't kept in touch.

"No – he was in California, going to university the last I heard. I have no idea what happened to him. I hope he's okay but there's no way of knowing."

"Didn't Thor have a locator on him?"

"He refused. Said he wanted to start a new life and didn't want anyone 'butting in.'"

"God – he is you isn't he."

"No, he's not! He _was_ me, but now he's his own person. At least, I hope he is. I hope he's still alive."

"Yeah, cuz I was thinking we could use him to help with the antidote as well. It would double our supply of blood."

"I know, but I just don't know how we'd find him."

"You'd think he'd try to make it to the SGC if he was alive. He'd want to help."

"I know. I thought of that too."

Daniel realized, at that point, that the discussion was painful for Jack. It must feel like he'd lost another member of his family. How weird, he thought, to have a clone. He decided it was time to change the subject.

"Uh Jack."

"Yeah Daniel", the General asked as he made another circuit of the room.

"What about Valara? Are you going to go back now that we have Thor to help us? He can take you there in his ship."

"I've been thinking about that. If it's a quick trip then yes, I think we should go. I can retrieve the teams and bring them back – the more people we have the better."

"You don't think there'll be trouble?"

"I don't know – maybe. Still, with Thor we should just be able to beam up our people. That should save trouble."

"It'd be great to have Davis. He's a good guy."

"Yeah, the best. I just hope he's okay. When I left things were kind of – dicey."

Just then Thor returned. "I believe I may be able to reverse what we did to you O'Neill. Unfortunately, it may be dangerous."

"Dangerous? In what way?" Daniel asked.

"There is some chance of damage to his genes. Beyond that – or what the effects will be – I do not know. It is your decision O'Neill."

"Uh – if there is 'damage' – can they still use me for the antidote?"

"I believe so, although again, I can not be sure."

"God Jack – I don't think you should risk it. We can still use your blood, it'll just take longer."

"Daniel, I don't have enough blood – or time – to cure everyone on the planet. I think I have to do this." He turned to Thor. "Okay, let's do it."

"Jack -"

"Daniel, there's no point delaying. I have to try. I'm sure Thor will do his best not to 'damage' me."

"I will indeed be careful O'Neill."

"Just promise me one thing Thor", Daniel interjected. "If it looks like anything is going wrong you'll stop the process."

Thor looked at O'Neill who nodded. "Yes, I will do as you say."

"Okay, although I still don't like it."

"Daniel, if something – happens – you are to make sure that they still have my blood to use. Thor can keep me alive until enough antidote is manufactured."

"God Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"Okay, okay." He followed Thor and the General down the hallway. "Sam's gonna _kill_ me if anything happens to him", he muttered to himself.

For the second time that day, Jack got into the pod. He knew he was sweating a bit. He really, really didn't want anything to go wrong – not now, not when things were just starting to look up. For the last few hours he'd felt physically better and younger than he had in years. It had really made him believe that things were possible between him and Sam. One of the reasons he'd hesitated in doing anything about a relationship was their difference in ages. Just as that hadn't seemed to matter anymore everything was in jeopardy.

He felt a strange tingling sensation move throughout his body and then Thor's face was looking down at him.

"How are you feeling O'Neill?" asked the grey alien.

"Uh fine. I'm ready to go anytime you are."

"I am finished."

"What? Already? Are you sure?"

"Yes indeed. According to my monitors, the effects of the anti-cloning marker have been removed. They also indicate you are fine – although there is evidence that the Ancient gene has changed slightly."

"Changed?" Jack sat up and was relieved to note that he felt fine – better than fine actually. "What do you mean by 'changed'?"

"It is different than it was before."

"Yeah, I got that – that is what 'changed' means. I was wondering _how_ it had changed."

"I do not know except that it now appears more dominant. It may mean nothing, only time will tell."

"Great now even you are using clichés. Well, I feel okay so I guess we'd just better get going. We need to get to Doc Lam as soon as possible." He walked around for a few seconds, pleased that he still felt good.

"Thor, just one more thing."

"Yes O'Neill?"

"How long would it take for your ship to get to Valara?"

"Valara? I do not know that planet. I will have to check. Why do you wish to go there?"

"I left some people there and I want to get them; two of my teams." When Thor looked curious Jack sighed. "It's a long story Thor – and I'll tell you about it – but right now we don't have a lot of time."

"All right O'Neill. I will look." Thor walked over and peered at his monitors. It only took a couple of minutes but when he looked up he was frowning. "It appears as if it would take us approximately 1.736 days to arrive at Valara."

"Geesh – can't you be more specific Thor?"

Thor blinked slowly. "I am sorry O'Neill, I will try."

"I'm kidding buddy! That's fine. So, almost two days? Whatya think Daniel? Should we try it?"

"I am sorry O'Neill, but I cannot take you there." Thor said softly.

"What? Why not?"

"Valara is not an Asgard protected planet. In fact, it lies within the protectorate of a Goa'uld System Lord. If I were to take you there and remove people from the planet, I would be in violation of our treaty. This would mean trouble for the Asgard."

"But Thor – the Goa'uld are practically gone. They're not going to start a war with you over a little, inconsequential planet like Valara. They're not even there, for God's sake. Personally, I don't think they've been there for quite some time. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if whatever System Lord was in control of that planet is long gone." He didn't tell Thor about the Tel'tak, although to be honest, that was the only piece of Goa'uld technology he'd seen, so hopefully he wasn't telling a lie.

"I am sorry O'Neill. I have already disobeyed my government. I cannot add to that by breaking a treaty they have signed in good faith. It would bring trouble on my people. If it were just me, you know that I would do it, unfortunately, this would affect other, innocent Asgard."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I understand Thor, and I won't ask anymore. I appreciate what you're doing already. We'll just have to think of something else."

"Maybe Thor can help us repair the Tel'tak – that way we could fly to Valara ourselves."

"I would be happy to look at it O'Neill, if that would help. If it is repaired, you may take it where you wish – I would not be blamed for this."

"Okay, that would be great. So, for now I guess we should get back to Earth. Can you send us back?"

"I will do so immediately." He reached out and handed a cylindrical object to O'Neill. "Here is a communicator. Contact me when you are ready and I will help get you onto the Heptae ship. If there is anything else you need, please also feel free to contact me at any time."

"Thanks Thor!" Jack answered as he took the communicator. "I can't tell you how great it is that you're here. You're a good friend – we won't forget this."

"You have been a good friend to us as well. Good luck and I will wait to hear from you."

With that both of the men found themselves standing in the Gate room of the SGC.

"Gotta love that!" Jack grinned.

"General, Dr. Jackson, welcome back!"

"Hiya Siler. How are things going?"

"Just fine Sir. Colonel Carter asked me to call her when you arrived."

"Well then – you'd better do it!"

"Happy, Jack?" Daniel couldn't help but notice his friend's grin on hearing about Sam.

"Can it Jackson!"

"Yes Jack!" He grinned even more. Just then the doors opened and in walked Colonel Carter. God, she must have run here thought Daniel. He smirked – until he saw who followed her. Damn, not Fererra. There was going to be trouble.

"General, Daniel – how did -" Sam suddenly stopped. "Jack – what happened? You look – good, really, really good." She didn't even realize she'd called him by his first name.

"Oh, Thor – figured I needed a little Asgard spa treatment. Healed my arm." He held up his right arm and swung it around his head."

"And a bunch of other stuff too", Daniel added.

"We don't need to go into that right now, Jackson", Jack frowned at him. He turned back to Sam and that's when he caught sight of Fererra. "What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly. Seeing the man had taken some of the joy out of having Carter here.

"I was just with Colonel Carter when she was called, so I came with her."

Jack turned and frowned at the Colonel. He thought that now that they'd – sort of – clarified where they stood that she'd ditch the lawyer. He was a little surprised – and hurt – that she was still hanging around with him.

She returned his look and gave a small shake of the head. "I was having a bite to eat in the Commissary and Mr. Fererra decided to join me", she explained. She had accurately read Jack's expression and didn't want him to think she was still encouraging Andrew. "I tried to explain that I was busy but he insisted."

"Yes, well Mr. Fererra, you have to understand that my people have work to do and you shouldn't be bothering them." O'Neill said to the man. He used his best 'General in charge' voice.

"I didn't know that 'eating' was considered work O'Neill. Aren't your _people_ allowed some time off or do you manage every moment of their lives? I didn't realize the Air Force was quite so – controlling."

Jack stared at the man for a moment and then glanced at Carter. She was looking angry and for a moment he thought it was directed at him. He frowned in puzzlement until he realized that it was towards Andrew that she was focusing her fury. Uh oh – he bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh – you are in for a Carter special my friend!

It wasn't very often that Sam got angry – usually she contained her feelings pretty carefully. But if, when she blew – it was a sight to behold. She had more of her father in her than she liked to acknowledge.

She took a deep breath and started to speak. "Do NOT presume -"

"General!" Reynolds voice called out. "One of the prisoners has escaped and we think he's made it to the surface! It looks like someone helped him get free."

Ah hell, thought Jack, nothing was ever simple!


	25. Allergy

**_Hi all. I'm back and should be able to update regularly for awhile. Hope you're all having a wonderful summer!_**

"Who was it Reynolds?" the General asked, as he headed towards the Briefing Room. Daniel and Sam automatically followed him. After a brief pause Fererra fell in behind them.

"Marsden, Sir."

"Damn! Why does that not surprise me? Reynolds, call Teal'c and have him meet us here. Who discovered that he'd escaped?"

"Major Ferretti Sir. He was on guard duty when someone zatted him. When he came to he checked and found out that Marsden had escaped. He didn't see who it was though."

"Well then, have him join us as well. In the meantime, have Chang and Peters put together whomever they can and see if they can find him. Tell them to be careful. I'm sure he's a sneaky bastard – and he's responsible for the deaths of millions so I don't think he figures he has much to lose."

Jack stopped at his office and, after a couple of minutes, made his way into the Briefing Room. He sat down in the chair at the head of the table and glanced around as everyone seated himself or herself. He was caught by surprise when he saw Andrew Fererra seated beside Carter and he could instantly feel his blood pressure rise. What the hell was the man still doing here? "I'm sorry Mr. Fererra, this is a closed meeting. We'll call you if we need you for anything."

"Why are you so determined to keep me out of things O'Neill?" Andrew asked belligerently. "I think I proved that I could be of help. For _some_ reason you've taken a personal dislike to me and are using that to keep me out of the loop. Whatever your personal feelings for -"

"Enough!" O'Neill interrupted angrily. "My _personal _feelings have nothing to do with it. I am commander of this base and the men and women here are under my command. You are a _guest_ – and yes, you helped with the retrieval of the prisoners, for which we thank you. That does _not_ mean that you are suddenly a full member of the SGC – or that I have to include you in all our planning, decisions or actions. You were not invited to this briefing and I want you to leave. If we need you for anything, one of my officers will so inform you."

Andrew stood up slowly, furious at the arrogant General in front of him. He looked down at Sam, waiting for her to speak up as she had the last time, but she wasn't looking at him. She did look upset, however, and he took that as a good sign. She was probably too good a soldier to contradict the General, but he was pretty confident she supported him. Although, as he looked back at O'Neill, he began to feel the first smidgeon of worry. He had to admit the man looked good. He looked years younger and for the first time Fererra realized that the General was a very handsome and imposing figure. He'd been so worn and old looking before that he hadn't noticed. _This_ man, he realized, could give him some competition.

He pushed back his chair – it was evident no one in the room was going to back him up. They were obviously a bunch of mindless military drones. "Fine O'Neill, but don't come looking to me for anything." He turned and walked to the door but at the last minute turned around. "I was right. You are an idiot!" With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

After he was gone, Jack sighed and looked at the officers around the table. They all returned his look – both Ferretti and Reynolds were smiling. They _really_ didn't like the lawyer.

The last person he looked at was Sam. He still felt unsure of where she stood on the lawyer. When he saw that she looked angry his heart sank – but then she looked directly at him and smiled.

"Good for you Sir!" she said softly. When he raised his brows in surprise she continued. "He can be an arrogant ass, can't he?"

Jack grinned. "That he can Carter!" Feeling immeasurably better, even with the crisis if front of them, he got down to business.

"Okay Ferretti, what can you tell me?"

He told how he'd been zatted. "I figure I was out for only 5 minutes at the most Sir. I immediately called for backup and then checked the cells. Marsden was gone and the guy with him – Jeffreys – was dead. His neck was broken. The other men were all in their cells"

This was the first that Jack had heard about Jeffreys. He hadn't paid much attention to the man but it was clear he had simply been used to play the President and wasn't important otherwise. He still wondered, though, why they would kill him – and why they wouldn't take the others.

"Did the other prisoners see anything?" he asked Ferretti.

"No Sir, they claimed they didn't. I figure whoever it was who let Marsden out didn't have a lot of time so left the others." He paused briefly. "I'm sorry Sir, it was my fault. I should have been more careful."

"No, it's not Lou. We're short handed and we weren't expecting something from the inside. We'll just have to make sure he doesn't get far."

Jack meant what he said. With so many affected by the alien illness, they were short handed and it was difficult to have enough people to watch the prisoners and help out with the sick.

Some of the kids had been helping out but two of them, Hannah Bedard and Jose Gutierrez, had both come down with the 'zombie flu'. Siler had named it that and it had stuck. Both Reynolds' and Ferretti's families were still sick as was Chloe. Fortunately, Felger still seemed to be okay. Jack had just heard that Nurse Soto was now ill which put even more pressure on the Doc – and he was worried she'd end up getting it. That would really put them up the creek! He told her to make sure she wrote everything down and he had Felger working with her.

"Okay folks, it looks like we have another mole in our midst. Carter, get Siler to look at the security tapes and double check to make sure no one else has made it into the SGC. After that come and see me. Daniel, you get Cassie to help you track everyone down and figure out where they all were when the escape took place. She's gotten to know the newcomers pretty well and should be of real help. Reynolds, you check with Chang and Phillips and see if you can help them track Marsden and whoever helped him. Make sure you check out the Tel'tak and see that it's okay." He looked over at Teal'c. "You get the fun job Teal'c!"

"Thank you O'Neill. What would you like me to do?"

"You're going to go make a little visit to our prisoners. One of them has to know something." He looked around the table at his extremely competent – but very small – team. He sighed. God, he hoped they could do this! He realized then, as they all looked back at him with trust and confidence, that he shouldn't worry. These people had saved the world before – and they could do it again! He gave a small smile. "I have to make a trip to the Infirmary to donate blood and after that, you and I Carter are going to see about the alien communicator. I think it might be time to contact our friendly aliens and see what they're up to."

"What about Fererra, Jack?" Daniel asked. "I agree with Sam that he's a bit of a pain, but he has helped and we could use the manpower."

"Yeah, but we don't really know him." Jack answered. "He could be behind this latest escape."

"Was not he with Colonel Carter when Marsden was freed?" Teal'c asked.

Et tu Teal'c, thought Jack? Did they want Fererra that badly? The only thing that made him feel better was that Sam seemed to have nothing to say.

"The General's right guys", she suddenly interjected. "We have no way of knowing whether or not he's who he says he is. He could be in league with the Heptae or with Marsden. I think we need to be cautious and rely on our own people for now."

Okay, he was wrong – Sam _did_ have something to say – and he appreciated it. He knew, from her look, that she was showing him that she backed him 100%. After the last few weeks, he knew he needed the assurance, even though deep down, he'd always known she had his back. Unfortunately, the thing with Fererra had thrown him.

"Yeah, I agree. It's just that we're so short of people!" Daniel looked worried. They were stretched so thin and with Marsden on the loose they could probably expect to hear soon from the Heptae.

"Okay folks, let's move it." Everyone stood and hurried to his or her assigned task, knowing that time was short. As Jack headed towards the Infirmary he walked past Sam, who seemed to be taking longer than normal to get her things together. He frowned, wondering if something was wrong. She suddenly turned to him and gave a heart-stoppingly beautiful smile and then proceeded to walk out the door by his side. She didn't say anything but her nearness and presence gave him a lift. Having her beside him, as she'd been for so many years, made him truly believe they could do this.

"Thanks Carter", he said softly. He wondered if she realized what he was thanking her for.

She smiled again, more gently this time. "You're welcome Sir. I'll see you in a bit." With that she turned back towards the Control room to see Siler. It was only then that it dawned on him that she'd walked the wrong way – obviously just to be with him briefly. He couldn't help the grin that was plastered on his face all the way to the Infirmary.

Yup – major crisis, world in imminent danger of destruction, death looming – and he felt great!

"General, I'm so glad to see you", Doctor Lam looked up as he entered the Infirmary. Damn, she looked worse than the last time he'd seen her. They really had to get this thing figured out!

"Hi Doc", he said gently. "I'm here to give some more blood."

"Thank God! I'm afraid more people are coming down with it. I think you already heard about Teresa. I'm just afraid I'm going to get it next."

"Okay, then let's get going." He lay down on the exam table and quickly rolled up his sleeve. "There's something you should know. Thor was able to reverse the anti-cloning marker on my Ancient Gene. That's probably why you couldn't replicate it for the antidote. Hopefully you can do it now."

"That's wonderful Sir", she said as she got everything ready. He was a little worried as she rubbed her eyes. He wondered if she'd be able to do this thing. As the needle pricked his skin he gritted his teeth. Why was it that this bothered him so much, he wondered? He'd been tortured in more ways than he liked to count, shot, stabbed, dropped, burned, electrocuted, conked, whacked, zatted, kneed, hit, and a million other things and somehow, a tiny needle gave him the shivers. Must have been something from your childhood, O'Neill!

As he was lying there, watching as the bag slowly filled with his blood, the door opened and one of the youth group – he had trouble remembering their names – walked in. It was one of the young women. She looked no more than 17 or 18 years old and was pretty, with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She glanced at him and gave a small smile. It was interesting, he thought. Some of them were so nervous around 'the General' that they could barely speak to him. Others, like this girl – Carmen, that was her name – seemed totally confident and at ease. I guess teenagers were like anyone; they came in all different types.

Carmen walked over to the Doctor and spoke softly to her. Jack could see Lam nod and gesture to him. At that the young woman turned and began to walk towards him but when she was about five or six feet away she suddenly gasped and turned white. Grabbing her stomach she fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

What the hell, he thought. He went to pull out the needle when Lam spoke.

"No Sir, leave it in. I'll see to her." As she knelt down beside the girl she called for Felgar. After a few seconds he came running.

"What is it Doctor?" he asked. Just then he saw Lam leaning over and checking Carmen. "What happened? What's wrong?" He walked over and knelt down. At that same moment he caught sight of the General. O'Neill almost laughed to see the indecision on the man's face. Felgar wanted to stand and salute but also wanted to help the Doctor and seemed to be bouncing up and down in indecision. Jack had tried explaining to him that, as he wasn't military he wasn't supposed to salute, but that had never gotten through to the man. Jack was his hero and he felt he owed it to him.

"Help Doc Lam", Jack said, deciding to put the poor man out of his misery. "How is she Caroline?" he asked.

"I don't know Sir. Something's wrong. She's having trouble breathing and her pulse and respiration are weak." She turned to Felgar. "Help me get her into the bed." Together, the two of them were able to place her on the bed next to Jack's.

The General looked at her and worried when he saw the little bit of remaining color leave her face. She began to have even more trouble breathing and Lam hurried and got an oxygen mask on her. It only seemed to help a little. The young woman was clearly in dire straights.

"Is it the zombie flu?" he asked.

"I don't know Sir, but I don't think so. The symptoms are totally different." She was listening to the girl's heart when suddenly she sprang up and ran to the cupboard. She pulled out a few things and ran back, quickly filling a syringe. Without another word she injected the girl, right in the chest. Jack could feel his eyebrows rise up. He was pretty sure Carmen's heart must have stopped for the Doc to be injecting her like that. He continued to watch anxiously as Caroline continued to work on her.

Jack looked over and could see that the bag receiving his blood was pretty well full. Without interrupting the frantically working Doctor, he reached down and pulled out the needle and held a cotton ball to the puncture. He grabbed a Band-Aid off the tray by his side and taped it to his arm. He got up quickly, and as quickly sat back down when he almost passed out. After a few more seconds he got up again, this time more slowly.

"Is there anything I can do Doc?" he asked quietly. Doc Lam didn't even look at him but answered quickly.

"Get Sam if you can Sir. She can help me."

Nodding, knowing that she had more medical training than anyone else presently on base – or conscious, he turned and headed to the door. "I'll have her here as soon as possible."

It only took a couple of minutes as Carter was on her way to see him in the Infirmary.

"Hi Sir, I told Sil -"

"That's okay", he interrupted quickly. "You're needed in the Infirmary. One of the young girls – Carmen – is really sick and Doc needs your help."

Sam nodded and began running to the Infirmary. Jack stood for a second, but decided to follow, even though he stayed well back. They didn't need him in the way. He watched from the doorway and was surprised to see Caroline look up at Sam and smile. He then glanced at Carmen and was even more surprised to see that she looked much better. The color had returned to her face and she was breathing on her own. He wondered what had happened. It certainly had looked serious but he was no doctor.

"Everything okay?" he called. He started to walk forward, a smile on his face. The three women turned to him and smiled back but, as he got closer, he was concerned to see Carmen's face begin to look pale again. "Hey Doc", he motioned to the young patient. Caroline turned around and frowned.

"What's going on?" she said. Carmen fell back on the pillow and again began having difficulty breathing. Jack watched for a moment but then headed back to the door so as to stay out of the way. He could see Felgar sitting to the side, watching carefully and waiting to see if he was needed.

"General Sir", he said quickly. "Uh, do you want to sit? You can have my chair Sir." He scrambled up, almost knocking the chair over in his haste.

"No, no. That's okay Felgar, stay." He leaned up against the wall, watching the Doc again work on Carmen. After a very short time she stood up straight and looked down at the young woman, who appeared to be better. He could tell that Caroline looked puzzled. She settled her patient and then spoke softly to Sam who nodded and pulled up a chair.

The Doctor walked over to him, a frown on her face.

"Any idea what that was Doc?" he asked.

"No Sir. I've never seen anything like it. At first I thought she was having a heart attack. In fact, her heart _did_ stop. I injected her with epinephrine and got it going but it looked bad – when all of a sudden she seemed fine. You saw her when you came in – she said she was feeling better and all her stats were good. Then it happened again. I don't know what's causing it but I'm going to keep her here and watch her. It could be that it's a new symptom of the sickness, although I hope not. If she'd been anywhere but here she'd be dead now."

Damn, just what they needed, _another_ thing on top of everything else. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't the crisis be simple for God's sake? He laughed to himself – when had any of the crises they'd dealt with been simple?

"Okay Doc, let me know how she does and if there's anything I can do. Oh, by the way, do you still need Carter?" he asked.

"No Sir. I'll have Felgar sit with her. In the meantime I'm going to work on your blood." As he turned to leave, Carter stood and followed him.

"Oh General", Lam moved over to him and spoke quietly, "If you could do one thing for me?"

"Of course."

"Can you get one of the young people to come in here and sit with Carmen? I think she's a little freaked out by everything and I think it would help to calm her down."

"No problem Doc. I'll go and see them and send one of them to you."

"Thank you Sir."

As he walked down the hallway with Carter, something was nagging at him, although he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He must have been deep in thought, however, since he realized Sam had been calling his name for a few seconds and he'd ignored her – actually, she'd been saying 'Sir' – but between them that _was_ his name.

"Sorry Sam", he answered, still distracted. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering what that was all about. I've never seen anything quite like that. One minute she's dying and the next she's fine, and then she's sick again. It was almost like she was reacting to something in the environment and then it was gone and then -" Both of them stopped at the same moment and looked at each other. Jack was sure his eyes were as wide as Sam's.

"Jack, she got better when you left. It was when you got closer to her the second time that she got sick again." Sam was looking at him in wonder.

"It's gotta just be coincidence Carter", he replied. "Look, I've seen her before – talked to her even, and nothing happened. No, there must be something else."

"We should go back, just to make sure", she said.

"Hey, if it is me", he replied, "then I definitely _shouldn't_ go back. I don't want to kill her!"

"No, I guess not", she answered, a distant look on her face.

"What?" he said incredulously. That was _so_ not a Sam Carter thing to say.

"What?" she repeated, puzzled. Just then her face changed when she realized what she'd said. "Of course I don't want that Sir. I was just thinking. I'm trying to figure out what could have happened. I agree, it would be unlikely to be you. I've never heard of a case where someone was allergic like that to another person – at least where they'd get so sick so badly and so suddenly."

Jack didn't answer, but just stared at Carter. After a few moments she started to look worried.

"Sir? Jack? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He paused and licked his lips. "Carter, I _have_ heard of a case like that." He said softly.

"You have? Where?"

"Thor – he just told Daniel and me. He told us a story, a legend maybe, about the Heptae and the Ancients. The story said that the two people had arranged to meet but that the Heptae planned an ambush and killed most of the Ancients." He stopped and seemed lost in thought.

"So? What does that have to do with being allergic Sir?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because, the Heptae all died the next day. No one knows why exactly, but, according to Thor, they think it's because somehow the Heptae are 'allergic' to the Ancients. He figured that's why my blood worked to kill the alien bacteria."

"But Sir, it _can't_ be you. You said yourself that you've seen Carmen before. Nothing happened to her. If she were 'allergic' she would have reacted then. Nothing's changed to make her get sick when you're near her."

He stared at her again, suddenly spooked. "Yes, something has changed."

"What?"

"Me."


	26. Youth Power

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brows crinkled in confusion.

"When Thor took out the cloning thingy, he said my Ancient genes had been changed."

"Changed? How?"

"They were different."

"Yes, that's what -"

"- 'changed' means. I know. Thor didn't know how but he said maybe they were more dominant or something."

"Oh boy. So, it could have been you that caused Carmen to get sick."

"Yeah, it's possible."

"But do you know what that means?"

"That I'm a walking 'Typhoid Mary'", he answered.

"No – I mean yes – but more importantly, it means that Carmen must be a Heptae – or I guess she'd be a 'Hept_a_'."

"Crap! We'd better find out right away. If that's the case, we've been taken in by a bloody 'church group'. Damn it, what next?"

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I think we need to bring everyone together for a little 'chat'. If there are any more of the Heptae we should find out real quick." He turned and gave her a small smile. "I guess the good news is now I'm a human 'Heptae detector'." He stopped. "First, I think we'd better get Doc Lam to put Carmen in isolation and make sure the girl doesn't talk to anyone. We don't want her warning them – in case she's figured it out."

The two of them turned back to the Infirmary but they stopped before going in. Jack turned to Carter. "Haven't some of the kids been hit with the zombie flu?"

"Yes, a few of them. It could mean that they're not Heptae – or that they're pretending to have it to take us off the scent."

"Crap! We'd better tell Caroline to double check, although I don't know if there's a way to tell if it's real or not. Tell Felgar to stay on as security. I wish there was someone else but I guess he's better than nobody." With a nod Jack told Sam to go speak with Lam while he stayed in the hall. After a few minutes she came out. "Okay, they're moving her. The Doc is going to tell her she thinks it may be a mutant form of the illness and that she'll have to be quarantined. She didn't think that Carmen suspects anything as yet. Felgar's got a zat – I figured that was safest. He's determined to 'stand guard and make you proud!'" Sam smirked at him, knowing how much he hated any form of brown nosing or hero worship. She thought it was quite funny and knew that Jack had no idea how many of his people felt the same about him as did poor Felgar – they were just slightly better at hiding it.

"All right. You go find out what Reynolds has discovered and whether Marsden has been caught. I'll check in with Teal'c and go see Cassie. I'll ask her to get everyone together in the Recreation Room for a meeting in", he looked at his watch, "45 minutes."

"Yes Sir", she turned to leave.

"Carter."

She looked back, a question on her face.

"Be careful. These are _very_ bad people, and aliens."

"Yes Sir, I will. You too."

"Don't worry", he grinned. "I have _plans_ and I'm **not** gonna screw things up by allowing any more aliens to poke holes in me." With that he waggled his eyebrows and headed down the corridor. She couldn't help the short laugh that escaped. The man was incorrigible – although she really liked the idea of his _plans_!

"So big guy", he asked Teal'c as he walked into the brig area. "You got anything?"

"Not really O'Neill. Neither Senator Samuelson nor General Lautner seem to know anything. They appeared surprised that Mr. Marsden escaped and were unaware of anyone here who would have released him. Airman Ellis was adamant that he was the only person here with connections to anyone on the outside."

"Do you think they are telling the truth?" O'Neill asked, disappointed that they were getting no information.

"I believe so. I feel that both the Senator and General have a desire to assist us. I believe they recognize that what they did was wrong. Frank Ellis was simply frightened. I do not believe he would lie to me."

Oh, so Teal'c had scared the crap out of the guy, thought Jack. Well, that's one of his friend's skills so why not make use of it. "Were you able to find out anything else?" he asked.

"Senator Samuelson expressed the desire to help you communicate with the Heptae. He indicated he knew how to use the device."

"Yeah, he said he'd help. As soon as we've figured out what's happened to Marsden, Carter and I will try it. In the meantime, I'm having everyone meet in the Recreation room. It's about time we got anyone who isn't sick together for a brief chat."

"For what purpose O'Neill."

"Oh, just a little bit of a fishing trip." 

"Fishing?" Teal'c asked. "I did not know there were fish in the SGC."

"There aren't, but you know me, that's never stopped me before! And this time, I'm pretty sure I may catch something."

Leaving Teal'c looking very puzzled, he headed up to find Cassie and Daniel. He hoped they had something for him but even if they didn't, he wanted Cas to help him gather everyone together.

He found the two of them just finishing speaking with Fererra and one of the young youth group members – Sarah White, if Jack wasn't mistaken. As the two of them got up to leave they both passed right by him. Reaching out an arm, he stopped Fererra who glared at him and tried to push by.

"Don't touch me O'Neill", he said sharply. "You may be a General, but I'm not military and I don't have to obey you."

"Actually", Jack replied calmly, "yes you do. As long as you're on _my_ base you follow my orders. If you want to leave, that's your prerogative but for now you're under my command, military or not." As he was speaking, Jack glanced at the young woman standing beside Fererra. So far, neither had shown any evidence of getting sick. He actually didn't have anything to say to the lawyer, but had wanted to check to see if he reacted to his presence.

"Can I go now?" Andrew finally asked. He pulled his arm away and this time Jack let him go.

"Yes. We may need you later. I've asked everyone to meet in 20 minutes to discuss what's happening."

"I told you not to bother asking me -"

"Look Fererra", Jack took a deep breath. "I know you don't like me – and I can't say as you're my favorite person either, however, we are short handed and we need all the able bodied men and women we can get. Once this is over you and I can go out behind the barn and have it out if you want, but in the meantime, can we forget this and just work to save our planet?"

Fererra stared at him for a few moments, not wanting to give in, but knowing the General had a point. He detested the man, but now wasn't the time to let personal feelings interfere. As the man said, there'd be time later – if both of them survived – to have it out. In the meantime he'd cooperate, and work like hell to win Samantha Carter. He figured that would be the best way to get the General

With a small quirk of the lips he nodded. "Okay O'Neill, I'm in. Until this thing is over I'll work with you but as soon as we're safe, all bets are off." The General nodded once and he acknowledged the gesture with a brief dip of his head. Taking Sarah's hand he pulled her out of the small conference room and headed towards the Recreation Room. He couldn't wait to show the General who was the better man.

Cassie frowned at him. "Uncle Jack, what was that all about?" she asked. She'd rarely seen the General take quite such a dislike to someone, other than smarmy politicians or evil aliens.

"Nothing Cass. The man just rubs me the wrong way I guess." He smiled at one of his favorite people. Cassie had become such a lovely young lady. It was so sad that Janet couldn't see how wonderfully her daughter had turned out. It wasn't a surprise though, considering what an amazing person and doctor she'd been. He still felt a terrible pang in his heart every time he went to the Infirmary and she wasn't there.

"So, did the two of you find out anything?" he asked. Daniel had sat quietly the whole time, although he'd watched Jack's interaction with Fererra with great interest.

"Well", Daniel said, looking at the notes in front of him. "We've managed to speak with almost everyone who isn't sick in the Infirmary. We're waiting to check in with Chang and Peters when they get back. We didn't talk to Carmen Larsen, who I understand is helping the Doc in the Infirmary. Cassie was just going to head down there and talk to her. Everyone else has a good alibi except for President Hayes who was alone in his room. A couple of the kids, Ian Michaels and Emma Stoltz, were together – she said they were in her room together. The others were either helping some of our people or were with Cassie."

Jack glanced at Cassie at this and noticed that she looked less than pleased with the idea if Ian and Emma. He knew she'd really fancied the young man. She wouldn't look up but he could see a girl who was both hurt and jealous. Uh oh – the trials of young love. He then laughed at himself when he remembered his reaction to Fererra. I guess it's not only the young!

"So, it could still be the President" He said reflectively. Somehow, he really didn't like the idea. He'd been pleased to find out that Hayes wasn't mixed up in this, but he knew he had to be careful. It was still possible the man _was_ involved, but was being tricky. The young people had seemed so good and innocent that he really didn't want to think of them as bad. Still, he knew he had to find out.

"Okay, Cassie, can you gather everyone together – Daniel, you help – and we'll meet in the Rec. room. I'll go get the President. He needs to be there too."

"Just be careful Jack. We still don't know who the mole is."

"I know Danny, don't worry. I'm not taking any chances and for now, any one of us could be guilty."

It took him only a few minutes to reach President Hayes' room. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. As soon as he saw Hayes he started to speak, but then noticed that the man had turned white, clutched the door and then had passed out in front of him.

"Damn", he said as he caught the President. He hadn't expected this. He'd thought the man was clean. Running over to the intercom he pushed it and called for Teal'c and Doc Lam to come to the President's room. He then stood looking at the man, unsure as to whether to go to his aid or to stay away. He looked like he was having a heart attack and Jack wanted to help but worried that he'd end up killing him.

Hayes looked like he was dead, or dying, and Jack couldn't stand there anymore. He quickly walked over and knelt beside the President. When he couldn't find a pulse he swore and started immediately with chest compressions. Teal'c arrived a couple of minutes later, the Doc a few seconds after him.

"No pulse", he said briefly. He nodded to Teal'c to take over and stepped back as Lam knelt and checked him over. He walked as far away as he could and both Teal'c and the Doctor gave him a strange look. No one but Sam knew about his new 'ability' and he wanted to keep it that way for awhile."

"We need to get him to the Infirmary quickly", Lam said. "He's had a heart attack. General, can you help Teal'c carry him. There's no time – and nobody – to get a gurney."

Jack grimaced. What should he do? "Teal'c, do you think you can handle him? I think I strained my back."

Again, Teal'c looked puzzled but he nodded and scooped up the President. It wasn't the best way to carry a man with a heart attack, but there was little else they could do. Quickly following the doctor, he made his way to the Infirmary. Jack followed although he left a fair bit of space.

He watched from the doorway as Lam got him hooked up to machines and started him on an IV. Teal'c helped and soon he could see Caroline look up and nod at the Jaffa. She glanced at the door and frowned as she saw Jack standing there. He could tell she was confused by his seeming unwillingness to help. By the looks of her, she'd just lost some respect for him. Hopefully he'd be able to explain soon, but for now he needed to get to the meeting.

"Once he's better", he said, "have him taken to the same area as the others and watched carefully." He instructed.

Lam gave a sharp nod, although she refused to look at him. With a quick look at Teal'c he conveyed the message again and his friend nodded. Teal'c didn't know what was going on, but it would take more than something like this for him not to trust Jack.

As O'Neill made his way to the Rec room he couldn't help the feeling of depression that settled over him. If the President was Heptae, how could they possibly tell who was safe or not. He couldn't go everywhere and see if people dropped as he walked by. Suddenly the pressure began to get to him. It seemed as if, not only was his blood the antidote, but now he was the only one who could discover the aliens in their midst. How much did everyone expect him to handle?

He laughed at himself for the second time that day. Feeling sorry for yourself, are you Jack? Come on flyboy – stop the pity party. You wanted to make a difference, to help your country and your world – well, now's your chance.

He arrived to see almost everyone present except for Carter, Reynolds and his crew. He hoped they were okay and were having some luck. Siler was there and he was interested to see if he'd found anything on the tapes. Ferretti was still guarding the prisoners and Lam was back in the Infirmary with Felgar and those who were ill. Fererra and the youth group were all present.

He saw Cassie sitting on the couch beside Ian Michaels. The young man had his arm casually around her and she was looking quite smug. Emma Stoltz was seated by herself, looking fit to kill. Jack sighed to himself. He really hoped this wasn't going to cause problems.

"Okay everyone, you're probably wondering why you've all been invited here." A few nodded but most of the people just looked at him. So far, no one was giving anything away. "You may have heard that one of our prisoners escaped? Well, I'm going to find out who it was who helped him. So far, we're pretty sure that it was someone here in the SGC and I can promise you we're going to find him or her – or them." As he was speaking, he started walking casually around the room.

Everything was fine until he walked in front of Liam Johnson, one of the youth group. He was a couple of feet away from where the young man was seated, next to Siler, when he convulsed and fell to the floor. He grabbed himself around the middle and started to moan and shake. Siler immediately knelt down and tried to help. Jack backed away until his was about 10 feet away at which time the symptoms stopped and Liam appeared to improve.

Everyone was looking at the young man so failed to notice anyone else in the room. The first indication that something was wrong was when they heard a short gasp, which was quickly cut off. Jack looked up to see Cassie, with someone's arm around her neck and a knife at her throat. Ian Michaels had a terrifying grin on his face and was backing away with the young woman held in front of him.

"Liam, you okay?" Michaels asked softly. Liam nodded and slowly stood up. "Come here. If anyone tries to stop us, Cassie gets her throat cut." Liam soon joined him and the two of them, with Cassie, began to back towards the door. "Where's Carmen?" Michaels asked.

"Dead", answered Jack shortly. "She got some kind of illness – just like your friend here – but she didn't make it." As he was talking he slowly inched forward. He could tell from Ian's face, that the man (or alien?) knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're welcome to keep moving O'Neill", Ian said softly. "I guess you won't mind if Cassie dies. That'll simply pay you back for Carmen, although she's no great loss anyway." That made Jack stop. He glanced around, hoping there was something he could do, but he knew anything would end up hurting Cassie. "How did you know?" Ian asked the General.

"I didn't. It wasn't until you grabbed Cassie. I thought you were who you said you were."

"Really?" the young looking man asked. "That's too bad. I should have just kept pretending then. I could have gotten more information – plus the girl."

"I assume you were the one who let Marsden out?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Carmen and Liam helped." He smiled again. "Fraid you won't find him."

"Did you kill him?"

"Kill him? Why would we do that? He's been a big help to us. Without him we never would have conquered earth. No, we've got him in a very secure location. We'll take him with us after we contact our ship."

"So, you three were planted here by the Heptae?" Jack wondered at the foresight of the aliens.

"Yes. We knew there would be people like you, O'Neill, who would try and defeat us. After studying your culture, we believed that the best disguise was to come as one of your young people. No one would suspect someone from a church youth group. I must also thank you. I've learned a lot since I've been here."

"Ian, come on", Andrew finally chimed in. He was in shock to discover the young man he'd practically thought of as his son was an alien, responsible for killing and torturing the people of earth.

"Andrew", Ian looked over at his 'mentor' and laughed. "You were so humorous", he said. "You thought yourself so smart, so accomplished. We simply laughed at how ineffectual you are. You are a fool, and an arrogant one at that. The best part of revealing myself is to know that I no longer have to pretend to like you."

Jack actually felt sorry for Andrew, who looked crushed at the revelations of the alien. He could sympathize because he knew what it felt like to be betrayed. It was one of the worst feelings there were.

Just then Jack saw something move by the door. When a blond head slowly peeked around the corner he had to keep himself from giving her away. Of course, Carter was here. He should never discount her.

"So O'Neill", Ian continued. He was almost at the door. "What did you do to Liam to make him pass out like that? I assume it's some kind of chemical, or weapon of some kind."

"Actually no", responded Jack. "I didn't do anything. I think you've all caught some kind of earth 'plague'. That's what happened to Carmen. She got suddenly sick and then felt better moments later. The sickness then came back and she died. Doctor Lam thinks it's a mutant form of the zombie sickness."

For a moment Ian looked slightly ill, but then he seemed to pull himself together. "Enough, we're out of here. All of you will stay here, in this room. We're going to the surface to contact our people and let them know you're here – and that there's a working Stargate. They'll all be happy to know that and to rid the world of trouble makers."

"You should take me, not Cassie", Jack suddenly offered. "She won't do you any good. She's just a kid. I think your leaders will be much happier to have me."

"Why would they want you?" Ian asked.

"Because, I probably know more about this planet – and this galaxy – than most people here. Also, by taking me you won't have to worry what I'll do when you're gone."

"I could simply kill you, then I won't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. "Some of these folks can tell you I've already died quite a few times – but I've always come back. Believe me when I say that even if you kill me, I'll come back and haunt your ass!"

Ian considered for a moment. It was true, O'Neill would be much more valuable a prisoner, but he'd also be a lot harder to handle. He'd have to watch, every second, to make sure the man didn't try and get the better of him.

"O'Neill's right", Lian threw in. "H'ptari would be pleased."

Ian nodded. Yes, their leader would be happy to receive someone like O'Neill. With torture they could find out even more about earth – and about other planets. "Okay. O'Neill keep your hands where I can see them and walk forward slowly. You can be my prisoner."

"No Uncle Jack", Cassie called, although the last word was a squeek as Ian squeezed her throat.

"It's alright Cas. Just do as he says and no one needs to get hurt. I'll be okay. You know I'm tough as nails. We'll get out of this." He slowly moved forward, although he was still far enough away so that he shouldn't affect Ian - at least not yet.

"Stop", Michaels said abruptly. "Liam, grab something and tie his hands behind his back. Tie his ankles as well. I expect he's equally as lethal with his feet." Liam moved carefully over to O'Neill and, grabbing a couple of scarves from two of the girls he proceeded to tie Jack as tightly as possible.

"Okay, you can come forward now. When you get here I'll let Cassie go."

Jack knew this was the tricky part of the whole mess. If he was too slow, Ian would start to feel the effects of the 'allergy' and might put two and two together. If he went fast, he could possibly injure Cassie.

He hopped forward, realizing he didn't have much choice. He couldn't go fast with his ankles bound tightly. Instead he had to do an ungainly 'hop' across the floor. It was especially difficult with his hands tied behind his back. He was almost to Ian when he saw the other man begin to get pale and sweat. He looked Cassie in the eye and tried to give her a signal. She blinked twice, rapidly, and he hoped that meant she understood.

Ian swayed and then looked up sharply at Jack. The General could see the exact moment Ian understood what was happening. However, at that same moment, Cassie threw herself to the ground. Ian was too sick, by this point, to react quickly and the knife clattered out of his hand and onto the floor. At the same moment, zat fire came streaking across the room and Liam fell as Sam shot him with the Goa'uld gun.

Cassie knew enough to scramble as far away as possible. Those in the room watched spellbound and Ian Michaels writhed on the ground. Jack stood over him, looking down. The young man, or alien, or whoever he was, looked up beseechingly at Jack.

"Ple – ease", he murmured. "Help … me."

"I tell you what", Jack said, backing of a few inches. "You tell me everything you know and I'll help. In fact, I'll stay as far away as possible from you."

"Okay", Ian answered. Jack walked back after he was sure Carter had things covered. He could see Reynolds face around the corner as he arrived. Soon after, Chang and Peters arrived – with a struggling Marsden held between them.

Jack couldn't help but grin. Yup – what an amazing team. With that he turned to Ian. "Okay, now tell us everything!"


	27. Down to Business

"Why hello Mr. Marsden", Jack said sarcastically. "Welcome back." He looked at Reynolds. "Where did you find our escaped businessman?"

"He was hidden in an unused shaft. It's closed up so you can't get to the surface but he'd managed to climb up about 20 feet."

"How did you get him down?" wondered Jack.

"Smoked him out." Reynolds replied with a grin. At that Jack noticed the soot that covered Marsden and he returned his Colonel's smile.

"Excellent. I always heard that was a good way to get rid of vermin. So Marsden, what were you planning? You and your cohorts here", he pointed his thumb at Liam and Ian, "were planning on contacting the mother ship were you?" The businessman simply scowled at O'Neill but didn't answer.

"Not speaking I see. Well, that's fine." He turned to Teal'c. "Why don't you take Mr. Marsden back down to the brig. Make sure he doesn't escape this time." He turned back to the two young men – or whatever they were. "Okay, now it's time for our chat." He took a step towards Ian who immediately took a step back.

"Stay away." He said in terror. "I don't know what you are but just – stay away."

"Okay, I can do that, if you tell me what's going on. Otherwise, you and I are going to get up close and personal!"

"Jack, what's going on?" Daniel asked. The people in the room were all looking askance at the General. "Why did they get sick when you got too close."

"Not now Daniel", O'Neill answered. "Reynolds, get these guys to an interrogation room but watch them carefully. I'll be down in a minute." As Chang and Peters went to help, Jack suddenly remembered something. "Wait". The airmen stopped and he made his way over to them. He recalled that Daniel had said their alibis hadn't been checked so he figured he'd better check. He stood beside them for almost a minute but nothing happened. They were looking at him with puzzled frowns but when it was clear they were fine he dismissed them.

"Yes Sir." Reynolds, Chang and Peters then herded the two 'spies' out of the room and down the corridor. It was clear that both Ian and Liam couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

The General turned back and looked at the remaining people in the room. Cassie was looking shocked, and more than a little upset. She'd clearly fallen for the handsome Ian Michaels and was having a hard time dealing with what had just happened. Emma Stoltz also looked dazed and ready to cry.

"Okay Daniel, you said that everyone here plus Michaels and Johnson had alibis. What were they?"

"Well", Daniel scratched his head in thought. "Liam, Sarah and Scott were all with Cassie. They were playing cards and listening to music."

Jack looked at Cassie. "Were they here all the time?" he asked.

She gazed at him a moment in thought but finally seemed to recall something. "Liam left. Said he was hungry and was going to go see if he had some food in his room. He was only gone for 10 minutes at the most."

"And the others?"

"They were here the whole time."

"Sarah, Scott, stand up." They both did, looking terrified. Jack felt badly – if they were truly who they said they were, he didn't want to frighten them. Still, he needed to know. He walked over to them and they both blanched. Sarah looked as if she wanted to run away. He knew she was okay because he'd already been close to her but figured it would be easier on Scott if he weren't singled out.

He stood closely to the two of them and again, nothing happened. He breathed a sigh of relief, although he knew it didn't mean they were innocent – just that they probably weren't Heptae. They still could be in league with them though.

"All right, you can sit down now." He turned towards Emma and headed in her direction. She cringed and sat back in her chair as if she'd like to dissolve into the upholstery. Jack remembered that she had been with Ian – or so she'd said. She was his alibi so it looked as if she might be a Heptae as well.

However, as he stood next to her, nothing happened, except that he scared her half to death. She was practically sobbing by the time he stepped away, and he felt like a veritable child abuser. Still, there was the issue of the alibi.

"So Miss Stoltz, I understand you were with Ian went Mr. Marsden escaped – and yet that doesn't seem possible. Care to explain?"

"He – he made me say that. Told me I'd be helping him – that he had just been exploring because he was curious about what went on down here. He said you'd think he was guilty of helping that man, even though he wasn't. I didn't mean to hurt anyone; I was just trying to help him. He told me he could trust me. I'm sorry." She dissolved once more into tears.

Jack sighed, not sure whether to believe her or not. He watched as Andrew walked over to the young girl and gave her a hug. She clung on to him fiercely, clearly frightened and upset.

"Is that all O'Neill?", Fererra asked softly. "I don't think she had any part in this. She's only guilty of having fallen for that smooth talking young man. Let me take her to her room now." As he spoke he was gently rubbing Emma's back, offering whatever comfort he could.

Jack could see that Fererra was upset over the events of the past few minutes. He'd been the de facto parent to the kids for months now and he had probably grown terribly fond of all of them. It must hurt terribly to find out that some of them were aliens, planted in their midst. That is, thought Jack, unless Fererra and the other kids were involved? He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Carter?" He glanced at his favorite Colonel. Maybe she'd have some ideas.

Sam knew, as well as the General, that they'd have to question all the kids, as well as Andrew. Even if they weren't involved, they might have seen or heard something which may not have meant anything to them, but which might be important. She watched Jack as he dealt with another crisis and realized that this must be exhausting. He was responsible for so much all the time. She just wished she could take some of the burden from him!

"Why don't they all sit down and relax. We can have some snacks and drinks brought in." She turned to Jackson. "Can you get us some food Daniel? I'll stay here with Mr. Fererra and the kids and just talk for awhile." She looked back at Jack, trying to let him know that she'd handle things here.

He hated having her in the same room as Fererra, but knew that if he didn't start trusting her they weren't going anywhere in their – he couldn't call it relationship, not yet anyway. Well, he had to trust her if they were going to _have_ a relationship. So, with a nod he let her know that he would leave her to it. They'd be much less frightened of her anyway. That thought made him grin slightly. He was pretty sure that all of them – including Fererra – thought she was a bit of a pushover. They'd seen the warm, compassionate and loyal side of Sam. They'd not yet witnessed the tough as nails, kick-ass Carter. They might just be in for a surprise.

As Jack left the room he smiled to himself. Wonder how you'll like _that_ Samantha Carter Fererra? You're nowhere near tough enough to handle _her_!

He knew the next while was going to be difficult as he interrogated the Heptae in their midst. First, however, he was going to go and see Hayes. He was still shocked and saddened that he had turned out to be, either Heptae, or in league with them. He wondered briefly if he should have the man, or alien, taken to the room with Michaels and Johnson.

As he walked into the Infirmary he checked a couple of rooms until he saw Hayes – or whoever it was – in one of the secure rooms. Using his card he began to enter when he noticed the man seated a few feet from the door. He nodded to Felgar, who sat in the corridor outside the Infirmary rooms, a zat in his hand.

"Everything's okay General Sir", the man said, standing up quickly. "I check on them every few minutes and none of them have moved."

"Uh okay", he replied. "keep up the good work Felgar." The man smiled and saluted. Jack sighed and gave a small salute back. It wasn't protocol but he knew Felgar loved it and heck, he was both honest and loyal. It's not like Jack had a lot of people at his command right now anyway.

When he finally entered the room he was quite surprised to see Hayes hooked up to all sorts of machines. The man still looked pale, although he was wide-awake. This was strange, thought Jack. All the others had improved immediately when he'd gotten away from them but this man still looked ill.

"You feeling better?" he asked. He refused to call the man President or Hayes. He didn't want to ruin the memory of a fine man.

"Still a little weak Jack. I'm sorry about this. Doc says it was just a mild heart attack though. I should be up and around in no time."

"Oh, I don't think so. You're staying put for now. Once you're better we'll send you down to the brig with your buddies."

"What?" Hayes looked at him in shock. "Why are you saying that? Jack, it's me, Hayes. I thought you believed me when I said I didn't know anything, that I've been held captive for the past six months."

"I did believe you – at least before you got sick."

"What does that have to do with anything? The Doc says it's probably because of the stress of the last few months. It was a heart attack for God's sake – not some alien influence or illness."

"So you say", Jack answered, although he was beginning to have a small frisson of doubt. "You still look sick", he said suddenly, as if this were impossible. Hayes gave him a strange look.

"Well, you don't recover instantly from a heart attack. It's only been an hour or so. I think I'm actually doing pretty damn well. What the hell is wrong with you Jack? We don't need this suspicion. I am Henry Hayes and I am not a traitor!"

Now Jack was really beginning to wonder. Could it just have been a coincidence? Looking around he realized that he hadn't seen Caroline. He stuck his head out into the corridor. "Where's Doc Lam?" he asked Felgar.

"She's in the lab, Sir. Said she was fixing a batch of 'Jack Juice'." Suddenly realizing what he'd just said, Felgar began to stutter and apologize. Jack just waived him off.

"It's okay Felgar. Just go get her for me."

"Okay Sir", he stood up quickly, knocking over the chair, and began to hurry out, still apologizing as he went.

Jack turned around to see Hayes laughing.

"Jack Juice?" the man asked. "That really sounds revolting."

"You're telling me! God – that had better not get out."

"That the antidote?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Jack still looked suspiciously at the other man but was now ready to admit the possibility that Hayes was legitimate and the heart attack had been real. A couple of minutes later Lam returned and looked at him questioningly.

"What can I do for you General?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm just wondering if what the – President has – is the same as what Carmen had?"

"Carmen? Well, yes and no."

"That doesn't tell me anything Doc", he answered shortly. Why the hell couldn't scientists just give a simple answer for a change?

"Well, what I mean is Carmen suffered a mild attack but it came on suddenly and went just as quickly, with no lasting damage. I can't figure out the reason yet, although it was almost like a reaction to something." She looked him in the eye and he realized she'd figured some of it out. "The President, on the other hand, seems to have suffered a real heart attack, brought on by stress or something else. It didn't come on suddenly, at least according to him. He said he'd been feeling short of breath all morning and that his left arm had started to ache. His heart looks okay now, but he's still recovering. As you can see, I still have him on a drip and oxygen. He'll be fine, as long as he takes it easy, but he'll need a few days to recuperate."

Jack let out a sigh. This was good news and he felt immeasurably better. Still, he knew he had to make sure. "Uh Doc, is it okay if I – sit with the President for a while?" By the look on her face she knew what he was asking and she was having difficulty with it. Jack could kill her patient if Hayes reacted as had Carmen. She didn't know about Ian or Liam. Still, she could see from the General's expression that this was important.

"Uh, in just a minute Sir." She quickly turned around and pulled over the crash cart so it was close to her patient. Hayes looked at her and Jack, a confused expression on his face. He couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Okay Sir. You can go closer." Jack nodded his thanks and walked slowly over to Hayes. He stopped at about five feet and, when nothing happened, moved right up to the bed. After about a minute, when Hayes continued to stay the same, Jack flopped down in the chair and gave a grin.

"Everything looks fine Sirs", Doctor Lam said, checking the President's monitors. "I'm just going to continue with my lab work. General, if you can, could you come see me before you go?"

"Sure Doc. I'll be there in a few minutes." She smiled and nodded at the two men and then headed back to her lab.

"She looks tired", the President observed, following her with his eyes.

"Yeah, she has a lot to deal with. There are a lot of sick people and she's short handed. On top of that she's been trying to find a cure for this damn alien flu. She deserves a medal when this is all done."

"I think there will be a few of you who deserve one Jack", the President said softly. "Now, tell me what the hell all this was about."

"Sorry about this Mr. President. I had to be sure. I thought for a bit that you were one of the Heptae."

"Heptae?" Hayes asked, mystified by the whole thing. "Why in hell would you think that?"

"Because of your heart attack Sir." Jack then spent the next few minutes getting the President up to speed on all that had happened.

"So, you mean to tell me that for some reason you've become a walking weapon against the aliens?"

"Yes Sir. I don't quite know why, but it appears as if they're allergic to me."

"Wow – that's – different."

Jack smiled. "Yes Sir, very different. Convenient, although I must admit I'm getting a little tired of this damned Ancient gene or blood or whatever. I wish someone else could be the secret weapon. I really just want to go fishing!"

"I know Jack, and you deserve it. However, you are, once again, our main line of defense against the alien horde. Any idea what you're going to do next?"

Jack then spent the next few minutes outlining his plan to Hayes. At the end of it Henry whistled, or at least he tried to although it was difficult with oxygen blowing up his nose. "So, do you really think you can carry it off?"

"Hell yeah Sir. Remember, I have Carter, Teal'c and Jackson with me as well as other good people here. We can do it!"

After he'd finished talking with the President, Jack made his way to see Caroline. He was practically dead on his feet by this time and he still had to contend with the two – no three – aliens, as well as figure out the communicator and contact Thor. Rubbing his eyes he wished for some good news!

He walked in to the lab, only to be met by a smiling Doctor. "What is it Caroline?" he asked. Maybe his wish was going to come true.

"I did it Sir. Or rather I should say – you did it!"

"You did? I did? What did we do?" he asked.

"_We_ have a cure Sir. I was able to replicate the active ingredient in your blood and have been able to manufacture an antidote. By tomorrow I should have enough to treat everyone here."

He stared for a moment, not really believing that _one_ thing had finally gone right. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, I'm sure. I've already injected Nurse Soto and she's fine. She's just showering and then she's going to be able to help me with the others."

"Excellent!" He finally grinned and then walked over and gave the Doctor a hug. At first she was taken aback but then she returned hug. "Great job Doc. I knew you could do it!" He stepped back, a smile still on his face. "So, you won't need any more of my blood?"

"Well, I may need a bit more but that should be all."

"Thank God! I hate needles." She grinned back at him, not really believing him (he wasn't going to let on that he was telling the truth). "Once everyone is okay, I want you to rest. Soto can take over along with some of the others. You've gone way above and beyond and you deserve some time off!"

"Thank you Sir. I keep thinking of a big fluffy pillow."

"We'll make sure to get you one Doc." He walked to the door. "Leave the kids from the youth group until the end, and let Teal'c know when you do them. We're still not sure if they're legit or not." She nodded and then turned back to her chemistry.

He headed down the hallway, feeling much better than he had a few minutes ago. Suddenly things were looking brighter. They'd soon have a full contingent of staff back and the President was real and was going to be okay. On top of that they had Thor – his small but trusty alien friend and, above all, they had SG1.

He was finally ready to head down to the interrogation room to talk to the two kids. At the last minute he decided to go to the Rec. room and collect Daniel. Jackson was a master at talking to aliens and would be a big help. And anyway, he'd get a chance to check – no to _see_ Sam. Whistling, he made his way back.

"Hey Daniel", he whispered in a stage voice. His friend glanced up with a frown until he saw Jack standing in the doorway. He stood up slowly and walked over. Sam and the kids were deep in conversation. Fererra was staring at her, like a starving man looking at a feast.

"What's happening?" he asked the younger man.

"Well, Sam's been trying to find out whether they had any idea about the others. According to them, they knew nothing." Jack motioned to the hall and Daniel followed him. They closed the door softly behind them.

Daniel continued his narration. "The kids said that they were at the camp when the attack occurred. The adult leaders decided that everyone had to head back and gathered them into groups and had them board the buses. This group", he gestured with his head to the closed door, "was the last one left. According to Sarah, there were a lot of kids at the camp; a couple of hundred she thinks, so they didn't all know each other. Scott said they met up with Ian, Liam and Carmen in the rush to make it back and just assumed they were part of the camp. They were assigned to the last bus and were also the last to leave the campground. They'd only traveled a couple of miles when a tire blew and they crashed. Fortunately, no one was hurt but the bus was totaled and they were stuck. They then headed out on foot and came across Fererra's cabin. The last he'd heard, before communications were lost, was that things had gotten really bad, so he convinced them to stay with him and he basically kept them alive for the next six months."

Daniel watched as Jack processed the information. After a couple of seconds O'Neill looked up. "Do you believe them?" he asked simply.

"Yeah, I do. They seem both sincere and terrified. They're either telling the truth or they're really good actors. I'm pretty sure Fererra's telling the truth as well. He seemed pretty crushed about the others, Ian especially." After a pause Daniel went on. "Do you think they're really Heptae?" he asked.

"Ian, Liam and Carmen?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. If they're not, they've somehow been 'infected' or something, otherwise they wouldn't have reacted the way they did."

"Okay Jack, now it's your turn. What the hell is going on? How come those kids got sick and is Carmen really dead?"

"They got sick because they're allergic to me and no, Carmen isn't dead, although she was sick too."

"Allergic? How the hell is that possible? And hey", Daniel just realized something. "They weren't allergic -" He stopped suddenly. "Of course – it's your newly improved Ancient gene – and the Heptae - " he stopped again. "Oh my God. Thor's story was true! Whatever he did changed you so that you're lethal to the Heptae."

"Yeah, and you don't have to shout it Daniel."

"What? No, I mean, that's great Jack. You can tell who the bad guys are."

"Yes, well, it's a skill I'd really rather not have. You don't know how disconcerting it is to walk by someone and have them drop dead."

"Has that happened?" Daniel asked with a frown.

"No, not yet – but it might. Anyway Daniel, I want to go and question Ian and Liam and I'd like you to come. You're much better talking to aliens then I am."

"Okay, although Teal'c might be better in this case. I'm usually good when we're trying to make _friends_. He's better at scaring the pants off of them."

"Why Doctor Jackson, do I hear you recommending that we _frighten_ our prisoners?" Jack smirked. Usually Daniel gave him a hard time about things like that and always wanted to try and be nice, at least at first.

"Why not? If they're Heptae, and it sounds as if they are, then they're murdering bastards!"

Whoa, Danny boy was flaming mad! It was something Jack wasn't too used to, although he had seen it a few times – usually when he'd had to deal directly with the Goa'uld. It was kinda nice, he thought. It took the pressure off of him to be the angry one.

They arrived at the room where the two men were being held. Jack was glad to see that his men were being very careful and were keeping the prisoners under close watch. Before he started the questioning however, there was one thing he wanted to check. He walked over to Reynolds.

"The Tel'tak okay?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. Everything was fine. Chang went and checked and there was no sign of any interference or any of the aliens."

"Good. Can you go and get Colonel Carter and ask her to contact Thor. She can have him look at it and repair it, if possible. Also, have her tell him that we will be ready to head out tomorrow at 1600 hours. And Reynolds, make sure all your people are ready to go as well."

"Yes Sir", he paused briefly. "May I ask why Sir?"

"Because Colonel, we're going to kick us some Heptae ass!" He turned and entered the room with the prisoners, leaving a grinning Reynolds behind. Daniel simply raised his eyebrow but didn't speak. As he walked into the room, he could see that they both men looked terrified. Good – they wouldn't need Teal'c after all.

"So gentlemen, let's get down to business!"


	28. Gammal

**_One bad word - sorry!_**

Jack sat as far away from Ian and Liam as he could. He figured that five feet was about the safe distance before he'd affect them. He didn't know if longer exposure increased their danger or not and frankly, he couldn't care less. What Daniel had said was true. They were murderers – worse than that, the Heptae had committed genocide and were responsible for the continuing torture of the people of earth. He really didn't care what happened to them, except he did need them for information.

"So Mr. Michaels, although I assume that's not your real name, tell me about your people. How did you get to be here and what were your plans?"

"I will say nothing", he replied, shortly and to the point. "You can kill me if you want but I will not speak."

Jack looked at him carefully. Whoever he was, he did have a measure of courage although the General could see the fear in his eyes. Ian was frightened and was desperately trying to hold it in and not let anyone see. It was that, more than anything, that convinced him he was dealing with young people. Whether or not they were humanoid was another matter. They could have taken on human shape just to trick them – he'd seen aliens do that on a couple of occasions.

"So", he turned towards Liam who was even more terrified looking. "How about you? Are you going to refuse to talk as well?" The young man glanced quickly at his companion and then swallowed.

"Yes – I mean no – I won't – I won't say anything either!" he answered defiantly. Jack raised his eyebrows and let a small grin appear. He figured it wouldn't take long to break this one, especially if he got him away from Ian, who was clearly the leader of their little treacherous band.

"Okay, I guess there's really no reason to keep you alive then. Since Michaels here won't talk." he squinted for a second "What _is_ your real name?"

Ian didn't speak but Liam looked fit to burst so Jack turned to him. "Surely giving us your real names won't hurt. It won't really mean anything to us but I do like to know the names of the men, or should I say boys, I'm going to have executed." Jack could feel Daniel's eyes boring into him but fortunately the archaeologist/soldier wasn't saying anything. Good for you, O'Neill thought, you've come a long way Danny. A few years ago he would have been sputtering and arguing with Jack but now he was silent.

"You can't", cried Liam. "You can't kill the H'nru!"

"Uh – yes I can", answered Jack. "What the hell is a Henru? Any relation to the President?"

"Stop Liam", muttered the older boy, but Liam was frantic and ignored him.

"You must not kill him. His father is H'ptari, the leader of our people. His son is blessed and will follow in his father's footsteps -"

Ian began to speak loudly, in a foreign tongue. Jack had no idea what the words meant, but it was obvious he was telling his friend to shut up. He grinned. They'd just been given a piece of very valuable information. So, they had the little prince, did they? This opened up some real possibilities.

"So, this Henru is important is he?" he looked at Liam but the boy had gone sullenly quiet. "Fine, I guess it doesn't matter. Daniel, get Peters and take Ian – let's see – take him to the gym and shoot him. Better yet, use the zat. It's cleaner and we won't need to clean up afterward." He could feel Daniel staring at him but after a few seconds the other man stood up.

"Uh, come on Ian, let's go."

"No, I will not", the young man answered, although Jack could see him shaking and could hear the terror in his voice. He suddenly felt awful about what he was doing, even though he felt it was necessary. He was sure Daniel was inwardly squirming and he'd hear about it later.

Jack sighed loudly. "Go get Peters _and_ Chang and have them take Mr. Michaels. If he resists, you can zat him once." He faced the young man again. "I'd simply come closer and watch you die, but our customs dictate that enemy soldiers must be executed in line with our regulations." By this time Daniel had gone to the door and had called in the two Airman. They advanced on Michaels who looked like he wanted to put up a fight but settled down when Peters pulled out his zat.

"Okay, I'll go, but know that my people will be victorious. If you kill me my father will make sure that every human dies. There will be nothing left of your people", he spat.

"Nah, ain't gonna happen", Jack answered casually. "You see, we've already discovered a way to defeat your people and we've warned the rest of the galaxy. Pretty soon your people will be hunted and killed and your planet destroyed. You see, picking on earth was not a good thing to do. We pretty much value our freedom and are used to dealing with slimy aliens. You've already done enough here and we've decided to put a stop to it – and we're gonna start with the H'nru."

Jack watched calmly as they took Michaels out of the room. He felt rather sick to his stomach when he turned back to the other man and saw that he had tears running down his cheeks. God – he'd had enough of this. He was really ready to retire and just go fishing. He felt like his soul was becoming blacker all the time.

"It is you! You are the Gammal! It is true. ", Liam cried out. "Please, you must tell them to stop. Please do not kill him. I will tell them who you are and we will leave. Please."

"What? I'm the Gammal? What the hell is that and why should I tell them to stop?" Jack asked, seemingly disinterested.

"The Gammal – our history tells of you. It says that the Gammal may kill the one born as a savior to our people. The H'nru, he is the first one born in centuries who does not bare the shame of the Heptae. His birth was celebrated and all Heptae rejoiced. But I see that the prophecy was true. It is you!" he cried again.

"Okay, I don't know what this is about – I've never heard of this Gammal. And anyway, if Ian is so special, what the hell is he doing here?" O'Neill asked.

"His father refused to let him come. He said it was too dangerous and that I'anari must stay on our home world. But he was angered to be left behind. He said that he must prove himself before he can lead our people. With my help, and that of K'armania, we smuggled him aboard our vessel. When we arrived here it was simple to come down and become part of the young people's group. We were shown many things from the humans who were teaching us about your ways – and we listened carefully and learned."

"So, his father doesn't know he's here?"

"He must know by now, but he doesn't know where we are. He too worried, not just about the earth people, but about the Gammal. When we came, we did not know we were going to be separated for so long but we were uncertain of how to return to your city. Andrew would not tell us and we did not know enough about earth to feel safe. We were pleased when we were brought here. We thought for sure we could contact our people. When we saw Marsden and the others we knew he had a communicator and that was the reason we helped him escape. But, he was unable to find it so we hid him." Liam was breathing heavily by this time and kept looking at the door. He probably figured he was running out of time to save his friend.

"So, I'anari – that's your friend's name?"

"Yes."

"He's important you say?"

"He is."

"And do you think his father would do a deal to get him back?"

"Do – a deal?"

"Yes. Do you think he would agree to leave earth in exchange for his son's life?"

"I – I do not know. He might agree but I do not believe he would -" Liam stopped suddenly as if aware of what he was going to say.

Ah, thought Jack, so this kid's Daddy can't be trusted. No surprise there. Still, it might give them a bit of time with an important bargaining chip.

"So now, tell me about this 'Gammal' guy."

Liam bit his lip, clearly unsure if he should continue. He must have realized that his people – and certainly his master I'anari – wouldn't be happy with him for all the information he'd given. His primary fear, however, was that his charge would be put to death. Jack was pretty sure that wouldn't go down well with the kid's father.

"It is a prophecy."

"Yeah, you already said that. What does it say?"

"That the Gammal would return and there would be a fight to the death. It is said that he is the one who may kill the H'nru, the blessed one."

"I – see. You keep saying 'may' – doesn't the prophecy say who'll win?"

"No – it only says that there will be a battle. The outcome is uncertain. It has long been a fear, and a hope for our people. If the H'nru is victorious, it means prosperity and health for our people."

"And if he's not?"

"He will die, and our people with him."

"And why do you think it's me?"

"Because, the Gammal was a killer of the Heptae. It is said that all it took was one look from his eyes and one breath from his mouth and he could destroy our people instantly. It is also prophesied that he would have hair of silver and that his consort would have hair of gold and eyes of the sea."

"Okay, there ya go right there! I've been looking at you for – oh, about 20 minutes now, and you're still alive. Now Daniel sometimes tells me my breath could kill, but that's usually after I've eaten Papa Gino's extra spicy, Mount Vesuvius pizza, and so far my breath hasn't killed anyone. Finally, I don't have a – uh – 'consort', so I can't be this 'Gammal' fellow. You've obviously got me confused with some other Heptae killer." As soon as Jack said the words however, he thought about his Ancient gene and how it affected these people. Okay, so maybe he _was_ a Heptae killer – but he certainly wasn't this Gammal guy.

Liam was looking obstinately unconvinced and Jack sighed. Great, another prophecy. He really hated those things. They always seemed to get him into trouble – that and Ancient genes and head-sucky things.

"Please, you must stop them from killing him." Liam cried. "They must not!"

"Oh, don't worry. We still have a little time. They have to go through the uh – ritual – first, then they'll execute him."

"Ritual?"

"Yeah – they do some – chants and things and then make him you know – wash his hands and uh elbows."

Liam looked as if he thought earthlings were insane but nodded, slightly relieved to know they had some time. "How much longer will it take?"

"Oh, about 30 minutes or so. Now, if you want me to stop it, I suggest you tell me a bit more. Oh, and what the hell is _your_ name?"

"I am L'mtrani, servant to the H'nru."

"So, - Liam, what about that space ship of yours?"

For the next few minutes L'mtrani told Jack all he could about the ship – it's layout and defenses – and the number of Heptae on the ship. Of course, the young man said he didn't know much.

"I was not an officer and we were hidden. All I know is what I'anari told me. He was a junior officer in his father's army so had more knowledge than I do."

"I see." Jack stood up and stretched. As soon as he moved, the Heptae servant cringed in his chair. He was obviously convinced that Jack was a murderer. Oh well, it had served it's purpose.

"Will you tell them to spare the H'nru?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll head down there. I may be in time."

"Please, hurry."

Jack took a deep breath. He was starting to feel kind of sorry for the kid. Turning back, just as he reached the door, he answered. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he's not executed. He can thank you for his life!" With that he left the servant alone in his room.

He walked down the hall a short ways when one of the doors opened and Daniel came out, a frown on his face.

"So?" he said. "Did you find out anything?"

"A bit. What about Michaels?"

"He's fine. Peters has him locked up in a room and they're watching him closely. He got spitting mad of course, as soon as he realized what was happening. He'll be furious at poor Liam."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for the kid. He only told because he was trying to save the young prince's life. Anyway, we should have another briefing to go over everything he told me. Right now I'm heading down to the Infirmary to see how the Doc is doing with the antidote and then for a visit with our _earth_ prisoners. I still haven't had a chance to look at the damn alien communicator!"

He started moving and Daniel fell in beside him. "I'll head down too", he said.

Jack grinned. "Come to see if Captain Kinross is up and around?"

Daniel blushed slightly but didn't answer. Jack knew that his friend had visited the Infirmary when he could and he was sure it was to check up on the young Captain. He'd seen the budding interest there and really hoped, for Daniel's sake, that it went somewhere. He needed someone in his life. It had been quite a few years since Sha're and it was time for him to move on.

"So, how are you and Sam doing?" Daniel asked slyly after a few minutes. Jack could feel his own face grow a bit hot.

"Carter and I are both fine Daniel. You just saw her a little while ago."

"You know what I mean Jack. Come on – you guys have been tiptoeing around each other forever and now things look like they're – changing."

"Daniel, we're in the middle of a fight for our very lives and for our planet. Carter and I know where our duty lies and we're not about to jeopardize -"

"Bullshit!" Daniel came to an abrupt halt. "Why do you keep doing this? Isn't it about time you either _did_ something about your situation or let it go? How much longer can the two of you go on like this?"

"Not long Daniel", Jack said softly. "And we don't plan to, okay. Just leave it at that."

Daniel looked at him seriously for a minute, not sure what to make of his friend's words. Finally he spoke. "Just tell me one thing Jack, can you even admit to yourself how you feel about her?"

Jack stopped again and briefly closed his eyes. He then started walking away, so that Daniel barely heard his words.

"I love her Daniel – more than I'm supposed to – and more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."

Daniel stood stock still for a brief second, almost unsure that he'd heard Jack say what he had. Then, with a gentle smile, he followed his friend into the Infirmary.

The two men were met by a roomful of smiling people. Almost all of those who had come down with the alien flu were up and around and they all looked well. Jack grinned when he saw Daniel instantly move over to Sophie. His friend looked back at him and rolled his eyes, but then he grinned, acknowledging his interest.

Daniel thought for a moment - if Jack could be so honest than heck, he could to. He turned back to Sophie and smiled. Then, with an'ah hell' he reached out and gave her a big hug. He was _very_ pleased when she returned it with full force.

After a few minutes speaking with everyone, Jack decided to make his way back to the Rec room to retrieve Carter. They really needed to figure out how to use the communicator – and to check the box that they'd retrieved from under Marsden's bed. They would go speak with Samuelson and see if he could explain its use. He also figured he'd go back to speak with Liam to see if he'd corroborate the Senator's instructions.

Sam had spent quite a while with the kids and with Andrew, finding out as much as she could about their time with the infiltrators. She really didn't discover anything too useful. They had all thought the three 'spies' were just normal kids. Even Fererra had been hoodwinked, much to his chagrin.

One of the things she'd discovered, though, was that Andrew could be quite charming and kind when he put his mind to it. It was evident that he cared deeply for the kids, which raised him substantially in her estimation. He even said some nice things about the General, which, although surprising, also helped to smooth her feelings. By the time Jack arrived, she was laughing and enjoying speaking with Fererra.

Andrew had some very interesting stories about his law practice and loved to observe people. He was also clearly interested in her, which was very ego-boosting. She wasn't interested, of course, but she did enjoy the attention. She just had to make very sure she didn't encourage him.

"Carter", Jack's voice suddenly cut into her thoughts and she glanced up to see him standing over her. It shocked her a bit to recognize that even after all these years of serving together, he could still cause her heart to speed up when she saw him. She looked up and gave him a big smile.

"Sir! All done with Ian and Liam?"

"Yup", he answered, smiling back. If truth were told, he was a little relieved by her expression. He'd walked in to see her laughing at something Fererra had said, which bothered him more than a little. Still, she reserved this expression just for him! Fererra – eat _that_, he thought!

"If you're all done here Colonel, I'd like you to come and help me with something for a bit."

"Of course Sir", she stood up immediately.

"Come and see me later Sam", Andrew said as she began to walk away. "Remember, you still owe me that dinner you promised me."

Sam bit her lip in frustration and glanced out of the corner of her eye at her commanding officer. She could see that Jack didn't look particularly pleased, although he hadn't said anything. She suddenly realized that that was not a good thing. Knowing Jack O'Neill, she knew that he could brood about things until he'd convinced himself the earth was flat.

"I agreed to have dinner with him – before – Sir." She said softly.

"Before?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Yes, before we – before you -"

"Yes Carter?" he asked, although now there was a slight smile in his voice.

"Damn it Jack, you know what I'm trying to say. I never would have agreed to have dinner with Andrew after we – sort of – talked."

"Oh, okay."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Uh, what else do you want me to say?" he asked.

"Well, it would be nice if you let me know how you're feeling."

He stopped so suddenly that she almost ran in to him. "Okay. I'm feeling – glad – that you just told me that. I'm also feeling pretty good that you wouldn't have accepted his invite after our – talk." He started walking again. "In fact, I'm feeling pretty damned good Carter. I just wish this was – later!"

She had to hurry then to catch up with him, but she could see that he had a faint grin on his face. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, as she walked, she couldn't help but grin herself. Things were definitely going well!

"So Carter", he finally spoke. "What can you tell me about this alien doohickey we're going to see?"


	29. Into the Lion's Den

**_Sorry for the HORRIBLE delay. Here's the next chapter - hope it makes sense. I had to write it in bits and snatches over the last couple of weeks. I really will update more regularly from now on. By the way - I have FURNITURE! I'm finally moved although I'm still surrounded by boxes. Moving is awful! _**

"So, all we do is press this little button here and talk into it? I think I can handle that."

"No, that's not all General", Samuelson replied. "There's a code you have to punch in. It's kind of like Morse code I think. You put your index finger here", he pointed to the alien device, "and do a series of taps. The aliens usually reply within a few minutes."

"Do you know the code, Senator?" Carter asked as she gently took the device from Jack. She always worried about him and alien 'doohickeys' as he called them. Not that she couldn't trust him – he was highly experienced with weapons and technology – but alien things had a tendency to do strange things around him. Now, with his enhanced 'Ancientness' – she laughed to herself at that – she wanted to be extra careful.

"Yes, I think so."

"You _think_ so", responded Jack, incredulously. "And if you're wrong we – what – blow ourselves up?"

"No, I think it's like dialing a wrong number. You just won't get through."

"Yeah right, that's what they all say!"

Sam looked over at the General in exasperation, although it was tempered with affection. She knew he didn't have patience with these kinds of things. Turning back to Samuelson she asked, "so, can you write it down? Just use dashes and dots like in Morse. I'll tap it out and you can listen to hear if it's correct."

Samuelson nodded and for the next few moments he concentrated on writing the code. Jack was wandering around the Senator's cell and was fidgeting with everything he came into contact with. When Samuelson looked up in frustration, for the third time, Sam finally spoke.

"Uh General, why don't you go check on the others and I'll work on this with the Senator."

"Huh? What?" Jack asked, looked over in surprise. When he caught the look on the Colonel's face he looked sheepish but agreed. "Okay sure. I'll just go visit with the General." The look of relief on the faces of the other two could have offended him, except he knew very well what he was like.

He had the guard let him out and then he went to visit General Lautner. He didn't know if he could find out any information, but he figured it couldn't hurt.

"O'Neill", the other man nodded at him as he walked into his cell. "To what do I owe this honor?" the General asked softly.

Jack could see how tired and dispirited the General looked. He wondered if it was guilt or anger that drove him now.

"Oh, just thought I'd come and see how you're enjoying the facilities? Not quite as nice as the ones you enjoyed before."

"Actually, I think I like this better", he said calmly. "The other was a worse prison than this."

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked skeptical.

The General snorted. "Oh, I'm sure you don't believe me, but I knew shortly after we left Washington that what I'd done was wrong. I didn't know how to get out of it or to change what I'd done. Frankly, I was also afraid for my wife and children. They were being held separately by the aliens." He stopped and dropped his head into his hands. "No, the real reason is I'm just a coward – a coward and a traitor."

Jack didn't contradict him, still angry at the betrayal by these men. He did tend to believe Lautner, however. He looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Jack", the other man said, real regret in his eyes. "I'll do whatever I can to help you. I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you, but please believe that I do want to help. I just want to ask you one favor, although I know I don't deserve it."

"What?" O'Neill asked.

"If – if you get out of this and beat the damn Heptae, can you look after my wife and kids? Make sure they're okay? They're innocent of this whole thing. They didn't know anything about it and don't deserve to be punished."

Jack looked at him sadly. Why had things come to this? Why had a good man been brought down – or allowed himself to be brought down? "Of course General. You have my word that I'll do what I can. Now, maybe you can tell me all you know of the Heptae and what we can do to defeat them."

It was almost an hour later by the time Sam was finished. She came and got him and they left the prisoners and headed back to his office.

"When do you think we should try it Sir?" Carter asked. They were both back to complete military protocol, knowing it was necessary until this was all over.

"Let's call everyone together in half and hour and go over the details. We'll send someone to the surface tomorrow, before we head out, and have him or her try to contact the aliens. I'm gonna contact Thor right now and have him ready to transport us to the Heptae ship. Hopefully we can board without their being aware of it."

"You won't be able to go Sir, not with the reaction they have to you. It'll give us away."

"Not necessarily. We don't want to get to close to them anyway and I'll be careful to stay away until we're ready. I'll also talk to Doc about coming up with some kind of hazmat suit that's a little less uncomfortable and conspicuous. And anyway, I could be your secret weapon", he grinned.

She nodded but clearly didn't like the idea. With Jack's luck lately he was sure to get hurt. At the same time he was the best person to handle their infiltration of the Heptae ship. With his special ops training, and all his years on SG1, he was a master at it.

"I'm gonna head to my office and then we'll brief in a couple of minutes."

"Yes Sir", she agreed. Following him silently she thought about what tomorrow might bring.

Once Jack had finished his call to the little Asgard he walked in to the briefing room. Looking at those seated he felt a bit better about what they were planning. Still, it was going to be close.

He'd called for all the men and women under his command. The only ones missing were the Doctor and Nurse Soto. He'd left Stephanie Reynolds watching the prisoners and Lola Ferretti and Cassie keeping an eye on the youth group and Fererra. He'd debated about including the man but in the end had decided it was just too dangerous. He wasn't completely convinced the man wasn't involved with the aliens. He knew he'd be spitting mad, but he had to think about everyone's safety and the feelings of one arrogant lawyer weren't that important, in comparison.

They spent the next two hours carefully going over their plan and the contingency plan – or 'Plan B' if Plan A failed. Once he was satisfied everyone understood his or her role, he dismissed them. "Go get a good night's rest. It's going to be a long, hard day tomorrow."

Everybody filed out of the room except for his team. Seeing Daniel, Teal'c and Sam all together in the room gave him a feeling of nostalgia. He so wished Hammond was seated at the head of the table and that they were bound on one of their old missions against the Goa'uld. Looking back, the snakeheads seemed tame in comparison with what they faced.

"So, another mission for SG1", he said calmly. Both Daniel and Sam smiled faintly and Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed O'Neill. It is good that we are all together again. We will surely defeat these new enemies just like we defeated the Goa'uld."

"I sure hope so Teal'c", he sighed. For some reason he was feeling tired and dispirited. Daniel must have picked up on it because he spoke then with his 'encourage Jack' tone.

"It'll be fine Jack", he said brightly. "We've faced odds like these before and we've beaten them. We just have to stick together and they'll be no match for us."

"Yeah, you're right Daniel." He smiled at his friends and comrades. He needed a bit of their optimism right now, as well as their company. "You hungry guys?" he asked suddenly. "Dinner's on me."

"You're on Sir", replied Sam. "I just wish we could order a huge steak and baked potato!" she answered.

"Or three!" Jack replied, grinning in remembrance of their memorable dinner at O'Malleys.

"Don't you wish we had those arm bands right about now", Daniel threw in, also remembering.

"Yes, that would be useful", replied Teal'c."

"Yeah, but then we'd have to have Anise and Freya come for a visit and I really don't think I could handle that" he gestured around his chest, "Tokra right now."

With a pleased smile of her own, Sam led the way to the Commissary. What they had to eat there really didn't matter. What did matter was that they were together.

"Okay, everybody know what they're to do?" Jack asked. He was dressed in combat gear covered by a brown hazmat suit. Fortunately Siler had been able to cobble one together that wasn't bright orange. He also had a mask which he could wear which would supposedly protect the aliens, although he wasn't actually that concerned about that!

He'd had one more go around at 'Liam' and 'Carmen' – the two alien kids – and had found out some valuable information concerning the Heptae forces. They'd each given him the information separately so he figured it was pretty accurate, although they'd still be careful.

Yes Sir's came from everyone. He looked around in pride. What he saw was a small, but helluva good fighting force. "Okay, let's go. Reynolds, you have command here on earth. If you don't hear from us by 2200 hours, assume we've been captured or killed. It's up to you then."

"Don't worry Jack, we'll keep things under control down here. Good luck and kick their slimy alien asses for us!"

"Will do." Jack turned to SG1. "Okay kids, here we go again." He spoke into the small communicator in his palm. "Beam us up Scotty!"

"I am sorry O'Neill", Thor's voice could be heard over the communicator. "There is no one here by that name. It is only I, Thor, the Supreme Comma-"

"Alright, alright", Jack answered, to the sound of laughter from his team, "just beam us up _Thor_." Without further ado, the four members of SG1 were beamed up in a bright flash of lights. Unfortunately, no one had noticed the person who had been standing quietly and almost invisibly behind the door. As the lights appeared, he threw himself forward and was caught in the light.

The four members of SG1 materialized in a small room within the Heptae ship. With the information from both Samuelson and the two alien youth, Thor had managed to circumvent the security and send them in from his cloaked ship. Hopefully, it had happened so quickly that the Heptae would be unaware; unless they were looking at the exact spot at the precise second the humans were beamed over.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked softly. It was only as his teammates replied that he noticed the fifth person standing there. "What the _hell!_" he practically yelled, before remembering where he was. "What are you doing here?" he asked Fererra, who was standing behind Carter, looking slightly green.

"I decided to join you", he answered. "You've made it clear you don't like me O'Neill, but I _can _be of use. I'm not going to sit on my ass back at the SGC while you guys come and try to defeat an entire ship of aliens."

"You idiot!" hissed O'Neill. "Are you so arrogant that you think we can't get along without you? I can assure you, we've been doing this for years. Now we have a civilian to worry about. I'm tempted to leave you here with the aliens. Maybe they can deal with you."

Fererra didn't say anything, most likely realizing that the General was beyond angry. When he glanced at the faces of the others – even the usually diplomatic Dr. Jackson, he could see O'Neill's anger reflected in their faces as well. He began to feel slightly uncomfortable but knew there was really nothing anyone could do about his presence.

"Well, you might as well make the best of it now", he answered shortly. "I've got a gun and I can be of some use to you."

"The best thing you can do now Fererra is shut up and do what I tell you", answered Jack. "If you disobey me, I _will_ shoot you. We can't afford to let you screw up this mission. Your life isn't worth that of the whole damn planet."

At first Andrew thought the General was being melodramatic, but as he looked closer, he realized that he really meant it. Finally understanding the depth of his mistake, he nodded. "I'll obey, don't worry."

O'Neill nodded once, sharply, in reply. "Okay, we're heading out. Teal'c, you have our six. Daniel, keep an eye on our _guest_. If he does anything stupid, zat him."

"I will Jack, don't worry", Daniel answered calmly. "Come on Andrew, let's go."

Quietly and carefully, the team exited the room they'd been sent to. Walking down the long, quiet corridor, all of SG1 thought how different this was from a Goa'uld vessel. Stark grey and utilitarian, it had none of the over the top opulence of the Hat'ak. Sadly, it also didn't have the handy little nooks that were always so good for hiding from Jaffa.

The lights were low and there were numerous doorways but no people – or aliens rather, thought Jack. He worried over the fact that if anyone opened one of the doors they'd be spotted instantly.

"Where to Carter?" he asked softly. She'd studied the basic outline of the ship as given to them by Carmen and Liam. They had to try and reach the central control center. The plan was to plant enough explosives to destroy the ship. Hopefully, that would be enough to cripple those on the planet – and destroy any of those still left on earth.

"This way Sir", she said, indicated the corridor to the left. "If we follow this we should reach the central core."

"Okay, Carter, you're with me. Daniel, you and Teal'c wait for five and then follow. You can bring our _guest_ with you."

Fererra looked like he wanted to protest but it was actually the glare from Daniel that stopped him. Way to go Space Monkey, thought Jack! You tell him!

He and Carter softly made their way down the corridor. Jack was surprised by the fact that, as yet, they hadn't seen a single sole. Either their luck was holding, or the aliens were simply waiting for them up ahead.

He instantly knew he shouldn't have allowed that thought to even enter his head. At that precise moment, the door on the left opened, and out came two aliens, weapons raised. Jack knew they weren't going to wait and ask the intruders to calmly 'drop their weapons'. No, as the two Heptae began to shoot, Jack yelled and pushed Carter out of the way. His last thought, as he dove to the floor was – 'oh CRAP!'


	30. Courage

_**One of my lovely readers asked for some 'Sam Whump' – so here you go. It's nothing graphic so don't worry!**_

He fell, half on top of Sam, and could hear the sharp 'oomph' as the air was driven from her lungs. He barely let it register before he forced himself to flip over and off of her and point his zat at one of the aliens. Sooner than the Heptae could blink, Jack had shot him. He immediately turned to the other one, only to see him fall, apparently in agony.

He was confused, wondering if Teal'c or Daniel had come up behind them and shot the alien, since he knew it hadn't been Sam or him. It was when he realized that he was only a few feet from the – man – and wasn't wearing his mask that it dawned on him. He had struck again!

Once he figured they were safe, at least temporarily, he turned quickly to Sam. "You okay Carter?" He had this dreadful feeling that more was wrong with her than having the wind knocked out of her. He was pretty sure the alien's weapon had hit her.

A brief pause, in which he heart stopped beating, and then her voice got it started again. "I'm fine Sir. Just took me a moment to get my lungs working again."

"You weren't hit?"

"No Sir – other than having my Commanding Officer land on top of me, I'm fine."

"Uh yeah – sorry about that."

"Don't be. You saved my life. What's a little oxygen between friends?"

He grinned and pushed himself to his feet. Reaching down, he helped Carter up. "We'd better hurry. I expect the alarm has been raised."

"What should we do about these two?" Carter looked at the two aliens; one still unconscious from the zat, the other looking white and very sick.

Just then Teal'c approached, softly, down the corridor, followed closely by Daniel and Fererra. "Are you okay O'Neill, Colonel Carter?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, we're fine Teal'c. Can you look after these two? Carter and I need to get going before more of these guys show up."

"We will handle it O'Neill. We will follow momentarily."

"Thanks. Let's move out Carter." They continued down the long corridor but didn't encounter any more of the Heptae. Jack hoped that it had simply been a fluke and that the two they had met hadn't had a chance to notify anyone else. He didn't really think they could be that lucky, although he, figuratively, kept his fingers crossed.

"I think that's the area up ahead Sir", Carter whispered. At the end of the hall was a very different looking door. It looked like it was reinforced and there was a panel outside that could only be some kind of security. They still saw no sign of life, so continued on cautiously.

"Any ideas Carter?" he asked as they stopped in front of the door. She didn't answer right away but studied the door and the panel. Finally, still without speaking, she nodded and reached into her TAC vest and pulled out some tools.

"It's just like the device on the Stargate, Sir", she whispered after a few moments. "I was hoping it would be similar, but it looks almost exactly the same. It must be their standard security device."

"Not too smart then?" he answered, also very softly. He continued to watch and almost missed it when the door slid silently open. With a grin he could only think that Carter had struck again!

With a quick motion he told her to go and they entered into what was clearly the power center of the ship. The door closed silently behind them and they quickly surveyed the room. Once satisfied she knew where everything was, Sam gestured to the General and they began to plant the explosives in strategic, and yet relatively well-hidden spots. Oh, if anyone had been looking they would have found the devices easily. Hopefully, no one would look.

It only took about ten minutes and they were done. They would arm the explosives remotely, giving themselves a five-minute delay to get off the ship. Fortunately, there was still no sign of their enemy and Jack almost couldn't believe their luck. With a final look around, both of them headed back to the door. A couple of seconds later and they were in the hall and heading back. Jack was surprised that Teal'c and his party were nowhere to be seen. He hoped they hadn't run into trouble.

At that precise moment he heard footsteps running toward them. He tried to find a place to hide but none of the doors along the corridor would open. Where was the trusty, yet stupid, Goa'uld ship design when you needed it?

As he fell, in a haze of pain, he could see Carter beside him, going down as well. Damn – they'd been so close.

"We thought we'd gotten rid of him for good." He heard a voice he recognized, but couldn't place. His eyes didn't want to open but he was beginning to remember the events of the last little while. He remembered he was on an alien ship. And he wasn't dead – that was good. But was there something else?

Sam! His eyes finally flew open at that and he tried to look around but found he couldn't move a muscle. He was totally paralyzed, except obviously for his eyelids.

"No, I didn't think he would find your ship either. I don't know how he did it but he must have had help from someone on earth. I expect either Samuelson or Lautner told him, although I don't think they would have been able to locate you."

Jack heard other voices but couldn't understand – or maybe he just couldn't quite hear – what they were saying. As the one voice had continued, he realized he knew who it was. General Elias Thacker. The man had clearly escaped and had made his way back to the aliens. Slimy little bastard, thought Jack. The man really did deserve a firing squad.

Suddenly footsteps approached his position and he found himself looking into the face of the smirking General. God, he wished he could move and crush the man's skull.

"So General O'Neill, I see you've returned to us." Thacker taunted. "Welcome to the H'aranu – the Heptae command vessel. I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you and Colonel Carter. You'll have to tell me how you accomplished this little feat."

Much as Jack would have liked to tell the General some things, he found he was still unable to talk. He therefore tried to put as much venom as he could into his stare. Who knows, maybe he could fry the man with his eyeballs.

"Still can't talk?" Thacker laughed. "I'm afraid these Heptae weapons are good. It'll start to wear off in a little while although I'm afraid you'll be quite sore for a few days – if you live that long of course." Even as the General was speaking, Jack could feel a tingly sensation in his limbs. A few seconds later and he was able to wiggle his toes and fingers. He tried to look around, with his limited movement, to see if Carter was close by. He assumed – hoped – she was okay and was simply experiencing the same symptoms as he was.

Thacker seemed to read his mind and laughed again. "Colonel Carter is here too. I'm sure that's what you're worried about. She'll be fine – at least for now and as long as you cooperate."

The General walked away, at that point, and Jack could again hear some talking. By the time Thacker returned, he'd gotten back most of the feeling in his body. It was then he'd realized that there were restraints around his ankles and wrists.

"Carter?" he asked.

"Here Sir."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I was paralyzed for a bit but it seems to have worn off. I can't move though. They have me tied up."

"Yeah, me too. It was that traitor, Thacker, who's behind this."

"Yes, I know. I thought I was feeling sick because of the alien weapon but I've realized it was because he's here. My stomach can't take having a slime-ball like him so close."

Jack cracked a laugh. Yes, this was his Colonel – she'd obviously learned from the best. "Very true Colonel", he replied. He glanced up and could see the very red, and very angry face of General Thacker looking down at him.

"You may laugh O'Neill, and you can make sick jokes Colonel Carter, but believe me, I'll have the last laugh."

"Oh, I don't think so General", O'Neill replied. "You may kill us – you may even defeat earth's defenses, but if you think the Heptae will leave you around to control what's left of our planet than I think you're in for a surprise. I think _they'll _have the last laugh."

Thacker looked like he wanted to strike him but held himself back. Instead, he took some kind of metal rod off a small table and approached O'Neill. "You'll tell me what I want to know now. How did you get into this ship? How many more people do you have back on earth?"

He stood over Jack with the wand. O'Neill could feel his heart start to beat a bit faster – he knew what was coming – but he also knew that there was no way he'd tell Thacker anything. "So, you're going to torture me now?" he said calmly (he was very proud of that). "Can you really look yourself in the mirror, General? Do you still think you are doing this for the sake of our planet? Look what you've become. You're a traitor and a terrorist. I won't say anything."

Thacker was furious and thrust the metal rod into the side of O'Neill's face and turned it on. Not only did it scrape fiercely along his cheek, barely missing his eye, but the moment it turned on the world exploded.

After a couple of seconds – or was it years? – Thacker pulled the rod back. It took a while for Jack to focus and to catch his breath. Okay – that hurt – a lot. In fact, Jack could feel the tears running down his face caused by the extreme pain.

"There's more of that O'Neill if you don't talk."

"Enjoy that did you?" Jack gasped. He found it difficult to catch his breath and his head still seemed like it wanted to explode. Whatever the thing did, it had now caused a massive headache and blurry vision.

"Yes O'Neill, I did. I realize, however, that I made a mistake. You've suffered a lot of torture in your life and I really don't think I am going to make you talk by hurting _you_. I think I'll try something else."

Shit, shit, shit, he thought to himself! He knew what was coming and also knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He turned his head slightly and looked directly into Carter's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam", he said softly. She gave him a courageous smile in return.

"It's okay Sir. Stay strong."

It was the hardest thing he thought he'd ever done. He listened while Thacker tortured her horribly with the rod. For the first few minutes she'd managed to keep quiet, but after a while she'd started to groan and for the last couple of minutes she'd been screaming. It had horrified him, but not as much as when the screams had died down and the whimpers began.

He was sure he was going to throw up. He'd never felt so powerless, so helpless, except that one time when he'd discovered the blood-covered body of his son. He wanted to cry, to rage – but knew it would help nothing except give Thacker even more pleasure. The man was clearly mad and Jack promised, as the whimpers began to die out, that he'd somehow, someway, kill this man.

"I'm afraid she's unconscious Jack", Thacker came over and looked down at O'Neill. "How do you feel about what you've done to her? It's your fault she was tortured Jack – all your fault."

"Don't you lay the blame on me, you bastard. This is all your doing and you know it. You've not only betrayed your planet and your people, you've betrayed every scrap of human decency. You are evil and you are mad and I am going to kill you."

Thacker actually looked frightened, for just a second, but then he laughed. Holding up the bar he gently placed it across Jack's chest and turned it on. He watched, a horrible grin on his face, until O'Neill passed out from the pain.

"Aaargh" he groaned. He felt like a train had run over him and he couldn't, for the life of him, remember where he was. It even took him a few minutes to remember _who_ he was. He gradually opened his eyes and wasn't in the least surprised to find the room tilting insanely. Okay, he'd obviously been on a major bender last night and he was suffering the hang-over from hell! Idiot Jack, he thought to himself. You're much too old for this.

Worried that he was going to lose his dinner – or lunch or whatever – he slowly rolled over. It surprised him when he realized he wasn't in his comfy bed back home but rather appeared to be lying on a hard floor. Where the hell had he ended up? He slowly looked around and was somewhat relieved that he hadn't ended up in a drunk tank. Instead, he appeared to be in some kind of small room with no windows. What surprised him even more, was the body of a woman lying a short way away.

A woman? Had he gotten lucky last night? If so, he was extremely disappointed that he didn't remember it at all. After a couple of seconds that disappointment turned to relief. No, there was only _one_ woman he wanted to get lucky with and he couldn't have her. If he couldn't have –

"CARTER!" she had rolled over and he recognized his Second in Command. Crap! What was going on? She looked like absolute hell – about like he felt he realized. He managed to push himself up onto his hands and knees and made it over to her.

"Carter", he gently touched her cheek. It was hot – too hot – but at least she was alive. She groaned softly and that's what finally did it. It all came rushing back and he remembered what had been done to her. "God!" he moaned, "be okay Carter". He gently tapped her cheek with his palm and she groaned again. When she wouldn't respond beyond that, he forced himself into a seated position and lifted her until she lay curled up on his lap, his arms held protectively around her.

She burrowed into his chest, seeming to need the closeness and the feeling of safety. It was almost an hour later before she showed signs of waking up and by this time Jack himself felt ready to pass out. His vision kept blurring and every muscle felt like it had been stretched beyond bearing. He really wondered what that device had done.

"Carter", he repeated softly as she began to wake up.

"Jack?" she asked. "That you?"

"Yes Sam, I'm here. Don't worry, I've got you, you're safe."

"Hurts!"

"I know. We'll soon have you to the Infirmary and everything will be fine."

"Infirmary?" she slurred. "Janet? Janet'll take care of me. No needles, 'kay Colonel?"

Damn, she was evidently as confused as he'd been when he woke up. He really hoped nothing permanent had been done and that she'd be okay. He held her more tightly and gently kissed her temple. "No needles Carter, I promise."

"Luv you Sir", she said, so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Me too Carter, me too."

It was another twenty minutes before she woke up again, although this time she seemed a bit more coherent. "General?" she asked.

Too bad, thought Jack. I kinda liked it when she thought I was still Colonel O'Neill. "Yes Carter. How ya doing?"

"Uh – okay I think. Kind of sore." She lifted her head and seemed confused when his face was only inches from her own. "Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine Carter. It's you I've been worried about. Anything else wrong?"

"No, I don't think so. What happened?"

"You don't remember our lovely General Thacker and his torture session?" She was quiet for a while and then pulled back again.

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I'm sorry Sir."

"You're _sorry_! What the hell for?"

"I – tried to be brave but it just – it hurt so -"

"Stop it Carter. What? You think because you made noise that you weren't being brave? God woman, you're the bravest woman I know. You didn't tell that bastard a thing – _that's_ bravery. And look Sam – you know – I've been – tortured before?"

"Yes", she answered gently, squeezing him a little harder with her arms.

"Well believe me – I screamed and shouted like a banshee. The best thing you can do when under extreme pain is scream or yell – you know that from your training. It's like going down a rollercoaster – screaming releases a lot of the fear and tension and makes it easier to bear. I didn't think anything of it other than that you're a helluva woman Samantha Carter. And the truth is, if anyone should be sorry it's me."

"You Sir? Why?"

"Because I let that A'hole torture you, that's why."

"You _let_ him? Excuse me if I'm wrong here General, but weren't you tied up?"

"Yeah, but -"

"Yeah but nothing. There wasn't a damn thing you could have done and you know it – Sir. Don't you go and feel guilty about this. We both got through it and didn't give anything away. If anything you were the truly brave one. I know how hard it is to watch someone you – a friend – get hurt and not be able to do anything." She leaned back into him, clearly exhausted from the discussion. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up.

"I should – you must be squished." She tried to move off his lap but he held on to her tightly.

"No, stay. I've got you and you need to rest."

"What about you? This can't be comfortable."

"You're wrong. This is – the most comfortable I've been in a long, long time."

The rest of the time they were there – Jack thought maybe five or six hours – Sam dozed off and on while he held her. She was in a lot of pain – he knew her well enough to figure it out, even though she denied it. He also worried that there was something seriously wrong. She was cold and clammy and her skin looked paper white. She was also burning up with fever. He needed to get her to a doctor as soon as possible. Snorting, he looked around the small room. Yeah, now's the time for a miracle Jack!

He wondered where Teal'c and Daniel – and hell ya, that idiot Fererra – were. He figured they had to have been captured. He just prayed they were still alive.

As he sat there, holding his 2IC, he decided it had been a long time since he'd hurt this badly. He knew he had a pretty severe burn across his chest, where Thacker had held the bar. He also figured he had quite a few torn muscles and maybe something else. Yup – he felt like hell – and yet he hadn't lied. He felt better right now, holding Sam, than he had in ages. He'd feel even better if he could get them out of this cell.


	31. F'arlea

**_Sorry - a short one. All I can manage now, I'm afraid. Hope you enjoy._**

Once SG1 had been taken up to Thor's ship and then on to the Heptae vessel, Reynolds got moving. He knew that this was it – this was the last stand they could make against the aliens. He prayed that SG1's luck would hold and they'd destroy the alien ship. He knew, realistically, that that was a remote possibility. What was not remote was the probability that the Heptae would somehow discover the location of the SGC and would attack.

Well, he would see what he could do to forestall that. Now that they knew they had the big H'nru – I'anari as a prisoner they all hoped he could be used as a bargaining chip.

"Now's the time to find out!" he muttered to himself.

"Okay, you guys know what to do?" he asked Ferretti and Siler. Both men grinned and nodded.

"Yup! We're gonna go do some 'negotiatin'", answered Lou. "See now much our little prince is worth."

"Just remember to be careful and not give our position away. Establish contact, deliver the message and then get the hell out of there."

"Yes Sir", both men answered. Without more discussion they turned and made their way to the surface.

Soon they both reached the cloaked Tel'tak, which Thor had kindly repaired. They were going to fly it a few hundred miles away from the base to make contact and then move the ship. They wouldn't return to base until they were sure it was safe.

"Come in slimy aliens, come in", repeated Ferretti into the communications device. He'd followed the instructions given to him by Sam and hoped it would work. He spoke again and suddenly there was a crackling and a voice answered.

"Identify yourself", was all it said.

"Uh, my name's Lou, what's yours?" There was a pause, which made both men slightly nervous. They didn't want to give the aliens time to discover their position.

"I am Coltripti, General of the Heptae Legions. Who are you and why are you contacting us?"

"Well, see here, we thought you might like to do a little trading with us. We have something of yours and we thought you might like it back."

"What? What foolishness are you talking? How dare you try and contact us. You are nothing but slaves and animals. You can have nothing of ours."

"Oh, yeah – okay. I guess we'll tell – what was the name again Sly?" he asked Siler. "Uh I'll just tell L'mtrani, K'armania and – gosh, I have trouble remembering his name – oh yeah, I'anari that you're not interested. Nice talking to you." He waited for a second, a slight grin on his face. The silence on the other end was thick.

"You lie. You do not have any of our people."

"No? Well, if you don't believe me I guess there's nothing I can do. I'll just tell them you weren't interested in them. By the way – just in case you change your mind – where would you like us to put their bodies?"

"Bodies? You have killed them?" The voice suddenly sounded frightened.

"No, not yet. But if _you_ don't want them then _we_ certainly don't. There are enough of you aliens down here as it is."

"Wait – can you offer proof you have them?"

"Uh, let's see. I can tell you that I'anari is the hope of your people. He's thought to be the H'nru who will save the Heptae – that's of course, after he battles the Gammal. Do I have that story right?"

"He would never have told you all of that." The man – Coltripti – sounded very sure of himself.

"No, he didn't – it was his servants L'mtrani and K'armania – but don't be too hard on them, they were simply trying to save your prince."

After another brief silence Coltripti began to speak. "Alright, we will negotiate but I do not have the power to make any kind of arrangement. I will have to speak with H'ptari, our leader. It will be up to him. For what do you wish to negotiate?"

"Oh, nothing much. We just want all your people to leave our planet – and to not harm another human again. If you don't do that – in say – 24 hours, we kill the kid."

"Do not be ridi-"

"I'm signing off now. I'll be in touch later. Just relay the message." With that Lou stopped the transmission. "Okay Siler, get us out of here – quickly."

* * *

><p>"You must stop this now, it is not right."<p>

"I have no choice. The fate of our people is at stake, you know that."

"Yes, at the expense of an entire planet of people."

"Why are you saying these things now, F'arlea? You know this has long been our way. You have never objected in the past." H'ptari looked at his wife in confusion.

"Because now I see another way. Our son, he is the hope of our people. We can let go of the awful path we have trod for so many centuries and become the decent people we once were. We have become sick and degraded and it is now time to step aside from that."

"You know that is nothing but a legend. I love I'anari, you know I do. He is a good son – but he is not some fulfillment of an ancient prophecy. That is ridiculous and will get us all killed."

"You think so, my husband? I tell you, it is true. I have seen it for myself. His heart, his mind, they are not weak like the rest of our people. He does not have the insanity that we all possess. We must stop this madness and turn away from it. Through him we can heal."

"How? How can one man, no, one _boy_ save our people? He cannot cure us, he cannot defend us, he cannot fight for us. What can he do?"

"I do not know. All I know is that we have to stop what we are doing and let – let sanity rule, not madness."

H'ptari looked at his wife. They had been married for many years, since they first reached the age of puberty. On his world people married as young as possible, for by the time they reached their late thirties the madness had usually overtaken them. He could feel it beginning to happen to him and knew it was almost time for I'anari to take over – except the foolish boy had disappeared.

He considered F'arlea again. She was beautiful, more beautiful than she had been even as a young girl. Like all their people she was tall and slender with long hair, so pale as to be almost white, and pale green eyes. Unlike most of the Heptae, however, her skin was also pale. Most of his people were dark skinned, which contrasted with the pale hair and eyes and gave them a striking look.

His son had been a mixture of the two and looked more 'human' than most of them. That was the reason it had been so easy for him to blend in with the people they had conquered and to disappear. His companions looked more like the rest of the Heptae, but still, close enough to people from earth as to go unnoticed. They were simply seen as very striking youths.

His wife was still looking at him hopefully, and a part of him wanted to believe her, wanted to go along with what she was saying. Unfortunately, the part of his mind which was sinking into madness, denied what she claimed. It also made him believe he had to continue to hurt the people of earth and take what they needed from them.

"No!", he finally said. "We must continue. We will remain for as long as it takes, until we have enough elixir to last us many years. Then we will not have to do this to another civilization for a long time to come. I'anari will lead us on to greatness."

"He will do nothing but continue to lead a people who are sinking into greater madness", she said sadly. Turning away from her husband, recognizing that she was losing him to the sickness that afflicted all their people, she knew she would not be able to reach him. But maybe, maybe there was still something she could do.

* * *

><p>He had finally slumped to the ground, unable to sit up any longer. He still held on to Sam, though, and brought her gently with him so that she still lay with her head and upper body on his chest. He buried his face into her hair and continued to hope that she was going to be okay. It seemed that over the last little while she was resting easier, although it could have been that she was more deeply unconscious.<p>

He was finding it difficult to concentrate anymore. He was tired – so very tired – and he ached. With a soft sigh, he kissed her gently and closed his eyes.

She blinked a few times, trying to clear the grit from her eyes and focus on where she was. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that the sound she heard was the soft thudding of someone's heart under her ear. Lifting her head slightly, she wasn't surprised to find it was the General.

"Oh Jack", she said quietly, "you can't ever stop looking after us, can you?" she smiled and rested her head back down. It was all coming back to her now and she knew they were still being held captive on the Heptae ship. She had no idea how long she'd been out and figured it was time for her to look around.

Sitting up carefully, trying not to wake the General, she was surprised at how much better she was feeling. She remembered having been in a lot of pain and having had a fever. Now, although she was still very achy and sore, she was pretty sure that her temperature was near normal. She was still weak, as well, but for the most part thought her wounds weren't too bad.

"That's strange", she whispered to herself. Maybe the alien torture device just caused short-term pain and no lasting damage. As she say up she looked around and could see they were in a small, windowless room. She glanced to the door and grinned – it was the same 'lock' as had been on the control room door. She went to push herself up but glanced once more at Jack, surprised he hadn't woken up.

She frowned when she saw how pale and ill he looked. Reaching down, she put her hand on his forehead and was startled to feel his warm skin. It wasn't too bad, but he was definitely sick.

"Jack", she said gently, putting her hand on his cheek. She repeated his name and his eyes slowly opened. She could tell that they were unfocused and he was disoriented but after a few seconds his vision seemed to sharpen and he became more aware.

"Carter?" he said gruffly. His throat sounded as if he was coming down with a cold.

"Yes Sir. Are you alright?"

"Uh", he slowly pushed himself to a seated position, groaning as he did so. "Uh yeah, I think so – just a little stiff and sore." He suddenly looked at Sam. "How are you?" He reached over and felt her forehead in the same way she had his. "Your fever seems better. How's the pain?"

"Not too -"

"Carter! The truth please?" He'd seen how much pain she'd been in and wasn't having any more of her – well, her 'Jack O'Neill I'm fine' routine."

"No really Sir – I don't feel too bad. The pain is almost gone. I'm just feeling really stiff and sore, like you. I think whatever that pain stick did is wearing off."

"Okay, if you're sure." He still looked skeptical, although she did look quite a bit better. He was surprised though. He'd figured she'd had some pretty serious internal injuries but now she looked almost well.

He went to push himself to his feet and almost toppled over from dizziness. Carter grabbed him and helped him until he finally waved her off. "Think I'm okay now." But again, he had trouble standing and had to accept her help.

"Are _you_ okay General?" she asked. He went to give her his usual answer when she simply raised her eyebrow and gave him a warning look.

"Think the muscles are just cramped from sitting up for so long. I'll be okay once I move around a bit."

"Okay". She held onto him for a few more seconds until it appeared he was strong enough, although she continued to keep her eyes on him.

"So Colonel, any ideas?"

"Yes Sir." she smiled. "I'm going to try the door. It's the same lock."

"You're kidding?"

"No Sir, I'm not." She was speaking as she walked to the door. "Of course, it could have a different control mechanism, so there's no way of knowing whether or – not", she began to pry it open, "I can get it to work", suddenly, the door whooshed open silently.

Jack would have cheered, except for one thing. On the other side of the door was a tall woman and next to her a _very_ tall, _very _big man – with a weapon pointed directly at them.


	32. The Bargain

**_Sorry the chapters are short - I'm afraid that's all I can manage right now. My apologies also for not getting back to my reviewers. I read them all - and appreciate them more than you know - I just really don't have the time to reply. I'm only able to write right now while on the train commuting to work, otherwise my time is completely filled with RL. I will never 'blackmail' my readers into writing reviews, but please know that your comments do spur me on to write regularly. **_I always try and update as quickly as possible because I get such great feedback. So thank you - and my apologies._**_**

"I will kill them. I will kill them all if they harm my son."

The voice was soft, but the hatred and rage that were swirling in his eyes were ominous. For the first time, General Thacker was frightened, truly frightened. He suddenly wondered if O'Neill's words were true. Would this alien man really allow him to rule earth when he took his people and left. Looking at H'ptari, he saw, for the first time, the madness that affected all his people.

"We will not let that happen H'ptari", Commander Coltripti answered, the madness also shining from his eyes. "Tell them why not, General Thacker." The head of the Heptae armies turned and looked at the man from earth. "Tell them why they will not harm the H'nru."

Thacker swallowed, wishing he had a glass of water. Still, he knew it would be fatal to show fear so, as calmly as possible he turned to H'ptari. "Because we have their leader and his woman. We will kill them if they harm the boy."

H'ptari's brows rose on his dark face. He began a slow smile, which, if anything, made him look even madder. "Is this the O'Neill of whom you have spoken?"

"Yes. He and Samantha Carter, his second in command, boarded the ship but we captured them. They are being held in a secure room."

"Why? What were they doing here?" The supreme ruler of the Heptae asked.

"We believe to try and sabotage the ship. They couldn't get into any secure areas however – we made sure of that."

"I see. Was it only these two? Were there not more of them?"

"No. We have searched the ship and there were no other intruders. I'm pretty sure there is only a handful of the resistance, based at the SGC. I expect whoever is left is guarding your son and his servants."

"I see. You speak as if you are unsure. Did they not tell you what we need to know?"

"Uh no. They wouldn't talk."

"They _wouldn't_? Why did you give them a choice? You should have _made_ them speak."

"I tried, believe me. I used the device Coltripti gave me to interrogate them – the V'ortesh."

"You used it and they still did not speak? They must be strong. Did you try something else?"

"No, I only used that – for a long time. I thought sure it would break them but they're both stubborn."

"You used it for a 'long time'?" Coltripti broke in, looking angry. "Did I not tell you that you could only use it a few times on them. After that it is lethal. It will begin to break down the body. If they are not dead already, they soon will be."

"_**Fool**_!" uttered H'ptari, sharply. We need them alive." He turned to Thacker. "Go and get them, see if they live. If they do, take some of Coltripti's soldiers and bring them to me. We must record their words to show to this 'resistance' to prove we have them. Once they are dead, they are no good to us!" He then turned to the Commander. "Get your forces ready. When the good General here returns, he _will_ tell us where their base is. We are going to attack and clear out this nest and show these humans they are no match for us."

* * *

><p>"Crap", Jack murmured. They'd been so close. "Hi guys, come to take us to dinner?" he asked casually. Sam stood quietly next to him. He was proud to see she stood strong and tall. He, on the other hand, felt like he wanted to fall over and puke. God – he still felt like he'd been put through a meat grinder.<p>

"Are you O'Neill?" the woman asked. The man beside her continued to point his weapon but didn't seem inclined to start shooting – at least not yet. Suddenly, without warning, both of the aliens grew pale and began to sway. Unfortunately, as Jack took a step forward, the guard backed away and held his weapon up.

"Do not come closer or I will be forced to shoot you", the alien choked out. Both he and F'arlea had stumbled back and were far enough away that they seemed to be recovering.

"Who are you?" she asked in wonder. Suddenly, her eyes grew big. "You are the Gammal!" she whispered. The guard beside her looked frightened but didn't lower his weapon.

"I don't know who this 'Gammal' is." Jack replied impatiently. "My name is Jack O'Neill and I'm from earth."

"I was right to come", F'arlea said softly, as if to herself. "You are the one. Please,we must talk."

"Fine, let's talk. But first, tell us who you are?"

"I am F'arlea, wife to the H'ptari and mother of I'anari, the young man I hear your people have captured."

Double crap, he thought to himself. There was nothing worse than a mama bear whose cub has been hurt. "Nice to meet you F'arlea. Uh – can I ask why the visit?" He suddenly swayed and would have fallen if it wasn't for Sam grasping him around the midde. So much for trying to look calm and in control.

"But you are hurt!" she exclaimed. "What has happened to you?"

Jack just grimaced, trying to hold down the nausea, so Sam spoke for him. "General Thacker tortured us with some kind of metal bar."

"The V'ortesh?" she asked, worriedly.

"Don't know", Jack answered shortly. "He didn't give it a name, just touched us with it. It uh – hurt."

"Did he use it more than once?" she asked, still seeming greatly concerned.

"Yeah – at least on Sam" he indicated Carter with a nod. "He just kind of laid it on me. I don't know for how long. I kind of – passed out after a while."

The woman threw a frightened look at her companion and then looked back to Jack and Sam. "I am sorry", she said softly. For some reason, Jack had the idea that she was apologizing for more than the pain they'd suffered. He narrowed his eyes, but she would not look at him. Instead, she began to speak.

"Come with me. I will take you somewhere were we can talk without interruption. I will also have some food and drink brought and you can rest. Are you able to walk?"

Jack pushed himself away from Sam, although he gave her a small smile of thanks as he did so. "Yeah sure. Just lead the way." He was extremely curious as to what was going on, but figured they didn't have much of a choice. He figured neither he nor Sam were up to putting up much of a fight.

They began walking down the long corridor, followed at a safe distance by F'arlea and her guard. Again, they saw no one and Jack wondered if that meant there weren't that many aliens, or maybe they simply kept to their rooms. He kind of liked the former idea.

The arrived at a door, which looked exactly like all the other doors they passed. F'arlea waited while her guard checked the room. Once he was sure everything was okay he nodded and she indicated they were to precede her into a small chamber with a number of low divans and tables. Jack gladly collapsed on one of them and lay quietly, resting for a moment.

Sam was still feeling sore and tired but, for some reason, she knew she was much better. She was worried about Jack still. He didn't seem to be bouncing back as easily as she was. It could have been that he got a more severe 'dose' than she had of the V'ortesh and that it would simply take longer for him to recover. At least, she hoped that was the case.

The guard returned shortly with a tray of drinks and food. He set it down quite a ways from the two humans and then backed away. Sam couldn't recognize what anything was, but after watching F'arlea help herself she decided to try some of the offerings. She stood up and retrieved a plate once the alien woman had sat away from them. Sam knew they both desperately needed some nourishment.

Once they'd all had a chance to eat and drink, Jack was able to sit up a bit straighter. "So, what is this all about?" He asked in his usual, diplomatic manner.

"I have brought you here in order to save my race", she said simply "With your help we can stop what is happening to your people and to mine."

"Your people have enslaved and killed our people. Why do you suddenly want to help us?", he asked suspiciously.

"Because that way is wrong and it must stop. You must understand that we are a race who has been dying for a long time and this is the only way many felt we could survive. It was originally an act of desperation, now it has become a way of life for our people. As a result, we have become cruel and hardened. Partly that is also caused by the madness that affects us all. I would put a stop to it."

"Why you and why now?" Sam asked.

"Because now there is hope. My son – the one you are holding captive – was born without that which causes the madness to occur. We believe he is one of a few on our planet and, that with study and help, we can discover a cure. With a cure we will no longer need to feed on others to survive."

"Okay, but your son's only one person – with possibly a few others – that doesn't sound like he can help a whole planet of people."

"It will take convincing and it will mean our scientists will have to focus on a cure, rather than on how to take advantage to others. The prophecy says the H'nru will save our race, if he survives. I am hear to ask you to let him live, to let him survive so that he may return and help us free ourselves from this affliction."

"Why should we help you? Why should we do anything other than try and kill you? Your people killed and imprisoned millions of our people. Do you really think you deserve our help?"

"No, we deserve nothing from you, that I understand. I do not expect you to help us for our sake, but rather for your own. If you let my son go, and his companions, I promise you I will do all I can to save your people and your planet. We will leave you alone and not return. I know there is nothing we can do to make up for what we have done, for the lives lost and destroyed. What I can do is ensure it happens to no more of you."

"This all sounds good F'arlea", Sam said softly, "but how can we believe you? And even if we did, how can we know that you will make this happen?"

"I do not know of a way to make you believe other than to ask that you trust me. I will make sure you escape our ship and return to earth. I simply ask that you give me back my son – I will do the rest." When neither Jack nor Sam responded she continued. "What do you have to lose? If you remain here you will die – my husband and Coltripti will see to that. That have long known of you and that you pose a risk to our plans. They will use you to bargain for I'anari and then will kill you."

Jack almost believed her. She seemed sincere, but there was something – something in her eyes he didn't trust. There was something she was keeping from them. Oh well, he might as well ask.

"You're hiding something from us. How can you ask us to trust you when you don't tell us the whole truth?"

She looked consideringly at him for a few seconds until she finally sighed. "I am telling the truth about my son and how I plan to help you." She paused, obviously not wanting to continue.

"If you're not open with us we can't help you", Jack said bluntly.

F'arlea looked over to her companion, who simply shrugged. "You must tell them the truth", he answered her. With a small nod, but still hesitant, she turned back to the two humans.

"I am sorry, so very sorry. I did not want to tell you this but you are right, I cannot ask you to trust me if I am not honest. It is the V'oresh."

"You mean that crazy torture rod?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yes. It is a weapon of extreme power and, as you have seen, it is very painful. It is sometimes used to extract information from people but much care must be exercised. It can only be used once or twice and very briefly, otherwise it inflicts permanent damage."

"Permanent?" Jack asked, looking at Sam, worry in his eyes. "What do you mean by 'permanent'?"

"I mean that if used too many times it destroys the body. It kills, slowly but surely."

There was dead silence in the room as the two captives digested this information. Looking at Sam, however, Jack couldn't believe what they'd just been told. She was looking better as each minute passed. There was no way -"

"Carter doesn't look like she'd dying. She's looking better than before."

F'arlea turned and looked at the woman and frowned. "I see that. I do not understand it unless it was on for a very brief time. How do you feel", she asked Sam.

"Uh tired and sore, but the General is right. I'm feeling better minute by minute."

"I do not understand that, unless human bodies are different."

"No", her companion said shortly. "Coltripti has used it many times on humans and it appears to work the same. Many have died slowly, painfully after being tortured."

"Oh goody. You guys are a really nice race, you know that?" Jack said sarcastically although inside he was extremely worried. God – if Sam died - !

"Well, I hope for both your sakes that I am wrong. If I am not, you probably have no more than 24 of your hours. Do you agree to my terms? I will let you go and in return you will release my son. What do you say?"

Jack and Sam looked at each other, unsure what to do. They still didn't know where Daniel, Teal'c and Fererra were but they also knew F'arlea was right. They were definitely doomed if Thacker or her husband got a hold of them.

"Okay, it's a deal", Jack finally answered. "Let's go."

"


	33. Escape and Betrayal

**_Just spent the weekend preparing for the hurricane - fortunately we got by with no damage. My condolences and thoughts go out to any of you who were affected by the storm - and those still dealing with the aftermath! _**

"They are gone!" Thacker came rushing back into the room. H'ptari looked at him, the rage building on his face.

"How could they have gone? Were they not secured? I thought you said you interrogated them."

"I did. I left them and they were unconscious. The guards say they were there just a short time ago."

"Fool!" He turned to his Commander. "Prepare for the attack." He turned back to the General, who was shaking. "Where is this base – this SGC?"

"I don't -"

Without warning H'ptari grabbed the V'ortesh, which was beside him, and thrust it at Thacker, hitting him on the side. The General – a traitor to his own people – screamed and fell to the ground.

"I ask you again, where is this base?"

Thacker simply shook his head but cowered down, his head covered with his arms, when the alien leader stood over him with the torture weapon. "Please, don't." he cried.

H'ptari touched him again, but this time left the rod on for longer, until he was whimpering in pain. "I will keep this up until there is nothing left of you. You will die."

"No, no please. You promised me. You said you'd leave and I'd be in power. I've done everything you asked, helped you kill my own people. Please don't do this."

"You are more than a fool if you think I would leave you in charge. You are scum – at least someone like O'Neill I can respect. We have conquered your world and we will control it until everyone is dead – then we will claim the planet as ours. Now tell me, where is this base?"

A lifetime of regrets passed through General Thacker's mind. He realized his greed, his search for power had turned him into one of earth's most heinous criminals. He had caused the destruction of his own world. A part of him wanted to resist, to stand up just one time for his planet. But, as he gasped out the location of the secret base, he knew that he was too weak, too lost. His last thought, as he faded into unconsciousness, was to wonder what hell was going to be like.

"Give the location to our forces on earth and have them prepare to attack. I will accompany them and will lead the battle to destroy our enemies."

"H'ptari, our forces are thin and I'm afraid if we engage directly in battle we may lose too many. And you – you must stay here on the ship and lead our people. There are too few of us left. And what about your son? He is being held captive and could be killed."

"Do not contradict me! I tell you we will destroy the ones who have dared defy us and then all is ours. My son – he will be fine. O'Neill and the woman are still here somewhere and we will capture them. Now go. I will tell you when it is time."

Coltripti nodded and went to do his leader's bidding. He recognized that the madness had taken hold of H'ptari – but he had sworn allegiance to him and was not about to change that now. He just worried that these men and women of earth might prove to be a greater challenge than any they had yet faced. His one hope was the virus that they had spread which affected the people of earth. He assumed the ones on the base had yet to be exposed. He would see to it that the virus was brought with them and that it infected their enemy.

"So, how are you going to get us out of here?" Jack asked F'arlea. "I assume they're looking for us by now."

"Yes, but we have a way to get to the transport ship quickly. Follow us and be quiet. Once there you will have to fly it out and make it back to earth."

"Uh, slight problem there. We haven't exactly flown one of your vessels before."

"It is not difficult. Anyway, you are the Gammal, you will be able to do it."

"Okay, I've already told you, my name is _Jack O'Neill_, with _two_ 'L's. I am _not_ this Gamble guy."

"You do not know your own power. We cannot even approach you or we will die."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm this guy. That only means that you're allergic to me."

"Allergic? What is this?"

"It means you physically react badly when he is near", Sam explained.

"Yes, just like the stories about the Gammal."

Jack sighed and realized it was no use. "All right. Let's get going." He looked at Sam and a silent message passed between them. What about Daniel, Teal'c and Fererra?

F'arlea and her guard led the way back down the corridor, with Jack and Sam following at a safe distance. Their alien escorts stopped and the guard opened one of the side doors and he and his mistress entered. With a shrug, Jack followed, with Sam not far behind.

It appeared to be some kind of control room but they didn't stop to look at anything. F'arlea walked quickly through the room to the other side and opened an invisible panel.

"Come, this is the way. This is an access shaft for when we need to do repairs. It is normally not used."

It only took a few more minutes and they entered into what was obviously a hangar. Four or five small craft were there – a much smaller number than Jack would have expected. He was beginning to really wonder how large a force the Heptae had.

"There", the guard pointed. "You may take that vessel. It is prepared and ready to go."

"Uh, how can we trust that it's not going to just blow up or something?" Jack asked.

"If we had wanted to kill you, we would have done it before", F'arlea explained. "I told you, you must trust me. I will see that you escape safely, then you are to let my son go."

"And once I do that, you will leave?"

"I will try. I cannot promise that I will be able to convince my husband but, if I don't, I will remove the threat from earth."

"How will you do that?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"I will sacrifice our people rather than let them continue to do what they are doing", was all she said. "Now you must go. I will trust that you will not harm my son – for he is our only hope." She turned to Jack. "I know you do not believe, but you are the Gammal – you are the one who will either destroy or save our people. I pray that you will have mercy and allow us to live." As she spoke, she set down two weapons on the floor and then backed away.

With that she gestured towards the Heptae vessel and watched as the Gammal and his woman picked up the weapons and then headed to the ship.

"I don't want to leave not knowing what's happened to Teal'c and the others", he said softly. He knew he would never forgive himself if his friends were left behind.

"Why don't we check out the ship and then we can go scout around and see if we can find them." Sam suggested.

Nodding, he held his arm out, indicating that she should go first. They quickly and quietly made their way to the ship, although Jack found in increasingly difficult to walk. He still felt so weak and disoriented, but he knew he couldn't stop and rest – not until they were safe at home.

They'd almost made it when Jack heard a shout. Glancing quickly over his shoulder he saw a group of Heptae advancing on them swiftly, weapons drawn.

"Move it Carter", he yelled. "Get the to ship. I'll hold them off." He threw himself behind some large containers and pointed his weapon at the advancing enemy. They quickly took cover and began to fire.

O'Neill continued to return fire, hoping to give Sam enough time to figure out how to fly the thing and make it back to earth. Unfortunately she had to cross a few feet in the open to reach the Heptae ship and he knew she'd be in danger. He continued to shoot, watching as she moved quickly forward.

She gave him one last look and with a quick signal moved into the open. He stood and opened fire, hoping to allow her to reach cover safely. At that moment, all hell broke loose.

F'arlea, realizing what was happening, stood up and called to the soldiers to stop. A number turned to her and, not realizing who she was, started to fire. At the same moment, a Heptae soldier, who had advanced unbeknownst to Jack, stood and pointed his weapon at Sam.

Everything seemed to slow down for the General. He took in the situation in a glance and knew that he had a choice – he could either try and save Sam and allow the alien woman to die or he could save F'arlea's life. He could see the odds – he knew it unlikely he could help Sam from his position, but he could save the Heptae woman. With a breaking heart he turned his weapon on the solder attempting to shoot F'arlea.

He heard a shout behind him but focused only on the threat to F'arlea. In a second it was over and the woman was safe. Strangely, everything else stopped. None of the soldiers were firing and it became totally quiet. Jack froze, knowing he didn't want to see – that when he turned around his life would end.

A deep breath and he made himself look, sure he would see the lifeless body of the woman he loved. It took a second to focus and when he did his breath stopped. Yes, there was a body, covered in blood, but it was not Sam's. Instead he could see her leaning over the body, attempting to help. At that same moment he realized that Teal'c and Daniel were holding their weapons on the remaining Heptae soldiers.

Who was down, Jack wondered, half in shock. As Sam looked up he realized. It was Andrew Fererra and he looked like he'd been hurt badly.

"He's bleeding Sir", Sam said. She seemed puzzled at his lack of response. "General", she said. When he still didn't respond she called out, "Jack!" He finally took a quick breath and hobbled forward.

"What happened?", he asked. Was that really his voice, he wondered?

"He saved me", she answered. "He threw himself in front of the soldier and the shot that was meant for me took him down." She looked down at the man, still trying to staunch the flow of blood. "He sacrificed himself for me", she said wonderingly.

Jack nodded slightly. Yes, after all the awful things he'd thought about Fererra, it turned out he'd been the better man. Jack O'Neill - her friend, her commander – the man who loved her – had been willing to let her die. He turned away, towards Teal'c. He was not worthy of Samantha Carter.

"Where were you guys?" he asked, still in shock.

"We were close behind when you and Colonel Carter were taken", Teal'c answered. "We quickly hid in one of the empty rooms and have been hiding ever since throughout the ship. It turns out there are very few Heptae aboard this vessel so we were able to keep them from locating us."

"Good." Jack stopped, not quite sure what to do. Nothing seemed real right now and he didn't seem to be able to make a decision. It was F'arlea who finally got him moving.

"O'Neill, you must go. Take your friends and leave now. More of my people will be here shortly."

He looked up at her and finally nodded. "Okay". He stopped and glanced around. Both Daniel and Teal'c were looking at him strangely. Carter was still occupied in trying to help Fererra.

"Jack, we've gotta go", Daniel finally spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah – I'm fine. Let's move out everyone", he finally managed to speak. He stumbled towards the ship not looking at anyone. Daniel frowned, confused as to what was happening with the General.

Teal'c, realizing something was wrong with O'Neill, finally took control. "I will hold these men here Daniel Jackson. Help Colonel Carter and get everyone on the ship. When you are ready I will come."

"I will watch them", F'arlea's guard spoke for the first time. "You may help your friends."

When Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow it was F'arlea herself who spoke. "I helped your comrades escape. We will make sure our people do not hurt you but you must hurry."

Teal'c finally nodded and turned to follow Daniel, who was now helping Sam lift Fererra. Jack was leaning up against the ship, seemingly unable to open the hatch. Teal'c continued to watch the alien soldiers but he moved to the vessel and opened the door. He helped load the wounded man and the finally, when everyone else was on board, he helped O'Neill, who, by this time, was swaying on his feet.

After Teal'c had closed the hatch he moved up to the controls, hoping that the Heptae vessel was similar to Goa'uld ships. After staring at them for a moment he realized he had no idea how to fly the machine. Looking out the front window he saw the doors to the hangar open and more soldiers begin to stream in.

"I do not know how to fly this vessel, Colonel Carter", he called. She stood up, from where she was helping Daniel, and moved to the cockpit.

"I don't know Teal'c. I don't recognize anything either." Frustrated and worried, they both looked at each other. "Sir, can you figure this out?" She looked at O'Neill, who was slumped against the inside wall. He lifted his head at her words and slowly straightened up and headed over.

"I don't know", he said softly. Practically collapsing into the pilot's chair he let his eyes wander over the controls. Without thought, he reached down and touched a silver pad to his left. Instantly, the power came on. He then touched another panel and it rose up a few feet. Soon he was flying the machine towards the closed hangar doors. One final touch to another panel and the exit doors slid open and the ship was flying out into space.

Teal'c and Sam looked at each other in surprise. Sam recalled the words of the alien woman and wondered what was happening.

O'Neill flew the ship towards earth, not really knowing how he was doing it, and not really caring. All he knew was that he had betrayed the woman he loved – and that he was dying.


	34. As Always

"So, you ready to get your asses off our planet?" Ferretti had re-established contact with the Heptae ship once he and Siler had moved to a new location. They had their fingers crossed that they could negotiate with the aliens.

"This is H'ptari, the leader of the Heptae. You dare to try and force us to leave your planet?" The men could hear laughter from the alien. "I'm afraid your negotiating position has changed. You may have my son, but you see, we have your leader O'Neill and the woman Carter. I propose a trade – give me my son and I will let them live."

There was silence as Siler and Ferretti looked at each other. "Damn" Ferretti muttered, but not into the alien communicator. "You think he's telling the truth?"

"Probably. You know that the General and Colonel Carter have a tendency to get themselves in trouble", answered Siler.

"True, but they also are good at getting themselves _out_ of trouble." He turned on the communications device again. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't. I will have them brought here to speak with you if you desire?"

"Yes, I _desire_! I'll give you half an hour and then I'll be back in touch. If you don't produce O'Neill by then, we'll assume you're lying." He clicked off the device. "Let's move it. Contact Reynolds and see if he's heard anything."

"H'ptari, one of our transport vessels has just left the ship. Reports are that the prisoners have escaped."

"ESCAPED!" the leader of the Heptae screamed. "How could they have escaped?"

"It – uh appears they had help", the hapless soldier explained.

"Help", H'ptari hissed. "Who dared help them? I will have that person executed for treason!"

When the soldier didn't answer H'ptari walked over and grabbed him under the chin. "You will tell me – who dared to defy me!"

"It was – it was your wife, Madame F'arlea."

The silence was terrifying, and for one moment the soldier thought he was going to die, so violent was the expression on his leader's face. After a few seconds, however, H'ptari dropped his hand. "You will bring Coltripti back. Tell him we will leave immediately."

"My lord", Coltripti entered the room after having received word that he was wanted. His first view of H'ptari made him stop. He'd never seen his leader in such a state. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"I just found out that my dear wife, the mother of the H'nru, is a traitor. When we return, you will arrest her and I will watch as she is executed."

Coltripti was stunned. He knew that H'ptari's madness was growing, but he never expected this. He and F'arlea were devoted to one another. They had been married for many years and had always been close. He started to remonstrate with his leader, but then realized there was no use. H'ptari was too far gone in his madness and there would be no reasoning with him.

"Yes my Lord", he answered simply.

"Are things ready?"

"Yes. The ground forces are advancing towards their base. Our troops here are ready to go." Coltripti decided not to inform H'ptari of the fact that they'd lost a number of men when the prisoners had escaped. There forces were down to the bare minimum and there were barely enough people left to man the ship.

"Let us go then. We will rid ourselves of these vermin and then we will destroy the rest of the planet."

* * *

><p>"Jack, you okay?" Daniel sat beside Jack in the co-pilots chair and looked in concern at his friend. It seemed like O'Neill was the only one able to fly the damn vessel, but he looked like he was ready to collapse. He was pale and his eyes appeared unfocused.<p>

"Wha?" he mumbled.

"Are you okay? You look like you're sick, or hurt." O'Neill slowly turned his head towards Daniel.

"I'm fine Danny", he said softly, "Just tired."

"You sure?"

There was a pause as the General seemed to fade out again but eventually he took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just need to get this ship home."

"Okay." After a few seconds Daniel spoke again. "Any idea where Thor is?" he asked.

"Thor?" Jack didn't know what he was talking about for a minute. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. He's got to be around somewhere. Can't do much with his ship cloaked."

"But shouldn't we contact him."

"Sure Danny. Go ahead."

"Uh, how Jack?"

"Don't know – ask Carter."

"Okay, although she's kinda busy with Fererra."

At that Jack pulled himself up again. "How's he?" he asked shortly.

"Not too bad, I think. He bled quite a bit but Sam doesn't think anything vital was hit. He'll probably be uncomfortable for a few days. Unfortunately, he'll probably also be insufferable!"

"He's a hero", Jack said softly.

"What?"

"Hero – he's a hero. Saved Sa – Carter."

"Yeah, I guess. I think he just tripped and got in the way."

"No – he saved Carter – s'a good man."

"Okay."

"Better n'me."

"What?" Daniel looked at him surprised.

"He's a better man than me. I let her down – was gonna let her die."

"_**What**_**! **What the hell are you talking about Jack?"

"I didn't save her Daniel. I almost let Carter die. I – Fererra saved her."

"Jack, you've saved her dozens of times. You couldn't have done anything this time – you were in the wrong place. There was no way you could have done anything. She knows that – hell, we all know that."

"No Daniel – don't – understand. I betrayed her – left her to die. I should have done _something!_"

"You're being foolish Jack. Don't take this on. It wasn't your fault and Sam is just fine. I'm sure she has no idea that you're blaming yourself and she'd probably kick your ass if she did. Let it go. It's just one of those things that happens in battle situations. You know that."

Daniel could tell that none of this was making it into Jack's thick skull. He sighed, knowing that the man was too tired, or maybe too sick, to be thinking rationally. He'd have to let Sam handle it. He couldn't help the small grin that appeared – oooh she was going to be really pissed at him for this one, especially if he did his usual brooding thing. He'd love to be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation.

As he glanced at his friend, however, he couldn't help but frown again. Something was clearly wrong with O'Neill. He wondered if he should discover how to contact Thor and have their alien friend 'beam' them on board his ship.

He stood up and carefully made his way to where Sam was attending the downed lawyer. He asked Teal'c to watch Jack. "He's sick Teal'c – so keep an eye on him. Once we're home we'll get Lam to look him over."

"General O'Neill, are you there?" Thor's voice suddenly came over the speakers – or whatever they were – on the alien vessel. Guess I don't have to contact him, thought Daniel in relief.

"Hi Thor", Jack answered. "What's up?"

"I have been monitoring earth in your absence O'Neill. It appears that a group of aliens are moving towards the SGC. They are almost at various entrances and I assume they are getting ready to attack. There is also another ship, which has just left the Heptae vessel."

"Crap", Jack muttered. "Is there anything you can do Thor? Have you warned the SGC?"

"The Heptae appear to be using some kind of jamming technology that is affecting my defense systems and my ability to communicate with your base. Even now it is difficult to maintain communications with your ship. I am working on it and will let you know when I have come up with a solution."

"Okay, thanks. Let us know if you need any really stupid ideas that might help", Jack offered.

"I will O'Neill, thank you." Answered Thor seriously and signed off. Jack snorted but then started to cough.

"Jack, you sure you're okay?" Daniel had come up behind Teal'c and they both were looking concerned.

"Doesn't matter Daniel. I've got to get us home. We have to help our people. They have no way of knowing the aliens are coming – at least they won't have until it's too late." Unfortunately, he knew they wouldn't make it before the Heptae arrived at the entrances to the SGC. He just prayed his people would be able to stop them.

* * *

><p>"They're not answering, Siler", Ferretti said in frustration. He'd tried to hail the Heptae ship but all he got was static.<p>

"Could it be our equipment? Maybe something's wrong with it."

"Yeah, or they could be just not answering. I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right." He reached over and tried to call Reynolds but got the same static. "Okay, something's wrong", he muttered.

"What should we do?" Siler asked, looking, for once, worried.

"I think we'd better head home. Something's going down, I can feel it, and I think they're going to need us."

"What if the aliens have been able to get through the cloaking and are tracking us?"

"Yeah, I thought about that. I think we'll 'park' a little ways away and hoof it. It's not the best solution but it's all we can do for now."

* * *

><p>Reynolds felt as if someone had just jumped on his grave. He gave a little shiver, hoping no one had seen it, and checked again to see if he could contact Ferretti and Siler.<p>

"Still nothing Sir", Chang said, without being asked. "I can't seem to get through to them. All I get is static."

"Something's wrong", he said calmly, although inside he could feel his nerves go on high alert.

"What do you think it is?" Hayes asked. He was doing much better now and had offered to help with whatever needed to be done.

"I don't know, but I don't trust those aliens as far as I can spit." Suddenly he jumped up. Let's get everyone ready. This may be nothing, but I don't want to be caught with our pants down."

Soon everyone on the base – which wasn't many sighed Reynolds - was scurrying around and getting kitted out and to their assigned positions. They'd practiced this enough so that everyone could do it in their sleep. He just hoped that they'd be able to actually fight if it turned out to be a real situation, rather than just an exercise.

"Do you think it's the aliens Sir?" Captain Kinross asked.

"Could be", he answered. "If it is, they're not going to know what's hit 'em."

"What if they get in?" Nurse Soto asked. She was clearly nervous. She had never been in a combat situation before.

"Then we kick some alien ass! I'm tired of these guys. It's time to send them home – nah, on second thought, let's send 'em to kingdom come!"

"What happens if we can't defeat them, Colonel?" Hayes asked softly. They had to have a contingency plan.

"Then we escape through the Stargate and set the self-destruct. We can't let them have access to the gate."

"But we don't know if it will even work." Hayes said.

"We'll just have to pray it does, Mr. President. If not – well, we still set the self-destruct." Hayes nodded. There was nothing else they could do. With that he and Kinross hurried to get ready. Cassie and Sarah White, one of the youth group kids, were put in charge of the young children. Everyone was given a weapon except, of course, for the prisoners, which included Marsden and the three Heptae.

Reynolds left Chloe and Felgar in charge of the prisoners. It wasn't ideal, but he was too short of people to do anything else. "Watch them carefully and whatever you do, don't let the Heptae out. They're our insurance policy."

"We won't Colonel", Chloe answered.

"You can trust us Colonel. We'll guard them with our lives! We'll die rather than let anyone near. You can have confidence in us and we will make General O'Neill proud!" Felgar added.

Reynolds rolled his eyes but nodded. God, he hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Soon, everyone was in place, and now the waiting began. Reynolds had thought about simply blowing the access shafts which would have kept the aliens out – but it would also have stranded their people and would have pretty much put an end to any attempt to save earth. They would have been forced to go through the gate with no way back. He hoped that if the aliens made it in to some of the outer tunnels, they'd be able to trap them. They knew the corridors of the SGC like the back of their hands – and had set booby traps throughout.

"You don't know what you're getting yourselves into you bloody bastards", Reynolds said quietly. He'd had enough of them and wanted it to end here, today.

* * *

><p>Jack had trouble landing the damn ship. He wondered for a moment if it was because he was feeling so rotten but then he decided it was just because he really didn't know what the hell he was doing. He still couldn't figure out how he could fly the thing. It was weird that his Ancient gene actually killed the aliens yet it allowed him to operate their equipment, like he could some of the ancient things they'd found. Oh well, he figured, might as well take advantage!<p>

They'd landed a short distance from the SGC. He figured that the Heptae knew where it was anyway, with Thacker helping them and his main concern was to help his people. They also needed to watch out for the incoming ship.

Once the ship had come to a complete stop he stood up and stumbled his way over to where Carter was sitting beside Fererra.

"He okay?" he asked shortly, refusing to look her in the eye.

She looked at him, puzzled by his behavior, but knowing it wasn't the time to worry about it. "He will be if we get him to Caroline. He's lost quite a bit of blood but it's not life-threatening, at least not at this point."

"I'll be fine", Fererra spoke, which surprised Jack. He thought the man was still out like a light. "It's just a flesh wound."

"More than a flesh wound Andrew", Sam responded calmly. "You have to take it easy."

"You did good Fererra", Jack said to the other man. "You saved Carter's life and for that we owe you a big thank you." He looked the other man straight in the eye. Fererra considered him for a second and then nodded.

"I'd say you're welcome, but I didn't do it for you", he answered bluntly. "She's too special to let die."

This time it was Jack who nodded, acknowledging Fererra's words. He knew the man was in love with Sam. As someone who also loved her, and had for a long time, he understood exactly what Fererra was doing – he was laying claim to her.

"What are you planning Sir?" Carter asked, looking extremely uncomfortable as she noticed the undercurrents between the two men. Before he'd had a chance to answer, her expression changed and she moved over to him. "Jack, what's wrong." She had been so focused on helping Andrew that she'd missed the fact that O'Neill was looking worse than he had when they left the Heptae mother-ship.

"Just tired Carter", he passed it off as nothing. "We have to make it to the SGC as quickly as possible. Thor told us he spotted ground forces moving and another ship is on the way. Is he able to move?" he asked, indicating Fererra.

"No/Yes" the two answered together with Sam definitely shaking her head.

Jack looked down at the lawyer. "If you're not up to it you'd better stay here because we don't have time to baby-sit you."

"I'm not asking you to O'Neill." Andrew struggled to a sitting position and then forced himself to stand. "I could say the same about you anyway, General. You look like you're in as bad, if not worse shape then me."

"Okay", Jack said, ignoring that but letting Fererra come. They could use all the help they could get. "Let's get going guys. It's time for SG1 – and you of course Fererra – to 'save the day' against impossible odds, etc, etc.".

O'Neill headed for the door, almost falling on his way. Teal'c calmly walked over and steadied him and then stayed beside him.

"We will go together O'Neill." The Jaffa said calmly. Daniel and Sam moved in behind him, Fererra standing between them.

"As always Teal'c – as always!"


	35. Battleground

**_Wow! I've gotten over 500 reviews on this story! Thanks so much to all you wonderful and faithful readers. This was a real treat for me - my first story to reach 500! A special thanks to Who Are You What Do You Want - who was number 500!_**

They were coming from all directions, and so fast that the defenders of the SGC couldn't keep up. They'd managed to stop quite a number of the Heptae who had tried to get in through various access routes, but they couldn't stop all of them.

Reynolds heard the sounds of zat guns and other weapons. So far they were holding tight, but he figured it wouldn't be long before they'd have to retreat to their secondary position. If they didn't get help soon, he'd have to call it and they'd have to get everyone out and set the self-destruct.

Just then he heard a shout and turned, in time to shoot an alien who'd made it through. He managed to kill the bastard but not before he heard another sound, that of someone gasping in pain. He quickly glanced to his side to see Kinross down, her hand clutched to her side.

"You okay Captain", he asked as he checked to make sure no one else had made it through to their position.

"Yes Sir, just a flesh wound."

"Okay, take care of it and then we gotta go. They're getting closer."

* * *

><p>Felgar stood, sweating in fear, as he watched the corridor in front of the cells. He kept starting at every sound and had once almost shot Chloe. He was determined to prove himself but found the waiting to be the hardest thing of all.<p>

"Let us go or you will die!" Ian – or the 'H'nru' kept shouting out to him. He really wanted to zat the kid, but figured the General wouldn't be too happy. Chloe had told him to ignore him but he just couldn't.

"My people are coming and then all of you will be destroyed. We will take over your planet and that will be the end of earth."

He'd had enough! He turned and walked over to the cell door. "Why?"

"What?" asked 'Ian'.

"Why do you want to destroy us? What have we ever done to you?"

"It is our way. We must survive", the young Heptae answered.

"So, to survive you have to kill all of us? That doesn't make much sense. That just sounds like someone who likes to kill, who doesn't have a conscience. I think you're a race of murders – and you enjoy it."

"That is not true!" the young man practically shouted.

"Sure it is. If it wasn't you could have asked for our help. We could have looked at something to cure you but you didn't ask. You simply came and killed millions of innocent people and then enslaved the rest. Yeah, you're murderers."

"We are superior. We deserve to live."

"Superior? Superior to whom? You're sure as heck not superior to us. We don't go around to other planets and commit genocide, nor do the Asgard or the Nox or – hell – just about anyone we know except the Goa'uld, and the replicators – oh, and the Ori. Yeah, you're just like those guys, except worse."

"You will be quiet!" the young man, known as the hope of his people, spoke softly.

"Why should I? What are you going to do if I'm not – kill me? That seems to be your way if you don't get what you want."

This time it was Ian who was quiet. He'd long avoided thinking too much about what they were doing, although his mother had tried to say a few words to him about it. What she'd said had made him feel uncomfortable and he'd spoken to his father, who'd simply laughed. "Your mother is a gentle soul I'anari. It is what I love about her – but it is not for men such as us. We must be strong and fearless in the protection of our people."

That had been that, as far as he was concerned. However, getting to know some of the people from earth – especially the young people with whom he'd spent months – had made him wonder again about what they were doing. It wasn't until he'd made contact with Marsden that he'd refocused and decided to help his people.

No! He stopped himself. His father was right. As ruler he had to do whatever it took to protect his people, even if it was unpleasant. If a small voice still spoke to him that what they were doing was more than 'unpleasant', he refused to listen to it.

* * *

><p>"I don't think we can hold them off much longer Colonel", President Hayes spoke quickly into his radio. He was returning fire from at least three Heptae. Two of the people with him, nurse Soto and one of the kids, had already been hit, although it didn't look too bad. Still, they needed attention and were no longer able to fire their own weapons.<p>

"Can you make it to the gate room Sir?" Reynolds voice came through, although it sounded as if he were under fire as well.

"I think so, although it's going to be close."

"Okay, go as soon as you can. I'm calling it now – we need to get everyone there and then I'm gonna blow this baby."

"Roger Colonel. We're on our way."

Reynolds called all his people and told them to get to the gate. He made his way as quickly as he could to the control room – he had to set the self-destruct. It was ready to go, all it needed was his code.

"What about the prisoners Sir?" Felgar's voice came through.

"Bring the boy Ian. The rest you can leave." No point in having the others, thought Reynolds. They'd be more trouble than they were worth. A part of him cringed at the thought of leaving anyone to die but the fact was - they'd brought it on themselves.

* * *

><p>"Sir! General O'Neill!" Jack looked around, wondering who could be calling his name. They were heading as fast as they could, considering they had one wounded man and one sick one, to the entrance to the SGC. Upon hearing his name again Jack stopped.<p>

"Siler, Ferretti!" he looked as the two men jogged towards them. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"We were in the Tel'tak Sir. We lost communication with the Heptae ship and with the SGC. We figured something was wrong so we came back. Good to see you're safe – they told us they'd captured you."

"They did but we managed to escape. Good to see you too. The SGC is under attack by the Heptae and there are more on our tail. Let's get moving!"

Needing no urging, the two men fell in with SG1. Ferretti looked askance at Fererra but didn't say anything. He also looked at the General, wondering what was wrong. The man looked about ready to pass out.

"What's wrong with O'Neill?" he said quietly to Daniel Jackson.

"I don't know. He's sick or something. He's been looking worse all the time."

"I hope he makes it." Lou muttered.

"Jack? Hell, you know him. He'll keep going on nothing more than piss and vinegar."

Ferretti laughed although he was still worried. "Yeah, what was I thinking? That's O'Neill – if nothing else he's too stubborn to let anything stop him."

Another few minutes and they'd arrived at one of the access hatches. This was one that hadn't been used in a long time – and which looked undisturbed by the aliens.

"How are we going to get in?" Daniel asked.

"Carter?" was all Jack said.

"This was a 'fail safe' entrance. There's a special code which will open it up but we won't have long before whoever's down there knows we're coming. We'll have to move quickly."

"Okay, do your stuff Colonel." Jack limped over to the nearest tree and leaned up against it. Almost immediately he sank to the ground.

Daniel walked over to him and hunched down beside him. "You gonna make it?" he asked softly.

"I hope so Daniel", was his answer, which worried Daniel more than anything. Usually Jack's answer would have been an 'of course', accompanied by a sarcastic lift of the eyebrow. He knew it must be bad.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Just watch C – watch everyone for me. I'm thinking this is our last chance so we've gotta make it good."

"Don't worry Jack. You know that Teal'c and Carter – hell, we've got Ferretti and Siler too – we'll get them and then we'll get you to Doc Lam and she'll fix you up."

"Not this time Danny."

"What do you mean Jack?" Daniel was really worried now.

"Good ole' General Thacker used some kind of alien device on Sam and me. We found out from the Heptae woman that they're lethal if used too long. I can tell that – that I'm not gonna make it much longer. Things are kinda breaking down."

"Breaking down?"

"Yeah, my body – it's – hell, I don't know – I just know that things are shutting down."

"I'm sure Dr. Lam will be able to do something", Daniel said hopefully. "And anyway, if this weapon was so bad, why is Sam okay? I thought she was tortured for a long time too."

"Yeah." Jack stopped and closed his eyes. He had an idea about that but wasn't sure.

"Jack?"

"I think – I think I was able to heal her."

"What!"

"You know – that Ancient gene of mine. After Thor" Jack waved his arms around, "you know – well, I think it's stronger now. I – it may not have been that but-"

"You're probably right." Daniel said softly, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I still say you're going to be just fine. You have to hold on. Anyway, Thor is around somewhere – if Doc Lam can't help you then he can."

"Yeah, okay", Jack smiled at Daniel, although the younger man knew it was simply the General trying to make him feel better. He really didn't believe it.

"Okay Sir", Sam called. "About one more minute and we're ready to go. Take cover everyone, this might blow."

There was an explosion and a small flash of light. Once the dust had cleared Sam checked and gave the thumbs up. "Okay, it looks clear Sir."

"Let's go everyone." Jack struggled to stand up but he needed Daniel to help him. Teal'c was keeping an eye on him as well. "Teal'c, you take point and Ferretti you have our six. Fererra, are you going to make it?" he asked. The other man was looking terribly pale.

"I – I'm not sure", he gasped. He was feeling really weak.

"Okay, then you stay here and watch for aliens. Siler, give him your radio. If you see anything suspicious, give us a shout." He then handed the man one of the alien weapons they'd pilfered from the ship. "See any aliens use this. We're counting on you to watch our backs."

Fererra looked at him for a few seconds. He still disliked O'Neill intensely, but he couldn't help but respect the man. He'd proven himself one helluva soldier – and a good person. He finally nodded. "Will do General. Good luck to all of you. Kick some alien ass for me."

O'Neill gave a weak grin. "That's our plan Fererra." With that he turned and motioned for Teal'c to go.

As Fererra watched everyone move into the shaft he couldn't help but look at Sam Carter and admire her strength and courage. You may be a decent guy O'Neill, he thought to himself, but I'm still gonna get the woman!

They moved down the access shaft as quickly as they could. Jack refused to let his weakness hinder him, or slow them up. If he felt ready to pass out - well he'd never tell.

They hadn't even reached the bottom before they could hear the sounds of weapons firing and the shouts of both humans and aliens. God, he hoped they were in time.

"Okay everyone, watch where you're going and keep an eye out for aliens." They moved out cautiously, in the direction of the noise.

The lights had been turned out and their way was illuminated by the soft glow of the emergency lights. It gave an eerie feel to the usually bright tunnels. As they neared the sounds of fighting, Jack signaled for Teal'c and Sam to move down a tunnel to their left. With a nod they moved out quickly and silently.

They walked a bit farther until there was another corridor that intersected theirs. This time he motioned for Daniel and Ferretti to move out. That left him and Siler and they continued to move forward.

They rounded the next corner – straight into a group of four aliens.

* * *

><p>"We're trapped Colonel." Cassie's voice came over his radio. Reynolds could hear the fear in the young woman's voice, but she was still keeping her cool.<p>

"What's your situation Cass?" he answered.

"We have aliens outside the door. They're trying to break in. I don't think it'll be long."

Damn! Reynolds could hear the sounds of children crying. They must be terrified. God, if the aliens killed any of those kids he was going to eat their livers!

"I'm sending someone to you right away. Just hold them off as long as you can. Get the kids to a safe position."

Crap – he tried to contact someone – anyone – who could help Cassie and the kids. He knew he couldn't go – he had to get to the control room or the aliens could get access to the gate. He tried his radio again and finally reached the Doc.

"Doc, can you make it to Cassie's location? She's got some Heptae trying to get to her."

"Sorry Sir, we're trapped as well."

"Who's with you?"

"Scott and Hannah, Sir", she said, naming two of the youth group. "Stephanie is a few doors down with Lola and Airman Chang. He's been hurt but so far they're okay although I don't think they can make it either."

Just then Reynolds heard a burst of gunfire. If he wasn't mistaken, he also heard what sounded like a Jack O'Neill 'whoop'. God, he must be imagining things. Shaking his head he finally tried to contact Felgar and Chloe.

"Felgar, can you make your way to Cassie? She's trapped and needs help."

"Yes Sir, we're on our way."

Well, it wasn't the best solution, but at least it was someone.

* * *

><p>Jack leaned over and rested his hands on his knees. The adrenaline was quickly wearing off and he was incredibly dizzy. The Heptae they'd come across had been equally startled to see them – fortunately, they hadn't been as prepared. After a swift firefight in which they'd downed all the aliens, Jack couldn't help a sharp 'yeah!' He'd thought they were gonners for a minute or two.<p>

He finally pushed himself up straight, knowing he didn't have time to stop. He had to keep going.

"Let's go Siler." The other man reached over and steadied him and kept close as they walked through the corridors. Normally he wouldn't have allowed it, but right now he was grateful.

* * *

><p>Sam and Teal'c were fortunate not to come across any aliens although they were heading in the direction of weapons' fire. They'd managed to pick up some zats from a weapons locker and both felt much better now that they were properly armed.<p>

They reached an intersection and Carter signaled a stop. It sounded like at least two aliens. The soldiers, who had served together for so long, needed only a few brief signs before they swept around the corner. It was only a few seconds until they'd taken down what turned out to be three of the Heptae.

"Anyone here?" Sam called out softly. She heard an even softer reply.

"Is that you Colonel Carter?" the voice asked.

"Yes. Who's there?"

"It's Caroline. I have Scott and Hannah with me."

"Okay, you can come out now. All the aliens are gone." The Doctor and two kids moved out from one of the rooms – it looked like a supply closet.

"God, are we glad to see you. We thought you'd been captured."

"We were but we made it out. How is everyone?"

"We're fine. Airman Chang has been hurt – they're down this way." She led Carter and Teal'c to where some of the others were hiding.

This time there was only one alien, but he had the others trapped. It took Teal'c no time to zat him – and he didn't quibble at firing three times. No one felt like showing any mercy.

Doc Lam immediately went to help the Airman, who looked like he was pretty seriously injured.

"Colonel Reynolds told us to make our way to the gate room", Lola Ferretti told Sam and Teal'c. "He's planning on getting us out of here and setting the self-destruct."

"Did he say how long?" she asked.

"No, but the aliens were gaining ground. I don't think we have too long."

Sam took a radio and called through to Reynolds. "Colonel, it's Sam Carter here. What's your status?"

"Sam! God, it's good to hear your voice. I thought I heard Jack. Is he here too?"

"Yes, all of SG1 plus Siler and Ferretti are here." She then told him that they'd found the Doc and her group and his wife and the others. "Colonel, what's happening?"

"I'm in the Control room – ready to set the self-destruct. Can you get here?"

"Roger that Colonel. We should be there in about 5 minutes. Anyone missing?"

"With your group we have everyone but Cassie, Sarah and the kids. Felgar and Chloe have gone to help them. They're trapped in the Infirmary".

Crap! "I'm going to go and see what I can do." Leaving Teal'c in charge of the group she quickly left to help.

* * *

><p>Jack kept stumbling. He was sure there must be <em>something<em> on the floor that kept getting in his way, but he hadn't managed to see it yet. If it hadn't been for Siler he would have done a face plant more than once. Still, he kept going because he could hear another battle going on and this time it was coming from the Infirmary. If those bastards were attacking sick people -!"

"Watch out General!" Siler pulled him back quickly. Shit, he'd almost walked right out into a firefight. Where was his head!

"Thanks!" he gasped. He leaned over again until his heartbeat slowed to something approaching normal. "Let's try that again! How many did you see Sly?"

"It looked like two, maybe three."

"Yeah – I wonder who's in there?" Just then there was a pause in the firing. He figured they'd been made and that the alien soldiers were regrouping. Suddenly Jack heard a familiar voice.

"Uncle Jack, is that you?"

Crap – Cassie. "Yeah Cass, it's me. How are you guys holding up?"

"Okay but I'd really like to get out of here."

"We're on our way." Just then one of the aliens rounded the corner, gun (or alien weapon) blazing. This time it was Siler who calmly aimed and fired his pistol at the guy. He dropped like a stone.

"Nice shooting."

"Thank you Sir."

With a nod, the two men dove out into the hallway, this time _their_ guns were blazing. They kept low and Jack ended up doing a spectacular dive and roll and came up shooting. He got his target and quickly turned and shot the other one, just as he was aiming at a sprawled Siler.

There was a sudden silence, no one moving. Finally, Jack pushed his shaky body up and sat back on his haunches, every muscle in his body shaking.

"That was – amazing Sir", Siler looked at him in awe. He'd rarely had the chance to see O'Neill in full combat mode. He understood even more why the man was a legend. That was the most incredible move he'd ever seen.

Jack gave a small grin, but didn't have the energy, or the heart, to tell Siler that he'd simply tripped. He had been pretty sure he was toast and still couldn't believe that he'd managed to pull that one off. Of course, he was pretty sure he'd pulled a few muscles in that one. His groin especially might never be the same.

He pushed himself to his feet. "Cassie, it's all clear baby. You can come out now." He would have gone over and opened the door himself, but he didn't think he could walk. He watched as the door slowly opened and a face peeked out.

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm here Cass. The aliens are gone."

The door suddenly slammed open and a body hurled at him. Cassie wrapped her arms around him and burst into tears. He tried to comfort her, but found he couldn't breath. Just as he figured he was going to pass out, Siler gently took the girl and pulled her off.

"Cassie, how are the others?" Siler asked. The young woman instantly appeared guilty and ran back into the room. She appeared again, this time holding onto one of the toddlers. She held another's hand and was followed by Sarah White, who was holding another child and had two more in tow.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"We're fine Sir. Colonel Reynolds wants us in the Gate room."

"Okay, then let's go. Just stay behind Siler and I'll follow." He figured Siler better take point. He didn't know if he was up to much at this moment. He watched at the kids headed out towards the Gate room. He went to follow when his legs simply gave out. He fell soundlessly to the floor and simply lay there, not even having the energy to call out.

"Jack!" Sam had come around the corner and saw him just as he fell. She rushed to him and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him looking at her. "Are you okay Sir?" she asked softly.

"Yeah", he answered. "Just tired."

She shook her head at him. "Afraid I'm not buying that anymore Jack. What's wrong – really?"

"Nothing Carter. I really mean it. Our little session just took a lot out of me. All I need is a few days sleep and I'll be fine."

"Okay", she answered, still not believing him but knowing now wasn't the time to argue, "but we gotta get moving. If we don't we're going to blow up with the rest of the base."

"Why?" he looked at her, confused.

"Because it looked like the Heptae were winning and the Colonel was going to lead everyone through the gate and then blow up the base."

"Wouldn't cha know it? I leave for a few days and he wants to blow everything up. Well, we'd better stop him. I think we may have defeated the bastards."

"What about that ship that was coming?"

"Damn, I forgot about that."

She knew he was definitely not well if he'd forgotten something so important. Looking at him she wondered how he was even conscious – he looked like death warmed over. Suddenly she got a chill along her spine – what the hell made her think a thing like that?

She helped him to stand but had to support him the whole way back. He was limping terribly, in obvious pain. When she asked him if he had been injured he just grinned but wouldn't say anything. She couldn't figure out what was going on.

They made it to the Control room to see a sobbing Cassie. She was sure something awful had happened and when she saw Jack she again raced to hug him.

"I'm sorry Cass – just fell behind there but Carter found me." He looked up at Reynolds who was frowning at him.

"What the hell happened to you O'Neill? You look like hell."

"Yeah, nice to see you too Colonel. I'm fine, just a little tired. Is this everyone?"

Reynolds sighed. "No, we're missing Chloe and Felgar. I sent them after Cassie and the kids but haven't heard from them."

"Great! Any news from Daniel and Ferretti?"

"No, nothing there either. Peters and the President are doing a sweep. We think we've got all the aliens but we're checking to make sure."

"There was another ship coming. They should be here by now so we'd better be on the look out."

"Do we know how many?"

"No, no idea, although their ships are small. I don't expect they could hold more than ten or twelve."

"That's still enough to do some damage."

"Yeah. I suggest you keep the kids in here. A few of us should go out and watch for anymore Heptae and see if we can locate our missing people. Do we still have the kid?"

"Yes, he's right there." The Colonel pointed to a chair in the corner where the young prince was tied. He was frowning and looked furiously angry. Jack walked over to him, although stayed far enough away so that he knew the kid wouldn't get sick.

"I spoke with you mother", he said calmly.

"You lie." The boy answered.

"No, I'm not lying. I met her when she helped Carter and me escape. She's a good woman."

Ian didn't know what to say to this. He loved his mother dearly, and right now missed her more than he could say. He suddenly felt like a young boy again and wanted to simply bury his head in her lap and let her take away his troubles.

"Why would she help you escape?" he asked sullenly.

"Because she promised to stop this war on our planet. She promised to help us."

"I don't believe you. Why would she do that?" he asked, although there was doubt in his voice.

"Because she knows what your people are doing is wrong. And - she loves you – and believes you are hope for your people – and mine." With that Jack turned and walked away, knowing he'd reached his limit. He hadn't quite made it back to the others when he felt the strength ebb from his body. With a strangled 'Sam' he fell to the ground and knew no more.


	36. Kickin' Butt

**_To my wonderful readers - thanks for your patience with this story. RL has caught up to me in a big way and it's becoming harder to find time to update. I will definitely complete this story, but I can't promise to be as good about updating as I was before. I hope you understand and KEEP REVIEWING! It means so much - thank you._**

"General!" she yelled as she raced to get to him before he hit the ground. She managed to catch hold of him just enough to keep him from banging his head, but ended up following him down. "Where's Caroline?" she asked as she felt for a pulse. She found it – just – but couldn't help but notice that he was completely still. It terrified her.

"She's with some of the wounded", replied Reynolds. "I'll get her." He scurried down into the Gateroom where most of their 'force' was stationed. Lam and Nurse Soto, who was looking a little worse for wear with a bandage around her arm, were helping two of the more seriously wounded. Chang especially looked bad and his uniform was covered in blood.

"Doc, can you come?" The Colonel asked. "General O'Neill's in trouble and needs your help."

"I'm sorry Colonel", she said, "I can't leave the Airman right now. I'm trying to stop this bleeding. Maybe Soto can help if someone will take her place?"

Lola Ferretti moved over. "I can help. I've had some advanced first aid training."

Nurse Soto picked up some medical supplies and followed Reynolds back into the Control Room.

Sam was sitting, the General's head in her lap. He was still alive, but she was extremely worried. It seemed to her as if each passing second his breathing grew a bit worse and his heart seemed to be beating ever more slowly.

"Where's Doctor Lam?" she asked when she saw Soto.

"She's helping Airman Chang. He's been seriously wounded and may not make it. I'm sorry – I can check the General."

Sam nodded, knowing there was nothing anyone could do although she wanted to scream. O'Neill – Jack – was too important. They couldn't lose him.

After a few minutes of checking his vitals, the nurse sat back.

"Well?" Sam asked. Teal'c was also standing close, looking concerned.

"I don't know. His vitals don't look good but I can't tell what's wrong without more sophisticated testing equipment. There's certainly some renal failure and his pulse is weak and his blood pressure is extremely low. His respiration isn't good either and his oxygen levels are low. Besides that he has a fever and I'm pretty sure it's getting worse. I'm going to put in an IV and then let's put him in the recovery position. We need to cover him and keep him warm. Other than that, I don't think there's much we can do here. We really need to get him to the Infirmary."

Everyone but Sam looked to the Colonel to see if he'd authorize a move. After a brief moment he shook his head. "Not until we know where the other aliens are", he replied to their silent inquiry. "We may still need to leave here quickly."

Sam continued to stay close, as did Teal'c and Nurse Soto, who continuously monitored his vital signs. Fortunately the IV seemed to have stabilized him a bit and he wasn't getting worse, although he wasn't getting better either.

After a few moments Teal'c stood up and walked over to Reynolds. "Have you located any of those who are still missing?"

"No, and it's worrying me. Chloe and Felgar were supposed to head towards Cassie and help her – they never made it. I mean, if it was just Felgar I'd simply assume he got lost but his wife is smart and would keep him on tract. And we haven't heard a thing from Dr. Jackson or Lou and they're both highly capable. I'm thinking something's seriously wrong."

It was a couple of minutes later when Hayes and Peters returned. "We couldn't find any evidence of any more aliens, although this is a large base and they could be hiding," Hayes informed everyone. "Hey, what's wrong with Jack?" he noticed the prone body of his favorite general, Samantha Carter at his side.

"We don't know Sir", Sam answered quietly. "He hasn't been doing well since we were tortured on the Heptae ship and seems to have gotten steadily worse. He just collapsed a minute ago."

"I'm sorry!" He walked over and knelt down beside them. "Everything will be okay Colonel Carter", he said calmly. "You know Jack. He gets himself into these situations but always manages to get out of them. I'm sure he will this time too."

"I hope so Sir", she answered, although she didn't sound hopeful. Maybe this was the one time Jack _wouldn't _bounce back.

"Has anyone contacted Thor?" Carter suddenly looked up. If there was anyone who could help it would be their alien friend.

"We've tried Colonel, but still no luck. Something's still jamming our communications." Siler answered.

Just at that moment a voice could be heard coming from the intercom. Everyone in the control room sat up in surprise – and shock. Ian had a grin on his face.

"People of Earth, I am H'ptari, leader of the Heptae. You are to release my son and give yourselves up immediately."

Reynolds looked calm and simply raised his eyebrow. Taking the mike in hand he spoke into it. "I don't think so H'ptari. I suggest you are the one to give up. We have your son and his friends and we're pretty happy the way we are."

"You do not understand", answered the alien leader. "If you do not surrender immediately, and give me back my son, I will kill one of your people."

Suddenly the tension increased among the humans. "What people?" asked Reynolds.

"We have…" there was a short pause "Daniel Jackson and Major Ferretti. I am sure you do not want them to die."

"Uh no, but I'm sure you don't want your son to die either." The Colonel looked to Hayes and Carter, wondering what he should do.

"If you kill my son, you will all die!"

"Nah, I don' t think so. You see, we know this area pretty well – much better than you do – and we know how to get out of here so you'll never find us – and we'll take your son with us."

"You do not value the lives of your friends?"

"Sure we do – so why don't you give them back to us and we'll call it even."

There was silence after that, although none of the people in the Control Room believed that the Heptae would give up. However, it allowed some time for Reynolds to give instructions for a few of the remaining troops to try and locate the intruders.

When there was no more communication from the alien, the Colonel and everyone grew worried. "They could be trying to advance to our position", Teal'c commented. "I believe we must go and try and capture them."

Reynolds agreed and divided those still able into groups of three. They then headed out, armed as much as possible, to try and intercept the aliens.

* * *

><p>"I think it's safe now Felgar", Chloe whispered to her husband. They were hidden under boxes of toilet paper in one of the supply cabinets. They'd almost made it to Cassie when they discovered she'd been rescued. At the same time, they thought they heard more of the aliens. Deciding that discretion was <em>definitely<em> the better part of valor they'd quickly hidden themselves.

"If anyone had been in danger we wouldn't have done this you know", Felgar justified. Chloe simply smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know sweetheart, but no one _was_ in immediate danger so it was better to hide."

"Okay, but I still say we should go and find some aliens and – and 'kick butt!".

"Whatever you say dear", his long-suffering wife muttered. She loved him dearly but sometimes he could be – irritating.

They carefully opened the door into the hallway but fortunately everything seemed quiet. "We'd better let Colonel Reynolds know where we are", Chloe said softly.

"Uh okay", Felgar stood for a moment, looking confused. "Where's my radio?" he finally asked.

"Don't you have it? It was in your pocket."

"It's gone. I must have dropped it somewhere."

Okay, she loved him – she really did – but right now it wasn't _alien_ butt she wanted to kick. "Fine, let's just make our way to the Gate room. We'd better hurry in case the Colonel decides he wants everyone to gate out."

They walked carefully down the hallway, watching closely for any sign of aliens. It was a shock when Felgar stopped suddenly. Chloe ran into his back and let out a soft 'yelp'.

"Shhh", he whispered. He pointed up ahead and it was then that Chloe heard what sounded like voices. She was pretty sure it was Daniel Jackson so she smiled and went to walk ahead. Her husband grabbed her arm and pulled her back, at the same time covering her mouth with his hand.

She practically bit him she was so mad. What the hell was he doing? She went to pull away when she heard it herself – the voices were no longer of people she knew. In fact, based on the harsh tone and the threats, she was pretty sure they were listening to one of the aliens.

"You will die if your friends don't co-operate", the voice said.

It was clearly Jackson who replied. "Uh, my friends won't respond to blackmail, however I'm sure they'll be open to discussing this with you. Look, you want your son and they want us – we can do a fair trade and everyone will be happy."

Yup, Dr. Jackson all right, thought Chloe. He couldn't help but try and reason with everyone.

"I do not want to _discuss_ human. I want my son and I want Earth to suffer."

"Kiss my ass you alien slimebag. You're not getting anything from us. There's no way in hell our 'friends' will give your son back so no point threatening them." There was a short pause followed by "ass hole!".

All right! Way to go Major Ferretti, thought Chloe, you tell 'em!

She felt an insistent tug on her arm and realized her husband was trying to tell her something. He used very confusing hand signs and she didn't have a clue what he meant. After a short, but hurried whispered conversation she figured out what he was planning.

She shook her head violently. No, no way was he going to do that. "No" she whispered. "You'll get killed."

With a small (but very cute, she decided) grin, he proceeded to shimmy up closer to the area from where the voices were coming. Carefully, he peaked around the corner. He stayed perfectly still for what seemed like a long time and then he drew his head back. Turning around he held up five fingers. She assumed that meant five aliens. Still – it was way too many for them to deal with.

Not according to Felgar, it seemed. He gestured for a few more seconds until he finally sighed and moved back to her. Leaning down he whispered into her ear.

As far as rescues went, it was quite specatacular. Both Felgar and Chloe came out with 'guns blazing'. Felgar had decided he could take on three, leaving two aliens for his wife. The way it actually turned out – Felgar tripped over something as he ran into the room and went flying forward. He managed to take out two aliens in the process – one hit his head on the side of a table and was out like a light. The other lost his weapon as it flew across the room. He then was totally winded when Felger landed violently on top of him.

While this was going on, Chloe had come in, quite a bit more sedately, and had zatted two of the aliens before they even had time to react. Unfortunately, the fifth alien, and clearly the 'big kahoona', was in an awkward positon for a clear shot – either from Chloe's zat or Felgar's flying ninja routine.

"Stop or I will kill you." The aliens voice was terrifying in its coldness. Chloe stopped dead although Felgar continued to roll around in pain from being used as a landing pad.

"I'm stopped', she said quietly.

"I should kill you now." The alien continued.

"Why?" asked Chloe. "We were just trying to help our people. We've never done anything to you."

"You exist – that is enough."

"I see. We exist and you use us until we're no good and then you discard us?"

"That is correct."

"Phew – you are one bad-assed people – or should I say aliens. You should try being nice to people for a change. It'll make you feel much happier."

"Silence!" He walked over and prodded the fallen human in the side. Felgar looked up at his wife with a look of apology. She looked back at him with tenderness.

"It is good you are here. I now have more humans with whom to bargain." H'ptari turned and walked to Chloe. "You are a female. That is interesting – your people seem to have many female warriors. No matter, you will die alongside your man."

"No she WON'T!" Felgar had managed to pull himself to his feet and grabbed the first thing he could – which happened to be a chair. He swung it as hard as he could and hit the Heptae leader across the back. H'ptari went flying across the room and landed face-first against the wall.

Felgar followed him swiftly and pulled his head back and slammed it against the wall a second time. "There, that'll teach you to threaten my wife!" As H'ptari oozed to the ground Chloe couldn't help a small cheer.

'Yes!" she said. "That's my man."

* * *

><p>"Colonel. Colonel Reynolds?" The Colonel looked in surprise at his companions. 'Felgar?' he mouthed.<p>

"Yes Felgar? Are you and Chloe okay? Where are you?"

"Uh, we're in one of the VIP rooms sir."

"Okay – what are you doing there? I thought I told you to get to the Gate room?"

"Yes Sir. It's just that we have a bunch of aliens held captive here. Chloe is just releasing Dr. Jackson and Major Ferretti."

There was dead silence from the other end of the radio. Felgar looked worriedly at his wife.

"Repeat that Felgar."

"Uh, we have the H'ptari and a bunch of his guys here. They've all been neutralized and I've got them tied up. Dr. Jackson and Major Ferretti are here. They're okay – what?" his voice was heard speaking to someone. "Oh yeah – sure – here you go."

"Colonel?"

"Yes, is that you Major?"

"Yes Sir. We're here and we're safe. Felgar's right – we have five of the aliens including their leader. What would you like us to do?"

"Just tell me one thing. _How_ did you capture them?"

"Well – we didn't actually. Jackson and I were caught and they had us tied up. You heard the bastard – he was threatening to kill us. He's crazy and I think he would have done it."

"So, how did you escape."

"Uh – Felgar and Chloe Sir. They rescued us."

"They – rescued you?"

"Yes. They managed to take out all five aliens. It was quite – heroic."

Reynolds couldn't help but frown at Ferretti's tone. He'd definitely have to ask the Major what that was about. Knowing Felgar, he was sure there was some story behind this. "That's great. Put Felgar on."

"Yes Sir – Colonel Sir", Felgar's voice answered.

"I guess we owe you our thanks and our congratulations Felgar. Nice job."

"Thank you Sir. It was my duty Sir. I did it for the General – I mean for all of you of course, especially for Dr. Jackson and Major Ferretti – oh, and for my wife – can't forget h-"

"Yes – well great job. Now, can you all make your way to the Gate room?"

"Yes, but what about the prisoners?"

"I'm sending some people to help you – just hold on." He gestured to Teal'c, Siler and Hayes. They all nodded and headed out, zats in hand.

There was a short period of silence in the Control room as everyone tried to get their heads around the fact that _Felgar_ and his wife, of course, had just saved their respective butts. The only one not looking either shocked, or happy, was Ian – the H'nru. He had a blank look on his face although he was clearly disappointed, to say the least.

It didn't take long for everyone to arrive back, including the prisoners. Felgar and Chloe were received with whoops of joy and lots of back-slapping. They were definitely the heroes of the hour.

"Colonel", a soft voice interrupted his pleasure at having the leader of the Heptae in his control. He turned and looked at a somber faced Colonel Carter. "Sorry Carter, what is it?"

"I'm just wondering if we can get the General to the Infirmary now. He's not doing very well."

"Of course Sam." Damn, he couldn't believe that he'd forgotten in the heady rush of pleasure at their capture. "Teal'c?"

"I will take him", the big man answered. He gently lifted O'Neill and turned towards the Infirmary.

"Let's get the other wounded there as well. Doc", he spoke into the mike into the Gate room. "We're taking the wounded to the Infirmary."

It was an hour later and Sam was sitting outside the Infirmary with Daniel, Teal'c and Felgar, who saw himself as an honorary member of SG1 after their mission of a few years earlier. Sam would have preferred him not to be there, but she didn't have the heart, or the energy, to ask him to go. Caroline had kicked them out when she was having trouble working around them. They were all tense – Jack had looked terrible.

Fortunately, Chang was out of danger although he was still unconscious and was hooked up to various machines. Sophie Kinross had finally passed out, but was okay now after a little pain medication and some rehydrating. Daniel had spent quite a bit of time at her side until she'd finally fallen asleep. Caroline couldn't help a bit of a grin – there were definitely feelings there.

So now, her main task was trying to figure out what was wrong with General O'Neill. Other than a few bruises and red marks on his chest she couldn't see any obvious signs of injuries. However, as she began to get the test results back, it didn't look good.

She sighed over the last test. God – it was worse than she'd thought. How was she to tell his friends? She looked helplessly at the man she'd come to admire and respect. Life just wasn't fair.

At that moment she was surprised to see his eyes begin to open. At first, he looked disoriented and she could tell he wasn't quite with it. After a few seconds his gaze sharpened.

"Doc?" he croaked.

"Yes General. Don't try and talk. You're in the Infirmary and we're looking after you now."

"No use." He said softly.

"Sorry Sir?" she asked, unsure if she'd heard him right.

"No use. Dyin' – I know."

"Sir!"

"Don't – lie Doc. I know what they did."

She bit he lip and then nodded. "I'm sorry General. If there was anything I could do- "

"I know – Caroline. You're a good – Doc, but I've had it."

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Damn! There had to be _something _ she could do!

"There's – something – you can do for me", he got out slowly. She looked up in shock – had she said it out loud?

"What Sir?"

"Don't – tell my – team. Don't want 'em to know. Something I – have to do – first."

"But Sir – "

"No, please?"

She finally nodded, although she hated to keep the truth from family or friends – it never went well.

"One other thing", he continued.

"What is it?"

"Can you – can you give me something – to help me up? Something I have to do."

"General, you're really sick. I don't think you should be up – you need to rest."

"Why?" he asked simply.

His words started the tears up again. Why indeed? She finally looked at him and gave a small smile. "I'll get something, but I don't know how effective it'll be or how long it'll last."

"T'sokay. Just need it for a little while – I'm a tough old bastard – you know!"

"No you're not Sir. You're a fine man and officer and I'm proud to have served under you!" She turned away before he could struggle to answer her. She returned a moment later with a needle.

"This should help get you up – but again, I can't promise for how long." She injected him in the hip and within a couple of minutes he felt a – small – surge of energy. He still felt like crap but he figured he might be able to get up for long enough to do what he had to do.

With a groan and a short 'thanks' he pulled himself to his feet. He was dressed in hospital pants and a wrap around shirt, but he couldn't be bothered to change. He didn't figure he had that long. He stumbled his way to the door, the Doc holding on to his arm.

"Thanks Doc. I can take it from here." He gave her a grateful smile and opened the door. Standing on the other side were the three people he cared most about in the entire world.

"Let's go campers! We have some aliens to defeat!"


	37. Maybe

**_Just a short one tonight (but better than nothing eh?). Thank you GateSeeker 2 for the reminder - this is dedicated to you!_**

He kept himself well out of sight in case any more aliens showed up. He really wished he could have gone with Samantha and the others but knew he would have slowed them down – if he could even have made it down the ladder. He was feeling weak and dizzy and figured he probably would have passed out. As it was, he was having trouble keeping awake.

He thought back to what had happened on the Heptae ship. He'd been frustrated waiting with Teal'c and Daniel Jackson and had felt he should be with Sam. He wanted to protect her but also – he just really wanted to be close to her. The more he got to know her, the more he loved her.

For the first time, in a long time, Andrew forced himself to reflect on himself. He knew he could be arrogant, although it had never bothered him in the past. In fact, he'd used it to his advantage. He was a damn fine lawyer and he worked in a field where power was everything. But he also realized that somewhere along the line he'd lost that vision, that desire to make a difference in the world – that pure idealism that had taken him through college.

Instead of fighting for those who couldn't fight for themselves, for the downtrodden or the unfairly treated, he'd become a patsy for the rich, the powerful, the corrupt. He'd cared more about money and power than he had about doing what was right.

It had been the kids who had first made him realize he'd lost his way. He'd gotten to like them and to care about what happened to them. That had been the first chink in his armor. The second had been a strong, beautiful, kick-ass Air Force Colonel. She'd not only cracked his hard shell, she'd blown it to bits.

Yeah, he could admit it to himself – he was totally, absolutely in love with her and he knew he wouldn't be complete without her. She would make him be the man he was meant to be. She would fill up those cracks and make him a good man again. She was a woman who was all about helping and protecting. God, together they could make such a difference.

There was, of course, one little problem. Okay, so maybe not a _little_ problem – more like a wonking big, six foot something problem by the name of General Jack O'Neill. He knew the man was just as in love with Sam Carter as he was. He also knew she had a history with him – which sadly gave him an advantage.

He sat for a minute and then slowly grinned. He may have started out with an advantage, but that was quickly fading. He was old (Andrew absolutely ignored the fact that he was probably about the same age as O'Neill), he was clearly sick, if not dying, and he was too concerned about saving the world to allow himself to go for her. He let rules, regulations duty and the good of the whole damn world get in the way of what he wanted. He, Andrew Fererra, was not about to do the same thing. Oh, he planned to do good – but that was _after_ he won her. No – all's fair in love and war, O'Neill – and this was both love _and_ war.

"May the best man win", he said softly. "And I'm afraid that's going to be me."

He continued to sit and doze, wondering what was happening down below. So far he hadn't seen anything and found his attention wandering as fatigue and weakness wore him down. Just as he fell asleep he thought about his miraculous 'save' of Sam in the alien ship. He'd seen the guard point his weapon at her and wasn't sure what to do. He turned to see whom he could get to help her – surely O'Neill would protect her – when he lost his footing. The next thing he knew he'd catapulted into her and had taken the shot meant to kill her. At the time he was furious, but when he realized he'd live, and that he was now a hero, he'd secretly chalked up one for his side.

Yup - that's one for me Jack my dear General, one for me!

It was the sound of voices that woke him up. At first he thought that O'Neill's people had come back to retrieve him. He went to push himself up and let them know where he was hidden when he realized – these weren't humans – they were Heptae.

Crap! He slowly and quietly laid back down, hoping that he hadn't been seen. He managed to peek through some bushes and counted eight of the aliens. The one who was clearly the leader walked right up to the hidden entrance and cleared away the greenery that was covering it. He then took some kind of instrument from his pocket and placed in on the hatch. In a matter of seconds Fererra could hear it open. The alien then reached down and pulled it open and signaled to his men.

Damn, there were too many of them for him to try and take them out. He watched helplessly as one after the other began to descend down the shaft. He just hoped they were watching for more arrivals.

It took him a few seconds to grasp that some of the Heptae were remaining above. Three of the aliens stayed up top and carefully began to scan the countryside. Andrew stayed well down and totally motionless, just praying he wouldn't be spotted.

After a few minutes he hadn't hear any shouts or movement so cautiously raised his head. The three remaining guards were seated around the hatch. One of them had set up some kind of equipment – but it was pointed out into space rather than towards the SGC. He could only think that it was some kind of communications or monitoring device. He prayed it wasn't a weapon.

After another 15 minutes he began to get stiff and jittery at the same time. He hated having to stay totally still and wondered if he could do it for much longer. He also knew that the people down below would be expecting him to watch their butts. With a sigh, he realized he didn't care that much for them – except for the kids of course (the non-Heptae ones anyway) and definitely for Sam. It was up to him to do something about these damn aliens – but what?

Well, the first thing he had to do was to find better cover. The bushes might hide him from sight, but they'd do nothing to stop a weapon if someone decided to shoot him (again!). With a quick look around, he spied a large bolder about 50 feet to his right. He figured if he was careful, he could crawl over there without the aliens seeing him. He knew it was going to be hell, though, especially wounded as he was.

It took almost an hour and by the time he arrived he was covered in sweat and felt like he was ready to pass out. Still, he'd managed to do it without the aliens being any the wiser. He allowed himself to rest for a few minutes and then looked out from behind the boulder. He could clearly see the three 'look-outs' and their contraption, whatever it was. So now he'd better prove that he was as good as he'd claimed to O'Neill. This would give him another opportunity to show himself as a hero to Sam Carter.

Taking careful aim with his zat (he loved these weapons) he shot one and then a second Heptae. Both of them fell over, writhing on the ground. Unfortunately, the third managed to dive to the side and was now firing at him from a small grove of trees.

Andrew knew the aliens would soon recover from the shot so, careful to stay out of sight of the third Heptae, and with a small grimace, he shot the two downed aliens a second time and then, quickly, a third. He felt sick to his stomach, but knew he was battling for his planet – hell, for the entire human race.

The third alien had moved as he shot his companions and had drawn closer. He continued to fire at Fererra's position and the lawyer was afraid his weakness would eventually be his downfall. He stayed behind the rock, wondering if his slow reflexes would allow the weapon to find him.

He knew the other guy was moving closer. He could tell by the shots. He tried to keep himself alert, but the stress of having to crawl with a serious wound and the additional trauma of killing two men, made him extremely dizzy and increasingly shaky.

Andrew, this may be it! You may not get a chance to go after the 'fair damsel' after all. The bad guys seem to be winning.

Hell – since when did you ever give up, he asked himself. Just think of the guy as a smarmy public prosecutor and go for the jugular! He waited till the next shot – which he could tell was coming from a close distance, took a deep breath, and rolled out from behind the boulder. He raised his zat and shot in the direction of the alien. At least, he hoped it was where the alien was hidden.

There was a 'thud' and then movement. Standing up as quickly as he could – not even thinking that it could be a trick – Fererra ran over. The alien had definitely been hit by his zat although from the look of things it hadn't been a direct hit, as he was getting up rather quickly.

The alien rolled over onto his stomach and pointed his weapon at Andrew. The two protagonists shot at precisely the same moment, although only one of the shots hit its target. That one lay dead – the other knew he was lucky to be alive.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Jack?" Daniel asked as he followed O'Neill down the corridor. He, Sam and Teal'c all looked at each other, worried about how bad the General looked.<p>

"Are you sure you're supposed to be up and around Sir?" Sam asked, almost at the same time.

"Indeed O'Neill, should you not be resting in bed?"

"Don't have time folks. We gotta get this damn thing resolved once and for all. As for the Doc – she knows what I'm doing."

"But Sir, you're sick."

"Just tired Carter, I told you. The Doc knows exactly what's wrong and she let me outta there. Do you think she would have done that if she thought it was serious?"

"Only if you bullied her O'Neill", Teal'c said partly under his breath.

Jack turned to his Jaffa friend in pseudo-surprise. "Teal'c, since when have I _ever_ bullied the Doc?" He was trying desperately to act normally but was finding it increasingly difficult. He just needed to keep going – just a little while longer O'Neill.

"Jack, you _always_ bully the Docs – whether it was Janet, or Warner or Brightman or now Doc Lam."

"Okay, then since when have they let me get away with it?"

"Good point Sir", Sam conceded. "Okay then, back to Daniel's question – where are we going?"

"We're going to see an alien about a little matter of getting the hell off our planet."

"Do you think we can make them go Sir? I mean, I know we have their leader and his son, but surely the rest of the aliens won't simply leave because of that?"

"I don't know Sam, they might", Daniel spoke reflectively. "From what I've been able to gather about them, they have an almost spiritual view of their leader the H'ptari. His son seems to be held in even more reverence. Added to that are their stories and prophecies and they may do anything to save them."

"I hope so", Jack answered as he stopped and rested for a minute. He really wanted to bend over and drop his head into his hands, but knew that his team would probably have him back to the Infirmary in less than a second if he did that. He contented himself with simply stopping and trying to breath.

They finally made it to the cell block, where Fererra had indicated the prisoners had been taken. Ian, or I'anari – or the H'nru – was still being kept upstairs. They were leery about putting him together with his father.

"Peters, everything okay?" Jack asked the young airman as they arrived.

"Yes Sir General. I'm checking on them every five minutes Sir", he answered eagerly.

"Were they checked carefully for hidden weapons or other devices?"

"Yes Sir. Colonel Reynolds has everything they found, including their clothes." When the General looked at him in curiousity he blushed. "They were given other clothes Sir."

O'Neill simply nodded. "Okay, open H'ptari's cell – just keep your eye on him and shoot him if he so much as twitches his nose!"

"Yes Sir!"

Jack stood in the doorway of the Heptae leader's cell. He looked over at the man – or alien – who was the cause of so much destruction and death. He was too tired, too numb to feel anything – not anger, not hatred, not even disgust. All he knew was it had to end now.

"You think you have won O'Neill", H'ptari spoke softly. "But my people will still be victorious. We will still control and then destroy your earth."

"Maybe", Jack answered. His companions, who stood right behind him, were surprised at this. They were sure Jack was going to spit in the face of their enemy. Instead, he seemed strangely lethargic, not something they were used to from O'Neill.

"Maybe", he repeated, "but your people will lose too. They'll lose their leader, they'll lose the H'nru, their hope – but above all, they'll lose the chance to change – to do something good and not evil. You can destroy us, but you'll be destroying your future as well."

H'ptari laughed, the madness now fully in control. "Our future will be secure, you will see. You can not kill the H'nru – he is protected by H'olaru - the spirit which gives life - and puny humans can not hurt him."

"No? What about the Gammal?" That stopped the alien dead. His face lost all color and his breathing quickened.

"The Gammal? It is not here. It cannot harm my son. That is only a legend, a fantasy."

The four teammates all wondered why H'ptari looked so worried if he only believed it was a fantasy. Teal'c was the first to speak.

"_He_ is here. The Gammal is present."

"What? You lie – there is no such being."

Jack took a step into the cell, and then another. By the time he'd walked to within five feet of H'ptari, the Heptae leader was gasping and had fallen to the ground. He clutched his chest and looked in terror at Jack. The General stood for another few seconds – for the first time feeling some emotion towards this man who had cost them so much. Finally however, he backed away and stood again in the doorway.

"You, you - " H'ptari gasped. "You are the Gammal?"

"So I've been told."

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed. Collapsing on to the floor, the leader put his head in his hands. "We are doomed. WHY?" he looked up towards the sky, many floors above. "Why are we being punished?" he asked some unknown God or divine being.

"Probably because you are wicked", replied Daniel. "You are murderers and have killed millions of innocent men, women and children. You and your people are evil."

"No! We did what we had to do to survive."

"No you didn't", Daniel went on. "You did it because you got pleasure from it. You enjoy hurting people. Well, the 'Gammal' is now here and you are done!"

There was silence in the little cell for a long time. H'ptari no longer knew what was real and what was only the voices in a fevered mind. If it was true, if this human was the Gammal, then he and his son, and the hope of their people were dead. He lifted his head slowly.

"What do you want from me?"


	38. Battle Won

For a minute there he thought it was an earthquake, but then realized it was simply his heart beating so frantically it felt like the earth was moving beneath him. He put his head up slowly and glanced around. When he saw the dead body of the Heptae, only a few feet away, he gave a long, heartfelt sigh of relief. God, he couldn't believe he was alive. He had been sure that that was it, that he was going to meet his maker! He had obviously been lucky!

A few more minutes of gathering his energy and his thoughts and he pushed himself to a sitting position. Another rest and then it was on to his feet. He had a hard time with that since he was terribly weak from pain, blood loss and the activities of the last couple of hours. Still, he knew he needed to make it to the entrance and figure out what the heck that piece of equipment was.

He managed to stumble over, only falling a couple of times. He cursed his weakness, but figured if O'Neill could keep going when he was sick and injured, he could do the same. There was no way in hell he was going to let the General beat him at _anything!_

Okay, he thought to himself when he finally arrived and collapsed on the ground, what the hell is this thing? He could see a slowly blinking light but other than that there was no indication as to what it was. He worried whether or not it would be better to leave it on, or to destroy it. What if it was a bomb? Could he end up destroying himself or maybe even the entire mountain?

On the other hand, it could be a communications device and destroying it could alert the aliens on the ship. Or maybe this was what was jamming the communications? God, he couldn't think straight. This is where Sam would come in handy. Hell, come in handy? This is where she was desperately needed. She'd be able to figure this out in a nanosecond.

A couple of deep breaths later and Fererra had made his decision. He hoped it was the right one.

* * *

><p>"We want you to get the hell off earth. Leave our planet and never return – and take all your people, and all those who betrayed earth with you." Jack answered shortly.<p>

"We need the elixir if we are to survive."

"I don't give a rat's ass _what_ you need. Personally, I be more than happy to see all of your people die out. That's what you deserve after what you've done. Instead I'm just asking you to go. You can figure out how to fix your own problems – just don't kill innocent people to do it."

"There is no way. We cannot live without the elixir and for that we need humans."

"That's not what your wife said", Jack answered. "She told me you had stopped even looking for an alternate cure years ago but that now is your chance to do so."

Jack and the rest of SG1 were surprised at the anger – no, the hatred – that came over H'ptari's face at the mention of his wife.

"She will die!" he said angrily. "She has betrayed our people."

"How? How did she betray you? All she has done is said there is another way and that your son is the means to do it. I don't understand how that is betrayal. I would think you would be happy to look for an easier, better way to cure what ails your people."

"No! There is no other way. You are trying to trick me. You simply want to kill me as you have already killed my son."

"He's not dead", Sam said gently. She realized that this man – or Heptae – was not in his right mind any longer but still, they needed to get through to him. "Sir, I think we should bring I'anari down and let his father see him. Maybe we can reason better with him then."

"Do it Colonel." Jack leaned up against the doorframe to keep from collapsing. He prayed it simply looked like a casual movement and that his team wouldn't catch on.

"Jack?" Daniel said with concern.

Well, so much for that, thought Jack. "Daniel, I'm fine." He looked up at the Heptae ruler once more. "Your son is on his way. Maybe that will convince you."

H'ptari snarled, furious at the treachery of these humans. He could feel his blood start to boil and wanted nothing so much as to kill all of them. He also wanted to kill his bitch of a wife!

A few more minutes and Teal'c and Sam arrived with Ian – the H'nru in tow. He was still bound and was looking both angry and frightened. Jack stepped back a few feet and allowed them to take the young man into the cell.

"Father! I thought you were dead", the young man exclaimed. He tried to rush over but was stopped by Teal'c. He threw a resentful glance at the big man but then turned back to H'ptari.

"It is good to see you my son. Did they hurt you?"

"No, they have just kept me bound. What is happening?" He looked around at the humans, confused as to what was going on.

"We're trying to convince your father to leave earth. Your mother believes you will be the hope of your people and will look for another means of helping with the disease that affects you." Daniel spoke calmly and looked directly at the young man, trying to appeal to him. "You know that what your people have done is wrong. Now is the chance to do something good, to start a new way for the Heptae.

I'anari looked confused and unsure. He believed what Daniel was saying about his mother – he knew she felt there was a better way. He began to nod when he heard a sound from his father. He looked up to see him glaring at Daniel.

"Do not believe them – they lie. There is no other way. You have been chosen to care for our people, at all cost."

"At all cost to others!" O'Neill's gaze burned into the young man. "Your father has been affected by the illness, hasn't he?"

I'anari didn't know what to do or say. His father was – different – somehow, but he'd always loved him, always respected him. How could he turn his back on him now? With new resolve he stood straighter. "My father is correct, it is my duty to look after my people."

"No matter what that means?" Daniel walked nearer. "No matter that innocent people die? You've spent time on earth, with humans. Do you think we are worth less then your own people? What about Andrew? He cared for you, looked after you. And then there was Sarah and Scott and Hannah. They all trusted you, liked you. Is it okay to betray them, to murder them – because that is what will happen if you don't turn away from this path. Your father has said he will destroy all of earth when he has taken what he needs."

The young man looked at his father in shock. "No Father – you cannot destroy them! Leave them be – just take the elixir and go – we do not need to kill them."

"Yes we do!" H'ptari was pacing back and forth. "We must kill them all. Don't you understand my son? If we leave them alive they will follow us and destroy us in turn. We will have done all of this for nothing. They do not deserve to live."

"Why not?" the H'nru asked. "Why do then not deserve to live?"

"Because they are nothing. They are here simply to serve our needs. We are what's important, not the pathetic humans."

I'anari stood totally still, his face frozen. He couldn't betray his father, betray all he'd believed in for his whole life. But then there was his mother – he loved and respected her more than anyone he knew. He also couldn't help but think of the humans he'd spent time with. Suddenly he stopped – they were not just 'human's, not just some race meant for their use – they were his friends. He'd spent time laughing and working alongside Scott and the others. They were good, kind people who had lost almost everything because of his own people.

The H'nru, the hope of his people, closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds he opened them again and took a deep breath. "No Father, you are wrong. They deserve to live. Not only that, they deserve to have their planet back. We must leave and do what we can to help them. We have been wrong."

"NO! You have betrayed me as well. You are just like your Mother and have learned at her knee. Well, I will not let you destroy our people so you will die along with all of these humans. The H'nru will be remembered, not as the savior of his people, but as the one who betrayed them."

Suddenly H'ptari reached up and pulled a chain from around his neck. On it was a small, oval pendant. It looked innocent and the guards who had searched him had looked at it and left it when he said it was a simple gift from his wife. Now however, he held it between his fingers and called out something in a language no one, except I'anari, could understand.

The young man shouted NO – at his father. When all H'ptari did was laugh his son turned and looked at the others. "He is going to kill us all! He has activated the weapon and it will destroy everything for hundreds of miles around us."

Upon hearing this both Teal'c and Daniel had rushed over and tackled the Heptae. Teal'c was able to grasp the pendant but H'ptari simply laughed. "It is too late. It is done so now we all die!"

"Carter?" O'Neill looked to the woman who had so many times saved their lives.

"What Sir? There's nothing – I don't know what this is." Just then a loud, piercing noise began. It grew so loud that they all had to cover their ears. To Sam it felt like her teeth were being loosened and were going to fall out of her mouth. Soon she, along with all the others in the room, dropped to their knees as the agony from the noise became unbearable.

The sound continued to grow louder and soon everything in the underground base was shaking, almost as if an earthquake had hit. Through it all, Jack could hear the insane laughter of the H'ptari.

Damnit no! He was not going to let it end like this. Jack pulled himself to his feet, using the edge of the door to support him. He began pulling himself forward, for some reason knowing he had to make it over to the man who was the cause of all their pain and suffering. He didn't know if he could make it – he was weak and whatever was happening made it even worse. A couple of steps into the room he stumbled and fell, cracking his knees against the floor.

"No, no", he pleaded. He couldn't go on – he didn't have the strength. Suddenly, arms grabbed his and he was pulled to his feet. Glancing sideways he could see the faces of Teal'c and Daniel. They were helping him! The three of them moved forward against the increasingly shaking room.

It was when Jack heard the horrible 'shriek' of the H'ptari that he knew he was close. He finally raised his head and right in front of him was the distorted face of the ruler who was responsible for almost destroying Jack's world.

He shook free of the hands holding him.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c asked in concern as Jack tried to stand alone.

"I – have to do this – Teal'c."

Teal'c and Daniel looked fearfully at each other but stood back and let Jack continue.

"You – will – get the hell – off my planet!" the General said as he lurched forward and grabbed the arms of the H'ptari.

There was another shriek, but this time it was all around them. It was as if the mountain itself was crying out in pain. A couple of seconds went by as the H'ptari tried, but failed, to shake the man off of him.

Without warning a bright light suddenly appeared and filled the room. It began to get unbearably hot, and Sam wondered if they were all going to burn to death. She rolled on her side, gasping for air. This was not a pleasant way to die.

The light and the sound continued for what seemed like forever until it began to coalesce into a smaller and smaller area. Soon the light was focused over Jack and H'ptari and it seemed as if the horrible noise was coming from them. Those looking on could also see the two men washed in a strange light. Their faces were almost translucent and it looked as if their eyes were glowing.

The glowing was not that of a Goa'uld, however. Daniel looked and could see that the glow appeared blue – almost as if it was ice, rather than fire, behind their eyes. As he continued to watch, his ears still covered with his hands, he could see the glow begin to fade from the eyes of the H'ptari. At the same time the glow began to appear brighter in Jack's eyes.

Please God, let it stop, thought Sam. She was watching Jack and the alien as well and could also see the lights from their eyes. She didn't know what was happening, but knew if it didn't stop soon it wouldn't matter – they would all be dead.

Almost as if something had heard her, everything stopped. It was so sudden that it took a few seconds for those in the room to realize it _had_ stopped. After the horrible noise and the brilliant light everything seemed almost deathly quiet and dark. Oh, they could all still see, but it was a normal light and their eyes had grown accustomed to the brilliance.

It was strange, thought Daniel, but Jack and H'ptari was standing as if frozen. Neither moved, although Jack's eyes still glowed. Other than that it was as if they were statues. Just as Daniel had that thought, he could see both men begin to relax. It happened almost in slow motion as both of them, still locked together, slowly fell to the ground. It was so slow that it almost appeared as if their bodies simply flowed into the floor.

It was Sam who finally pulled herself out of her shock. "Jack!" she cried. She pulled herself up on all fours and scurried over to the two men who appeared unconscious. She managed to pull Jack's hands away from the Heptae and scooped him into her arms. She could tell he was still breathing, although the breaths were slow. His eyes remained partially open, and the blue light still shone from them. The light frightened her as she'd never seen anything like it.

"Sam/Colonel Carter?" She finally heard the voice of her friends clearly asking how he was.

"He's alive, more than that I don't know. What about H'ptari?" She looked up and could see that I'anari had moved over to his father and was holding him close. Daniel pulled himself over and felt for the leader's pulse.

"He's alive but his pulse is weak. He doesn't look good."

"He is dying", I'anari said softly. "He battled the Gammal and lost. It was so written. It now means our people are lost."

Sam, Teal'c and Daniel all looked at each other, wondering if there was, in fact, some truth to the story of the Gammal. Whatever had happened, it was certainly not something any of them had ever experienced before.

"Your people are not lost." Sam gasped and looked down at Jack who had spoken the words. "Help me up", he said to Sam.

"Are you sure Sir?"

"Yeah", he smiled, although he looked like a feather would knock him over, "I'm fine. I just don't want to lie here on my butt all day."

With a small laugh Sam helped him to sit up. Thank God he was alive although he still looked like death.

"What was that Sir?" she asked. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know what that was. I just knew I had to reach H'ptari and when I touched him it was – well, weird. I kinda felt like I'd been hit by lightening or something." He turned back to where the young man was holding his father. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to kill him but I had to stop him. That doesn't mean we're going after your people."

I'anari continued to look at his father, who lay dying in his arms. The humans just watched, knowing how difficult this was for the young man.

"I am – sorry my - son", H'ptari was conscious, although fading fast. He looked with love at I'anari, his eyes clear for the first time from the madness that had struck so fast. "You were right. There is another way. Go back – to your mother – and together look to a future where we do not – harm others." He closed his eyes and lay gasping. He then turned his head towards O'Neill. "I am sorry – for what we have – done to your people. We will leave and not return if you will – let my son go."

O'Neill nodded. He still felt strange – as if there was a connection between him and the Heptae – and he knew the other man was telling the truth. "I will make sure your son is safe and that he leaves with all your people. If any Heptae return, however, we will defend ourselves."

"I understand." H'ptari looked up once more at his son. "Tell – your mother – I love her and I am sorry. I hope she forgives me and that she one day joins me across the bridge in our next life, where there is no madness. We were – good together – and we raised a good son." H'ptari reached up with his hand and touched his son's face. "I love you I'anari. You have made me proud." With that he closed his eyes and his hand fell to his side. In a moment he was gone.

"Father!" I'anari cried. He placed his head on his father's chest and cried like he hadn't done since he was a young child. "I love you Father. I will continue to make you proud."

Jack began to feel dizzy and could feel himself start to fade. The next thing he knew he was lying down with his head in Sam's lap. He opened his eyes a bit and gave her a small grin. "Any excuse to cuddle Carter! I'm good." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sam watched him closely, tears on her face. She loved him so much and was so worried about him. It had been more than tiredness that had affected him – and now this. As he had looked at her his eyes still glowed. Something was happening to him and she didn't know what it was.


	39. Brilliant

Well that was a disappointment, thought Fererra. He looked down at his weapon – it was definitely working, so why was the alien device still blinking? As far as he could tell, nothing had happened when he'd shot it. With a small shrug he tried again but, after waiting a couple of seconds, he was pretty sure it still hadn't worked.

A small sigh and he limped towards it, hoping the device was safe and wouldn't suddenly explode. He'd gotten within a couple of feet when he ran into something which gave him a slight shock and threw him back.

"What the hell!" he cried. It took him a while to gather his strength and this time he approached the machine much more carefully. Not getting too close, he put out his weapon and waved it slowly in front of him.

He felt a strong zap of electricity run through him and this time he was sent to the ground in a haze of pain. By the time he'd recovered enough to think clearly he was ready to shoot himself. What were you thinking Fererra? There was clearly some kind of invisible electric field around the device and you'd gone and stuck a metal weapon into it.

Disgusted, both with himself and with the aliens, sore and exhausted, he turned and limped towards the nearest tree. He let himself down gently and leaned against it and decided to simply watch the machine and the hatch to the underground entrance.

"Oh well O'Neill, I guess it's up to you!"

* * *

><p>At that moment General O'Neill was having a <em>very<em> pleasant dream. He was resting with his head on a lovely, soft pillow and felt safe and comfortable – something he hadn't felt in a long time. With a deep sigh he turned his body so he was lying on his side and pressed his head more deeply into the soft pillow.

Okay, he suddenly thought – pillows don't squeak – at least they shouldn't. Why then did his pillow - ? Okay, he was black op trained – he'd been in all sorts of strange and perilous situations so he should be able to figure this out. Just pretend to be sleeping Jack, until you know what's going on.

He lay perfectly still until he realized the pillow was moving – and – it _wasn't _ a pillow. His eyes opened suddenly and he found himself looking directly into the uh – chest – of some –

"Sam?" he asked softly.

"Yes Sir?" came the voice from somewhere above him.

Okay, that proved it – he was officially in heaven with his face practically attached to his – to Sa – to Colonel – hell, to the woman he cared about a hell of a lot more than he was supposed to!

"Uh, what's happening?" He knew he should move. He knew he was probably embarrassing her but he figured – just a few more seconds – that's all he'd ask for and then he'd return to being General O'Neill .

"You passed out Sir. We're just waiting until we can take you down to the Infirmary. Colonel Reynolds is having another sweep done of the base and then Caroline's going to check you out." There was a short pause and Jack realized that Sam's voice has sounded a bit breathless. "Uh, I didn't want you to lie on the hard floor so I uh -"

"I understand Colonel", he said softly, as he tried to pull himself up. It was a little tricky knowing where to put his hands and his eyes. As he moved away he couldn't help but get a quick look at that very soft pillow – ur pillows – oh hell Jack, just move your butt!

"How are you doing General?" she asked as she helped him steady himself. She looked closely at him and thought his color looked a bit better. He still looked tired but not so grey or drawn. Looking into his eyes she could still see a bit of the blue glow, although it had faded somewhat.

"I'm okay I think Colonel", he answered. "I actually feel a bit better than before. Thank you by the way" he waved generally in her direction and she gave a small grin, knowing he was thanking her for letting him rest in her lap. She was a bit surprised at the fact that he looked slightly embarrassed. It was probably because he'd had his face squashed between her breasts, she thought with amusement. She was pretty sure he hadn't realized and she certainly hadn't stopped him. In fact, she'd enjoyed it immensely.

"No problem General, any time."

He glanced swiftly at her, unsure of her meaning, but then he caught the gleam in her eye. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. A couple of heart beats later he grinned. "Thanks", he said softly. He hoped he could take her up on that offer sometime.

"So what happened?" he asked. He could remember a bit of his conversation with the Heptae leader but a lot of it was quite fuzzy.

"Well, H'nari is dead. Whatever that thing was that hit us – and especially you – was fatal. Before he died, however, he seemed to come back into his right mind. He told his son to do the right thing. I actually felt bad for I'anari – he's pretty broken up – although I think he's going to help us. He wants to speak with his mother but unfortunately we still can't get through to the ship."

"How's everyone here?"

"Fine. A few injuries – mostly bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. Colonel Reynolds should be back soon along with Teal'c and Daniel. They're just checking everything to make sure we don't have any more hidden Heptae."

Jack had a sudden realization – oh God. "Sam – Fererra – we left -"

"Don't worry Sir. Peters and Siler went up top a while ago to retrieve him. They took Nurse Soto to check his injuries."

"Oh, okay." He actually felt bad for forgetting the man, although he kinda wished he'd just disappear. The events of the last few days were coming back to him and he remembered what he'd done and how Fererra had saved Sam.

"Uh Carter" he said softly. Might as well get it over with he decided. "I wanted to apologize. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but – but I had to say 'I'm sorry'."

"Sir – Jack – what are you talking about?" she asked, looking confused. "Sorry for what?"

"For what happened on the Heptae ship."

"Okaaaay", she said with a frown. "I'm sorry, I still don't know what you're talking about," She wondered if there was something that had happened when she was unconscious.

"I'm talking about the fact that I didn't save you. It's my job – it's what I do – and I failed you. Instead a damned lawyer had to save your life!" He seemed to realize that that didn't come out quite right. "I mean – thank God he did – but it should have been me!"

He wasn't quite sure what she was thinking as she just stared at him for a moment. He was kind of surprised to see her neck begin to get red and her expression change. He closed his eyes briefly - yes she was angry. He wasn't surprised. She was also probably disappointed in him.

"General?" she asked, a sharp tone in her voice. "Permission to speak freely?"

He nodded. She deserved the opportunity to tell him what she thought.

"You are an _ass _Jack_!_"

Okay, not quite what he'd been expecting. His forehead crinkled in confusion. "What -"

"I said you are an ass. I can't believe you think that I think that -" She stopped and took a deep breath. Speaking a little more softly she continued. "How can you even think that I blame you for that. You couldn't have done anything from where you were standing. I knew that and I have never expected you to perform miracles! You've saved me more times than I can count – but so have Daniel and Teal'c. You can't always be there Jack and I don't expect you to be. God, I had no idea you were even thinking this way. If I had I would have – I would have -"

He waited, curious to know what she would have done. He was relieved to hear her and was actually starting to feel a bit amused. There was something completely – charming –about Sam in full 'ticked off' mode.

"What would you have done Carter?" he finally asked.

"I would have kicked you, hit you or kissed you Jack!" she answered.

He raised his eyebrows and then his face relaxed. "Well, can't say as I like the first two, but the last one", he paused "sounds pretty good!"

She shook her head in exasperation. What was it with this man? He seemed programmed to feel guilty about every little thing that happened to those he cared about, even if they were beyond his control. As she watched his now sheepish expression, it also dawned on her that this may have been partly as a result of the fact that it was Andrew Fererra who had saved her. She didn't think he would have reacted quite the same as if it had been Daniel or Teal'c. In many ways they all saw each other as an extension of themselves and were used to relying on each other in situations just like the one they had found themselves in.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You know he tripped, right?"

"Tripped? Who?"

"Andrew Fererra. I saw him coming and he looked panicked when he saw the guy shooting at me. He went to turn around and he just - tripped. He didn't _plan_ on saving me, it was an accident. Of course, I'm still grateful, and he did get hurt in the process, but it's not like he threw himself in front of me on purpose."

Jack tried to look serious, but he couldn't help the small grin that appeared. In actual fact he wanted to jump and shout 'yeah!" Fererra wasn't a hero!

"Uh Sir?"

Damn, she was back to Colonel mode. "Uh yeah Carter?"

"You seem a lot better. Are you okay now?" Maybe it _had_ just been tiredness, she thought. He was looking better as each moment went by.

He looked startled for a second and then got an even bigger grin. "I'm feeling pretty good! In fact, I feel better than I have in a while." He got a devilish look on his face. "Must have been that pillow."

"Pillow", she answered, looking confused again. It then dawned on her what he meant. Crap, she thought as she felt the heat rise in her face, she was too old to blush! "Glad I could be of service Sir."

Before the conversation had a chance to become more embarrassing, they could hear the voices of the others returning. Daniel was first in the room, followed by Reynolds and then Teal'c.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked the Colonel.

"Yes Sir. Everything seems fine. We've done a thorough sweep and there are no more Heptae to be seen – other than the kids of course."

"How's Ian doing?" Jack asked.

"He's fine. He asked to see his companions and he's with them for now. As soon as we can establish communications he's going to get in touch with his ship and start the withdrawal of their soldiers."

"Can we trust him?" General O'Neill had now taken over. He'd have to think about his conversation with Sam more later.

"I think so General. He certainly seems sincere. He's told us quite a bit about their forces here and on the ship. They don't actually have that many people. According to him it was a combination of their technology, which fortunately Carter seems to have pretty much figured out, and the co-operation of a group of traitors here on earth, led by Marsden and Thacker and their bunch."

"I wonder what's happened to the General?" Sam asked. She couldn't help but think of how he'd tortured them –and even more importantly, how he'd betrayed his entire planet.

"I hope he's alive", murmured Jack. She was rather surprised as she would have thought he'd be pretty angry and not so worried about the man. It was when she looked at him that she realized. He wanted justice.

"Yeah", he answered her silent look. "I want him brought back to earth and put on trial. I want everyone to know why this happened and who was responsible."

"Uh Jack?" Daniel spoke up for the first time. "How come you're looking so much better?"

"Don't know Daniel. Just got some rest I guess."

"Oh, okay. That's good then. I was kind of worried about you."

"And I still want you to come to the Infirmary Sir", Caroline's voice suddenly broke into their conversation.

Jack looked up and met the concerned gaze of the Doctor. With a sigh he nodded. "Okay Doc, I'm on my way." He turned back to Reynolds. "Let me know when communications are back on line. I want to talk to Thor as soon as possible. And keep talking to the kid. I want as much information as we can get."

"Will do General." Reynolds began to organize everyone and asked Daniel to help interrogate I'anari. Jack made his way to see the Doc, followed sedately by Colonel Carter.

"Carter?" he asked, surprised at the fact that she was still with him. He would have thought she would have wanted to find out more about what the Heptae were doing, or about the communications problem.

"Yes Sir?"

"Where ya goin'?"

"To the Infirmary Sir." She answered calmly.

"Okay." He walked a bit more. "Why?"

"To make sure you're okay Sir." She answered.

"I'm fine Carter, you don't need to come with me."

"I know Sir. I'm not coming because I _need_ to – I'm coming because I _want_ to."

"Oh." He was silent for a few more moments. Then a slow smile began to appear on his face. He looked at his companion out of the corner of his eye but she was looking straight ahead. He focused his eyes forward and simply said, "sweet". He almost missed her answering grin.

* * *

><p>"Well it's about friggin' time!" Andrew complained as Peters and Siler showed up, closely followed by the nurse. "I thought you'd forgotten me."<p>

"Unfortunately not", Peters answered softly. Andrew wasn't quite sure if he'd heard the man correctly but decided to ignore him. Nurse Soto had him lie down and instantly began to examine him while Peters stood watch. Siler walked over to the device."

"Don't touch it!" Andrew called. Siler looked at him calmly.

"Of course not. There's an invisible force field surrounding it which could give quite a shock." He turned back to examining the machine.

"Yeah" Andrew answered, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious", Siler answered, without looking at Fererra.

"Damn it, that hurt!" he yelped as the nurse poked at his wound. Fortunately, it gave him an excuse to ignore Siler's words. How in hell was it obvious, he wondered? At that precise moment he heard a 'click' and Siler walked up to the machine and began to fiddle with it.

It wasn't very long before the light went out and Siler pulled out his radio. "Sir, it's Siler. I managed to turn off some kind of alien device here on the surface." Andrew could hear someone reply but couldn't hear what was said. Siler replied. "I don't know Sir, could be. I'd try to contact Thor and see if it works now." There were a few more comments from the other end and then Siler spoke again. "Yes, he seems fine. Nurse Soto is looking after him and we'll transport him down in a moment."

After Siler had signed off he continued to look at the contraption, a look of concentration on his face. Fererra figured he was in heaven by the look on his face.

"Okay, he's ready to go." The nurse looked at him. "He should be able to get down on his own, but I'd suggest a harness." She turned back to Ferarra. "Let me know if you start to feel too weak and the guys can lower you on ropes. It might not be too comfortable that way but -"

"No, no, that's okay, I can do it on my own."

"Okay, but I insist on a harness."

He looked at her in irritation, but by the expressions on the others' faces he knew he had no choice. He just thanked God that Sam wasn't here to see this. He wanted her to think of him as heroic – not as some civilian dweeb.

As they prepared him and gathered all their things, Andrew let his mind wander. Based on what the Nurse and Peters had told him, it looked like the Heptae might be leaving earth. He knew there was going to be a lot to deal with in the aftermath – and it would be years, probably decades, before things got back to some kind of normal, but he also knew that the immediate threat was over. He needed to plan _his _attack to win the heart and mind of one Samantha Carter. After the last few days he figured that shouldn't' be too hard.

It was grueling being helped to walk down the long ladder while wounded and exhausted, but eventually they made it. He'd almost passed out at the bottom so the two men draped his arms over their shoulders and walked him to the Infirmary. He wondered how soon he could see Sam.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say Sir", Caroline looked at her patient in utter confusion. "Not only are you better – you look like you're in fantastic shape. You vitals are excellent – more like someone in his thirties. A few hours ago I wouldn't have given you more than a day Sir and now there's absolutely no evidence of the organ failure and deterioration."<p>

"Deterioration?" Sam's startled voice interrupted the Doctor from behind the curtain.

Oh crap – he forgot she was there. He looked at the doctor and bit his lip. He was afraid Sam really _was_ going to kill him for this one. Lam just looked at him and smirked. He glared at her but she didn't back down, knowing that the General was going to be in a big heap of trouble with his friends.

"There's just one other thing, Sir, and I'd like to keep an eye on it." He raised his eyebrows in question. "There appears to be some kind of light coming from the back of your eye. It doesn't seem to be hurting anything but I can't quite figure it out. I'm going to check out the tests and see if I can tell what it is and I'll let you know but for now, you should be good to go."

"Uh, okay Doc." He wondered what the hell this 'light' was. "Uh, can you see it when you look at me?" The last thing he wanted was to go around with glowing eyes!

"Only at certain angles and in certain lights. Most people would simply think it was a reflection on your cornea. It doesn't look bad."

"Okay, thanks Doc. Let me know if you figure it out."

Caroline left and he quickly got dressed. His palms were a little sweaty but he refused to acknowledge that he was a _teensy_ bit nervous of what Sam was going to say. He finished dressing and simply sat on the table for a few moments. He was startled, therefore, when the curtain was drawn back sharply.

He looked up slowly, his hands clenched on the edge of the exam table. "Uh, I guess you heard?"

"Yes."

"I didn't – it's not that I was _hiding _it exactly - "

"That is _exactly_ what you were doing Jack."

"Uh, okay, so yeah – but look, I had more important things to worry about -"

She interrupted again. "More important than _dying_?"

"Well yeah." He straightened up. "Look Sam, you know it's not because I don't trust you or the guys. I didn't want to not say anything, it's just you would have tried to stop me and I knew I was needed. Even if it was the last thing I did I needed to try and save our world. I couldn't risk you guys stopping me. It was also important for all of you to focus and if you'd been worried about me that would have been a lot harder. Believe me when I say I really didn't _want_ to die – or to hide it from you."

She continued to look at him and he was worried until he saw her shoulders relax and the anger begin to fade. He felt instantly worse, however, when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Jack, you could have died. Don't you know what that would have done to me? Don't you know what you mean to me?"

He couldn't take it. He watched the tears fall and knew there was only one thing he could do. "C'mere", he said softly. She immediately walked into his arms.

Oh yeah, he said to himself, this is where she should be. And those pillows – God, he was back in heaven.

* * *

><p>"I'm perfectly fine! I can walk I tell you." Jack and Sam both lifted their heads as they heard Fererra's voice. With a smile at each other they both drew back and by the time the door opened and Fererra was brought in, the two officers were standing at a respectable distance from one another.<p>

"Samantha!" Fererra perked up the moment he saw the Colonel. "You're okay?" he said, relieved. Not that he thought she'd been hurt, still, after everything he was glad to see her whole.

"Andrew, how are you feeling?" she asked, walking towards where he now sat on the other exam table.

"Okay – a little sore and weak," Not a bad idea to remind her that he'd been wounded saving her, he thought – as long as he looks the strong, suffer in silence, warrior type! "But I'm good. I'm sure I'll be out of here in no time. " Just then he noticed General O'Neill sitting on the other bed. He frowned, unhappy at seeing his rival. "O'Neill, you okay?" he asked. Okay, so sue him for hoping the General was sick or wounded still.

Jack jumped off the table, full of energy and feeling great. "I'm good Fererra, feeling real good. I guess we should leave you to the tender mercies of Doc Lam. She'll take good care of you."

"Uh yeah, I'm sure she will." He looked at Sam. "You don't have to go Sam", he said, with what he hoped was the right amount of pathos. "I wouldn't mind some company."

"Ah" Sam looked at Jack, knowing he felt jealous of the lawyer, even though he had absolutely no need. This time however, Jack simply grinned and shrugged. He not only trusted Sam, he had come to realize that he didn't have anything to worry about from the other man. Sam was his and he planned on keeping it that way. If Fererra thought differently – well, he could simply ask Thor to beam the other man up and drop him off on some planet somewhere – without a gate.

"Yeah, go ahead and keep him company if you want Carter", he said jovially. "I've got to go do some – General –ly kind of things."

"General – ly Sir?" she grinned.

"Yup, you know – sit around and look important and delegate." As he walked to the door he was muttering. "yeah, that's me – General delegate!" He began to whistle, but just before leaving he turned to Sam and gave her a wink.

She grinned back. God she loved this man. As she moved to face Andrew again she couldn't help but think 'delegate'! She made a rude noise – as if he ever – unless it was something unpleasant like meeting with VIP's.

Fortunately Andrew was too tired – and too arrogant – to have noticed what passed between O'Neill and his Sam. When she looked at him he couldn't help but grin. "I've saved you from having to babysit O'Neill", he said merrily. "You guys worry too much about him."

Sam immediately frowned. "We care about him because he's our friend. We don't _babysit_ him! God, he'd hate that – especially since he's probably one of the most competent men I know."

"Oh, come on Sam! O'Neill is brave, I grant you that – and he's a good military kind of guy, but he's a bit dense in other areas. You need to spend more time with people who are your equal – you know, someone a bit more sophisticated." He grinned again. "I bet O'Neill's favorite pastime is watching Sunday afternoon football with a beer and a hotdog!"

If Andrew had been more with it and not so weak from loss of blood, he might have realized that he was walking into mortal danger. He could tell Sam was slightly flushed, but he figured it was because she was feeling the same waves of desire for him that he was feeling.

"Yes", she answered quietly, "He likes football, and hockey and beer – Guinness actually. He prefers steak to hotdogs, but that's a minor point. Oh, I forgot, he also has season tickets to the opera _and_ the symphony, is a close friend of the President and has saved this planet – and the galaxy – more times than I can remember! I think he's _sophisticated_ enough for me – and more than my equal. In fact, I'd be happy to be _half_ the person he is." She turned and walked to the door, worried that she might decide to do something she'd seriously regret - like murdering the man.

"The general consensus around here Mr. Fererra, is that you're an arrogant ass. I tried to defend you but I see I was mistaken – you are both arrogant _and_ and ass." She opened the door, to the stunned silence in the room. Just as she was ready to leave, however, she had one more thing to say.

"Oh, and by the way, if you thought you had _any_ chance with me – I hate to tell you that you've been living under a delusion. You see, I love a kind, decent, _brilliant_ man and have done so for a long time. And you know what? I love football and beer and opera!" She took a deep breath and continued. "I hate to tell you this, but you'd be the last man I'd choose because you see, I guess I'm not your _equal_." With that she walked out and closed the door behind her, softly but with finality. She knew she should feel badly, but instead she felt both relieved and excited. Relieved to have gotten rid of Fererra and excited over finally admitting, out loud, to her feelings for Jack.

With a huge sigh she left the Infirmary and turned to walk towards the Gate room, only to see Jack leaning up against the wall, a huge smile on his face. She stopped dead, wondering how much he'd just heard. As she grew nearer, he pushed himself off the wall and stepped in beside her. He didn't say anything until they'd almost arrived at their destination.

"So, brilliant eh?" he asked. She stopped and looked at him as he continued on. He finally stopped when he realized she was no longer beside him. Turning back he grinned. "I love you too!"

With a smile she began walking again and they soon arrived, together, at the place it had all started.


	40. Leaving

Jack felt like whistling, even though he knew it probably wasn't appropriate. They still had a huge, long road ahead of them. The aliens hadn't yet gone, although it was looking hopeful, but they would leave in their wake a planet devastated. So, to be caught looking quite so pleased was probably not too good an idea.

"Well everyone can just bite me!" he said softly to himself, as he allowed a smirk to appear.

"Sir?" Sam's soft voice interrupted his pleasant thoughts and he looked down at her as they walked to the Control room.

"Yes Carter?" he asked.

"You looked – pleased at something Sir." She couldn't help but grin herself. She still kept thinking of his words – he'd actually said them out loud.

"I am, Colonel." He stopped suddenly and looked at the woman at his side. "We're on the edge of disaster; everyone is again depending on us to pull their collective butts from the fire; I have to deal with human traitors, genocidal aliens, and a little grey Asgard who seems to have disappeared. Besides that, I'm responsible for this base, a whole bunch of guys left on another planet and practically the rest of our _own_ planet."

"So, pretty much 'as normal' Sir?"

"Yup Carter, pretty much as normal." He paused a few seconds, staring at her blankly. Then, his face cracked into a big grin. "Except for one thing."

"What's that General?"

"Well, this really hot, really, _really_ hot astrophysicist I know -"

"Yes?"

He leaned and whispered in her ear. "She told me she loved me!"

"She did?" Sam laughed. "Smart lady! I bet she's feeling pretty good as well."

"I hope so." He looked seriously at her when he said those words. She too instantly became serious.

"She is – _very_ good."

With a slow smile Jack reached down and gently kissed her. It was quick – and not filled with passion – but was rather a promise of things to come. The timing was not right for any more, but for both of them, it was enough …. for now.

* * *

><p>"Jack! Hey, you're looking great!"<p>

"I'm feeling good Daniel." Jack turned and looked at the others gathered in the Briefing Room. Everyone who didn't have a specific job to do had congregated there. They were waiting to hear what was going to happen next.

"I think you'd better take command back then, General", Reynolds grinned, but looked relieved.

"Hah! Had enough have you? Great job by the way there Colonel." He turned to the rest of the people in the room. "And that goes for all of you. I couldn't be more proud of you. Because of you, Earth now has a chance. You are all heroes."

"Jack is right." President Hayes stepped forward and looked around the room. "Of course, I include him in this. If it wasn't for all of you, our civilization – hell, our entire planet, would have been lost. You all deserve the highest honor our country – no, our world – has to offer. More than that, you will have the thanks, not only of those alive because of you, but future generations who _will _be alive – also because of you. You are pretty amazing people and I thank God for each and every one of you!"

There was silence in the room as each person contemplated all that had happened, and all that was yet to come. They knew that things would not suddenly be okay. There was a lot of pain and trouble to come, but at least it would come to people who were free!

"General O'Neill? Are you there?" The somber mood was interrupted by the sound of a voice over the radio.

"Thor? Is that you?" Jack grabbed the radio. "Hey little buddy, are you okay?"

"I am fine O'Neill. I had difficulty with my communications but it seems to be working now. How are you?"

"We're all fine. I'm afraid the leader of the Heptae is no longer with us, but his son has promised to leave with all his forces."

"That is good General. I have heard from the woman F'arlea. She has indicated the same thing. They are in process of calling all of their people to their ship. She has asked if you will release her son. She would also like to speak with you."

"Yeah, I'm happy to talk to her. As for her son – as soon as all the Heptae are gone, with all their 'stuff', then we'll send her son back."

"I will convey that message to her. I will also arrange for you to speak with her."

"Uh Thor?"

"Yes O'Neill?"

"I expect things are going to get rather messy here for quite a while as we clean up. Do you think the Asgard would be willing to help if we 'formally' asked them?"

"It would have to come from your government O'Neill."

"Hi Thor", Hayes took the radio from Jack. "It's President Hayes. I'm all that's left of our 'government' and I certainly authorize – no, I formally _ask_ the Asgard for help. We really need you guys."

"Thank you President Hayes. I am sure the Council will be most pleased to help earth once they receive a formal request. . I would suggest that you accompany me Mr. President so that you may speak to them directly."

Hayes looked a little shocked, and a little nervous at the prospect. He'd never even ventured through the Stargate and the thought of going to another _galaxy_ was – overwhelming.

"I think he's right Sir", Jack chimed in. "I think it's important that they hear everything from you. You might want to take Daniel with you. He's really good at the diplomatic stuff."

Hayes looked towards Daniel. "I'd appreciate it Dr. Jackson."

"Uh – yeah, sure, I'm happy to – if that's okay Thor?" he said into the mike.

"That would be fine Daniel Jackson. I'm sure they would like to hear from General O'Neill as well, but I understand he will be very busy so we'd be happy to hear from your President and yourself."

Hayes looked rather bemused – and Jack rather embarrassed – at the idea that the President could be spared from earth but that he couldn't.

It took a few seconds, and was a bit humbling, but Henry realized that in fact, Thor was correct. Right now there planet needed the General more than it needed him.

It was a few minutes later when they received another communication. "Sir", Siler called to him, "It's the Heptae woman, F'arlea."

Jack picked up the microphone. "O'Neill here."

"General O'Neill, it is I, Chief Commander F'arlea of the Heptae. I am here to inform you that my people are leaving your planet as we speak and we will not return."

"That's good. What of the people who helped you?"

There was a pause, which didn't surprise Jack in the least. He knew this would be difficult for the Heptae woman. "We will offer to take those who wish to come with us. We will give you the names of any who choose to remain. You can do with them what you will."

Jack nodded. That was fair. He only hoped that most of them would choose to leave. Although he hated the thought that they wouldn't receive justice on earth, he knew that they would have many other important things to deal with and rounding up hundreds, maybe thousands, of traitors wouldn't be particularly productive.

"Fine, just make sure you track everyone. I want to be sure that we know where all of them are. Now, what about the people in your 'elixir making factories'?" Jack looked around the room and could see everyone 'blanch' at the thought of what was being done to their fellow citizens.

"They will be released. They will need medical attention, but should survive. I will also send details of all those affected. There are, unfortunately, factories, as you call them, in more than 50 places throughout your planet."

"How many people are we talking?" Jack asked seriously.

"Approximately 100,000 people."

"Shit! How the hell are we supposed to look after that many people? God damn you to hell!"

"I am sorry O'Neill. We will provide all the medical supplies we have on our ships and I wish there was more we could do. I think though that it is best we leave as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I agree and you are _so_ not welcome to come back." He frowned and then took a deep breath. There's something else – I want General Thacker. Do you still have him?"

"Yes, but -"

"No, no 'buts'. That's part of the deal. He's ultimately responsible for what happened here. Earth and our people must receive justice if we are to go forward. We want him back."

"You will not torture him?"

Jack laughed. "No, that's your gig. We don't torture our prisoners. He'll receive a fair trial and then will be punished according to our laws. If you have any evidence that you'd like to submit, we will ensure it is presented."

He could tell she didn't like it, that she felt uncomfortable, but finally she agreed. "I will have him sent down before we leave." There was another pause. "My son?"

"As I said to Thor, we'll send him back once everyone of your people is off earth. We also want you to send us information on all your technology, including what you used to jam our communications. Oh, and by the way – we want to know what technology your husband used to try and kill us."

"I will send you all the information we have, including the virus we sent to infect your people. As for what my husband did – I am sorry, but I do not know, nor do any of our scientists. We believe it may have been a weapon long hidden which he somehow got a hold of. I truly wish I could help you but only – he knew."

Jack could hear the sorrow in her voice at the mention of her husband. Although he'd been the one responsible, ultimately, for what was done to earth, he still had it in his heart to feel sorry for her.

"I'm sorry for your loss", he said softly.

"I – thank you O'Neill. It is better this way, though. The madness had overtaken him and he was no longer the man I loved. Oh, I know you wonder how I could have loved someone who did what he did but you must understand – he was taught from childhood that his most sacred duty was to save his people. He put that ahead of all else. I too did not think of the wrongs we did others and for that I will always have a stain on my soul. Our people will change, of that I can assure you, and we will remember the people of earth as the ones who moved us away from evil and towards a better life. We will especially remember you O'Neill – the Gammal – as the one who vanquished us, but also saved us."

"Uh", Jack cleared his throat, "Okay, just – okay. When you've done everything we've asked, I will arrange to have I'anari and his companions returned to you. Good luck and – good riddance." He signed off, feeling torn about the woman and about everything that had happened. With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair and finally turned around to see everyone's eyes on him.

"All right everyone, we'd better get going. There's lots to do."

They spent the rest of the day working out plans and figuring out how to reestablish contact with leaders of the countries throughout the world. They had little idea of what had happened on other continents and knew that things were going to be chaotic for quite a while. Thor had left with Hayes and Daniel, but promised to return as quickly as possible, hopefully with back up. The Asgard would be invaluable in their attempt to contact others and to set up some kind of temporary government. In the meantime, they decided to pretty much sit tight at the SGC.

It was a couple of days after his talk with F'arlea that he heard a knock on his door. It was I'anari, escorted by two guards.

"What do you want?" he asked the young man. He was tired and discouraged and really didn't want to spend any more time with a Heptae.

"I am sorry to bother you General", the young man spoke softly. "I will not take up much of your time but I needed to see you before I go."

"Fine", he waived the young man in. The guards stayed close beside him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that I have spoken with my Mother and we agree. We will hold to our promise and we will never harm the people of your planet again. Once we leave you will not see us. I also wanted to say to you that, on behalf of my people, I am sorry for what we have done. It was wrong and we will never again do this to any people. If we do not find a cure for what we suffer, then we will die. It is better that way."

Jack looked at the young man in front of him and could see that he'd matured, even in the few days since his father had died. He hoped that what he was saying was true but knew he would always remain cynical and they'd make damn sure they watched their backs carefully. Still, it gave him some hope.

"Okay, I hope you're telling the truth. You have a chance to make something of yourself and your people. You truly are their hope and their salvation, if you stay true to what you've said. I wish you luck, but I'll say to you what I said to your mother – I never want to see any of you ever again."

I'anari bowed his head. "I understand and I will keep my promise. I wish you well, Jack O'Neill, and your people." With that he turned and walked out, his guards still following closely.

It was a while later when there was another knock on his door. Being 'the man' meant he rarely had two minutes on his own. "Come!" he called, rubbing his eyes. When he opened them he was less than pleased to see Andrew Fererra standing in front of him. The man looked better than when he had seen him in the Infirmary, although he still looked rather pale – and quite unhappy. He couldn't help a small, inner 'smirk' although he made sure it didn't show up on his face. He could afford to be magnanimous!

"What can I do for you Mr. Fererra?" he asked. He even went so far as to gesture to the chair in front of his desk. He was rather disappointed when the man actually sat down.

"You're looking well General." Jack raised his eyebrows at that. The man didn't sound happy about it.

"Yes well, what can I say, I'm a fast healer."

"Hmmm. Yeah, I guess you're pretty pleased with the way everything's gone?"

"I would say we're all pretty pleased. It looks like earth is going to be freed from alien domination. I think that's a pretty good outcome – unless you were hoping for something different?"

"No, of course not", Fererra looked irritated.

Jack felt another jolt of satisfaction. God, you're just plain evil Jack. Stop gloating, he said to himself.

"I wasn't just talking about what's happened with the Heptae."

"Oh? What _were_ you talking about?"

"You know very well, General. I still think she's making a big mistake. You'll never be able to keep up to her. She's way above you O'Neill. She'll get tired of you real soon!"

Jack refused to acknowledge the little voice inside his head that said Fererra could be right. He knew Sam would smack him up one side and down the other if she even suspected he might agree with Fererra. It was the thought of that which made him sit up and look at his – former – rival.

"Yes Fererra, you're right. She is 'above me'. She's a treasure – the best thing this planet, hell, this universe has ever produced. Do you think I don't know how lucky I am? Of course I do and I thank God every day that a woman that beautiful, that smart, and that _good_ chose a poor shmuck like me." He stopped for a minute and looked the other man up and down. He then continued.

"But you know what? She _did_ choose me. She chose me years ago and who am I to disagree with someone that brilliant? If Samantha Carter decides that I'm the one for her, I'd be the world's biggest idiot to deny that. Nope, I'm hers and I'm damn well gonna enjoy it and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure she doesn't regret her choice!" So there, he thought to himself, sticking out a mental tongue at the other man.

Fererra stared back for a minute, torn between hatred for the man opposite him - and real respect and a tiny bit of liking. He was even beginning to understand what Samantha saw in him but at the same time he wished, like he never had before, that she had chosen him rather than the General.

He couldn't believe how much he was suffering, how much pain he was in at the thought that he'd lost her. No, that wasn't true, he hadn't lost her. He'd never had her to lose. The pain was because he'd never had her and never could have her. Her heart had long since been given to the man sitting at the desk. He knew then, there was only one thing he could do.

"There's something I want to ask you to do for me." He prayed it would be the right decision.

* * *

><p>"When is I'anari leaving Sir?" Sam asked him a couple of days later. "We've gotten all the schematics on the Heptae technology and Siler and I have started to go through it. It's fascinating and there's some really useful stuff which we should be able to use."<p>

"As soon as the Asgard are back. I received word from Thor that five Asgard vessels will be arriving tomorrow. They're bringing medical pods and supplies as well as a number of Asgard medical personnel to help. We'll be turning off the machines keeping the 'elixir' production going, slowly so we can deal with the people as soon as they're unhooked. We've gotten the information as to how to do it."

"You mean some people will stay hooked up?" she asked in horror.

"Only until we're ready to help them. If we unhooked everyone at once we'd probably loose a number of victims. We've made sure they aren't being 'harvested'. They're basically just in stasis for now."

"Oh, okay. It won't take long will it?"

"I hope not but we'll have to talk to the Asgard. We'll need their help."

"How are you doing Jack?" she suddenly asked. They'd kept up their professional demeanor the last few days, knowing it was important to focus on the important work at hand. However, looking at him she could tell he was tired and realized he needed a little TLC.

"I'm okay, just really tired", he answered, confirming her thoughts. "It's a lot to be responsible for and I – just don't know if I'm up to the job. Besides that I'm thinking about the two teams I left stuck off world. I basically just left them there and it's been weeks. They probably think I've abandoned them – God, if they're even still alive."

"Why wouldn't they be?" she asked calmly.

"Things were getting weird when I left. I don't know – there may even have been a Goa'uld around and I just left them."

"Don't start feeling guilty about that. There was nothing else you could do. As soon as things are a bit calmer you can return and get them. I'm sure they're fine, if what you've told me is true. They may have taken local wives is all."

"Geesh – you're right." Suddenly he grinned. "I could tease Paul endlessly. I always wondered why no woman had snapped him up."

She smiled in return but her face quickly returned to it former serious expression. "Jack", she said softly, "you _are _the right one for the job and don't ever think otherwise", she told him. "There's no one better, and remember, you're not alone. You have all of us behind you and we'll give you all the help and support you need."

He smiled back at her. "I know, thank you – but you know what I _really _need – what would really help me do a good job?"

"A piece of cake?"

He laughed and stood up. Holding out his arm he indicated the door. With a grin she turned and headed towards the Commissary. He immediately stepped up beside her and walked with her.

"I was actually talking about a kiss, but a piece of cake sounds good too!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Sam was fiddling with a piece of Heptae technology when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see Andrew Fererra standing in the open doorway.<p>

"Andrew", she said coolly. She hadn't seen him since their little confrontation in the Infirmary. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, I just came to say goodbye", he said quietly.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?" she asked, puzzled. No one had been given the okay to leave yet, until they knew exactly where things stood.

"I'm going with the Heptae."

"WHAT?" she cried, standing up. "Why would you do that?"

"There's really nothing for me here", he answered. "I don't expect they're going to need corporate lawyers anytime real soon and anyway, I'anari asked me to come."

"He did? Why?"

"Well – before – when it was just the kids and me – he and I grew close. I think I was kind of a surrogate father to him. He turned for a while when he thought it was his duty to work against earth but I think he's sincere now – I think he really wants to do the right thing, but he's scared. He's still just a kid and the weight of his world is now resting squarely on his shoulders. He needs someone to help him, someone who can council him. I think maybe I'm that person."

"But Andrew, you'd never be able to come back. You'd have to leave earth for good."

"That's okay. There really isn't much here for me anyway. I don't have any family left and – the only thing that could keep me here – well, let's say that's not ever going to happen. This way I can feel like I'm doing something important, something that will help my planet and the people on it. For once I want to do something good."

She just looked at him for a moment, realizing that for the first time since she'd met him she really liked and respected this man. She knew he loved her and she felt badly for him. He probably would have been good to her – but the simple fact was – he was not Jack O'Neill. Still, she could afford to be kind to him now that he was leaving.

She stood up and walked over to him. She wanted to hug him but figured that would be too cruel. "Does the General know?" she asked gently.

"Yes, he's given his permission, although I was surprised at how hard he tried to talk me out of it. I would have thought he'd have been happy to see me go."

"No, that's not the kind of man he is", she said simply.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, I know. He's a good man – one of the best – and you'll be happy with him. You see, he knows how lucky he is to have you and he told him he'd do everything in his power to make sure you didn't regret choosing him. I believed him and for that reason, I'm going. I hope that you both find happiness with each other. I'm just glad I won't be here to see it." With a small grin he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Be well Samantha Carter. I really do love you, you know." With those words he turned and walked out. She knew she would never see him again.


	41. Aftermath

**_I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to all my wonderful readers who voted for me on Gatefic. I won 4 awards (yeah!) - my first ever for writing. I'd also like to congratulate all those wonderful writers who also won - I'm in amazing company and very humbled by being a fellow winner. Thank you all again! You made my day. (and of course, thanks to the people at Gatefic who still maintain these awards!) Don't forget to go and check out all the amazing stories._**

**_And now, for my usual apology. As always real life has gotten in the way of my writing. I hate leaving you all hanging and hopefully can update more regularly after the next week or so. g_**

**_This story is shortly coming to an end and then I'll finish off Lagrimas - and then on to something new. I'd love to hear any ideas, suggestions for a new story. I find I'm starting to repeat myself so something new and different would be nice._**

**_A few of my readers pointed out that I kind of 'copped out' on healing Jack in this story - and they were right! Frankly, I realized I'd just whumped the poor man too much and so did a 'deus ex machina' on him - which is a very feeble way of handling the plot - so my apologies. I'll definitely try and be more creative going forward. I claim exhaustion and a busy life - it's sometimes hard to remember and keep track of my stories when I don't have time to update on a regular basis and I admit to a bit of loss of inspiration with this story. _**

**_So - I'm hoping you are still enjoying this and again - please give me your ideas. I can't promise I'll use them all - but they do give me inspiration._**

**_You're wonderful - keep those reviews coming! They give me a lift when life gets stressful. And now ... on with the show._**

She barely saw anything of Jack over the next couple of weeks. He was working with the Asgard on the retrieval of the people who'd been kept in the Heptae Elixir 'factories'. It was pretty brutal work and it was fortunate they had the help of their alien friends with their advanced medical knowledge. They were able to physically help everyone pretty quickly although it would take many weeks before everyone was back. The emotional scars were another thing, although it seemed most people didn't remember much of their experience. They simply had weeks and sometimes months of no memories. What was the hardest for them was coming back to an earth that was devastated – and the loss of many of their friends and families.

The Heptae had left enough information on the virus and that, along with the 'cure' Caroline Lam had managed to discover using O'Neill's blood, enabled the Asgard to produce an antidote that they administered by spreading it through the atmosphere. Within days, almost everyone who had been infected was better, but again, there was a great deal of trauma in those who had survived.

As Sam lay on her back, underneath the alien equipment she was testing, she couldn't help but think about what was next for Jack and her. They had – finally – opened up to each other about their feelings but nothing had been said about the future. With a large sigh she stopped and wondered if the universe would ever allow them time to just enjoy each other and plan a life together. It seemed like the crises would never end. She just prayed that somehow she and Jack would find time together. She picked up her scanner and got back to work.

Jack found himself run off his feet as a result of having been designated – by whom he wasn't quite sure – as the person in charge of the massive clean-up from the Heptae attack. Hayes was busy as well, although he spent a lot of time simply trying to contact allies and other leaders throughout the world.

It turned out that some countries had been hit harder than others, although everyone had been affected in some way. Global communications had come to a stop and with that there was no trade or commerce. Even places which hadn't had much direct contact with the aliens had found themselves isolated and at a loss as how to proceed.

Both Hayes and O'Neill knew that the world was on the brink of descending into chaos unless they could get things back up and running as quickly as possible. Of course, it would take years – probably decades – for things to return to normal but if they could at least ensure that populations were fed and received enough in the way of goods, services and medical care they should be able to avert a crisis.

The Asgard were incredibly helpful in this. More ships had arrived and they were providing all the help they could. Jack had a suspicion that there was a lot of guilt involved, since they hadn't helped earlier on. He was pretty sure that Thor had given the High Council hell over their refusal to step forward before things had gotten so bad. Well, whether it was guilt or simply compassion, Jack knew they couldn't have done all they had done without the Asgard.

It turned out that other allies were also prepared to help. Teal'c had gotten in touch with the Free Jaffa and they had sent supplies and many of their forces to help rebuild and work with the survivors. There was some resistance on the part of the humans who freaked out over the fact that _more_ aliens were among them, but after awhile both the Asgard and the Jaffa were accepted.

Jack couldn't help but grin when Ishta and some of her women warriors had shown up. Teal'c had been extremely happy although he was pretty sure there'd been a blush under that dark skin when the woman had thrown herself at Teal'c and planted a big one on him!

Much to Jack's surprise – and shock – even the Tokra showed up to offer their help. They hadn't seen much of their erstwhile ally since the loss of Jacob and Jack still had a hard time with them. He knew, however, that they needed all the help they could get so he bit his tongue and welcomed them. At least they were smart enough to keep the symbiote side of their Tokra person pretty well hidden. Most earth people never knew that they were talking to a non-human being made up of a person and a snake, which Jack figured was a good thing. He'd known about them for years and they still gave him the creeps.

As tough as the last couple of weeks had been, Jack had at least been thankful for the people he was close to and whom he could trust. SG1 were invaluable, as always. Daniel worked with Hayes on the diplomatic side and also had done quite a bit with some of the survivors. Jack shook his head affectionately – there was just something about Daniel that inspired confidence and hope in people. He had done wonders with some of those who were pretty severely traumatized. Teal'c had organized a number of rescue operations and had begun on some of the rebuilding. Sam, of course, was focused on learning as much as she could of the alien technology and directing the Asgard forces.

The other members of the SGC were also invaluable – as were the ones they discovered who had been in hiding all these months! Hank, along with Walter, Cam and a number of other personnel, had managed to keep ahead of the aliens and their human servants – and had, in fact, done quite a bit to sabotage them.

"We weren't able to make it back to the SGC", Landry explained, sounding frustrated. "We wanted to, although we worried that we might give away your position. Besides that, we were pretty confident that Reynolds and Carter could handle things. If we'd known you were back, Jack, we wouldn't have worried at all!"

Jack looked uncomfortable at that and wasn't quite sure what to say. "Hey, it was mostly Carter and Reynolds – and the others at the SGC. They would have made it without me. I think I spent most of my time in the Infirmary anyway!"

"Yes, I heard you were hurt. Are you okay now?" Landry looked at his friend with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Things were a little rough for a while, but it wasn't too bad and I'm all better."

"Not too bad? From what Caroline told me, you were dying."

"Well, reports of my death – yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Jaaack!" Landry said in a disbelieving voice. "She's not the only one who told me you'd had a miraculous recovery. Care to share?"

Jack sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I don't really know Hank. Caroline was right - I was – pretty bad. I knew it when I was still on the alien ship. That device they used did something to me and I was pretty sure I was a goner. I just wanted enough time to get back here and see if I could figure out how to get rid of the buggers. I honestly didn't know how long I was going to last when that alien weapon thingy hit me."

"Alien weapon _thingy? _Is that the technical term?" Landry asked with a small grin.

"Hey, that's what Carter calls it, and she should know. Anyway, _as I was saying_", he looked at Hank with a narrow look, "the weapon hit me, or zapped me or something. It was – pretty powerful – and I was sure I was toast. After a while – don't ask me how long because I have no idea – I could feel this tremendous energy surge and the next thing I knew the weapon had stopped, the Heptae leader was dying – and I felt a hell of a lot better."

"Any idea what happened?"

"Not really. Carter and Daniel think it was some kind of Ancient device and that it somehow affected me because of my good old Ancient gene. That may have been it but I guess we won't know until they can figure out what exactly it did. H'ptari thought it was going to destroy everything but it obviously didn't."

"Do we have it?"

"Yeah, we think so. Siler found something on the surface and was able to bring it down. He and Carter are playing with it – carefully – to see if they can figure it out."

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad you're okay. So what's next?"

Jack spent the next hour filling Landry in on all that was being done. "Hayes has been invaluable and he's working with other world leaders to figure things out. I'm afraid there's going to be trouble with a few of them – you know, the 'despots' who see this as a great opportunity to shore up their power and wealth. Fortunately we have the Asgard watching out for everything and they're letting us know if they see anyone trying to exploit the situation."

"I hope they can stay awhile?"

"As long as we need them, according to Thor."

"Really? We might just want them to stay permanently if they can stop all the dictators and terrorists."

Jack agreed and then paused for a moment. "Hank, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything Jack, you name it."

"I need to return to Valara. I've been gone almost two months and I left two teams there. I have to go back and get them. I'd like you to take over for me, keep things on track here on earth. Hopefully I won't be gone too long."

"Jack, someone else can go. You are needed here. It's not that I don't want to help – I'll do all I can – but I think everyone would feel better if you were in charge."

"Hank, you're every bit as competent as I am – more competent probably. Things are in order here now and you have Hayes and the SG teams to help. I know I could send someone else but it was my mission. I'm the one that left them and I have to be the one to get them home."

"Okay Jack, I understand, although you shouldn't feel guilty you know. It's not like you could have made it back before, without a decent ship. And, you had a few other important things to deal with – like saving the whole damn planet! Cut yourself some slack."

Jack gave a faint smile, knowing logically that Landry was right. Still, he couldn't help the feelings of guilt that washed over him when he thought about Paul and the others. He knew he wouldn't be happy until all his people were home.

"What are you planning to do with Marsden, Thacker and the others?" Hank changed the subject.

"We're still waiting to get Thacker back. If it was up to me I'd send him to some planet populated by Unas or maybe those weird naked guys! He deserves an eternal headache from hell! But I guess once the clean-up is well underway we'll see about having a trial. Those in the military will be court martialed, all the others who aided the Heptae will get a civilian trial."

"People are going to want their heads on a platter you know."

"Yeah, I know and I can't say as I blame them. It's important that we do it right though. This'll be a test to show that law and order – and justice – are still the order of the day. We can't let things fall into anarchy and the last thing we need is vigilante justice. It's going to be hard enough to keep the population from going after supposed traitors!"

"Speaking of whom – do we have the names of all those who helped the aliens?"

"Yeah. Many of them have chosen to go with the Heptae – they figure their lives will be in danger here on earth. Some have opted to stay and take their chances. I expect many will try and hide out. We probably won't get everyone but we still have to make sure we do it right."

Landry nodded, realizing the hunt would probably go on for years. He was just glad it wouldn't be part of his job to find those who were guilty of aiding their enemy.

"So", he said, changing the subject back to Jack's upcoming return to Valara, "when do you plan to leave?'

"As soon as possible, hopefully in a couple of days."

"Who are you taking with you and how do you plan to get there. I understand the gate to Valara still isn't working and that the Asgard can't help you."

Jack grinned. "Well, they can't escort me there but they are lending me a ship. There's nothing like guilt to get a few favors! As far as the gate is concerned – yeah, it's not working, although Carter can't figure out why. Our gate seems to work fine and we've been able to reach quite a few other planets, just not Valara."

"So, _you're_ flying?" Landry asked in surprise.

"Hey, I'm a good pilot. I'm perfectly capable of flying an Asgard ship. Hell, they even named one after me."

"Yeah although it didn't last long from what I hear! Look, I know you're an excellent pilot I just didn't know you knew Asgard technology that well."

Jack sighed. "I don't actually although I figure I could pick it up pretty quickly. No, I'm taking Carter along with Cam and Daniel. Ferretti and Siler are coming too."

"Siler?" Hank asked, surprised. As far as he knew Siler wasn't a field operative and was better at wielding a wrench than travelling through the stars."

"Mmm hmm. He's proven himself to be invaluable and not just for fixing things. He's never really been off world before, except to the Alpha site and he really wanted to go. I think more than anything he's itching to snoop around the ship without any of the Asgard present."

Hank laughed. "Just don't let him take anything apart. I'd hate to have to send a rescue mission for you."

"God no! I'm sure Carter will keep him in line."

The two generals suddenly looked at each other in dismay. Asking Carter to keep Siler from fiddling with alien technology was kind of like asking a cat to keep the fox from harming the pigeons.

"Uh, I'll ask Ferretti to keep an eye on him – them."

"Yeah, I think that's a better idea."

After Hank left Jack leaned back and stretched. He was still using Landry's office although he'd offered to give it back. The other man had just waived him off, claiming it was better that O'Neill use it so that people could find him.. Jack figured Hank was more than happy to be hiding out in some out of the way office somewhere. He admitted to himself that he felt envious of the other man. He was exhausted and really wanted to be able to get away and just take it easy for a while. Unfortunately, he knew it would be a long time before that could happen. Sighing, he stood up. At least he could take a few minutes and go see if he could hunt up one of his team – former team – and bribe them into going for coffee and cake.

As he walked down the corridors of the SGC he couldn't help but remark on how much busier it was than it had been just a few short weeks ago. They'd managed to pull in a number of former Airmen and women and some other recruits to help out the clean-up operations. They figured it was safer to keep their base of operations here, at least until the Heptae were gone. Jack hoped that would be sooner rather than later.

After a few minutes he still hadn't found any of the original SG1 and he wondered where they were. He was especially anxious to see Sam. He had barely spoken to her in days and then it was only to ask how the work was going. They had gone back to their professional personas, knowing now was not the time to be thinking about themselves.

"Hell", he muttered to himself, "would there ever be time for that?"

He finally found her in a supply room on one of the lowest levels. He'd been directed there by one of the scientists – he couldn't even remember the guy's name. It seems like she'd found an empty room in which to fiddle with the ancient weapon.

"Hey Carter. Whatcha up to?" he asked, seeing nothing but her legs and feet peeking out from under the equipment.

"Ow!" she cried as she bumped her head. He had startled her. She pulled herself out from under the machine and looked up into a pair of brown eyes looking down at her with humor and affection. "Sorry Sir – didn't hear you come in."

"Too enthralled in alien technology are you? Do I need to worry that I've been replaced by a machine Carter?"

She grinned up and him and raised her hand. He helped pull her to her feet and she ended up standing just inches in front of him.

"Never Sir! You're much more interesting than a piece of alien technology!"

He stared at her for a second and then allowed a slow smile to appear. "Wow! Never thought I'd ever hear you confess that _anything_ was more interesting than technology. I'm – honored – Colonel."

"And so you should be – Jack! There's no one else I would say that to."

"Sweet! So, since you have something _much_ more interesting here with you now, how about you come with me for a bite to eat. I've barely had a chance to see you."

She glanced down at the weapon – or whatever it was – but quickly decided it could wait. What she'd told the General was true – he really was much more interesting – and definitely a lot more sexy!

"Sure. Just let me clean up things a bit and then I'm right with you." She turned around and put a few of her tools away.

Jack watched as she quickly and efficiently tidied up. He couldn't help but admire the way she moved – and the way she looked as she bent over to pick up some of the items on the floor. He felt rather guilty but then thought – what the hell, I'm a guy – I'm supposed to enjoy this!

"All ready Sir", she stated calmly. He looked up quickly to see her with a knowing smirk on her face. She knew very well he'd been checking her out and was enjoying his embarrassment.

"Okay – let's – uh - ", he pointed the way with his arm. They walked silently, side by side, towards the Cafeteria. He glanced sideways at her, only to see she still had a rather impish look on her face. He suddenly stopped and faced her. He glanced quickly around but they appeared to be alone on this level. He pulled her forward and looked down at her. "So sue me" he murmured as he bent down and kissed her. After a few, very enjoyable seconds, he straightened up, turned and began to walk again.

"What was that for Jack?", she said laughingly.

"For looking so sexy in your BDU's", he answered. "I've had to restrain myself for years, Carter and figured I finally deserved a reward!"

"Oh – okay. Does that mean I get to do the same? I mean, I've had to look at your – at you and restrain myself as well. I think I deserve something too."

"Really?"

"of course."

"So, you checked me out?"

"All the time. Why do you think I always wanted to be the one watching your six?"

"Uh-?"

"Because I _really_ wanted to watch your six Sir. It's very cute."

She was pretty sure this was one of the first times she could remember ever leaving Jack speechless. Even better than that was the fact that he was blushing. Oh yeah, she'd really gotten him this time. She just wished she could tell Daniel.

"Don't even think about it Colonel", he muttered at her side. When she glanced at him with raised eyebrows he continued. "If Daniel _ever_ gets wind of this I'll have to demote you to Captain!"

"Yes Sir", she answered, grinning. "It's our secret."

"Good! And don't you forget that Colonel!"

They were able to spend almost a half an hour having coffee while Jack talked more about the mission to Valara. He figured it was probably the longest time he'd gone without interruption since this whole thing had begun. He was pretty the glare he'd given any and all who'd tried to approach their table had made it possible. It was finally Daniel who interrupted them, impervious as he was to Jack's 'death stares'.

"I know, I know Jack. You just want to sit and ogle Sam but I need to ask you something important." Without waiting for an invitation he pulled up a chair and sat down. "The President wants to put together a summit and invite any of the leaders still around from the various countries around the earth. He figures it's better if they all meet face to face." Daniel went on to describe what they were thinking of and Jack knew his brief time with Carter was over.

"I'd better get going, Sir", she said calmly as she picked up her tray. "Thor's going to go over everything on his ship with Siler and me. We'll have everything ready to go for the day after tomorrow." He nodded and she went to turn away when suddenly she grinned and looked back at him. "And don't worry about the mission General. I'll watch your six like always!"

He choked on his coffee and Daniel had to pound his back before he could breathe again.

"You okay Jack?" his friend asked. "You're looking kind of flushed. You're not getting sick again or anything are you?"

"No, I'm fine Daniel." He answered. He would definitely have to think of a way to get Carter!

The day finally arrived when the Heptae were ready to leave. He'd been in communication with F'arlea a few times, although he preferred to keep their contact down to a minimum. She'd actually been decent with him but he wasn't about to forgive her or her people anytime soon – hell, he would probably never forgive them. Still, he wanted to keep things as friendly as possible so he managed to remain diplomatic, although he left most of the contact for Daniel to handle.

"We are ready to leave General", the Heptae leader had contacted him to tell him. "Please make sure that any remaining people who wish to accompany us are sent with the Asgard. I will then return General Thacker to you. After that we will leave and promise not to return until you indicate we are welcome. I do hope that in the years to come we may be able to establish relations with earth. First, though, we will work to heal ourselves. Again, I apologize for all we have done and wish you well."

"Yeah – okay Commander. I – uh – wish your people well – as well – ah. There are just a few more people to come and Thor's bringing them shortly. Good luck." With that he signed off, hoping that was the last time he'd ever have to speak to one of the Heptae again.

There was one more thing he had to do however, so he made his way out of his office. "Walter, has everyone left who's going with the Heptae?" he asked

"I believe the last ones are just heading to the gym Sir. Thor said he'd beam them up in about 20 minutes. The SF's are there as well, waiting for General Thacker to arrive. I understand Thor was picking him up and was transporting him down."

"Too bad he couldn't lose him on the way!" Jack sighed. "I'm going to go and see them off so keep an eye on things for me."

Jack arrived at the gym and looked around at the 20 or so people who were milling about. He couldn't help feeling disgust as the people here were ones who had betrayed their planet and their fellow citizens. He knew it was better for them to leave – they couldn't handle everyone – but still, it felt like they were getting away with a terrible crime. When he looked at their faces, however, he felt a bit better. They all looked terrified – and hopeless. He guessed it was punishment enough that they were leaving their home, never to return.

He finally found the person he was looking for – the only one not guilty of any crimes and who had, in fact, been instrumental in saving the earth. He started to walk towards Fererra when he realized that Carter was there already. He stopped, not wanting to interrupt. He felt a small pang – he still wasn't one hundred percent confident that he'd won the girl – but he quashed that thought as soon as it arose. He knew it was wrong of him to ever doubt Sam.

"You don't have to leave Andrew", Sam said. "There's a place here for you. We will need lawyers you know – and especially good ones. You're a good man."

"Yeah, well I appreciate that Samantha, but I think I'll do more for earth if I go than if I stay." He smiled slightly. "This is my chance to do something real – to be the kind of person I should have been. I'm going to try and help I'anari be a good and just leader."

"But you'll never be able to return. You're giving up your home, your friends. "

"I know – but hopefully I'll make new ones. Hell, this is probably just what I need. I can start a new life. At first it was a way to get away from – things – but you know what? I'm actually looking forward to it. It's an adventure Sam – and I think I'm ready for one. My only regret is I won't see you again – but that's probably a good thing anyway. I don't think I could stand to see you and O'Neill happy together." He stopped her as she went to speak. "Oh, I know he's a good man – and he does deserve you I guess – but I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about how great we'd have been together. You're a pretty amazing woman Sam Carter – and he's a damn lucky man."

"He knows that Fererra", Jack's voice interrupted softly. "She's right you know. You don't have to go."

Andrew turned and looked at the man who had been his nemesis. "Yeah I do." He grinned. "Hell, who knows, maybe I'll meet a smart, good-looking Heptae scientist and at least there I won't have to compete with a damned General and galactic hero!" He thrust out his hand towards Jack. "Good luck General, you're going to need it to deal with everything here although somehow I think that you and Carter – and the rest of your SG1 – will do just fine. Just make sure you love her" he nodded his head towards Sam. "I'm only leaving on the understanding that you watch out for her and make the most of what you've been given. You're a lucky son of a bitch." On that note he turned and walked away.

Jack and Sam watched him, both feeling a strange sense of loss. "I think I could have gotten to like him if he'd been like this at the beginning", Sam said.

"Thank God he wasn't then", Jack answered. "What?" he asked, when she gave him a disgusted look. "I can't help it if I'm glad he was a jerk. I had a hard enough time convincing myself you could possibly love me without you liking some – brilliant lawyer."

She turned and grabbed his arms. "Don't ever doubt that I do Jack", she said calmly. "I've loved you for a long time and I'm not going to stop – and no one will ever replace you so you can relax."

"Okay, I can do that", he smiled and replied as they turned and left the gym. A bright light suddenly appeared and the people were gone, replaced by a single man who was instantly surrounded by security and escorted to the brig. Jack didn't see the look Thacker gave him or he might not have been quite so relaxed.

"Just wait General O'Neill" Thacker said to himself. 'You think it's all over but I'm afraid you're in for big surprise."


	42. Daniel

**_Just a teeny bonus chapter - since I've been so remiss in updating._**

"We're clear to go Sir", Carter looked up from the Asgard console.

"Okay, you're sure you can fly this thing?" Jack asked, although he really wasn't in any doubt. He trusted Sam enough to know she'd never fly unless she was absolutely confident in her abilities.

"Yes Sir. We should arrive in just under six hours."

"That quick? Okay then, let's get this ship on the road – or through space – or whatever! Full speed ahead Colonel – warp factor nine!"

"Warp-? You've been watching Star Trek again, haven't you General?"

"Teal'c made me and when he commands, I listen."

"Since when, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Hey, Teal'c can be a scary guy. All he had to do was raise an eyebrow and say 'Indeed we will watch Star Trek O'Neill' – so I did."

"Right – I'm sure you were shaking in your boots."

"So Danny, I see Sophie Kinross volunteered for this mission." Jack grinned as he changed the subject. He _so _loved the opportunity to tease his friend. Jack had approved Kinross for the mission and she and the others were doing a tour of the ship since none of them, except Ferrett, had been on an Asgard vessel before.

"Yes, well, she was on Valara and I think felt she needed to return for her team."

"Mmm hmm – for her team – yeah right, I'm sure that's why." Jack answered, tongue in cheek.

"Jaaack"

"Daniel"

Sam grinned, enjoying the typical Jack/Daniel banter.

"There's nothing going on between Captain Kinross and me."

"No, of course there isn't, is there Carter?" Sam returned Jack's grin but continued to monitor the ship's controls.

"And anyway, you're one to talk you two. You've both been going around looking like cats who stole the canary. I mean really, you two should just get a room already."

"Daniel!" Sam answered, shocked and rather embarrassed.

"What Sam? You know it's true. It's not that I'm not happy for you both – of course I am – but just because you two are behaving like a couple of teenagers doesn't mean the rest of us are too."

"Teenagers? We are _not_ Daniel", Sam answered, her cheeks bright red.

"Don't let him bother you Carter", Jack said calmly. "He's just trying to divert attention away from himself. " He turned back to the younger man. "So, there's nothing going on between you?" he asked.

"No, - I mean, we're friends – ."

"Mmm friends – of course. I guess that's good since I think Siler has been showing some interest in her. I notice he offered to show her how some of the alien technology works. She seemed quite interested."

"Really?" Daniel looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Yeah." Jack turned away and walked over to Carter, with a completely straight face. She gave him a disgusted look but he just grinned. There was silence for a moment when Daniel suddenly spoke.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go for a walk", he said. "I – think I need – uh – I'll just – I'm - I'll be back."

"Sure Daniel", Jack smirked. "go ahead – oh, and say hi to Sophie for me."

Daniel walked out muttering. Jack was pretty sure he heard the word 'ass' in there somewhere but couldn't be sure. He laughed out loud as he leaned over the console Sam was working at.

"You're evil Sir", she said calmly.

"I know – but it's such fun. I haven't had much chance to bug him lately and I know he misses it."

"_He_ misses it? I think you're using the wrong pronoun."

"Well, okay, I've missed it too. Can't have him getting too complacent you know. Without me he'll just disappear into his books or rocks, never to be seen again!"

"If you say so Jack", she laughed. "I wonder if he and Sophie do have a chance?" she asked. It had been many years since he'd lost Sha're and she would love to see him meet a nice woman. He needed someone in his life – he had so much to give.

"I hope so – she's a great person and I think would be good for Daniel. He needs someone like her to keep him on track."

"But someone who'll love him."

"Of course", Jack answered as if it went without saying. "He's got a lot to give too. Any woman would be lucky to have him."

She looked in surprise at her General – it was rare for Jack to speak so openly and seriously about his friend.

"What?" he asked. "I care for him even though I may not always show it."

"I know you do Jack and it's sweet."

Jack made a gagging sound. "Don't _ever_ tell Daniel what I said."

"I don't need to. I'm pretty sure he knows."

Daniel had made his way down the Asgard corridors in search of the others. He was feeling uncomfortable over Jack's teasing although Sam was right - he knew Jack cared and his teasing was just his way of showing that and probably also his way of giving Daniel a kick in the pants.

He liked Sophie – a lot actually – but he hadn't really given thought to whether or not he wanted to let things get serious. At least he hadn't until Jack had mentioned Siler. Oh, he didn't really believe Siler was interested but it had made him realize that Sophie Kinross was a very attractive woman and it wouldn't be long before someone discovered that and asked her out.

As he walked he thought about where he was headed, now that things had changed so drastically on earth. He expected Gate travel would be cut down now that they had to concentrate more on helping their own planet. He wondered if the program would even continue. There certainly would be a severe lack of resources. He also expected there wouldn't be too much call for archaeologists here on earth any time in the near future even though he would now be vindicated in the academic community.

Maybe it was time to consider starting over and part of that might just be allowing himself to love again. With Jack and Sam finally getting their acts together – at least he hoped, although he hadn't heard their final plans, and Teal'c firmly hooked up with Ishta, it kind of left him in the cold. Oh, he knew his friends would never consciously leave him out but their lives were changing. With a deep breath he decided it was time for him to take the leap.

A few minutes later he came across Siler showing a rather bored looking Sophie one of the control panels on the ship. He was explaining something about Asgard energy sources.

"Uh hi", Daniel said as he approached. Siler looked up and frowned but he was almost positive Sophie looked relieved – and possibly even pleased.

"Dr. Jackson", Siler nodded. "I was just explaining to Captain Kinross all about the crystal technology used by the Asgard and how it was modeled on that used by the An- "

"Uh yeah Siler – sounds very interesting. Unfortunately I'm afraid I have to steel the Lieutenant away from you for awhile."

"Oh – okay."

"What is it Dr. Jackson?" Sophie asked.

"Uh – the General wanted to ask you something about Valara."

She turned to Siler. "I'm sorry Sylvester but I guess I have to go. Thank you so much for showing me around. It was really interesting."

"Anytime", he answered shyly. "I'd be happy to finish the tour later when you're done."

Sophie walked beside Daniel towards the control center of the ship but before they arrived he led her into a small room and closed the door. She looked around but couldn't see anything other than what looked like some kind of Asgard chairs.

"Uh, I thought the General wanted to see me", she said.

"Well – I'm afraid I kind of -"

"Told a fib?"

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind? I just thought you looked a little – well – like you'd had enough technology."

"God yes – thank you! Siler is sweet but there's only so much of that I can handle. I appreciate you saving me."

"Anytime", he answered with a grin.

"Really?" she asked, seriously. She still looked nervous but also rather determined. Sophie had never been that confident around men but she had fallen hard for Dr. Jackson. The problem was, she didn't know where she stood with him. He'd always been sweet but hadn't shown any kind of romantic interest in her. She knew about him losing his wife so had been afraid to push it - but finally decided 'nothing lost nothing gained'. So, she looked at him with a questing look, wanting to figure out what he was thinking.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably but knew this was the moment of truth for him – no, for them. "Uh, yes, really", he answered softly. "I – I'm not very good at this – I mean, it's been a long time – but I'd kind of like to, you know, get to know you better. I mean, it's probably not a great time with everything that's happened, but -", he stopped suddenly, realizing he was babbling. "I guess what I'm saying is I'd like it if you'd go out with me."

"On a date?" she asked, a small, tremulous smile on her face.

"Yes, on a date – although I don't know where we'd go. It's not like there are any restaurants or movie theaters or anything."

"I'd like to go out with you. How about we go on a picnic? I could pack some food and we could just, I don't know, go out on the mountain or something?"

"Sounds good", he grinned, "and I promise to show you absolutely _no_ technology, alien or otherwise."

"No technology?"

"Nope, absolutely none. I do however, know where there are some great _rocks_."

She laughed, which caused Daniel to stop suddenly and look at her. God, she was beautiful!

His face grew serious and he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers, thinking that this felt – right somehow. His eyes closed and he pulled her to him, quickly losing himself in the wonder of her touch.

A few seconds - or hours - later, he couldn't tell, he pulled back but then leaned his forehead against hers. His heart was beating so quickly and loudly he was sure she would be able to hear it. Oh yeah – this was _so_ right, he decided! He spared a brief thought for his wife – he would always love her – but he knew his heart was ready for love again and he was somehow sure that Sha're would be happy for him.


	43. Snakes and Traitors

**_Sorry if you all thought I'd disappeared! The fact is I'm so busy it's hard to write. I also admit to some loss of inspiration with my writing and a bit of a writer's block. Reviews will, of course, help (shameless begging). I hope to finish this story in a chapter or two, then finish my other one. I may then try a new one (thanks to a few of you who have given me some ideas) I want to keep writing but am honestly wondering if people are growing tired of these stories? Anyway - thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

"Where is he?" asked Jack for the third time. Everybody was in the main control room of the Asgard ship except for Daniel and Sophie. Jack couldn't help feeling pleased for his friend but, at the same time, he wanted to get this mission over with. He was nervous about what he'd find when they arrived in Valara. He prayed his people were all okay.

He had good news for most of them. He'd managed to locate the wives and kids of the men who were married or had children and they were all okay although some of them had had a rough time. Hendricks wife had had her baby – a little boy – and had been living with her brothers, who had managed to look after her and the baby.

As for the others, he'd been able to track down some of their families, although not all. They knew of a few deaths of family members of those left on Valara and it was going to fall to him to tell them. This was the part he hated the most about being in the military. There was nothing more difficult than telling men or women that someone they loved had died.

He thought about those he loved and was grateful. He didn't know whether any or all of his blood relatives had survived. Most of them lived in other states and they hadn't been able to track all the people down. He did know that his _real_ family was all okay – that included Sg1, his friends at the SGC, Cassie and, thank God, Sara. He had been worried about her, especially since Mike had died a couple of years earlier. Fortunately, she'd been taken in by a friend and was doing okay. He kind of suspected that the 'friend' was more than just that, if her tone of voice meant anything. He hoped she had found someone. She deserved to be happy again.

Thinking of all that had happened and all that was to come was giving Jack a headache. Instead, he decided to focus on his immediate problem, that of finding a lost archaeologist.

"Why don't you call for him on the ship's speakers?" Sam suggested.

"The ship has speakers?" he turned to her and asked.

"Yes Sir", she grinned. "It's pretty well equipped."

"Oh, okay then. How do I do it?"

Once she'd shown him the control he picked it up and spoke into it. "Daniel, whatever you're doing – stop – and get your butt up here. We're ready to land." He turned and looked at a smirking Sam. "There, that should do it."

"I expect it will. What do you suppose he was doing?"

"Carter! I'm surprised at you. What do you _think_ he was doing?"

"Oh", she answered, her eyes wide.

"Yeah – _Oh!' _

A few minutes later a very tousled looking Daniel rushed into the room. Jack had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning. Daniel's glasses were crooked and his hair was messy. Besides that, his lips were looking a bit redder than normal. Oh yeah, Jackson had definitely gotten lucky.

"Sorry Jack", he muttered.

"No problem Daniel. You okay?"

"Fine."

"Ya sure? You're looking a bit – rumpled. You sure you're not getting sick or something?"

"I said I was fine Jack." Daniel frowned at his friend as he tried to straighten his hair. He heard a snort from somewhere behind him but when he turned all he could see were Ferretti and Siler looking totally stone-faced.

"Okee dokee then. Let's get this show on the road." He turned to Siler. "Can you operate the transporter?" When the other man answered affirmatively he continued. "Stay on the ship and monitor things down below. Be prepared to transport us back at the first sign of trouble." He suddenly stopped and looked around. "Uh, where is Captain Kinross?" he asked with a frown, although he had a pretty good idea. It was pretty obvious she had been with Daniel but she should have been here by now.

"Uh, she's coming", Daniel answered, looking rather embarrassed. "She just – I mean I think she just had to stop in the – a – little Asgard's room."

"_Little Asgard's room?" _asked Jack. Just then a very pink-cheeked Captain Kinross entered.

"I'm sorry Sir." She mumbled. Jack noticed she completely avoided looking at Daniel.

"Captain, we're on a mission – next time be where you're supposed to be, _when_ you're supposed to be there." He said. He actually really liked Sophie and was happy if things were going well with Daniel, but he had discipline to maintain. Now was not the time to get carried away by personal issues. He thought briefly of Sam at that moment – knowing he hadn't always been strict with himself in that regard.

"The rest of you know what the plan is. We're going to transport down outside the city. It's late there so just about everybody will be sleeping. Carter, you have Ferretti and Kinross with you. Daniel, you and Teal'c are with me." When everyone had signaled their understanding he went on. "We've located all of our people using Asgard technology. We were able to determine where everyone from earth is right now. "

He pointed to a hologram of the city. They could see a number of dots which indicated their people. Fortunately, they were mostly in close proximity to one another although a couple were at a farther distance away. Jack was pretty sure that one of the dots was at Damla's house. He wondered who that was. Hopefully, it wasn't Paul Davis. Somehow, the thought of his friend, in her clutches, was disturbing.

"Okay Siler, let's go." A couple of seconds later and all of them were on the planet. Jack looked around, instantly remembering this place. It looked and smelled familiar. "All right, Carter take your team and make contact with your people. We'll meet back here in one hour. If we're not back check in every fifteen minutes. If something comes up contact Siler and hot-tail it to the ship."

"Yes Sir."

It didn't take long for Jack and his team to make it to the darkened house. He also remembered this place. It is where he, Paul Davis, and Sg7 had stayed. Sg9, under Major Hendricks, had stayed in the house next door. From the image they'd seen, most of their people were still in one of the two houses.

"Be here Paul", he whispered to himself. He silently entered the darkened house, signaling to Daniel and Teal'c to follow slowly. Everything was dark and quiet so he assumed everyone was sleeping. Still, they were careful. After so many years in the field he knew it could mean his life to let down his guard.

He moved stealthily down the hallway until he came to the door that was Paul's. Reaching for the handle, he began to turn it slowly. With a quick look at Teal'c, who nodded in reply, Jack opened the door and moved silently into the room.

He could see a shape in the bed and started to move toward it when he felt something cold press into his skull. Damn!

"Don't move a muscle or you're a dead man", the voice said softly.

"Paul?" he answered.

"O'Neill!" The cold object – he was pretty sure was a gun – was removed and he slowly turned. Paul moved and the light came on. In front of him was a grinning Paul Davis.

"God Jack, you scared the crap out of me!" Davis said with a grin.

"Yeah – backatcha Colonel!" He turned to look at the lump in the bed, thinking Davis has done that to distract him, when he saw the lump moving. A face soon appeared from beneath the covers – the face of a very attractive woman.

"Uh – wanna introduce me Paul?" he turned to his friend and asked.

Davis looked extremely uncomfortable but then stood up straight. "This is Marlona – my wife", he answered firmly.

The woman in question had moved to the side of the bed and slowly stood up. She was covered, although lightly, so she grabbed a robe from the end of the bed and dressed herself. She walked calmly over to Paul and put her hand on his arm.

"Uh, hello", he muttered to the pretty young woman. She looked extremely frightened, which wasn't surprising considering he'd shown up in full combat gear in the middle of the night. She was also probably afraid that he was going to take her husband from her. He gave a small smile and then turned back to Davis.

"The others?" he asked. This might be tricky if some of the married one's had taken new wives as well.

"Everybody's fine", he answered briefly. "A few of the guys – Peebles, Neeley and Marshall have all taken wives. The others haven't – at least not yet – although everyone had pretty much given up hope you'd return."

"You too Paul?" Jack asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Well, I still had hope. I've known you too long Jack to ever write you off completely. The fact was, that I was lonely – have been for a long time. I don't have anybody back on earth anyway so I figured it wouldn't really matter if you showed up." He stopped and frowned, seeming to realize what he'd said. "I didn't mean it that way – of course I wanted you to return – so did the others. I just figured I could wait by myself or with someone." He shrugged and smiled but put his arm around his wife. "We just found out that Marlona is pregnant", he said calmly.

Jack raised his eyebrow, knowing that this could create a problem. He wondered if Paul would return with them or not. He certainly hoped so. They needed all the good men they could find.

"So, a couple of the others are married", Jack said, unsure what else to say.

"Yeah." Paul stopped for a moment and then looked at Jack. "Kyle Marshall took up with Belen", he said. "He's been lording over all of us since then. I always thought he was a decent guy but he's turned into a bit of a prick. Now that he's with the big honcho – or maybe I should say _honcha_ he thinks he's too good for the rest of us. He's gone so far as to stick Hendricks in prison."

"In prison? What the hell for?" Jack asked.

"One of the women, a friend of Belen, said she wanted to marry him. He refused, telling her he was already married with a kid. Kyle came in and told him he had no choice, that his wife and kid were dead anyway and he'd have to do what he was told. Barry didn't like that and hit him. The next thing we knew Hendricks was in prison. He's been told he'll stay there until he takes a wife."

"Crap", O'Neill muttered. "I knew that woman was trouble. She told me she was going after you Paul. I can't tell you how glad I am that you avoided her."

"Well, it was Marlona and her family who saved me", he replied. "She started to invite me to visit her but Marlona's father arranged for a small 'accident' that kept me inside. He told Belen I had been injured and possibly couldn't father any children. She dropped me like a hot potato."

"Won't she be mad when she finds out your wife is going to have a baby?" O'Neill asked.

"I hope not. She seems pretty happy with Marshall."

"Yeah, that little weasel! Well, we've come to rescue you guys – at least any of you that want to go home?" he asked, a question in his voice.

Paul bit his lip and then looked at Marlona. "I told her I'd go home if you came. She knew that from the beginning but she said she'd come with me." His wife looked at him, tears in her eyes but a small smile on her face.

"Of course, my love", she said shyly. "My place is with you. My family understands that."

"Okay, what about the others?" Jack asked.

"Uh, I expect Neeley will want to stay. He's a lot happier here and seems to have fit in with the Valarans. He told me he's officially 'resigned' from the Air Force. Peebles? I'm not sure what he'll want to do. He hasn't said much at all but seems happy with his new wife. As for Marshall? I think Earth would be better off without him!"

"Yeah, you're probably right although I guess we should let him choose."

"Jack", Davis asked after a couple of seconds of silence. "What happened?" He looked worriedly at O'Neill. He'd wanted to ask from the beginning, but he'd been too frightened to find out. At least he knew Earth was still there if Jack was talking about returning.

"It's not great Paul", O'Neill sighed. "I don't have a lot of time and I need to get the others. Once we're all together I can explain."

"Okay. Let me help. Nichols is here – just down the hall. I'll go wake him up and then we can go next door and let Montez and Jurvasic know. We'll have to figure out a way to get Hendricks, although the prison is pretty secure."

"Carter 's gone to get them. She's got Ferretti and Kinross with her. We're supposed to rendezvous in", he looked at his watch", 10 minutes. After that we'll talk and figure out what to do about the others."

"Okay." Paul suddenly grinned and reached out and slapped Jack on the back. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you Jack. I thought for sure you were dead!"

Jack grinned back. "Yeah, it's good to see you too Paul – and by the way – congratulations!" He then looked at Marlona, who was looking relieved. "And you too Marlona. You've got yourself a good man." He slowly bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She finally smiled and softly kissed him back. "Thank you", she said quietly. "I am very lucky and I am happy that you are okay. Paul was very worried."

"Hey Paul and Marlona", a quiet voice came from the hallway. "Congratulations from me too. I'm glad you're okay."

"Hey Daniel, Teal'c. It's good to see you."

A few minutes later they'd gathered up Nicholls and met up with Sam and her team along with Montez and Jurvasic, all three of whom were overjoyed to return to Earth.

"Uh Sir", Nicholls looked at the General. "Do you know if my – my wife is okay?" They hadn't been told much of what had happened since there hadn't been time, although Sam had given them a quick rundown.

"She's fine John", he then turned to Jurvasic. "Your son is fine too, Frank. It's been tough on everyone but he and his mother managed to stay safe. They're worried about you guys of course." He grinned. "There's gonna be some pretty happy folks when you get back."

"Yes Sir", both men answered, with a corresponding grin.

"Thank you General", Jurvasic continued. "I can't tell you how much it means to us that you came back for us. We thought you'd been killed."

"Nope. I'm hard to get rid of. Just ask my team."

"Indeed, O'Neill is very stubborn." Teal'c replied calmly, while the others laughed.

"Okay, we'd better see Peebles and Neeley and figure out how we're going to get Hendricks out."

Montez suddenly looked serious. "It's not going to be easy Sir. I've been there a few times and the security is tight. I also suggest we don't say anything to Peebles until after we've got Hendricks. I don't know where he stands."

"Damn, just what we need. What about Neeley?"

"He's good, I think. He tried to intervene when they took Hendricks."

"What about you guys?" Jack suddenly asked, looking at Jurvasic and Montez. "Didn't they try and force you to take one of the women?"

Both men looked rather sheepish and squirmed a bit. Paul had a grin on his face but didn't say anything.

"Well, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" O'Neill asked. The others waited expectantly.

"Well, we figured we were going to get pressured pretty quickly and neither of us wanted to be forced to take a wife, not when we still had hope of getting home. So, we kind of – pretended – uh… " there was a very embarrassed pause.

"Oh, for heaven's sake", Paul muttered. "They pretended they were a couple."

The silence lasted for only a few seconds. It was Sam who finally spoke. "Good for you guys. I'm assuming they stopped bugging you."

"Oh yeah", answered a very red Jurvasic. "They're pretty accepting of same sex relationships here so it was okay. Uh – look, we didn't _do _anything or anything. It was Paul who told them that we were together."

"Yeah, and I told everyone they were very shy about it so there didn't have to be any 'public displays'".

"Okay", Jack replied calmly. He had to admire the guys for being so willing to stay firm on their principals. He knew there was still a lot of prejudice in the Armed Forces and it took a lot for two men to be willing to even pretend to 'come out'. "Well then, I think it's time we figured out how to get to Hendricks. After he's out we'll need to check with Peebles and Marshall. They need the chance to go home, even if they choose to stay."

They decided the best thing to do was to lay low for another day and try and get Hendricks out of prison the next night. The rescue teams would stay indoors while the others checked things out. Jurvasic was going to see Neeley and find out if he wanted to return to Earth or stay on Valara.

Marlona fixed everyone a hearty breakfast and Jack and Sg1 told everyone the long story of what had happened on Earth. Those who had been left on Valara looked upset at the news but all expressed determination to return and help with the rebuilding.

Jurvasic returned later that afternoon with word that Neeley was staying. "He says he's happier here than he ever was on Earth and that he's got nothing to go back to. "

"Do you think he's a danger to us? Will he report to Marshall or Belen that we're here?" Jack asked. This could really screw things up for them.

"I don't think so Sir. He's a bit of an ass but he was a real patriot. I don't think he'd do anything to hurt any of us and he detests Marshall. The only thing that keeps him safe is that he married into a very powerful family. They're rivals of Belen's faction and seem to be gaining in power, especially since she's become more tyrannical."

"Okay, so we'll proceed on the hope that he won't say anything, but at the same time we'll watch our backs. Carter, you're in charge of getting to the prison and getting Hendricks out. Take Teal'c, Ferretti and Montez. Sophie, you take Mrs. Davis to the ship and wait there. Daniel you, Nichols and Jurvasic can set up a diversion. Wait until three hours after sunset and then set the charges. Once they go off, Carter you get Hendricks and get back to the ship." He glanced over at the Colonel to see her nod. Oh yes – Colonel Carter was in full battle mode.

"Davis, you're with me. We'll contact Marshall and Peebles. Okay everyone", he finished and looked around. "Let's get this done quietly and carefully and then let's go home!"

Sam led her small troop through the darkened streets of the city. Montez was able to guide them quickly and efficiently to the well-fortified prison on the edge of town. Fortunately, it was in the general direction of where Siler was to pick them up. Hopefully they'd get Hendricks out quickly and efficiently. Once they were near the building they all hid in the surrounding trees, waiting for Daniel, Nichols and Jurvasic to get the party started.

In the meantime, Jack made his way towards the center of town, closely followed by Davis. They had decided to see Peebles first, figuring he was the least dangerous of the two. They came on a large house that was dark except for one small light in one of the bottom rooms. Jack made his way over and carefully peeked in the window.

Seated in a comfortable chair, drinking a glass of what Jack figured was the favorite local alcoholic drink, was Isaac Peebles. From what Jack could see, he didn't look happy. Jack glanced carefully around but couldn't see anyone else.

He motioned to Davis and then headed towards the back door which was out of site of the surrounding houses. It didn't take long for him to break in – quietly – and he made his way down the hall towards the lighted room, Davis watching his back.

Peebles was so engrossed in his drink that it took him a moment before he realized there was someone there. He started and looked up, ready to shout for help, when he realized who it was.

"General", he gasped. "What are you doing here Sir?" he asked.

"Uh, I've come to see if you want to go home", he answered calmly, all the while keeping his eye out for any danger.

"Oh, thank God!" Peebles answered. He stood up quickly. "Can I – I need – I'm married Sir", he finally managed to get out. "I – can I bring her?"

"Of course, if she wants to come."

"I'm sure she will. She's frightened."

"Of what?" Jack asked, confused.

"Belen. She hates Cressa's family and is out to destroy them. Cressa fears for our lives."

"Okay. Well, if you want to come, get her now and head to Davis' house. We'll come and get you as soon as we've been to see Marshall."

"God Sir, don't go there. He's turned and he's become vicious. He and Belen have tried to take control of everything. They sent Major Hendricks to prison."

"I know. We're getting him out and then we're all heading home. Come on Peebles, get going. There's no time to waste."

"Okay Sir", he walked quickly to the door. "You'll never make it in to see Marshall. The house is too closely guarded. They're afraid of assassination. There is another way in though, and I can tell you how to get there."

He quickly gathered his wife and a few possessions. Before leaving he drew a map of an unknown entrance into Belen's 'palace'.

"It was used many years ago as an escape route in case of a siege. Belen doesn't know about it since it was kept secret by the ruling party at the time. They were Cressa's ancestors and the information was passed down to her."

"Thanks Airman", answered O'Neill. He felt a twinge of guilt, remembering how much he'd disliked Peebles. He laughed to himself – but then, he'd liked Marshall so his taste was definitely in question!

Once Peebles and his wife had left, Jack and Davis moved on towards the house of High Councilor Damla. They weren't quite sure what they were going to find.

"This could be tricky Jack", Davis said softly.

"Probably Paul. It's seems to be pretty much standard operating procedure for any of my missions!"

"I still can't believe you made it to Earth and back. Belen was wild after you left. We also wondered what happened to Rawl." There was a pause. "What did happen to him?"

"He followed me and tried to kill me", answered Jack calmly. "Unfortunately, it was him or me."

"And since you're here …"

"Yeah."

"What did you do with his body?"

"Uh, Sophie jettisoned him into space."

This was met with silence for a second. "Really? Kinross? Wow, I didn't know she had it in her."

"Oh yeah, she's pretty special. She kept me alive and flew the damn Teltak back to Earth."

"I didn't know she could fly."

Jack laughed. "She couldn't, but she can now! Rawl stuck a knife into me and so it was up to her."

"God Jack, you had a rough time."

"You don't know the half of it Paul. It's been a wild few months."

Just then they came to the High Councilor's home. The exterior was lit up and there were obviously guards stationed everywhere. Peebles had been right – they wouldn't have made it anywhere near Marshall.

"It's over there", Paul pointed to a dark patch of trees about 100 metres from the building. They carefully made their way over. It only took a few minutes but they found the hidden entrance on the back of a crumbled old monument.

"Crap", Jack groused as his head hit the top of the narrow passageway and a cascade of dirt and rocks fell on him. "Watch out Paul – the ceiling is low."

It took them almost a half an hour to make it into the building. They arrived in what looked like a wine cellar behind a tall bank of shelves. With much grunting and pushing they got it to move enough so they were able to squeeze through.

"Where do you think we'll find him?" Jack whispered.

"I assume he'll be in Belen's private apartments. "

"Okay, I know where that is so follow me."

"How do you know that Jack?" Davis asked, puzzled.

"I told you she tried to seduce me. She had me over for 'supper' one night and we ate there. We'd better be careful because I expect there'll be guards."

The two men made their way quietly through the large building. They could see a few rooms with light peeking out from under the doors and soft voices. They figured the guards probably did rounds and in between stayed in the rooms. They moved quickly, not sure when the next 'walk-around' would be.

"Here", Jack whispered. "I'm gonna go in. Hide out here", he pointed to a small, curtained alcove, "and listen for trouble. Hopefully I'll be able to be in and out quickly, with or without Marshall."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Davis asked. "He hasn't proven to be very loyal to his men."

"No, but he's still young. Maybe he'll be better if he gets back to Earth."

"If he wants to go."

"Yeah!" Jack waved Davis into his hiding spot and then carefully opened the door. This time he was careful to make sure no one was waiting behind the door. He entered and quickly remembered that this was the outside chamber to Belen's suite of rooms. Her bedroom was in the door straight ahead and on the right was her dressing area. The room to the left was for her servant. Hopefully that young woman was long asleep.

He walked over to the inner door and pulled out his zat. He figured this was going to be somewhat tricky. He opened the door and was surprised to see the room lit up. On the bed were Belen and Marshall and he'd obviously caught them at a bad – a very bad – time.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt", he said as they swung as one to stare at him. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go home Marshall?" he asked calmly.

The young man sat up, shocked as he saw the person standing so calmly in front of him.

"You're supposed to be dead General", Marshall spoke without emotion. "They promised me they'd kill you." He continued, although he didn't specify who he was speaking about. "That mean's I guess I'll have to do it myself." He gently pushed Belen back and swung his legs out of the bed. He stood there, stark naked, and didn't seem to care. He also didn't seem worried by the zat gun. Jack was soon to find out why .

"That thing won't work in here O'Neill", Marshall said, appearing totally unruffled. "The room is fixed so that weapons won't work – unless specifically allowed." As he was talking he walked coolly over to a little night table and pulled out a strange looking metal object. It fit into the palm of his hand. He turned to look at the General. "This, on the other hand, works quite well." He lifted his hand and pointed it as O'Neill.

Jack had realized that things weren't going as planned. He tried to shoot Marshall with the zat but, as the other man had said, it didn't work. His next move was to dive to the right just as the younger man fired the weapon in his hand. A bolt of blue electricity shot out and hit the door, which slammed open from the force.

"Come on General, don't be a spoil sport!" Marshall said. "This is just drawing things out. You should have been killed a long time ago. I guess you're just a tough old bugger. I thought Rawl would finish you off but you must have gotten him instead. When I heard you'd returned to Earth I must admit I was shocked."

"How did you know I'd made it back to Earth?" Jack asked, although he was starting to have a suspicion.

"Oh, dear old General Thacker told me. He's the one that arranged for me to come and to disable the Gate. He promised me lots of cash and a position of authority when I got back but I've decided I like it here better." He turned to the woman who still sat, naked, on the bed. "Isn't that right sweetheart!' he asked with a laugh.

Belen turned to him and smiled – an expression that sent icicles down Jack's back. It was when she turned to him, and her eyes glowed, that he realized. Damn it – she was a Goa'uld!

"That's right General. I've been here for a number of years. That Tel'tak you took – that was mine. I landed her when it was hit in a fight with Apophis. I managed to make it to this planet, with my Jaffa Rawl. We were very careful to stay quiet and I was able to gain power on my own, without using any of my superior powers. I wanted to take a consort and decided that you were the one for me. You decided to reject me – so now you must die."

"Wow", answered O'Neill sarcastically, "a real sore loser aren't you? I knew there was a reason you creeped me out", he lied, "I've always hated snakes." Actually, inside O'Neill was reeling. He'd _liked_ Belen. For a brief while he'd actually contemplated whether or not he could eventually love her if he'd been unable to leave. He'd never had any inkling that she was a snakehead. He must have lost his 'spidey sense'. "So, you and the sniveling traitor here are quite a pair. Nice going Marshall. How does it feel to know you betrayed your planet?"

"My planet?" he said. "_This _is my planet now O'Neill, and I control it with my lovely Belen. I'm afraid that's enough talk now. Really, you've taken much too much of my time." He pointed the weapon once more at the General. "Good night General. I hope you enjoy the hell to which I'm sending you." He shot the weapon and the light headed straight for O'Neill.


	44. Going for Goa'uld

**_You guys are so great! Thanks for all the lovely comments - you have all inspired me. I realized I was just exhausted and had hit a block - but now I'm all ready to go again. I have another story waiting to go as soon as I finish this one and Lagrimas. Thanks again and I'll try and respond this weekend to the kind reviews._**

He'd heard soldiers tell of being able to see the bullet that hit them. They talked about that fraction of a second that occurred just before their body was hit – that it seemed to move in slow motion and yet there was nothing they could do to stop it. That's what it felt like to Jack as he saw the streak of blue light head for him.

In that tiny nanosecond of existence he knew he was looking at the shot that would mean the end of his life, that would put a stop to all his hopes, his dreams, his anguish and his nightmares. He thought briefly of Charlie and that he'd see him soon. He then thought of Sam, and the fact that he wouldn't see her again. It was this brief thought, occurring in that tiny window of time before his body was thrown back in death, that he realized that no – he did not want to die.

He threw himself to the side, knowing that there was no hope, no possibility of salvation, of life. As he felt the beam hit him, he murmured one soft word …

"Sam."

* * *

><p>Sam looked around quickly, sure she had heard something. After a few moments, as the silence of the night continued, she decided she was just jumpy. It had been a while since she had been on an off-world mission.<p>

She glanced at her watch and realized that the time was approaching for the 'Get Hendricks' operation. They'd scoped out the prison and knew that the guards would change in just over half an hour. The best time for their incursion was right before the new guards came on. Those working would be tired and ready to leave and would be less observant – or so she hoped.

There was only the one main entrance, and it was heavily watched. What most people didn't know – and what Montez had been able to discover, was that there was another, unused entrance at the side. It had, at one time, been a service entrance but had been closed up years ago. Now it was partially hidden from sight by the two stone barracks which stood near the front of the prison. No one thought that anyone would be foolish enough to try and pass the guards' barracks in an attempt to break in – or out – of the prison.

The door itself was barred up, on the outside, and had stacks of garbage out front. Sam knew they had only a few moments to make it in, retrieve Hendricks, and get out.

"He's being held in the east wing", Montez had explained. "It's where they keep the less dangerous prisoners and the security isn't as tight. We figured they didn't want him hurt since they hoped to use him as a 'breeder'", Emilio said bitterly.

"You are fortunate they did not put you in prison as well."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

After that Sam had ordered everyone to their hiding spots and they all waited, quietly, for Daniel and his men to do their job.

Suddenly, without warning, a massive explosion went off to the west of the prison. It was immediately followed by two more, in quick succession. Part of the western wall of the building collapsed and the guards who were in their barracks, ran towards the damage.

They had picked that spot because, according to Davis and Jurvasic, there were no cells on that side so there was less likelihood that anyone would get hurt. At the same time, it was close enough to the general recreation area, that any men still up would be able to get out if at all possible. They hoped that an attempted escape would offer a diversion.

Sam didn't wait to see what had happened, but motioned her team forward. Teal'c went first – his brute strength would be needed to get the old door open. By the time she arrived, he'd already ripped off most of the beams, using the crow bar they'd brought with them. Ferretti was helping and Montez was carefully watching to see no one noticed them.

As they worked, two smaller explosions went off, still on the far side of the building. Sam prayed that no one would get suspicious and check out the perimeter – at least not yet.

"I am in", Teal'c spoke softly. With a quick nod, Carter motioned for him to proceed. She turned to Ferretti, "watch our sixes, but keep out of sight. Three clicks if anyone comes." He nodded and she quickly followed the disappearing Montez.

As soon as they were in they headed in the direction they'd been given. They could hear distance shouts and the sounds of what they took to be weapons. Fortunately, things were quiet where they were.

Soon, however, they began to see movement. Carter motioned for them to back into a recessed hallway and carefully checked to see if anyone was near. She almost dropped her zat when she came face-to-face with a guard who was rounding the corner. In fact, they were so close that she could feel the breath on her face. Both were startled but fortunately, Sam recovered first, and zatted the guard who fell instantly in a blaze of crackling light.

Teal'c pointed the zat at the man. "Do you wish me to shoot again, Colonel Carter?" he asked softly.

Sam quickly looked around. "Just tie him up quickly and lock him in that cupboard. I don't want to kill if we don't have to."

As Teal'c immobilized the unfortunate guard, Sam and Montez moved ahead. Every once in a while they caught sight of guards running through the corridors ahead, but no one had noticed them as of yet.

"I think we're getting close", whispered Emilio. "The cells are just around the corner ahead."

By that time Teal'c had arrived and the three of them moved forward carefully. When they got to the intersecting corridor Carter again looked around the corner. This time she was prepared, but fortunately no one was standing there.

"It looks clear", she whispered. "Seventh cell, right?" she asked Montez, who nodded in reply. "Okay, I'll go ahead and check it out. Teal'c, if he's there I'll need you to help open the door. Montez, you have our six."

"Yes Ma'am."

Carter turned the corner and walked purposefully forward, keeping careful watch to make sure no guards were present. She could see prisoners in each cell, eying her closely. A couple of the men grinned and she was very glad they were behind bars. Still, no one said anything but remained perfectly quite. She arrived at the seventh cell and looked in through the bars. There, sitting quietly on a cot in the corner, was a man she knew well. At first he simply stared at her but she could tell the precise moment he realized who she was. His eyes grew huge and he stopped breathing for a moment. Then he got a big smile and stood up.

"Colonel, it's great to see you ma'am", he said calmly.

"Nice to see you too Major. Feel like going home?" she asked, a smile on her face as well.

"By that do you mean Earth?"

"Yup."

"Then yes, I'd _so_ like to go home." Even though he was still smiling, Sam could hear the emotion in his voice. She could tell he was embarrassed by the fact that tears had formed in his eyes. She couldn't possibly imagine what he'd gone through and how great he must feel to be rescued.

As she was thinking this she turned away to give the man some privacy and to motion to Teal'c. He approached the cell.

"Major Hendricks, it is good to see you well."

"You too Teal'c – you don't know how good."

Teal'c smiled and nodded but instantly got to work to open the door. He placed a small amount of gel on the lock and touched it with what looked like a small lighter. The gell immediately sizzled, and then ignited. With only a small 'clang' the door swung open.

"Come on Major, let's get out of here." Hendricks nodded and immediately followed Carter and Teal'c. he stopped briefly when he saw all the other men still behind bars.

"Colonel?" he asked, hesitating.

"I know Hendricks, but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. We don't even know if these men deserve to be here."

Barry nodded, knowing she was right, and knowing that most of them _did_ deserve to be behind bars. Still, many of them had treated him well and he felt guilty leaving them.

"Get going Hendricks", one man finally spoke. "We'll cover for you. You shouldn't be here anyway. Just make sure you have a Kulack for us when you get out."

Barry grinned and nodded. Kulack was the Valaran equivalent of beer. "I'll do that, don't worry." With a small wave he continued on. When he saw Emilio standing in the next corridor, gun in hand, he couldn't help but grin. "Captain", he said, "nice you could come."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world Sir", Montez said, thrilled to see his CO in one piece. "Let's get out of here Major. I wanna go home."

"Me too, Emilio, me too."

As they moved back through the corridor, the noises grew louder. It was clear that the guards were moving through the prison, checking to see which prisoners had tried to escape and which were still secure. Sam heard sounds up ahead and worried that their escape route was cut off.

"I will create a diversion Colonel", Teal'c whispered. "Keep moving and I will catch up to you momentarily."

Carter gave him a quick nod. "Okay, but be careful."

"I will be Colonel Carter, do not worry."

She continued to lead the others towards their escape route. Soon however, it was obvious they would not be able to keep going as the voices ahead grew louder. Suddenly there was a large shout behind them. With a quick motion she again directed her men to take cover down a small side corridor. In a moment Teal'c joined them.

The shouts grew louder behind them and a couple of seconds later they saw a number of men – guards – running from the direction they were headed back to where the shouting was coming from. After they'd passed by their hiding place Sam looked at Teal'c.

"I released a number of the prisoners. They promised to make much noise."

As the noises and shouting grew louder behind them, Sam quickly motioned for her guys to move ahead. "Let's get out of here."

It only took a couple of more minutes, although it felt like hours, before they made it to the opening. Sam gave a quick double click on her radio, which was answered by three short clicks.

"Okay, let's move. Ferretti says everything is clear."

Teal'c went first, followed quickly by Hendricks, Montez and finally Carter. Teal'c reached through the rubble and helped as each person escaped into the small clearing behind the barracks. Ferretti joined them and they all stopped and waited, silently, while Sam looked at her watch.

"Okay … any minute." Instantly, there was another huge explosion, followed by three more in quick succession– these ones the biggest by far. They came from the front part of the prison.

As soon as Sam heard the first 'bang' she motioned for the men to run. They scampered as fast as they could through the clearing and behind the barracks. They circled around the outside, knowing the darkness behind them would help camouflage them, especially from anyone who had been looking towards the now roaring fires caused by the expolosions.

"Let's go", Carter whispered. They began to run back towards the town and then on to where they were to be picked up. She was just about to breath a sigh of relief, figuring they'd made it, when a shout stopped her.

"You there! Stop or I shoot."

She yelled to the others to keep going and turned around and lifted her weapon. Looking at her was one of the guards who had obviously noticed them as they escaped and had followed them out of the prison compound. They stood looking at each other, both armed and unwilling to give up to the other person.

"You will put your weapon down", the man said calmly.

"Uh, I don't think so", she answered, equally as calmly. "Why don't you put yours down?"

"Because it is my job to ensure no one escapes from the prison."

"Well there ya go", she said, unconsciously imitating her General. "I didn't escape from the prison so there's no need to keep me here."

"No, but you helped one other escape."

"He was being held unfairly. He didn't do anything and anyway, he's one of ours."

"One of yours?"

"Yes, he's not from Valara." Sam answered shortly.

"Ah, I see. He is one of the men from Earth."

"Yes."

Sam was surprised when the guard lowered his weapon. "Then I suggest you go."

"That's it?" she said, although she knew she definitely shouldn't be complaining.

"Yes. You were right, he was unjustly imprisoned. I suggest you leave now though. Others are on their way and when Belen finds out he has escaped she will be angry."

"Thank you", she muttered. Carefully backing away, even though he seemed sincere, she retreated until she was almost out of sight of the guard. She started when she walked into Teal'c, who was holding a gun on the man who still looked in their direction.

"Teal'c?" she asked.

"I am glad to see you are safe Colonel Carter", he replied gently as he turned and began walking with her to their rendezvous point.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was making sure he did not harm you. If he had not let you go I was going to kill him."

"Oh – thanks, although I had it under control", she said, not totally truthfully.

"Indeed you did Colonel Carter. You are a fine warrior but sometimes it is good if someone watches your back."

After a short pause she reached out and patted Teal'c on the arm. "Yeah it is. Thanks Teal'c"

"My pleasure Colonel."

As they rejoined Montez, Hendricks and Ferretti, Sam couldn't help but wonder how Jack and Paul Davis were doing.

* * *

><p>He felt the weapon as it hit him and swung him around. His body slammed into the wall, his face bearing most of the brunt of the impact, and for a moment that was all the pain he felt. He knew worse was to come soon but for now, he grimaced from the pain in his cheek. He could also taste the blood in his mouth. He just hoped his teeth had made it - he dreaded the thought of going to the dentist.<p>

Before he had a chance to figure out anything, he heard an incredibly loud noise. Still disoriented from the initial hit and then the collision with the wall, it took him a few seconds to realize that what he'd heard was a sound of an Earth weapon – a very loud, powerful weapon. The next sound was that of a shriek. It was all very confusing.

"Jack!" he heard a voice call and managed to turn himself around. He swayed dizzily while two Paul Davis' swam in front of him.

"Huh?"

"You killed him!" the voice screeched.

Jack turned towards the very irritating noise and was confused to see a beautiful, naked woman screaming at him. At her feet lay the body of – wait. He shook his head – "ouch". Okay, O'Neill, don't move your head or it's gonna fall off.

"Jack, are you okay?" He glanced over at Paul, still confused to see two, or was that three, of his friend.

"Paul, why are there two of you?"

"Crap, you must have a concussion." Paul walked over and grasped Jack by the arm while still pointing his gun at the wailing woman kneeling beside the fallen man.

"Concussion?" Jack asked. "I – what?" Without warning his other arm started to throb and he glanced down to see his sleeve smoking. It smelled and – damn "Gaaarh", he muttered. Suddenly his arm hurt like hell.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked again.

"Just fine", he groaned, clutching his arm below the wound. "The damn kid shot me."

"Yeah, I know but be glad you're alive. I can't believe you moved that fast. I thought for sure you were a goner."

"Me too", O'Neill groaned again. "Is Marshall dead?" he asked. He was surprised at the twinge the idea gave him, especially after knowing what the young man had done.

"Yeah, unless he can live with a six inch hole in his chest."

Jack could tell that Davis was pretty shaken up by having had to kill Marshall, even if his words sounded callous. He looked at his friend and could see that his face was bone white and his hand was shaking. This time he reached out, with his good arm, and patted Paul gently on the shoulder.

"Thanks – I owe you. You saved my life."

"Yeah well, you've saved mine – and the whole damn world's – many times over. I figured I owed _you_ one."

Just then Belen lifted her tear streaked face and looked at the two men standing in the doorway. "You killed my love. For that you will both die."

"I don't think so Belen", Jack answered softly. He was feeling less disoriented now, although his arm and face were both throbbing and his vision was still a little wonky. He noticed that Paul had lifted his gun and was holding it on the Valaran woman – and Goa'uld.

She stood slowly and Jack couldn't help but notice how magnificent she was. She stood proudly, completely naked and yet defiant to the core.

Jack stood there indecisively, unsure what to do with the woman. He really didn't want to kill her in cold blood, yet at the same time he didn't think the Valarans deserved to be controlled by a snakehead.

Just then, Belen decided to take the matter out of his hands. She dove, more quickly than he believed possible, and grabbed something from the table beside the bed. As she lifted the hand device he wished he'd simply shot her when he had the chance. He also wished that damned table didn't keep providing weapons with which to shoot him.

For the second time that day he was thrown against the wall. This time it was caused by the beam from a Goa'uld hand device hitting him square in the chest. For a moment he hung there, the pain burning through his body. The next thing he knew he heard another shot and a yell – which came first he wasn't quite sure. The beam stopped and he crumpled to the ground. Unfortunately, it was Paul's turn to be thrown back as Belen moved her hand and trained her device on him. He'd tried to shoot her but from appearances had only managed to wound her. She didn't seem to have a personal shield and Jack knew he had only seconds before Paul was dead.

Searching quickly, he found the zat he'd dropped when he'd first been hit by the alien weapon. He grabbed it but saw Belen suddenly focus on him and start to turn towards him. He quickly rolled – damn that hurt – and shot her. As the light enveloped her he was sure he could see the look of defeat on her face.

He raced over to her as quickly as he could in his bruised and battered state. "You okay Paul", he gasped just as he reached her.

"Yeah", the other man murmured. He was still a bit out of it.

Jack knew time was short and the Goa'uld could quickly overpower him if he didn't get her quickly bound. Grabbing a sheet from the bed he tore it into strips and rolled her over onto her front. He then pulled her arms back and tied the wrists as tightly as he could, all the while groaning from the pain of his wound. By the time he reached her legs he could tell she was coming out from under the effects of the zat. She tried to kick him, first in the head and then the groin, but he managed to avoid her legs and continued to tie her up.

"Watch it there lady", he said roughly. "I need both of those things you're aiming at".

"Do you really O'Neill?", the Goa'uld answered viciously. "I did not see much evidence of you using your head and I doubt if the lower portion even works. I believe that is why you rejected me, because you are deficient."

As Jack pulled the bindings tight on her ankles he laughed. "If that's what you'd like to believe Belen, go ahead. I don't have anything to prove to you other than the fact that I've won this little skirmish. I'm also very discriminating about what I do with my 'lower portion'." He could have sworn she growled at him at that.

He looked over at Paul. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so. What are we going to do with the woman and with Marshall?"

Jack looked down at the body of the young Airman and again felt a pang of sorrow. What a stupid way to ruin your life, he thought. Thacker and Marsden were ultimately responsible. He wondered briefly what kind of man Marshall had been before meeting up with those two.

Without answering, Jack lifted his zat and shot it three times at Marshall's body. "It'll just cause problems for those who are staying if we leave it here. It's better this way."

Paul nodded, although he too felt badly.

"You think I will not tell my people what you have done? I will blame the humans and the rest of the people will take rev -" A rag stuffed into her mouth stopped her in mid sentence. She glared at Jack and Paul had to laugh. Her expression gave new meaning to the words 'shooting daggers'.

"There lady, now we don't have to listen to you anymore. I hate those Goa'uldy voices. You guys should really do something about that. It's creepy you know." As he was talking Jack had gone to the bed and had stripped off the covers. He then proceeded to roll Belen up like a jelly roll. He could hear her trying to yell through her gag but only a soft sound came out once she was wrapped.

"Let's go", Jack said as he threw her over his shoulder. He staggered slightly, realizing he was weak still from being shot at and knocked around. He glanced down again at his arm, knowing it was pretty badly singed.

"I keep tellin' em to make bullet proof sleeves! If they'd only listen to me for a change!"

Davis, O'Neill and their 'bundle' made their way down the stairs and out towards the secret passage. They'd passed a couple of people but Paul had quickly taken care of them. They'd brought some more of the ripped bed sheets just in case.

"How are we going to get her through the passage Jack?" Davis asked as they grew near the cellar.

"Carefully", Jack answered weakly. He was growing dizzy the more he hauled miss Goa'uldy ass around.

"Here, let me carry her for a while", he offered. He wasn't as tall, or as strong as O'Neill, but he could tell the other man was in pain.

Jack transferred his burden without a sound, which immediately told Paul the General was feeling worse than he let on.

"You gonna make it Sir?" he finally asked.

"Damn right. I wanna get off this cursed planet and go home. I'm tired."

Paul was surprised at the utter weariness he heard in O'Neill's voice. He knew he was hurt, although he didn't think it was anything that their doctors couldn't fix. Still, he realized that the General had been dealing with one crisis after another for months – no, in fact it had been for years. He suspected the man was nearing his limit. Glancing cautiously over at the man who he respected more than anyone else he knew, he sighed. Somehow he hoped the General would get a chance to rest and just enjoy life for a change.

"Me too", he finally answered, "although I must admit I've come to like and appreciate many of the Valarans. They are a peaceful people, for the most part. I think that Belen was actually a pretty good ruler for a while. It's only been lately that her true nature seemed to come out. I kind of wonder if some of her host's personality was allowed to shine through."

Jack appreciated Paul's running commentary, although he was too tired to answer. For some reason he realized he'd just about hit his limit. Getting wounded – again – had been the last straw. Oh, he knew it wasn't too bad – probably more painful than anything, as long as got relatively quick treatment. No, it was just that he never seemed to have the chance to be still, to rest, to enjoy – anything – anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he'd looked at the stars except for anything other than navigation. He hadn't listened to a symphony and hadn't read a book in a long, long time. He hadn't sat beside a beautiful woman (_one special_ beautiful woman) and simply held her.

He was tired – of everything – and just wanted to go home.

Getting through the tunnel with a fighting, squirming bundle, proved exhausting for both men. At one point Jack was ready to leave her but knew she'd never be found if they left her tied up. Letting her go just wasn't an option either, so they continued on.

It was almost past the time they'd given as their latest possible return when they arrived at the rings. Jack prayed that Sam and the others had all made it. Reaching for his Asgard communicator he placed it to his mouth.

"Beam us up Siler – beam us up."


	45. Going Home

**_Thank you to all of you! You're wonderful. Now, no more bad stuff - on to the story. I hope you enjoy. One more chapter after this!_**

After that first second of disorientation he looked around to make sure everyone was okay. He could feel himself begin to get nervous when he couldn't see Sam. Just let her be okay!

"General?" her soft, sweet voice came from behind him. He swung around, and almost fell over, still dizzy from his experiences with Marshall and Belen.

"Sir, you're hurt", she said suddenly, reaching up to gently touch his cheek. She looked around. "The General needs to lie down. Someone get a medical kit."

As people started to move he couldn't help but continue to stare at the woman in front of him. Maybe it was his injuries, or his tiredness, but he just wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms. He wanted to hold her, to forget about everything else, and simply be with her.

"General?" she said again, her expression worried. When he didn't reply she touched him again. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Huh?" he a finally asked. Startled to realize that people were looking at him in concern he attempted a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit bruised."

"That's quite a shiner you've got, Jack", Daniel came up and looked at him.

"Mmmm – if you think this is bad, you should see the wall", he attempted to joke, although it fell flat amongst his worried teams. "Really guys, I'm fine. I'm just tired and really ready to go home."

"O'Neill", Teal'c was looking at the moving bundle on the floor which Paul Davis had set down immediately after being beamed in. "What is that?"

"What? Oh crap – someone unwrap her – but be very careful. Paul and I caught ourselves a Goa'uld."

"You're kidding Jack", Daniel scoffed.

"No, the General is serious. It turns out that Belen was – is – a Goa'uld. We didn't know what to do with her and didn't want to leave her on the planet so we kind of brought her along."

"Kind of?" Sam laughed. "Okay, I'm going to take care of General O'Neill. Teal'c, why don't you handle Belen and everyone else take it easy. Siler, let's go home."

"Uh one thing Colonel", Davis said. "We discovered that Marshall sabotaged the Gate. I think we should fix it before we go."

"You're right. Siler, do you think you could take Ferretti and see if you can fix it? I expect they used the same thing they used on Earth's Gate."

"Certainly Ma'am". Siler grabbed his tools and then Sam beamed them back to the planet, this time right to the Stargate.

During the entire conversation, Jack just stood there, realizing somewhere, in the back of his mind, that he should be giving the orders. He should be in charge but he was more than happy to let Sam – Carter take over. He just didn't have the energy.

Carter placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Come on Sir, let's take a look at you." She guided him out of the control room and down a short corridor until they arrived at what looked like an Asgard dorm room. The bed was a little short for him, but he admitted to himself that it felt good to lie down.

Sam set down the first aid kit she was carrying and turned to take a look at him. He looked calmly back, simply enjoying the sight of her beside him.

"Did you mean it?" he asked softly.

"Mean what Sir?" She stopped what she was doing and tilted her head in enquiry.

"That you wanted to look after me."

She sat very still for a few seconds and then continued to pull out the bandages and antiseptic wipes. "Always Jack."

With a faint smile he closed his eyes and let her minister to him.

He rested then, while she went back to check how things were going. Hopefully Siler and Ferretti had returned. Although the Asgard ship was totally silent and still, he somehow had the feeling they were flying. He idly wondered what had happened to Belen, but couldn't really get up enough energy to care that much.

He'd been sleeping for a couple of hours when there was a soft knock on the door. Figuring it was Daniel or Teal'c he shouted a 'come In', and was surprised to see Barry Hendricks standing there.

"Major", he said, pulling himself up, "come in."

"I'm sorry if I've bothered you Sir", the other man answered. "I just wanted to speak with you before we got back."

"No problem Hendricks, come on in and have a seat." The Major pulled up the small stool next to the bed and sat down.

"I just wanted to thank you General", the other man said. "For keeping us sane on that planet but especially for coming back to get us and for breaking me out of that prison. "

"Hey, you know we'd never leave anyone behind!"

"Uh, I know you wouldn't Sir. If it had been anyone else – well I think we would have stayed there." He paused briefly. "And it was my fault you were there in the first place Sir." He looked at the General and waited for his anger.

"Hey, the only people at fault in this whole thing were the traitors like Marshall and Thacker – and the Heptae. As far as what you did – heck, if I hadn't been on Valara I'd be dead now so I think I should thank you. As far as thanking me for getting you - any of our people would have done the same."

"Any of _your_ people would have Sir, because that's the way you trained us. I just wanted to say how proud I am to have served under you and that I'll do all I can to help when we get back."

"I know you will Major – you're a good man. And by the way – good for you for standing up to those crazy bastards! I admire a man who'll stay faithful to his wife and family, even under duress."

Hendricks bowed his head, looking sad. "Yes – and it was probably useless anyway. They told me what happened to Earth. I don't even know if Sonya is still alive."

"What? Didn't anyone tell you?" Jack asked, surprised. He then realized that the only one besides him who knew was Carter and she'd been in looking after him.

"Tell me what Sir", the younger man looked apprehensive.

"Your wife and son are just fine. They're waiting anxiously for your return."

Hendricks practically collapsed from relief. Jack could see the man's eyes grow moist and he looked almost as if he was going to pass out so he pushed himself up and reached out and steadied the other man. "I'm sorry Major, I didn't mean to shock you like that."

"No Sir – it's – I can't believe it. I convinced myself they were dead. Oh God", he leaned over again. "Thank you General!"

"Hey, I wish I could say I had something to do with it but she stayed with some friends who watched out for her and the baby."

"Baby! Oh my God – I have a baby! A son – did you say a son?"

"Yeah", Jack grinned, feeling happy for the other man – although he felt a small pang of sorrow. "You have a big, bouncing baby boy Major. His name is", Jack paused, wanting to make sure he got it right.

"Please don't tell me she named him Barry!", the other man said, an anxious frown on his face.

Jack laughed out loud but was able to assure the Major. "No, they named him – Matthew – I think. Although I believe they gave him Barry as a middle name."

"Thank God! I made Sonya promise me she wouldn't saddle him with my name." He looked again at the General. "You're sure they're okay?"

"Yes, they're just fine. I called on your wife myself. We've been able to get things going again with the help of our allies. Things are still rough but everyone's safe and has enough to eat and survive. You'll soon see your family Major."

Hendricks stood up, looking incredibly grateful and, for the first time in almost a year, happy. "Thank you again General", he said quietly. "I hope things work out for you as well as they have for me. You're a good man Sir."

"Thank you Major", Jack replied, touched. "Now you'd better get back and see how close we are to Earth. Could you send in one of my team please."

A few minutes later Daniel appeared at the door, looking slightly harassed, but relatively relaxed.

"So Danny boy – how are things going?"

"Fine Jack. We've got Belen under lock and key and we should be home in just under an hour. Sam contacted Thor and he says he can remove the Goa'uld from Belen as soon as we get there."

"Good." Jack was still sitting on the side of the bed but figured he should try and get up before they arrived home.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Daniel asked in concern.

"Not too bad Daniel. I'm just tired and sore. "

"Are you sure?" the other man asked, skeptical of Jack's definition of 'not too bad'.

"No Daniel, I'm not sure. In fact, I think I may be suffering from some kind of Valaran Bubonic Plague!"

"Hey, I'm just worried about you. You seem to spend most of your time sick or injured lately."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I know – and I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. I'd give anything to be able to spend a few days – hell – a few weeks at my cabin."

"Alone?" Daniel grinned.

Jack didn't answer but pushed himself to his feet. "Come on, let's get back to the control room. We should be arriving soon."

"Jaaack", Daniel whined.

"What!"

"You didn't answer my question."

Jack glared at him, refusing to answer. This time it was Daniel who smirked but he had the sense not to push it and simply followed Jack to the Control Room.

"General, how are you feeling?" Paul Davis was standing next to his wife who was leaning up against him.

"I'm fine Paul." He turned to Marlona. "How are you doing? Have you met everyone?"

"Yes thank you General O'Neill", she said shyly. "Everyone has been very kind."

"She's doing great Sir. I've been telling her all about Earth. What's really great is our child will have other kids to play with."

Jack couldn't feel more pleased for his friend. If anyone deserved happiness it was Davis – he was a good man. He looked around then, at everyone crowded in the room, and felt a sense of relief. He'd managed to bring most of them home. He still felt regret over Marshall, and Neeley had freely chosen to stay, but otherwise they were all safe and sound. He knew it was going to be difficult for the two Valaran women, but at least they had each other and their husbands.

A few minutes later they arrived back in orbit around Earth. Carter beamed up Thor and began sending the humans back to Earth, to the SGC. Although everyone was now aware that there were aliens out there, it was still easier not to scare people by having people suddenly appear and disappear.

Soon, the only ones left on board were Jack, Sg1, Siler and Ferretti.

"So, can you get rid of the Goa'uld Thor?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Yes indeed General O'Neill. What would you have me do with it when it is removed?"

"Uh - throw it in your trash compactor?" O'Neill answered.

Thor blinked slowly in response. "I am sorry O'Neill. We do not have such a thing."

"Okay then, how about jettisoning it out into space?"

"As you wish", Thor answered calmly. Carter and Daniel both looked surprised, having expected the Asgard to talk about the Goa'ul's 'rights'. They weren't about to quibble though, so they stayed quiet.

"Take me to the host and I will remove the Goa'uld."

Jack decided he should be the one to inform Belen of what was to happen so he walked along with Thor. He did feel grateful when he realized that Carter was following them.

"Carter?" he asked.

"May I come as well Sir?"

"Of course Colonel."

They arrived at the small room, being carefully guarded by Teal'c.

"Everything okay big guy?" Jack asked.

"Indeed O'Neill, although I am afraid that Belen is very angry. She continues to shout your name."

"Yeah, I have that effect on people. Okay, let's open the door."

Jack wasn't surprised when the Goa'uld attempted to launch herself at him, her hands hooked into claws. Teal'c was quickly able to grab her and restrain her. She let out a blood curdling shriek and struggled with the Jaffa but he held her tightly.

"What do you want?" she finally screamed at Jack. "Haven't you done enough? You rejected me, you've killed my lover, and have taken me from my planet."

"Well, it's actually not your planet", Jack said with a frown. "It belongs to the Valarans and you are just a blood sucking Goa'uld who kidnapped one of their people. I've come by to tell you that we're freeing your host."

"You can't do that", she screamed. "You are murderers!"

"Uh, you're one to talk lady, or should I say snake." He turned away and spoke to Thor. "Let's just get this done."

Thor nodded and told the others to stand back. He took out an egg shaped crystal and passed it in front of Belen who grabbed her head and fell to the floor. It was difficult for Jack and Sam to watch as she writhed in pain. It reminded Jack of Cimmeria and the device there that had killed the Goa'uld. After a couple of minutes they could see the Goa'uld slithering out of Belen's body. It turned sluggishly towards the humans but before it had a chance to draw near, Thor had sent it away – Jack assumed into the freezing vacuum of space.

"It is done O'Neill. I will transport the woman to a medical pod until she is healed. If you wish, I will contact you when she is conscious."

"Yes, do that please. For now, could you send us home?"

"It will be my pleasure to do so O'Neill."

He should have known better, thought Jack. Someone had obviously spilled the beans and Caroline was waiting for him with her big needles. He was pretty sure the ghost of Janet was coaching her.

She immediately ordered him to the Infirmary but he refused to be wheeled there. He was perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much! He jumped up on the examining table, to prove that he was fine. He was pretty sure the Doc didn't catch the quick grimace of pain caused by the jarring of his abused muscles. He glanced over at his team, who had followed him down. They weren't so easily fooled.

"He has some heavy bruising on his face and side", Sam explained, "Although I don't think there are any broken bones. I suspect a mild concussion – he seemed a bit disoriented when he got back to the ship – and of course there's the burn on his arm. I covered it with a sterile dressing but it looks pretty deep and I'm sure it's painful."

Jack glared at her – traitor – but she simply smiled sweetly at him. Damn – he couldn't scare her any more and he didn't think ordering her to be quiet was going to help. Yup – he could definitely tell the spirit of Janet Frasier was hanging around the Infirmary.

He knew grousing wouldn't help the situation – but it might help make him feel better. His team all left him to the mercies of the sadistic medical profession, although they all promised to return when Doc Lam finished with him.

The Doctor confirmed what he already knew – he wasn't that badly off. Yes, he was sore, but he knew most of his wounds had healed quite a bit already. He was discovering that something – whatever it was – sped up the healing process in his body. It wasn't instant, but it was much faster than it had been.

By the time Caroline removed the dressing from his arm even he was surprised to see how much better it was. From what Sam had said to him he had probably been looking at skin grafts. Now, it was well on its way to being better. It was still tender and sore, but not nearly as bad as before.

The worst part of the whole exam was when Lam looked into his eyes with that damn penlight. He watched as she frowned and briefly wondered if she saw a black void when she looked in. He sometimes wondered if there was anything there.

"It's still there Sir", she said. He looked at her in shock, wondering if she was able to read his mind. It took a few seconds before he realized she was staring at him quizzically.

"Uh, what's still there Doc?" he finally asked.

"The light. I can't figure out what it is, or what's causing it. Do you feel any pain, any discomfort?"

"Not in my eye. My face is still a bit sore and my arm burns a bit, but other than that I feel fine."

"No headache?"

"Well, a bit of one, but that's from hitting the wall. Before that I was okay – no pain or anything."

"Okay, but I'd still like to keep an eye on it." She stopped suddenly. "Have you mentioned this to Thor?"

"No – should I?"

"I think that might be best. If anyone would know it would be him. He might even be able to examine you in one of his medical pods and figure out what it is."

Jack shivered slightly. He had some strange memories of the Asgard pods and didn't relish the thought of going there again. Still, he was curious – and a little apprehensive – about the weird light too.

"Am I good to go Doc?" he finally asked.

"I guess Sir, although please, take it easy. I'd really rather not see you in here again, at least not for a long time."

"You and me both Doc!"

Jack yawned as he strode away from the Infirmary. He should find his team to tell them he was okay and then he wanted to head home and sleep for a week. He acknowledged that most of his fatigue was emotional, rather than physical, but he also knew he really, really needed a rest.

He wondered for a moment if he could possibly sneak away to his cabin.

Without warning, he found himself on Thor's ship. "Damn, I wish you would give me some warning Thor! One of these days you are going to pull me out of a very embarrassing situation."

"I am sorry O'Neill. I thought you wanted to see Belen when she regained consciousness."

"Uh, I did."

"Good, then that is why I brought you here." The little alien turned back to his control panel and fiddled with some of his crystals. "She will wake up momentarily."

"Okee dokee." Jack stood quietly when Thor's question suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"What manner of embarrassing situations, O'Neill?" his alien friend asked curiously. Jack knew that Thor was fascinated by human behavior.

"Oh uh – I don't know. You could catch me in the bathroom or maybe naked – or who knows, maybe I'll get lucky one of these days and that would be _really_ humiliating."

"I do not understand O'Neill", Thor stood looking at him, the thought of the woman Belen far from his mind. "Why would being lucky cause humiliation?

"It's just a euphemism Thor – it means – you know – I might be with a woman", when there was no reaction Jack continued, "in bed, _not_ asleep."

It took a second and then Thor nodded. "I understand. You might be engaged in coitus - "

"Uh yeah -"

"- with Colonel Carter", Thor finished.

Jack stood frozen, not quite sure what to say. For the first time in his life he was absolutely speechless in front of an alien. Not just speechless – he was embarrassed. He could actually feel his face turn red and thanked God that Thor hadn't brought Sam or – almost as bad – Daniel up with him.

"Uh I – what – why would you say that? Colonel Carter and I -"

"- are clearly destined to be together O'Neill. We have all known it for quite some time."

"And by _all_ you mean - ?"

"The Asgard people, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. Dr. Frasier was aware as well as was General Hammond, Cassandra Frasier. I believe General Landry also knows and your President, Henry Hayes, indicated you were very slow in 'making a move', were the words he used I believe. I was invited to be part of the betting pool but at first felt I must abstain since I did not have access to Earth currency. Sergeant Siler very kindly offered to 'front' me the money so I wagered a small amount. I would very much like to win my first Earth bet O'Neill, so would greatly appreciate if you would 'make your move' quickly and perform coi-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Geesh, can't a guy have a little privacy! Colonel Carter and I aren't even – I mean, we haven't even dated so I'm not about to – do _that_ yet." A small voice in his brain told him, 'yeah, but you really want to O'Neill!' After telling his evil voice to 'shut up' he turned back to the sneaky alien.

"Okay, let's get going and see how Belen is and no more mention of my sex life!"

"As you wish General, although you should know that when I spoke of this to Colonel Carter she indicated she would be happy if you were to 'make your move'. She also told me she would be very pleased if you were to 'jump her bones'. I did not understand that expression O'Neill. Would that not be painful?"

He choked. He really needed a drink – preferably a very large, strong drink that he could swig down and then have a second, and a third … The thought of Sam wanting to jump him, created a strong reaction, in both his brain and his body, neither of which he wanted Thor to notice. Although come to think about it, the alien probably wouldn't even care. Anyone who walked around naked all the time couldn't be very shy about bodily functions.

"Yeah okay – I think we'd better change the subject!"

"Belen is waking now O'Neill", the alien murmured. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, glad to change the subject even though his brain couldn't get that delicious picture out of his mind.

A few minutes later and he was looking down into the confused but still beautiful face of Belen. It took her a second, but then she began to smile – a huge smile that lit up her whole face.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you. I owe you not only my thanks, but my life. I will never forget what you and your people have done."

"I'm happy we could help Belen. No one deserves to be enslaved by one of those damned snakeheads!" After a moment Jack had to ask. "How long was she – ah – with you?"

"It has been three of your years. I was elected leader of my people five years ago, when the wars were ended. I was working towards peace and trying to unite our people. One day this man showed up – it was Rawl. He claimed he was from the land of the people we had been fighting and that he had a gift for me. He offered me a jar and told me that inside was the rarest of perfumes. I was foolish. I should have known better than to open it, especially while alone. He seemed sincere however, so I did what he asked. The next thing I knew a creature, like a serpent, jumped out at me. Shortly thereafter I was under the control of that thing. The last few years have been a living hell."

"I had no idea you – or it – was a Goa'uld when I met you", Jack admitted. "Usually I can tell because they're not known for being particularly nice."

"For some reason Tarhok – that was its name – was weak and was not able to exert complete control. I believe I was able to affect him somewhat, although not completely. After you left he began to get stronger and I was not able to influence him at all. That is when he started to hurt people. Fortunately, he did not kill anyone although I think it would not have been long before he did that as well."

"So what would you like to do now ?" he asked. "I am sure you would be welcome to stay on Earth if you want. "

"Thank you. I appreciate that but I must return to my people. I am hoping that they will forgive me for what I did under the influence of the beast. If not, I will retire, but I would like to do whatever I can to help my planet."

"I understand." He spent a couple of more minutes talking to Belen and then told her he had to return to Earth. He could tell she was exhausted and she would most likely have a lot of psychological trauma to deal with. She assured him she had help back on her planet, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

As he said goodbye he realized he had enough to worry about on his own planet and with his own life. Just before Thor sent him back he asked to speak with him privately.

"What is it O'Neill?" Thor asked, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Uh, I was wondering if you knew what this light in my eyes is? Ever since that alien thingy hit me there's been this blue light and our doctor can't figure it out. I just want to make sure it's not dangerous or anything."

Thor stood there, not moving, for all of 20 seconds. O'Neill was starting to freak out when the alien finally spoke.

"I am sorry - this is a wondrous thing, O'Neill. You are the first I have known to actually experience this." He finally said. "It is the 'Othassa' – it was considered a blessing that was given to those Ancients who were deserving and would bring happiness and long life. Few were lucky enough to receive it and there was much rejoicing amongst those that did. You are very lucky."

"Oh – okay then. So it's not going to fry my brains or anything?"

"Certainly not. You should feel no negative affects from it at all. As I said though, it has been said to be a sign of health and happiness, both of which I believe you deserve."

Jack felt rather embarrassed – there was something about straight-forward little Thor praising him, that always made him self-conscious. "Uh, thanks Thor. I guess it's a good thing then. I won't worry about it."

"You need not. Would you like me to send you back to your home?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. After you deliver Belen will you be back?"

"Yes. I will stay as long as Earth needs me."

After Jack appeared on Earth, this time directly in his – or Hank's office – he gave a big yawn. "Crap", he muttered. "I need to go home and get some sleep." He immediately headed out of his office and down the corridor to the elevators.

"Hey Jack", Daniel's voice called to him. "Where have you been? We've all been looking for you."

"Sorry! Thor took me up to his ship to say goodbye to Belen."

"How's she doing?"

"Relieved to be out of the clutches of the snake and anxious to get home. I think she's probably in for some rough times but hopefully she'll have help." Jack yawned again. "Sorry Danny – I'm tired and wanted to head home. Do you know where Sam is?"

"I think she's looking for you – she was worried."

"Damn, I should have had Thor let you guys know. I guess I'm just so tired I forgot."

"Yeah well – Hayes is also looking for you."

"Really? What does he want?"

"I don't know, but I think it's something big. He told us to have you wait if we found you." Daniel looked at his watch. "He should be here soon. He was flying in from somewhere."

"Damn. Can't anybody leave me alone for a little while?" he complained. When he saw Daniel's expression he felt bad. "I don't mean you, or Carter or Teal'c – I'm talking about the rest of the damn universe!"

Jack spent a few minutes wandering around until he found Sam and explained, and apologized. He was about to ask her if she'd like to get out of the mountain and head to his place for a coffee, when he was called to his office. Hayes must be here.

"Sorry Sam. You go on home. I'll give you a call." Although she protested briefly, she too was tired and finally agreed. With a sigh he headed off to see the President.

"Jack", Hayes smiled, stood up and walked over to Jack and put his hand out. "Congratulations. I hear you brought your people back safely."

"All except for Marshall", he replied.

"I know", Hayes shook his head. "It never gets easier, does it? I'll never understand what makes people do something like that. Anyway, you must be relieved about the others?"

"Yes, very."

"Good. It was nice to see that Paul found someone. He seems very happy."

Jack nodded again but began to wonder what was up. It wasn't like the President to make small talk and he was growing more exhausted by the minute. "Uh was there anything else Sir?" he asked finally.

"Yes Jack", Hayes grew serious. "Have a seat. I know you probably want to get home but there's something I need to tell you."

Jack sat carefully on one of the chairs and wondered what was about to hit the fan. He was pretty sure that whatever was coming wasn't good. He thought briefly of Thor telling him about the light. He almost snorted out loud. 'Long life and happiness' – sure Jack – as if that's ever going to happen to you!

Sitting up and taking a deep breath, he waited for the ball to drop.


	46. Neither a Bang Nor a Whimper

**_So ends another of my stories. I hope you all enjoyed what turned out to be a much longer journey than I anticipated. I cannot tell you how much your encouragement, comments, suggestions and critiques helped me get through this - when sometimes I felt like quitting. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart._**

"You know that over the past few weeks I've been meeting leaders from all over Earth", the President began. "The Asgard have been moderating the meeting, as a neutral party. It's been grueling, but we finally have agreements in place that I think will allow us to continue to heal the wounds inflicted, not only by the Heptae, but by years of abuse of our planet and peoples."

"That sounds good Mr. President", Jack finally said after Hayes had stopped speaking. Somehow, however, he knew there was more.

"Yes, well, it wasn't one of the easiest sessions I've ever attended. There was one thing that we all agreed upon, however, and that was that Earth is still vulnerable to attack from space. We also agreed that the security for the whole planet can't lie with just one country, but has to be the responsibility of everyone."

Jack nodded, still wondering what was coming. He could see that Henry was working up to it, but he really couldn't figure out where the President was going with this.

"That sounds reasonable Sir", he murmured.

"Yes – well – that was the easy part. The hard part was figuring out how we were going to do that." He looked at the General seated across from him and took a deep breath. "Jack, the only way everyone would agree to work together was if you were the one to head it up. You are the hero of the day – and many of the countries you've worked with said they trust you. The Russians, especially wouldn't take anyone else."

There was a stunned pause, while O'Neill tried to figure out what Hayes was saying. "Uh – head _what_ up Sir?" he finally asked.

"The international security force responsible for planetary security. In essence, you will still be head of Homeworld Security – but now you'll have the backing of the whole damn planet. Your forces will be made up of representatives of all the different countries, although you'll get to pick your senior officers and advisors. The only other stipulation is that Colonel Carter serve as your second in command."

As Jack drove home that evening, Henry's words kept playing over and over in his mind. He hadn't given the man his answer, but both of them knew he had little choice. For all the various leaders to agree to work together was unheard of – if it took him leading the military security for planetary safety to ensure they did – well, he couldn't exactly refuse.

He'd been tired when he'd gone in to see the President, but when he'd been told that he would essentially by the _big_ man now, and that Carter would still be in his chain of command, he'd wanted to curl up and cover his head with his blankets and never come out. All he could think of was that he'd done enough! He'd given enough of himself – hadn't he? Couldn't there be just a little time left for him and for Carter? It had almost been too much to bear.

He pulled up to his dark house, knowing that it was after midnight, and that it was too late to tell Carter what had happened. She would be home, in bed asleep by now. She was exhausted as well and deserved her rest, especially considering what he had to tell her tomorrow.

Sighing, he unlocked his door and entered the house. He'd finally managed to clean it up a bit after he'd been able to leave the mountain, but he still had spent hardly any time here in almost a year, and it had a musty, unlived in smell. Still, it was home – at least for now – and it was his. He was glad to be home, he realized but, at the same time, felt a deep sense of sadness that he was all alone. It had been many years since anyone had been waiting for him when he returned home, but right now, he would have given anything for someone to be there, someone who cared about him and who would welcome him with gentleness and love.

He didn't bother turning any of the lights on, he simply threw his jacket in the closet and kicked off his shoes. He made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then he was going to crash in his bed. As he poured himself a drink he glanced out into his yard. The moon was shining brightly and he could see the grass illuminated in the back yard. It all looked so normal, so peaceful. It was hard to believe that he'd arrived that day from another planet, and that Earth was just getting over an alien invasion. He laughed softly to himself – it showed how resilient this world and this universe were, he guessed. Things went on even as chaos and tragedy struck again and again

Taking a deep breath he headed towards his bedroom to try and relax after the events of the day – hell, after the events of the past 10 years! He laughed, knowing relaxation was probably not something that was going to happen in the near future, not with everything that had to be done.

He walked down the hallway when suddenly he got a weird feeling. He wasn't alone. Someone, or something, was in his house. The door to his guest room was ajar, and he was sure he'd heard a sound from inside the room. Walking quietly over to the door, he carefully opened it the rest of the way and peered in.

It took a brief few seconds for his eyes to adjust and then he realized that someone was on the bed, a quilt pulled over top and, by the look of things, sound asleep. He grinned suddenly, as the children's tale of Goldilocks popped into his mind. Someone – and she had golden hair – was sleeping in _his_ bed!

He stood watching for a few minutes as the moonlight shone on her face. She looked tired, he realized sadly, with dark shadows under her eyes. At the same time, the soft light highlighted her beauty and made her look almost ethereal. He approached the bed silently and reached out to touch her but then carefully drew his hand back, not wanting to wake her. He wondered briefly why she was sleeping here, but then realized that he knew. Like him, she no longer wished to be alone.

"Jack?" Her blue eyes were open, looking at him. He smiled down at her and she shifted and opened her arms. This time it was she who uttered those words he had used, so many times, to show her he cared.

"C'mere".

He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and looked at her in awe – she was so amazing. Then, with a deep sigh, he leaned forward and let her put her arms around him and hold him. He was finally home.

It was a long time later before either of them spoke. They had not needed words – they had only needed each other. In the other they had been able to let go, to release the pain, the loss, the worry that both had lived for so long. In sharing, through touch, they were both able to find strength and to feel the renewal of hope – and of life.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked.

"I am now", he answered simply. By this time they were lying down, entwined in each other's arms. There had been nothing more than touching and holding. Now was not the time for passion – but for peace and for love.

"Is everything all right?" she continued. She had known immediately, when she'd awoken, that something had happened. He'd looked so tired, so worn out, she'd wanted nothing more than to hold him and to help him.

"Yeah." He didn't say anything else for a few minutes and she didn't push. She knew he was one only to speak when he was ready. "They've got an agreement from all representatives to build an international coalition to deal with everything that's happened and to rebuild."

"That sounds good."

"It is, I guess, although I'm sure it will be harder to implement than it was to agree on." He stopped and pushed himself up on one elbow so he was looking down at her. "There's something else."

She knew, from his tone, that whatever it was affected him, and by extension, would affect her. "What is it?"

"They want me to head up the international security force. For some strange reason they decided it had to be me."

She understood immediately why he had been chosen. He was a man who cared nothing for politics and was a man of honor. He was someone they could all trust, knowing he would always do what was best for the planet, not for himself and not for any particular country. He could not see it in himself, but others could. "What did you tell them?"

"Well, it was just Hayes – he was the one they asked to speak with me. I – uh – I told him I'd tell him tomorrow – I guess today", he amended, looking at the clock on the night table.

"Do you know what answer you're going to give him?" she asked – although she didn't need to.

"Yeah – I don't think I have a choice", he said softly, looking at her with something in his eyes which she couldn't read.

"No, I don't suppose you do", she answered calmly. "Always duty before self, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." He dropped his head back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "Uh, there's something else", he continued.

This time she was the one who propped herself up and looked down at him. "What?"

"They want you to be my second in command."

"Oh." She flopped back down and covered her eyes with her arm. She wasn't going to cry – nope – she was a Colonel in the United States Air Force and she was not about to let her emotions take over. She was stronger than that.

"So", she eventually managed to speak. "I guess that means we're back to square one. I'm in your direct chain of command and so we can't – " She suddenly sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. "I shouldn't be here", she continued, a catch in her voice.

As she went to stand up a hand came out and gently grasped her arm. "Sit down Sam", he said gently.

"But Sir, we can't – I – this is wrong."

"No it's not. Please, sit down and listen to me." He pulled her around so that she was facing him, although she wouldn't look at him. He knew she was on the verge of tears and he could feel the tenderness well up inside him. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her and comfort her, but first, he knew he had to explain.

"When Hayes told me this, I had the same reaction as you did. All I could think of was the fact that we'd waited all these years and finally we had a chance to be together – and then they put us back in the same old position. At first I wanted to tell Hayes where he could put this whole thing. I was going to tell him I refused, that I wanted nothing to do with this job and that I _certainly_ didn't want you reporting to me. Then I realized that I really didn't have a choice. I have to think of Earth, and duty and honor – and I know you would feel the same. At the same time, I wanted to rant and scream and kick something." Smiling, he remembered how frightened Hayes had looked. He must have thought, for a brief moment, that he had a madman with him.

"But you didn't", her soft voice interrupted.

"No, I didn't. But Hayes knew something was wrong and asked me what it was."

"Did you tell him?" she asked, wide eyed. Even after all this, he thought, she was still worried about being seen to break the regs.

"Yes, I told him."

"Oh God, what did he say?" she asked, worried.

Jack smiled softly in remembrance. "Well, at first he looked shocked - "

"He had no idea of our – feelings?"

"Oh, he knew about that all right. No, he was shocked that I was 'such an ass', as he put it."

"He called you an _ass_? But why?"

"Well, he told me that he'd known how we'd felt about each other since the first time he met us. He told me that he'd wrangled the whole set up – with you being my second –_ because_ of my feelings for you."

Sam looked stunned. While he waited for her to catch her breath, he couldn't help but think back on his conversation with the President.

_"Jack, you ass, why do you think I did this? Of course you two should be together!" He stopped as Jack mentioned the issue that had kept them apart until now. "Obviously I know about the regs – I've always known, and that they were why you didn't do anything before now. While things were going along normally, that was fine. Now, however, things are very different. Jack, who the hell do you think is going to come after you for disobeying regulations? Most of the senior officers are gone – in fact, you're one of the most senior members left. Once you take this position, you'll be the most senior member of the Air Force, hell, of the entire world military. Any anyway, I think people have a hell of a lot more to worry about than whether two people, who have worked together for years, have decided they want to be together in a totally different way." He stopped and stood up, taking a deep breath._

_"Personally, I think you and Sam being together is the best thing that can happen. It'll show people that life goes one – life, love – nothing has really changed since the Heptae. You and Samantha can lead the way into this new world together, sharing the hardships and pain I'm sure this job will bring, but more importantly, you can share your love with each other – and take joy in being together."_

Jack was speechless, for the second time in as many days. He couldn't believe it, the president was telling him to screw the regs – not only to screw them - but be an example to the rest of the bloody world.

He came back to the present when he realized that Sam was looking at him quizzically. He reached over and gave her a big hug, but released her quickly, knowing she needed to hear and understand what had happened. He spent the next few moments telling her all that Hayes had said. At the end of it he was pretty sure that Samantha Carter was about ready to bounce on the bed. The thought made him grin.

"Really? You mean he's given us his blessing? We can actually be together?"

Jack grinned even wider – he was really enjoying shocking Sam Carter. Usually the shoe was on the other foot. "Yes, we can actually be together. As far as giving us his blessing – hell, he practically gave me an _order_! He really believes it's important that we set an example and move ahead as normally as possible."

Sam laughed. "I expect he just wanted to win the bet!"

Jack blinked. "You know about that?"

"Yes, I found out when Thor asked me what a 'bet' was. It turned out that he'd been asked to take part in it. Thank God he's too smart to get involved with some slimy wager that Ferretti and Griff probably pulled together."

He didn't have the heart to tell her that Thor was in on it too. Somehow he didn't want to disillusion her about their little alien friend.

"So", she said again, this time with a very different expression, "we can _actually be together_."

"Yup", he said with a big grin. "Forever and ever."

"Of course. I wouldn't take anything less!"

After that they again curled up together and soon were both sound asleep. There was time tomorrow – and the next day and the day after that – in fact, they now had all the days in the world to talk, to figure out what next, to explore being together and what it would mean. For now, they simply enjoyed the closeness, the freedom to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, just as the sun was coming up, Jack awoke. He looked over at the woman at his side and felt a sense of peace and rightness he hadn't felt for many years. With everything they'd been through, they finally could be together. Although the reality was, they had always been – even through pain and separation – even through other people, other lovers – even through simple friendship and teamwork – and always would be.

"Mmmm?" Sam murmured. "Good morning."

He rolled over onto his side and looked at the sleepy, rumpled woman at his side. "Good morning", he grinned, "sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years", was her soft reply. She scooted over and wrapped herself around him.

Her soft skin and that scent that was uniquely Sam made him yearn for her. Pulling her even closer he leaned down and gently touched her lips with his. Whereas last night had been a time for gentle touches and soft words, now was the time for passion.

"So", he said, much later, lying there in the warm and relaxed afterglow, "I can't believe it took us 10 years to do that!"

"No, it seems crazy now, doesn't it." There was a short pause. "Was it worth the wait?" she asked, half teasingly, half nervously.

"God – you have to ask? It was worth everything Sam – _you're_ worth everything." The next thing he knew he had a little tigress on his hands. He was actually surprised at how quickly he was able to respond _again!_ He thought briefly of Thor's words. Maybe that light worked after all. He sure was feeling good - and _very, very_ happy.

The next time he was able to think clearly – as he relaxed on his bed (he'd suddenly grown a great appreciation for his guest bed) - another thought popped into his mind. He turned to look at Sam, a puzzled frown on his forehead. "Uh Sam?" he asked.

"Yes?" She turned to look at him, an expression of total love and trust in her eyes. "What is it?"

"Did you really tell Thor you wanted to 'jump my bones?'"

The next day Supreme Commander Thor received a message that a package was waiting for him on Earth. He beamed it up and was surprised to see a paper envelope – one often used by the Tauri. He opened it up and out fell a stack of paper money – the kind used in America, he knew. Along with the money he noticed a note which had fallen to the floor. He bent to pick it up. All it said …

"Congratulations, you won your first Tauri bet." The Asgard's eyes blinked slowly and his tiny mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Way to go my friend", he said as he stood alone on his ship.

**Epilogue**

He lay back on the lawn chair and looked at everyone enjoying the warm summer day, and reflected on all that had happened. The world still had a long way to go, but there was hope and people were – for once – working together. He glanced over at Teal'c, standing with his arm around Ishta. He finally had his freedom and now he had found love again.

Daniel too looked as if he were on his way to finding someone, so many years after losing his wife. He and Sophie were practically glued at the hip and both looked pleased with the world. He was happy for his friend. Sophie kept Daniel grounded, but still allowed him to dream and to get lost in his research. She obviously both loved and respected Daniel, which was just what he needed. Jack hoped that his friend had finally found the happiness he deserved.

He then watched as Cassie ran around with some of the other young people, laughing and tossing around a Frisbee. She was doing well and was returning to university as soon as it reopened in the fall. Janet would be so proud of how her daughter had turned out. He just wished she could be here to see her.

The young people, who had spent so long with them at the SGC, were doing as well as could be expected. Most had been re-united with family and those whose family had been lost had found people willing to take them in. Lou and Lola Ferretti had given a home to Hannah Bedard and Emma Stoltz's parents had taken in Scott. Jack knew it was going to be difficult for them all, but he also trusted they'd be fine. They were a strong group of kids.

Those who had returned from Valara were also well, although were having to deal with the changes of a new Earth – and for some – a brand new home. He watched Paul, standing with his heavily pregnant wife. He looked incredibly happy, as did she. He couldn't help but grin at the man who certainly deserved all he got. Jack was also pleased that Paul had agreed to stay on as his assistant. With his new responsibilities he needed someone he could trust and that was certainly Colonel Davis.

He looked again towards Lou, who stood proud as a peacock. He'd just promoted him to full Colonel – an honor long-since deserved. Lou, along with Reynolds and Carter, were his chief military advisors. Daniel, of course, acted as their diplomatic advisor and general conscience. Hank had given him a hard time for stealing some of his best people.

The fact was, the men and women of the SGC had shown again that they were Earth's best. It was because of them that their planet was once again safe. As long as good people stood for what was right, Jack knew that their home would be safe.

He thought briefly of General Hammond and Janet and Jacob and expected that they were all watching and looking out for their friends and family on Earth. "You'd be proud General", he said quietly, to his old friend. "Your people came through once again. Jacob – don't worry – I'll love her and look after her and yes, I know you'll haunt me if I don't! You can be proud of her too Jacob. She's not only a fine officer, she's one amazing woman. And Janet – you looked after us and kept us alive for years and I know you're still watching out for us. Don't worry – we'll look after Cassie and love her as if she were ours. You did good by her and by us."

Finally, he spoke to his son. "Charlie, I love you son, and I still miss you. I hope all my friends are taking good care of you. I'll be there to see you again one day but for now I have lots to do down here. Don't worry though – we'll still have time to toss that ball around." With a final prayer he entrusted his son to the care of all those who had left this world. He felt blessed to know that so many souls were watching out for his family still here on Earth.

"Who are you talking to Jack?" Sam had come up behind him and now she moved around and sat on his lap. She was dressed in a simple pink sun dress, that showed off her beautiful long legs and firm, sexy body. He still couldn't believe that now she was his, that she could openly sit on his lap and reach over and –

He kissed her back passionately. God, he couldn't get enough of her. For the first time that afternoon he wished all their guests were gone.

"Hey", Daniel shouted from across the lawn, "get a room you two!"

"Sorry Daniel", he called back, once the kiss was finished. "We don't do rooms anymore." Daniel looked puzzled but Sam giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, who were you talking to just now?" she asked again.

"Oh, just telling George and Janet and your Dad that we're doing good."

Her movements stilled but after a few seconds she lifted her head and looked at him, total love in her eyes. "We are, aren't we?" she asked. "And I bet they're happy for us." She laid her head back down and looked up to the sky. He knew she didn't just mean the two of them, but all the people here.

"Yes, I'm sure they are. You know, I didn't know if we'd make it, not after everything that happened. I was pretty sure the world was finished. Instead, we showed everyone that we can survive, that we're tough, and that we love life too much to give up."

"Yes, we did – you did – and because of that life goes on."

He smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss her again, knowing finally that Thor was right. He was truly blessed and he was happy.

Up in heaven a small group of people looked down in joy, knowing that the Earth had not ended with a bang or a whimper – but it would go on - because of courage, and honor and because of love.

**_The End_**


End file.
